Possessed by Pleasure
by Glambertxxx
Summary: Kradam AU. Kris Allen has the aspiration of becoming the best gay porn star in the country.   But he unexpectedly falls for his manager ,  Adam Lambert .  Will he give up his dream for true monogamous love?
1. Chapter 1

He knew exactly what he was doing when he walked in for the audition. He fully understood the consequences of what would happen if he were to land a role. He knew that certain dangers came with the business, but he honestly couldn't give a shit. Finally he was free to make his own choices and do whatever the fuck he wanted to do. And he _wanted_ to do gay porn.

He had wanted to be in gay porn since he saw his first scene at age thirteen. He had dreamt about it, fantasized about it for years and now that he was nineteen and legal to do whatever his heart desired, he was going for it. He could have gone a year earlier at eighteen but he decided to give college a shot. But the second he became bored with school he dropped the books and purchased a one way ticket to Los Angeles, to pursue his dream of being a gay adult film star.

Kris Allen wasn't a messed up kid, he wasn't mentally or physically abused, he was a normal kid from suburbia, just with a different dream. While other teens would talk about how they wanted to go to Harvard Law and become a world class attorney, or Baylor school of medicine to become an incredible doctor, Kris dreamt about the lights and cameras focused on him as he lay naked under another man, getting his brains fucked out of him.

He didn't expect there to be so many other men as he walked into the office building that held the auditions. For some reason Kris had always thought that it would be easy as pie to land a role in gay porn, because he believed there would be a lack of volunteers for films. But he was very wrong. As he signed in and sat down in the crowded waiting room full of over one-hundred men, (over half of them shirt-less) his nerves hit him. But he wouldn't let his guard down, he came here for a reason and he wasn't leaving without a role.

"Hey, what's your name cutie?" A tall muscular blonde man sitting next to Kris asked. Eyeing him like a piece of meat. Kris was the gazelle to his lion. And he was enjoying it.

"Kris," he said, putting on his seducing persona and bit his lower lip. He pretended to check the man out, scanning him up and down. "And yours?"

"My name is Nathan. So are you new?" The blonde man seemed genuine so Kris let his wall down and decided to trust the stranger. He wasn't hard on the eyes either.

"Yeah, I'm trying for my first role," Kris admitted, lifting his arm and placing it around the back of Nathan's chair and leaned in. Before Kris had arrived he had spent hours deciding what social personality he wanted to have in the business and the 'getting automatically cozy with every good looking man' persona had won. He didn't want to be labeled as 'the shy one' like he was in high school. He wanted to stand out, wanted everyone to love him. He wanted everyone to know his name.

"Oh," Nathan said, giggling."Your accent is very sexy. Where are you from?"

"Arkansas." Kris lifted his foot to blindly place it on Nathan's and rub his way up the strangers leg through his jeans.

"You are mighty cozy aren't ya?" Nathan said flashing Kris his gorgeous smile, his teeth as white as pearls. "I like you."

"Maybe one day we can have a scene together," Kris smirked.

"I'd like that," Nathan said looking Kris up and down before reaching over to rub Kris' knee.

"Kris Allen?" a young woman covered in peircings and tattoos called out from the opened door.

"That's me. I'll see you later," Kris smiled and pet at Nathan's chest before getting up and walking to where the woman was waiting for him.

"Last door on the left is where you will be auditioning for our producer," the woman pointed behind her. "If you make the physical cut then you will be sent to our director for a mental evaluation and a questionnaire. If you make a role in the film someone will call you and you must get an official check by a licensed doctor for all STD's as well as HIV before you are allowed on the set. Do you understand what you have just been informed of?" the woman recited monotonely, already having recited the speech several times that afternoon already.

"Yes," Kris said. He was ecstatic that he was finally doing this and he was elated that he had made it this far and was so close to actually auditioning for a gay adult film.

He followed the woman's directions and walked to the last door on the left. The first thing he saw was a large opened room with white photography paper draping from the ceiling to hang onto the ground, as if he had walked into a photo shoot. There also stood a man in his mid-fifties, wearing a red turtle neck and black dress pants. He had a short beard of grey stubble and bright purple eyes. _They must be contacts, nobody's eyes are purple. __  
_  
"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Derrick," the man shook Kris' hand and was making it completely obvious that he was checking the younger man out.

"Kris," he said smirking. He let his eyes wander up and down the older man, not forgetting to show his cozy persona to the producer.

"Well, Kris, if you don't mind me saying, you are drop dead gorgeous," Derrick's voice was thick with femininity, the kind that would make anybody's gaydar go berserk.

"Thanks," Kris blushed looking down at the floor._ You're letting your shyness show, look up and flirt with your eyes. Remember that you are sexy as hell, confidence is key! __  
_  
"Well aren't you just adorable!" Derrick squeaked excitedly, "All the boys who come in here are so uptight and macho and straight," he sighed, rolling his eyes. "I cannot tell you honey how many straight men come in here because they heard that acting gay would get you more money than in the straight movies," he rambled.

Kris giggled, pretending to be into Derrick's chatter. _Just a little ass kissin', I will not leave here without a role. __  
_  
Derrick continued to ramble on and on about how straight men think it's funny to join gay porn and how disgusted he is by it as he walked back toward his desk to retrieve his camera.

"Alright, honey, stand in the middle of the white paper and let me take some pictures of you fully clothed first," Derrick directed.

Kris did as he was told and walked to stand where he could have his picture taken. He looked like the all American man, in his skin tight brown tank-top and light brown khaki's, sunglasses on the top of his head.

"Give the camera your fierce face, baby," Derrick directed.

Kris tilted his head back and gave one of his well rehearsed faces, pouting his lips and burning a hole through the camera with his eyes. His hands in the pockets of his khaki's and standing in a wide stance. Since he was thirteen he had been practicing for his gay porn photo shoots and spending hours in front of the mirror posing and seeing what faces looked the best on him and what angles flattered him the most. He knew just what to do to make himself look stunning.

"Damn, you're breaking my camera, baby, you are hot!" Derrick said. "Alright, now let's take off that shirt."

Kris lifted his brown shirt off. Derrick shuffled closer to Kris to get some shoulder up shots and then walked backwards to get some full body photos. The top of Kris' briefs peeked through the top of his khaki's.

"Take the sunglasses out of your hair," Derrick directed. "And ruffle your hair up."

Kris threw his sunglasses into the pile where his shirt lay. And he ran his fingers through his hair making it stick up in all sorts of weird angles, looking like he just rolled out of bed.

"Very sexy, now turn around, good, now look over your shoulder at me and smile," Derrick nearly dropped his camera at the look Kris gave him. "Honey, I'm being completely serious, I have never photographed a better looking man who seemed so comfortable with being in front of the camera."

"I practice," Kris replied smugly.

After a couple more shots of Kris like this Derrick directed him to strip down to his birthday suit.

Normally anyone would be at least a little bit nervous at being naked in front of a complete stranger. But Kris loved it. He loved being naked and being photographed naked. He quickly stripped nude and felt completely comfortable with it.

"You have a beautiful body, Kris," Derrick said, taking some front facing pictures. "Perfect for this business."

"I'm glad to hear that," Kris smirked.

"Turn to the side and look toward me," Kris gave the camera wide doe eyes as he bit his bottom lip looking right into the camera. "Kris...your body, turn around now." Kris turned completely around, ass facing the camera, standing feet shoulder width apart. Derrick took many pictures of this angle. "Your bottom is magnificent Kris, do you get complimented on it a lot?"

"Oh yeah," Kris said, flashing Derrick a smile. _He loves me, I am so getting a role._

"Okay, normally I would ask you to bend over and show me everything, but I don't think I need to see that from you, you've already passed with flying colors," Derrick set the camera down clapping his hands excitedly.

"Oh...," Kris looked down. "Well if you want to keep taking pictures, you can. I can bend over for you if you want me to."

Derrick giggled. "Wow, you are a eager little thing aren't you? Tell you what, I'm kind of rushed, I still have over a hundred more men to photograph, but I can tell that you will go far in this business just by looking at you. You have the spunk, the confidence, and you have certainly got the body for it." Derrick scanned Kris' naked body up and down slowly one last time. "There will be plenty of those kind of photo shoots in your future, where you can show off everything," Derrick winked at him. "Now get dressed and head across the hall to the director and he can ask you a few questions. You get an A-plus on this round."

Kris was beaming."Thank you so much, I appreciate that."

Soon Kris was fully dressed again in his brown tank and khaki's, he pocketed his sunglasses and headed across the hall to the directors room. It was much smaller than the first room he had been in, this one was just a tiny office with a desk and two chairs. A man younger than Derrick but still much older than Kris stood to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sammy," the man said with a warm smile. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes, and big white teeth. He was completely clean shaven and he had a deeper voice than Derrick, his gayness was not so obvious.

"Kris," he said with a firm grip against the other mans hand and smirk that said_ I got this in the bag. __  
_  
"I know I know," Sammy laughed taking a seat on his side of the desk and motioning Kris to sit as well."Derrick texted me on your way over here."

"What did he say?" Kris said with wide eyes.

"He informed me that we may have found the next Brent Corrigan," Sammy giggled. "I take it you know who that is, correct?"

"Of course," Kris blushed, smiling up at Sammy. _Holy shit, Brent Corrigan. I so got this, I SO got this! __  
_  
"Alright," Sammy exhaled, pulling his clipboard closer to his side of the table. "Question time!"

Kris smiled. "Hit me with 'em."

"First off I need to see a valid I.D. with your date of birth to prove you are at least eighteen years of age," Sammy smiled at Kris extending his arm waiting for the card to be slipped into his hand.

After checking Kris' drivers license and writing down Kris' full name, date of birth and address on the form on the clipboard he handed the card back to it's owner.

"Actually," Kris said, "the address on my license is my parents address, I'd prefer you not contact them. I can give you my own address, if you need it." For the first time that afternoon Kris looked worried.

Sammy studied Kris' expression before smiling warmly. He reached out and rubbed Kris' shoulder. "Of course, sweetie, I understand, what is it?" And he scratched out the address he had written down, causing Kris to let out the deep breath he had not realized he had been holding. Kris recited the address to his new apartment in Los Angeles and Sammy wrote it down.

"Okay, now, the fun part!" Sammy rubbed his hands together bringing a smile back to Kris' face."Things you will and will not do."

"There isn't much that I won't do," Kris said confidently, eyeing Sammy across the desk.

"Mmmm, I like you, Kris," Sammy bit his bottom lip, transfixed by Kris' stare. "Let's state specifics though."

"Recieving oral?"

"Duh," Kris giggled.

"Giving Oral?"

"Mmmm"

"Recieving fingering?"

"Oh yeah."

"Giving fingering?"

"Sometimes."

"Receiving rimming?"

"My favorite!" Kris licked his lips. Sammy laughed.

"Giving rimming?"

"Eh...," Kris teeter tottered his hand and scrunched his face up.

"Not so much?" Sammy asked.

"It's not that, it's just that I'm more of a bottom and I am usually the one receiving all the prepping and I'm not that skilled in doing the prepping, you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah totally," Sammy smiled widely. "We need more strictly bottoms in the buisness. So I will mark out 'topping' and put a memo on your sheet that says 'Strictly bottom' is that right?"

"Exactly," Kris smirked.

"So obviously that's a yes for recieving anal," Sammy giggled and marked something on his list. "Okay...," Sammy scanned the list clicking his tongue. "Ah okay, toys, is it okay to use them on you in films?"

"Like...?"

"Vibrators, cock rings, butt-plugs, nipple clamps, dildos, anal beads, gags, whips, paddles, hand cuffs..." Sammy rambled on and on about numerous sex toys.

"Ohhh, yes all of that," Kris crossed his legs feeling himself getting hard just at the thought of having a vibrator used on him in a scene with a camera filming all of it.

"Kris I'm going to be honest with you, I really like you, you seem perfect for this business and I would really love to have you in one of my films," Sammy leaned across the table to cover Kris' fist with his palm.

"So will you be calling me and letting me know if I got a role or not?" Kris asked, smirking confidently at Sammy.

"Fuck the phone call Kristopher, you got a part!" Sammy shook Kris' fist excitedly.

"Really?" Kris' eyes were wide and a huge smile spread across his face._ Fuck yes! __  
_  
"I would never turn you away! You are absolutely perfect for this business, fallen angel, baby that's what you are, congratulations!" Sammy got up to hug Kris.

Kris stood up to except Sammy's embrace. "Holy shit, thank you!"

"No, baby, thank _you_, we've needed someone like you for a long long time," Sammy said, his eyes glowing with the excitement of finding the eighth world wonder of the gay porn industry.

Kris calmed himself down, not wanting to seem so desperate. "You're going to love me, I love the camera and I love sex."

"Good," Sammy stepped back from Kris. "Okay now all you need is to read over these papers and contracts and sign them, make sure that this is what you want, get tested by a licensed doctor for all STD's as well as HIV and mail us the results. We will send you the script for the film in the mail as well as informing you of which character we have chosen for you to play and we will be calling you in about a month to let you know where you will be filming your first scene."

"This is so fucking awesome," Kris squealed taking the envelope full of contracts. "But how will I pay rent this month? Should I get a job in the mean time?"

"No no no," Sammy said. "As soon as you fill out all the contracts and sign all the papers, mail them back to us and you will be labeled as a contract star and we will pay you monthly, free for the first month because obviously you won't have had any scenes yet. Just read all the fine print and you will figure it all out." Sammy smiled at him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Sammy said, walking back to take his seat on the edge of the desk again.

"You haven't even seen me act, how do you know that I'm not just a pretty face and that I'm not going to let you down once I get on set?" Kris asked seriously.

Sammy laughed loudly and patted Kris' back leading him out the doorway and back into the hallway.

"None of that really matters, as long as you can fuck," Sammy told him before closing the door and leaving Kris alone smirking at Sammy's last words._ "as long as you can fuck." ___

_They have no idea._


	2. Chapter 2

The second Kris got back to his small but quaint one bedroom apartment he sat down on his bed and opened the envelope of contracts with haste. He was so excited to find out more about his future career as well as how much money he was going to be making. Before he had moved from Arkansas to L.A. he had done plenty of research on the business and if he knew one thing, he knew that it paid well. Very well. But it wasn't the money that drove him to the career, it was his passion for it. He saw it as a type of art, sexual fleshy art. He also found it very cool to have a job of receiving pleasure and acting out that pleasure on camera for money. Kris had always said to himself, how boring would it be being a doctor or a lawyer, porn is exciting and eye opening and fun! He never was the type of person to settle for the " normal " thing to do or become, what was " normal " anyway ?

As Sammy has said, there was a stack of papers that Kris had to read and sign, over a hundred pages of reading he had to understand before he could start filming. Most of them consisted of directions saying things like:  
**  
**Listen to the director, if he tells you to do something, do it, If it makes you uncomfortable then let the director know and he will moderate and make changes to the scene. _Yeah I won't be needing that, nothing makes me uncomfortable. __  
_**  
**Not only the director has the power to say cut, if you are in pain of any kind or need to take a break you have the power to stop the scene at any time. _ Good to know, but I have a pretty high pain tolerance, and sometimes I like a little pain, I don't think I will need to use that. __  
_**  
**You don't have sex with anyone that you don't want to, if you meet your scene partner and don't hit it off or don't feel attracted to them, LET US KNOW and we will get someone else to act the scene with you. _ I'm not really picky, but I'll keep this rule in mind._

Deeper into the paper work he got to the physical guidelines, such as how you should keep your body in good maintenance.  
**  
**Rule #1, Shave, scenes work better if there isn't so much hair in the pubic parts of your body, back-doors too, wax it. _ No problem, already done, just need a little tune up. __  
_**  
**Rule #2, stay on the 2,000 calorie a day diet and exercise frequently, your body is your temple AND your money maker in this business, keep up with it. _Completely understandable, I love working out, plus I'm sure I will burn a lot of calories during my scenes, heh heh. __  
_**  
**Rule #3, You shouldn't masturbate or have sex the day of or the day before filming a scene, you will need to make sure you are able to get up and hard in less than five minutes before filming, don't waste your juice ! _Fuck this rule, I have no problem with getting hard._  
**  
**Rule #4, condoms are MANDATORY in scenes, no exceptions. _Good. __  
_**  
**Rule #5, monthly STD and HIV testing is also MANDATORY, and the results are to be turned in to your manager ( you will be assigned one on your first day of filming ) . _Cool, I get my own manager, and of course I will get tested. ___

Then it came to the section in the paperwork talking about how much money contract film stars make per month, Kris ' jaw dropped and his eyes got wide as he saw the salary he would soon receive.  
**  
**$17,000 per month, must complete at least 5 scenes during the month, the first month before first scene is paid in full before actual filming of scenes start. _Holy...shit. ___

At first Kris ' body filled with extreme euphoria from this number, he had expected it to pay well, but not THIS well. But then a ten ton weight dropped onto Kris ' shoulders. _ They must be trusting and expecting a lot from me if they signed me before actually seeing me act, I have to bring my A-game during my first scene. ___

Kris laid on his bed for hours reading page after page of rules and guidelines and signing over twenty pages of contracts. On one of the sheets he was prompted with the choice of whether or not to choose an alias or "porn name". _Should I keep my real name? Or should I have a porn name?_ All the years he had dreamt of being in this career he had never once thought of the possibility of going under a different name or not. He sat in silence and battled with himself over whether or not to go as 'Kris Allen' or something different. He knew he definitely wanted to keep his first name, but his last name could be an alias for sure. His legal last name was so boring and common. Not to mention it gave him ties to his family back home whom he wanted to distance himself from as much as possible.

He had decided to go under an alias. But what would it be? He tapped his pen on his chin as he let random names pop into his head._ Kris Flash? Kris Reign? Kris Kupid? No, those are ridiculous._ He decided to choose a real last name and not something corny that sounded like it came from a porn name generator online. His cell phone rang across the room on his dresser, blaring out the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ringtone. Kris laughed loudly. _Wow, what a sexy ringtone for a porn star!_ But then a thought hit him and he gasped before scribbling his new porn alias onto his contract. "Kristopher Donatello." _Now THATS sexy! ___

When he was finished with all the paperwork he returned all the signed papers back to their envelope with the mental note to mail them back to the director tomorrow, eager to get his first check as soon as possible. He grabbed his cell phone to call the closest testing facility to make an appointment to come in to have blood drawn to test for all STD's and HIV, like he was required to. But before he could dial the number he saw that he had twelve missed calls. Kris rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh before x-ing out the alert, not even bothering to open it and look at who had called so many times. He already knew and he had no interest at all in talking to them.

- - -

After receiving his first check of $17,000 less than a week later, he went on a shopping spree for things his apartment needed that he couldn't afford when he first moved in. Kris had flown to L.A. and rented an apartment with the money he had saved up by mowing lawns since he was fifteen. He was almost running out of savings and food when his check came in the mail.

The small apartment had come pre-furnished with a small bed, refrigerator and a kitchen table, but that was pretty much it. So Kris went out and bought essentials like a decent amount of new clothes, a microwave, a small couch, a television, a treadmill, kitchen-ware, bath-ware and stocked up on groceries with plenty money to spare so he put the rest in the bank before he could get money happy and spend it all.

Two weeks later, he got his test results back, which showed that Kris was negative for all STD's as well as HIV. He knew that he was clean because he had never once had unprotected sex, but there was a tiny worry in the back of his mind that his results would come back positive and he would have to move back to Arkansas and forget about his dream. In fact he had nightmares every night (up to receiving his results) about that very thing happening. His biggest fear was that something would happen in which he would have no choice but to move back to that dreaded state. The state that held so many bad memories. But thankfully it all worked out and he could let out the breath he had been holding since he first had his blood drawn. He mailed the results back to the company and awaited his packet of scripts and directions for his first scene to come in the mail.

- - -

Only one more week remained before the filming of his first scene. He received the script, the address of where his first scene will be filmed, as well as notes of which character he would be playing and what that characters personality was like so that he could practice and rehearse.

Kris found out that he would be playing a football player named Kevin who was known as the " slut of the locker room " . Kris giggled reading the characters qualities. _ Perfect role for me._

* Very flirty

* Seductive

* Favorite thing to do is to perform oral sex

*Begs for it

*Strictly bottom

- - -

The next morning, Kris went out and bought a ceiling high, wide mirror to rehearse positions and stretch in front of as well as practice his facial expressions and lines. He practiced every night with the mirror, naked and seducing his own reflection. Most times he would make himself hard by how slutty he was acting and he relieved himself by sitting on the floor and masturbating in front of the mirror, imagining he was being filmed and putting on a show as if the room was full of people watching him. He loved to be watched. Spreading his legs wide and facing the mirror, he watched as he fingered himself. He imagined that it was a two way mirror and that on the other side of the glass there were men watching him and getting off to it. A few tugs of his own cock and he was cumming almost instantly. Being watched was Kris ' biggest turn-on, that's why his new career fit him perfectly.

- - -

The night before he was due on set, Kris slept soundly. He was not at all nervous, he didn't even think the word " nervous " was in his vocabulary when it came to sex. He was beyond excited for tomorrow and what that day would bring. The only thing he was worried about was that he would cum too soon from the stimulation of dozens of eyes on him as he acted out his slutty character.

His alarm went off at 6:00AM and he bolted out of bed and headed straight for the shower. He remembered to shave like he had been directed to. He wasn't at all hairy in the front or the back, he just needed a few scrapes of the razor to tune up and to be completely smooth. The rest of the shower he rushed through, as well as getting ready and throwing on his clothes. He grabbed a nutri-grain bar and his backpack and he was out the door.

And in the blink of an eye he was on the city bus, heading to the valley where he will be filming his first scene as a gay adult-film star. _ This is going to be fun !_


	3. Chapter 3

When Kris looked out the bus window and saw the valley coming into view, at first his stomach tightened with nerves but then relaxed with excitement of what he was about to do. He reached down between the seats to bring his backpack up to place over his lap, his erection was already straining hard underneath his black jeans. On the ride to the valley he had been fantasizing about how hot the scene would be and how many hot, wet, hard, naked men he would have surrounding him as he sucked each one off in-turn. He sat at the back of the bus, with his head back, licking his lips as he daydreamed about all the cum that would be shooting into his mouth today. He moaned as the bus drifted onto a bumpy road. There was nobody in his section of the bus so he didn't have to worry about getting odd looks from nosey strangers who probably hadn't gotten any in weeks.A few minutes later the bus came to a stop and when Kris opened his eyes he saw that he was there.

He gathered his stuff with haste, slapping his backpack on and all but sprinting out of the bus to stand in front of a large white house with large trees towering behind it. The sign propped up in front of the mansion read "Falcon Studios" and it gave the house a College fraternity feel. Kris turned around, taking in his surroundings. The house was completely barren of any neighbors, there wasn't another house or business for a few blocks, for which he was greatful. _As big as this place is, the neighbors would still be able to hear my screams._ Kris smirked as he walked up the gravel steps toward the big red front doors with a large gold falcon head etched across them.

Kris knocked on the door and waited. One minute had passed and nobody had come to answer. _Do I just walk in?_ Kris reached for the big gold handle and pushed down, letting himself in. He closed the door behind him as he faced a large foyer with a chandelier and a gigantic red rug fanning out to lead to either the right or the left wings or forward toward the huge staircase leading upstairs.

"Hello?" Kris asked the room, his voice echoed off the white walls covered in framed pictures of good looking naked men, posing. When nobody came right away Kris decided to look around a bit. He was thirty minutes early after all.

He placed his thumbs underneath his backpack straps as he walked from one framed photograph to the next. Admiring the mens bodies and their beautiful cocks, pressed up against their stomachs as they either stood, bent over something or laid back on a couch, stretching their rippling abs with their arms behind their head. Kris didn't bother to hide his erection he had had since the bus ride, somehow he figured that this was the venue of which it was acceptable to walk around sporting a hard-on. He spent about fifteen minutes lusting after each framed picture gracing the walls before the front door opened again and he was greeted with a familiar face.

"Derrick!" Kris' said, a large smile filling his face as he walked toward the producer to embrace the older man in a hug.

"Kris! I'm so glad to have you here! Your scene partners are probably downstairs getting ready for the scene, what are you doing up here?" Derrick giggled as he leaned back, gazing up and down at Kris' body as if it were a magnet to his corneas. His purple eyes were shining with the pride he felt of "discovering" Kris.

"Oh..I got here about twenty minutes ago, I didn't know where to go, I was just entertaining myself with these photographs," Kris gestured to the pictures on the walls.

Derrick giggled, "Well thank you, I shot all of them. Actually three of them are your scene partners," Derrick grabbed ahold of Kris' wrist reeling him over to the wall. "You see, their names on the bottom?" Derrick traced his finger across the bottom of the photographs where it said the name of the actor. Somehow Kris had over looked that.

Kris smirked as he looked up once again at the photograph of the man standing up, hand holding his cock licking his lips at the camera. Kris felt his own dick twitch in his pants._ I really really hope that's one of my scene partners. _

"Oh, I want to show you something," Derrick giggled once again, his voice thick with femininity. He reeled Kris to the left of the staircase where there was a door he lead him through. Kris was hit with extreme darkness with the hint of dim red lighting. His eyes tried to adjust to the sudden change of atmosphere. "This is my photography room, this is where I develop the shots for the scenes as well as photo shoots of the guys," Derrick explained as he let go of Kris' wrist to walk deeper into the room leaving Kris alone near the entrance. "I wanted to show you..ahha!" Derrick called out as he walked toward Kris in the darkness, all Kris could see was the outline of the producer stalking toward him carrying what looked like a framed picture. "Out the door silly, I can't show you in here," Derrick patted Kris' back as the younger man laughed and opened the door back into the foyer. His eyes winced at the sudden refilling of light.

"Look at this," Derrick smiled as he turned the golden frame around to show Kris the photograph. It was a picture from Kris' first audition. Kris' gorgeous perky ass facing the camera as he stood legs shoulder width apart, arms hanging at his sides lazily, his head turned back over his shoulder, his hair ruffled up and he wore an opened mouthed sex smirk. At the bottom of the photograph the words "Kristopher Donatello" scrolled around in a golden cursive print. "Wow," Kris exclaimed wide eyed as he looked at the picture of himself. "You used my stage name," Kris smiled, laughing a bit at himself for choosing such a random name. But it fit him. He loved his new alias. _Shit, I'm hot, no wonder they hired me._ "This is beautiful, Derrick, wow!"

"And if you do well in the scene today we will be hanging this one up on one of the walls in here," Derrick's purple eyes glistened as he shot Kris a huge, bright smile._ I gotta bring it today, I wanna be on these walls. Holy shit, I gotta kill it! _

Derrick took the frame and opened the door to his photography studio once again to prop it inside of the door before closing it again. "Come on, I'll show you where to go, I'm sure your scene partners will be ecstatic to meet you, after all you are the star of the scene," Derrick put his arm around Kris' shoulder and wheeled him to the right wing of the mansion. They came to an elevator, Kris walked in first as Derrick followed. "Press the B, button please," Derrick said to Kris. "Does the B mean basement?" Kris asked. Derrick nodded. "That's where we film the majority of our scenes, we have many settings and different rooms that have different themes down there. You'll see," Derrick said with a warm smile.

When the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, they faced a long hallway with every wall and door a dark cherry wood, ten rooms long, ten doors on each side. Five gorgeous crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, lighting the walkway. It was exquisite and elegant.

"Wow, and this is all underground?" Kris asked as he stepped out of the elevator, walking down the long hallway.

"Yep, we are the only company that does the majority of our work in the basement, Sure you will have scenes on location, some outside the mansion in the backyard, you know...but most of your films will take place down here," Derrick pat Kris' back. "It's like a normal movie and television studio with different sets, just underground. The makeup and costume room is third door on the left, sweetie, have fun getting ready and meeting your scene partners, I hope you all hit it off and I will meet you upstairs in the backyard to take some pictures before you shoot your scene," Derrick winked at him before turning back to the elevator.

Kris wasted no time in getting into the room to meet all three of his scene partners, he barged into the room without knocking.

A loud wolf whistle sounded as soon as Kris stepped into the room and he smirked and wet his lips with his tongue as he looked at all three men sitting in their makeup chairs, naked. They all started clapping and cheering as they stared at him. Kris felt three sets of eyes burning a hole through him and he felt his cock twitch yet again. The men were gorgeous, one a tall muscular brunette with green eyes, another was bald but with one of the most beautiful bodies Kris has ever seen with light grey eyes and the last was shorter than the others (but still taller than Kris) with blonde hair, large muscles and dark blue eyes.

"You must be Kris!" the brunettes deep voice sounded as he looked Kris up and down.

_I'll be whoever you want me to be, honey. But luckily I _am _Kris. _

"That's me," he looked couldn't take his eyes off the three beautiful men in front of him. _Holy shit, you are one lucky man. _

The bald man and the blonde gave each other a high five. _They must like me. _

A young woman with more piercings Kris had ever seen, walked from around the corner and smiled brightly at him. He was still frozen in front of the door grinning dumbly. "Good to have you here, hun, just take off all your clothes for me, you can't have any clothing lines on your body before a scene. Then sit in the chair so I can do your makeup," she pointed at the free makeup chair next to the nude brunette man.

"Yeah-heia!" the bald man whooped. "Get naked, baby!" he said in excitement eyeing Kris like a predator, ready pounce.

"Alright," Kris said, blushing. "But I don't have a body like you guys, I feel kind of inferior," Kris said jokingly as he took off his red muscle shirt then stripped his black jeans and briefs off with a quick swipe.

"Oohhh shit, baby turn around!" the blonde man said with a groan.

Kris smirked and gladly turned around showing his three scene partners his naked ass.

"That is one glorious ass," the brunette complimented.

All three men were transfixed on it, licking their lips as they all three held their different fantasies of what they planned to do to it in the scene later.

"Thank you," Kris said, rubbing his own thighs.

"Come here," the brunette beckoned, Kris backed up into the mans touch. The brunette began squeezing Kris' ass and rolling the globes of his cheeks around in circles. "Damn baby, that is a nice ass," the brunette paused to lay a hard spank on one of Kris' globes, causing Kris to jump at the touch but his cock also twitched violently, he licked his lips and moaned lightly to himself, his eyelids flickering at the feeling.

"Guys come here and feel this," the brunette gestured the bald man and the blonde over. Soon all six hands were groping Kris' ass and spreading the globes apart to tease and caress Kris' hole.

"I'm gunna be fucking this today, we all are," the blonde whispered harshly into Kris' ear as he rubbed Kris' entrance with two fingers. Kris moaned out loud and tried pushing back on the mans fingers. His cock was achingly hard.

"Alright, guys, sit back in your chairs, make-up isn't done yet," the woman laughed. "You horn dogs have to wait at least thirty minutes until the scene, sit your asses down," she teased the four porn stars.

"Aww come on, Julia, he's new, we were just having some fun," the brunette whined to the make-up artist.

"Have your fun in thirty minutes ya perve!" she said, giggling. "Kris sit down in the chair and take some baby power and rub the lines your clothing may have caused with it, it'll make them not as noticeable," Julia winked at Kris as she handed him a tube of baby powder.

"Alright, thank you," Kris smiled up at the nice woman as he followed directions. "What are you guy's names?" Kris questioned his scene partners as he rubbed the skin near his cock with the baby powder, trying to cover up the lines his briefs has caused.

"I'm James," the brunette answered.

"Mitchell," the bald man said.

"Cody," the blonde winked at Kris.

"Nice," Kris said, continuing to look for more lines and pat the baby powder onto his body, "So how long have you guys been in the business?"

"Three years," Mitchell told him.

"About a year," Cody shrugged.

"Few months," James smirked.

"You guys know this is my first scene right?" Kris asked nervously, hoping they wouldn't rule him out as a newbie who doesn't know how to fuck, because that was far far far from the truth.

"Yeah we know," James winked. "So you're strictly bottom? You a slut for cock?"

"You could say that," Kris eyed him up and down, stopping his stare at James' length hard against his groin, he licked his lips. _Eight long inches all for me, can't wait till that's inside. _

"I like this guy," Mitchell elbowed James.

"We are gunna have a lot of fun with you today," Cody winked at Kris.

"You boys are gunna love me," Kris said confidently, making it a point to look at all three men individually. "I'm really good at what I do." He winked at the brunette named James.

Julia, the make-up artist made her way over to Kris after finishing all the other men's makeup. She took the baby powder from Kris and placed it on the counter in front of the mirror. "You got it pretty good," she smiled before sitting down on a stool close to Kris' chair and pulled her tray of makeup over.

"Hmm...," Julia examined Kris' face, "You need to have foundation and a little bit of eyeliner to really make your eyes pop on camera, for sure. Umm..maybe a little bit of light red lipstick, smudged a lot, just to give you that 'I love sucking cock kind of lips' ya know?" Julia said, giggling as she began getting started on the foundation. Kris laughed with the woman. _I like her._

"She's awesome, isn't she?" Mitchell asked Kris.

"Shut up, Mitchell," Julia teased. "Here, sweetie, close your eyes," she pushed Kris' head to lean back as she began powdering Kris' face. "Alright open 'em and look up," she began putting a thin line of eyeliner on the bottom of Kris' eyes. She reached for the lipstick and ran small lines on the upper and lower lips, "Rub em together, babe, and then blot with this," she told him handing him a kleenex. When she was finished she took a large black grease pen to draw a line on each of Kris' cheeks to give him the football player face that the other guys had as well.

When she was finished she leaned back to survey her work. "Damn, kid, you're a hottie, no wonder the boys were all up on you when you walked in," she joked. Kris laughed.

"What am I not a hottie?" James pouted in feigned disappointment.

Julia started laughing. "Ah, Kris, we're like a big family around here, we're glad to have you be a part of us," she leaned in to hug Kris.

"Thanks, babe," Kris said, giggling.

"Alright, costumes!" Julia clapped her hands together as she stood up. "Boys, come this way."

Julia walked around the corner behind the mirrors as Kris stood and followed. As they all walked Kris took notice of how much shorter he was than the other men. _I'm 5'6, these guys are all at least 6 feet. God I love taller men. _

Julia led them to a huge room 30x40 feet full of boxes and racks of costumes and outfits with sex toys hung up and lining the walls. She walked to the corner where the football uniforms were kept and she handed them out to all three of his scene partners. "What size are you?" she prompted Kris before handing him his uniform. All four men put on their jerseys with shoulder pads and skin tight white football pants. Once they were all dressed you could see the outline of all four erections straining against the white pants, all so eager for the scene to start.

"You guys look awesome! I'll totally be buying this DVD," Julia said with a wide smile. "Alright!" she clapped her hands together, "you all know what to do, go upstairs to the backyard to get the pictures taken and then head to the locker room set down the hall. I'll see you guys next week. Nice to meet you Kris," Julia smiled at Kris and ruffled his hair before walking back to her office in the dressing room.

"Alright lets go!" Mitchell hooted as he jogged toward Kris leaving a hard spank on his ass as he ran out of the room toward the elevator.

"You guys really seem to like my ass a lot don't ya?" Kris smirked at James and Cody as they walked with him slowly following Mitchell's path toward the elevators.

"Most gorgeous one I've ever seen," James winked.

"I agree," Cody reached down to squeeze again.

Kris bit his lower lip, he loved having that part of his body played with. More than anything.

"Save it for the scene, boys," Kris said, before walking off in front of them down the hallway toward the elevator and a waiting Mitchell, purposefully swaying his ass in the tight white pants teasing Cody and James.

He felt the stares on his ass and he could almost hear their thoughts and fantasies running through their minds.

James ran up behind Kris to harshly whisper in his ear. "You're such a tease, there will be pay back, today."

"Mmm, will I like this pay back?" Kris smirked turning toward James to look into his green eyes.

"I'll have you begging like a slut," James licked up Kris' ear making the shorter man shiver and his cock twitch in the limited space it was being confined in. The elevator doors opened and all four men climbed in.

_I can't fucking wait._


	4. Chapter 4

Upstairs on the mansion's backyard lawn, the four porn stars stood together getting their pictures taken. Short bright green grass spread out for hundreds of feet. Trees were off in the far distance. The sun was high and peeking through the trees giving the men's faces a flawless sunny glow. It was the perfect setting for a photo shoot. These photos would be the ones that would be put up on the Falcon Studio's web site as well as the front cover of the DVD once it was edited and put out for mass sale.

Kris was beside himself in excitement. _My first gay porn photo shoot, holy shit! I can't believe I'm actually here!_

Derrick stood fifteen feet away with his large professional camera on a tripod, snapping pictures of the men. All four porn stars were entangled together intimately while standing up and giving the camera and each other their most sinister sexual glares.

Kris stood in the front - the main character - while the other three men stood around and behind him. James, being the tallest stood directly behind Kris, his hand was wrapped around Kris stomach from the back and his fingers were stuck inside the lip of Kris' white football pants. James' eyes were closed as he leaned in to rest his head against Kris' neck, his face looked pained but in a lustful way. Cody, the blonde, stood to Kris' left, his left hand resting on Kris' chest and he gave the camera his best 'he's all mine' look. Mitchell stood to Kris' right, mirroring Cody except his right hand was tucked into the inside of Kris' thigh, his thumb inches from the piece of raised fabric that held Kris' nearly visible erection. And Kris stood in a wide stance, his arms raised slightly to cup Cody's and Mitchell's cheeks, the ones closest to the camera. His head was back just a fraction as he smirked open mouthed and flashed the camera a glass breaking look that he was sure would make any man or woman melt into a mixed puddle of infatuation and lust in a heartbeat.

Derrick knew from the second he snapped the shot that he had captured the front cover of the DVD. The four men parted after Derrick gave them a thumbs up showing that he had gotten what he needed.

"Wow," Derrick said, his mouth gaped wide opened at the men (mostly at Kris). "The four of you make an amazing dynamic. This scene...I honestly don't think I will survive filming it."

"You film the scenes too?" Kris asked, accepting a bottle of water from Derrick's assistant and a quick playful tap on the ass from Mitchell. He ignored it this time, he pretty much had accepted that he would be getting a lot of that in this career. Not that he minded.

"I sure do," Derrick said, smiling as he packed his camera and tripod into its case.

"How long have you worked here?" Kris asked, taking another sip of water. Something told him he would be needing as much hydration he could get for the coming scene.

Derrick finished closing up his camera before slinging the strap over his shoulder. "Well, I founded Falcon Studios in 1991." He smiled at the young star.

"That's awesome," Kris said. "I didn't know you owned the place."

"Yep," Derrick said. "I never had the guts to be in front of the camera, I kinda wanted to but I never felt like I belonged there. Behind the camera is where I was meant to be. I've loved taking pictures and video my entire life. I feel like I was born to do it. Like its my calling."

That sounded familiar to Kris. He had always thought that gay porn was his calling. What he was meant to do. There was nothing in the world he was more passionate about. Since he started puberty he knew this is were he belonged.

"Yeah," Kris said, giving Derrick a polite smile and taking another swig of the bottled water.

"And let me tell you, Kris," Derrick reached up to cup Kris' cheek with his hand. "I've worked here and been in this business for over twenty years and I have never seen anyone as comfortable and natural as you are." He ran the back of his knuckle across Kris' cheek, careful not to smear his football lines, before letting his arm drop. "There is something special about you. Something unique. And I can't express in words how glad I am that you're with us." He said flashing Kris a warm smile.

_Oh god way to add more weight to my shoulders. I better kick ass in this scene._

"Me too," Kris said smiling at the older man before finishing off his bottled water and handing it back to Derrick's assistant who disposed of it.

Kris jumped in surprise when he suddenly felt a pair of strong muscular arms wrap around him from behind and lift him a few inches off the ground. "You read for the scene, baby?" Mitchell laughed into Kris' ear and nuzzled into his neck like he couldn't get enough of him. None of the three guys could get enough of Kris. This scene was going to be interesting, they all seemed to want Kris for themselves. _Maybe they'll fight over me? That could be hot!_

"Hell yeah!" Kris said and Mitchell placed him back down onto the grass.

"Then lets go!" Mitchell said before jogging back to the mansion whooping loudly and making circles with his arm.

Derrick laughed. "Mitchell is the loud and energetic one, in case you hadn't figured that out yet."

"Oh no, not at all," Kris said, laughing along.

They began their trek back to the mansion.

James was at Kris' ear whispering before he could take another step. "He may be energetic and powerful, but your ass is still all mine. Remember that, okay?" He caressed the back of Kris' neck, sending a chill down Kris' spine and making his body shiver.

"Of course," Kris said, looking up into James' bright green eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cody said, appearing to Kris' right. "Agreeing to James that your ass is his. I thought we had a deal." Cody reached behind Kris to slide his hand inside of Kris' football pants and cup Kris' nude cheek in his hand. "It's mine right? Tell me it's mine." Cody breathed into Kris' ear.

Kris' cock was achingly hard and the scene hadn't even started yet.

"Sorry, boys," Kris said, shrugging and reaching his hand back slowly to pull Cody's hand out of the back of his pants. "You're going to have to share." He winked at Cody and turned to James and bit his lower lip, giving each men their individual teases, before he walked ahead of them toward the mansion. Leaving Cody and James to walk behind him, staring at his ass all the way back.

The locker room theme room was unlike anything Kris had ever seen before. If he had been led to this room blindfolded, having no idea he was in fact on a film set, he would have thought he was really inside of a high school locker room.

There were rows of maroon colored lockers with gold falcon heads etched into the metal of each one. In front of the lockers were light colored wood benches. White marble tile stretched out covering the entire room. And in the corner of the room was a large opened archway leading to the locker room showers.

The only things to show that it wasn't a traditional locker room, and in fact a porn set, were the three tall directors chairs set up in the corner and the three large rolling cameras in the center of the room. Two of which were covered in plastic wrapping. _They must be using those to film inside the shower. _

"Wow, this is incredible!" Kris said looking all around the set in awe.

"My favorite set of them all," Cody said standing to Kris' right. James and Mitchell were busy talking to Derrick across the room.

"And why is that?" Kris asked, looking Cody up and down, so ready for this scene to get going.

Cody smirked. "Well, the showers. They're a lot of fun. They have detachable shower heads," he winked. "And that water, so warm , it feels so good on your skin. Especially when there's someone in there with you. Wet skin sliding against wet skin. So good." Cody bit his lower lip and stared into Kris' eyes.

Kris didn't realize his mouth was hanging open until seconds after Cody had stopped talking.

"You ready for your first scene?" Kris heard a familiar voice behind him asking. He turned around to find the director from his first audition.

"Oh hey, Sammy. Uh, yeah, I definitely believe I am," he smiled, rubbing the back of his own neck.

"Good! Did you memorize your lines?"

"I did. I memorized the opening lines and I practiced them. I'm pretty sure I got all of them down," Kris said. There hadn't been many lines to memorize. In the packet for the script it said the dialogue during the actual sex was impromptu, so he didn't have too much to remember.

"Very good. And hey, don't be nervous," Sammy pat Kris' shoulder, though he couldn't possibly feel it through the football costume shoulder pads. "I'm sure you'll be phenomenal."

"I will be," Kris said, smirking in a way that said 'I got this, don't worry'.

"Alright!" Derrick clapped three times making everyone on the set turn to look at him. "Is everyone ready for the scene to start?"

Everyone on set (the four porn stars, the two assistant camera men, Sammy, and two other men Kris had never seen before, but assumed was part of the production crew) called out 'Yeah!' at their own times.

"Fabulous! Absolutely fabulous!" Derrick's smile was broad. He looked like a kid in a candy store.

Sammy leaned down to whisper in Kris' ear. "Derrick hasn't looked so excited about filming a scene in years. He must really be looking forward to seeing what you can do."

A hundred more pounds of weight plopped onto Kris' back._ I can't let anyone down. This is my time to shine. To show what I'm made of. Why I'm perfect for this business. I've got to bring it, like never before._

-The Scene- 

"You know, man, I think he likes you," Mitchell said, walking into to the locker room and over to the closest row of maroon lockers and opening the one on the far left. James and Cody followed closely behind, copying Mitchell's movements with their own assigned lockers.

"No way, dude," James said, stripping off his own football jersey and shoulder pads to reveal his six pack, oiled up to look like sweat was gathered in the creases. "That's just fucked up, I'd never go for another guy. What makes you think he wants me anyway?"

Cody and Mitchell followed suit and removed their own jerseys and shoulder pads, stuffing them into their lockers. Their shirtless bodies too looked like they belonged in an Abercrombie and Fitch catalog.

"Dude, I swear, the way Kevin was checking out your ass all during practice this afternoon, that shit was so not heterosexual," Mitchell said. "He wants him some of that," Mitchell laughed, poking James' hard abs.

"Yeah, man, I saw it too," Cody chimed in, "he's not lying."

"Well then what do I do?" James asked. "Do I just tell him I'm not interested? I've never had another guy like me before." He rubbed the back of his neck acting like he was deep in thought.

"Well he's not exactly bad looking," Mitchell muttered under his breath as he looked down and acted like he was busy with the ties of his football pants.

"What do you mean?" James asked. "Are you suggesting I go for it?"

"I agree with Matt," Cody said, "he's not ugly at all. I wouldn't mind laying him down myself. But you're the one he wants so..."

"Who are you guys talking about?"

Mitchell, James and Cody spun around to face the opening to the locker room. And there stood the object of their conversation. Kevin. He was shorter than the other guys but twice as beautiful. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, tapping his foot and demanding answers.

"Nobody," James said quickly. His nervous swallow blew his cover.

Kris quirked his eyebrow and changed his focus from James to Mitchell, knowing that if anyone would tell him, it would be him.

"You," Mitchell said. "I was just telling Jason here that I think you want him." Mitchell slung his arm around James' shoulder and gave him a playful shake.

Kris looked worried and uncrossed his arms. "And how did you guys figure that?" He acted embarrassed that his secret was out.

"Well it's obvious isn't it?" Cody said.

"How so?" Kris asked.

Mitchell laughed. "Cameron and I, we've caught you checking out Jason's ass during practice plenty of times. And you lick your lips every time your gaze falls on him. Come on, dude, it doesn't take a rocket scientist."

"Damn," Kris said. "I thought I was being subtle." He averted his eyes down to the ground.

"Not hardly," Cody said, smirking.

"Well then, I guess the cat's out of the bag," Kris shrugged before he began taking steps toward James. Stalking forward like a lion stalks its prey. Swaying his hips with each step he took toward the tall brunette man. Once he reached him, Kris lifted his right hand to bring it behind James' neck. Kris flashed James his large brown doe eyes. "And what do you think of my little crush?" He grazed the tip of James' nose with his finger.

"I um...I'm not into...I'm not into dudes," James said. And yet he couldn't take his eyes off of Kris.

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" Kris asked, allowing his left hand to go on a journey down James' shirtless torso. He bit his bottom lip at the feeling of James' hard body underneath his palm. He reached the lip of James' tight white football pants and tugged a little bit at the front band, asking to be granted access.

"Uh," James said, he was dumbstruck and confused. "I don't know...I don't..."

"Shh," Kris said, lifted his hand and grazed his finger across James' lips in a feather light touch. "Just give into it, and see how it feels. If you don't like it, I'll stop."

James nodded.

Kris closed his eyes and leaned in. James did the same. Their lips touched but James flinched away.

"I can't..."

"It's okay," Kris whispered. "Just relax."

Justin licked his lips as he waited for Kris to make the first move.

Kris leaned in and first tested the waters by brushing his lips ever so lightly across James'. When James didn't flinch away, but moved closer, Kris decided that it was time. He opened his mouth wider and caught James' lips in a kiss. It was mutual, even though James didn't look too sure of himself. He definitely wanted it.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that," Kris said in a voice barely above a whisper. James could feel Kris' hot breath against his lips.

"Really?"

Kris nodded. Their eyes still closed.

"I don't want to scare you away, but you're the object of all my fantasies," Kris said before leaning in and capturing another kiss from the fellow football star. He opened his eyes to survey James' expression before continuing. "When I'm alone at night, I do things to myself. Naughty things. And I fantasize that you're there with me. Doing it to me."

Kris blindly reached down and brushed his hand across James' erection. James visibly shivered. "I imagine that your cock, _this_ cock, is inside. Making me feel so good. You have no idea how badly I want it. Please, Jason. Let me have it."

"Kevin I...I don't..."

Mitchell laughed, bringing Kris and James out of their trance. He wrapped a large muscular arm around James. "Come on, Jason! He's pretty much throwing himself at you. He obviously wants you. Let him have you, man!" He pat James on the back.

James took a few seconds to think about. He stared into Kris' eyes and weighed his options before he was nodding. "Okay."

"That's what I like to hear," Kris said, a smirk on his lips. He stepped closer to James and reached for the fellow football players hand . Once he had grasped onto it he brought James' hand forward until the palm was on the front of his pants, pressing against Kris' straining erection. "Feel me, Jason. It's all for you."

James swallowed, looking nervous before pulling his hand out of Kris' hold.

"Alright," Kris said. "I get that you're scared. You've never done this before." Kris reached forward and cupped James' erection in his hand and squeezed, not enough to hurt, but just enough to tease. "So just let me take care of you. I'll make you feel good. Trust me."

James closed his eyes and nodded. Kris smirked before he began rubbing James' cock through the thin white pants. The outline of James' erection through the nylon showed that he was indeed well endowed. Kris, no doubt, took notice and worried his lower lip between his teeth, more than pleased with the size.

James' cock was hard and Kris was loving it. He was high on his ability to turn another man on. He was drunk on power watching the effect he was having on James. Kris tugged at the band of James' pants and slid his hand inside. Within seconds, Kris' hand was wrapped around James' cock, tugging it slowly.

"That feel good?" Kris asked, whispering inches from James' lips.

James' eyes were shut tight. "Yeah."

"Good," Kris said, leaning in to whisper into James' ear. "Can I suck on it now? Please?"

James winced as if Kris' words had physically touched him.

"Now, I'm asking your permission. After all it is your body," Kris said. "But you have no idea, how badly I want to suck your cock. Months I've fantasized about it. Please, Jason. Let me?"

"Kevin," James breathed out, his eyes still shut tight. He nodded, not having the strength to say the words.

"You have to say it," Kris said, giving James' cock another teasing squeeze. "Tell me, Jason. What do you want me to do?"

James let out a heavy breath. "I want you..." He swallowed but the words were stuck in his throat. He tried again. "I want you to...suck."

"Suck what?"

"My cock," James said.

"All you had to do was ask," Kris said, smiling, before falling to his knees.

Kris started by leaving heavy kisses on James' groin, near the start of his pants. His fingers snaked inside the lip of James' football pants and pulled. He took his time, wanting to savor every moment as if this were his only time to ever have James like this. Kris pulled until James' cock was free of its nylon prison. Kris let out a moan as his gaze fell on James' cock, hard, up against his stomach, leaking at the tip. It was Kris' favorite sight. Eight thick inches ached to be touched, even if its owner wasn't quite sure of himself yet.

Kris leaned in and licked a quick testing stripe across the head. James' whimpered and his body twitched involuntarily.

"Yeah?" Kris asked. "You like that?"

James' nodded and licked his lips.

"Well you ain't seen nothing yet."

Kris clutched James' cock in his grasp and lowered it enough to slip the head into the wet warmth of his mouth. James let out a low moan and bit down on his lower lip. Kris' smirked, his mouth stretched around James' thick dick. He went deeper. Out of eight inches, five had disappeared inside Kris' mouth.

Kris began bobbing on the hard cock sweetly invading his mouth. He moaned around the muscle, sending vibrations through James' cock, making him tremble. James was having trouble standing up right.

"Oh God," James moaned, combing his hands through the fluffy brown tufts of Kris' hair.

Kris moaned around James' cock in response. His fingers clutched into James' naked thighs.

On either side of James, Cody and Mitchell were standing watching the scene play out in front of them. They watched as Kris milked James' cock with his mouth. He looked like he was so good at it. Like he was really enjoying it. Like he was a world class cocksucker. And they wanted to join in on the fun. But they waited politely to be asked. As much as they both wanted to just grab Kris' face and pound into it, they simply stood on either side of James, rubbing themselves through their own nylon trappings, hoping Kris would notice their arousal and ask them to join the party.

Kris opened his eyes and looked up at James, keeping full on eye contact with his fellow team mate as he licked circles around the head of his cock, moaning at the taste. James groaned, almost animalistic as he watched Kris with wide eyes. Kris could see out of his peripheral vision, Cody and Mitchell palming themselves as they watched. Kris lifted up and away from James' cock to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him and that his other two football team mates really were touching themselves.

Kris smirked when his suspicions were proven true. Kris reached up with both hands to knock Cody and Mitchell's hands away from their erections so that he could take over. Mitchell and Cody simultaneously gasped as soon as Kris' hands landed on top of their straining cocks and gave them a squeeze. One in each hand. Just the way he liked it.

"So I see you two want in? Am I correct?" Kris asked, taking turns to look back and forth between a dumbstruck Cody and Mitchell, smirking at his ability to turn men's brains into mush.

"Totally," Cody said, nodding like a hyped up bobble head.

Kris laughed before turning to Mitchell. "And you?"

"Baby, with that talented mouth of yours, how could I ever say no?" Mitchell said.

"Good answer," Kris said, smiling. "Alright, lets see what you have to offer me." He tugged on Cody and Mitchell's waistbands, a cue for them to pull their pants down.

The boys followed Kris' command and pushed down their white nylon pants and kicked them off behind them, to be long forgotten. Kris licked his lips at the sight before him. Three hard cocks, all for him. He felt like he had just won the lottery.

Kris leaned to take Mitchell's cock into his mouth before Mitchell pushed back on Kris' shoulder, stopping him.

"What?" Kris asked.

"Take off your jersey, I want to see more of you," Mitchell said, smiling down at his slutty team mate.

Kris followed orders and pulled his jersey up and over his head, he also took off his shoulder pads and placed both articles under the closest wooden bench.

"Better?" Kris asked, rubbing at his own chest.

"The pants too," Mitchell said. "Wanna see that ass," he winked.

Kris stifled a laugh before gladly shedding his pants. His cock was rock hard, against his stomach, matching the other three cocks in front of him. Now all four men were fully naked.

"Now get over here," Mitchell beckoned Kris forward.

Kris crawled on his knees until his mouth was lined up with Mitchell's cock. Kris licked a slow thick line from the base to the very tip of Mitchell's erection. Once he was at the tip he played there for awhile, flicking the crease with his tongue and sucking playfully at the head. Mitchell's legs wobbled, struggling to keep his balance.

"Yeah, baby," Mitchell moaned, combing his right hand through Kris' hair.

Kris opened his eyes and looked up at Mitchell, his cock was resting on the soft pillows of Kris' lips, engorged from sucking.

"You love sucking cock don't you?" Mitchell asked as Kris continued to tease the head of his dick.

Kris moaned his reply, nodding his head.

"You're so hot," Mitchell said.

Kris opened his mouth and quickly deep-throated Mitchell's cock, moaning around it sending shivers through Mitchell's entire body.

"Kr...Kevin," Mitchell moaned, digging his fingers deeper into Kris' scalp, not enough to hurt but enough to grip and direct Kris' movements.

Kris bobbed his head taking all of Mitchell's cock down his throat again and again. A sweat broke out above Mitchell's brow, he was concentrating on not loosing control and coming too soon. Never before had he had experienced a better blowjob. Kris was a professional who is damn good at what he does.

Suddenly Mitchell's hand retreated from Kris' hair to grip the base of his cock, tight, holding off an orgasm. Kris took notice and lifted off Mitchell's cock, smirking with pride. There was nothing he was better at than sucking cock. Mitchell had obviously agreed or he wouldn't have had to stop the blowjob short from risk of ejaculating too quickly.

"My turn," Cody said, stepping in front of Kris, his cock in his hand slapping air with it.

"Of course," Kris said, smiling up at Cody before leaning in and capturing Cody's cock, mid slap, between his lips and sucking deeply.

"Oh fuck!" Cody moaned, gripping at the back of Kris' head and panting.

Kris moaned around Cody's cock as he bobbed up and down, staring up at his fellow team mate with his large brown doe eyes. Cody closed his eyes, breaking the eye contact between him and Kris. It was too much. He would be having the same problem Mitchell had if he watched Kris suck him off as it happened.

Cody was trembling. His knees were two seconds from going out on him when Kris pulled up and away, leaving a thin line of spit from his bottom lip to the tip of Cody's cock. Kris smirked before lifting his hand and breaking the string of saliva by gathering it in his hand and using it as lube to pump Cody's cock with his hand a few times.

Kris released Cody's cock and sat back on his knees, looking up at all three men together.

"I want all three, one after another," Kris said, reached down to stroke his own cock which had been ignored until now. "Please? It's a fantasy of mine." He looked up at all three men with pleading eyes.

"Then we'll be happy to oblige, won't we, boys?" Mitchell said elbowing James and Cody.

Kris smirked and licked his lips. "Bring it in," Kris beckoned the three men forward, using a bit of football lingo.

Cody, Mitchell and James stepped closer to Kris and all three held their cocks down, ready to be devoured by the twink on his knees in front of them. Kris didn't know which cock to suck down first, they all looked so succulent to him. All so mouthwatering.

He decided to keep it fair and start with James' cock, which hadn't got any attention for a while. Leaning forward he captured it in his mouth, sucking it down quickly, moaning at the feel of it on his tongue. His mouth was stretched wide to take the thick dick. His eyes were watering at the sides, but he couldn't get enough of it. James' rocked his hips, fucking into Kris' mouth making the cock slide deeper, which Kris took easily, professionally.

Soon after, Kris felt a nudge at the side of his mouth. He opened his eyes to see what it was. It was Mitchell's cock demanding impatient and immediate entry. Kris made a quick transition from James' cock to Mitchell's, wrapping his lips around the head and taking it down his throat, all the way to the base. Mitchell groaned loudly, and began to pound into Kris' mouth. His hand griping the back of Kris' neck as he rocked his hips, making his spit slick cock slide in and out of the warm wet opening. Kris' clutched his nails into Mitchell's thighs, making shallow cuts in his skin, not enough to draw blood but enough to help keep pace with Mitchell's intense face fucking.

By the time Cody's cock came begging, Kris was past the surprise and ready for action. The second he felt the light nudge at the side of his mouth he was devouring it. As Kris sucked Cody's cock down his well trained throat, he reached up with both hands to give Mitchell and James handjobs at the same time. He looked like the ultimate slut, taking care of three cocks at once. Kris smirked around Cody's dick as this thought entered his mind. But his thinking was cut short when Mitchell tugged at the back of Kris' hair, not only pulling him off Cody's cock, but pulling his head back so he was forced to look up at him.

"You're a dirty boy aren't you?" Mitchell asked. His voice was thick was lust.

Kris nodded fervently and whimpered like a little puppy. "Yes."

"You're dirty," Mitchell said. "And you need to be cleaned up. Right?"

Kris looked confused staring up his fellow team mate until Mitchell nodded his head toward the locker room showers. Kris licked his lips and whimpered again. His eyes getting wide at the thought of showering with the three scolding hot men.

"Yeah," Kris said. "Yeah I do."

"Then get that hot ass up!" Mitchell laughed, smacking the back of Kris' head playfully.

Kris shot to his feet and all four naked men walked together toward the showers. As they walked, Cody's hand rest on Kris' left ass cheek, and James' hand rest on the right cheek, squeezing and teasing him for what was coming next. They walked through the opened archway and into the shower, covered in red and gold tiles. A plethora of large silver shower heads were already spraying a light mist of water down on the four men. Kris wasn't certain what was happening until Cody pushed Kris against the wall, grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. Kris moaned inside the kiss and he reached behind Cody and grabbed fist fulls of his ass and squeezed. There was nothing in the world that Kris loved more than being manhandled. Cody ground his cock against Kris', they moaned into each others mouths as they rocked together. The water cascading around them provided a certain slipperiness between their bodies, allowing them to move fast against each other.

"Hey, now," Mitchell said, coming up behind Cody and pulling him away from Kris. "You're hoggin' him! We have to share. Right, Kevin?"

"Right," Kris said, even if he was bit lightheaded from the quick ounce of pleasure Cody had just served him.

"Come here," Mitchell said, gesturing Kris toward himself.

Kris was expecting Mitchell to grab him or try something with him, but instead he pushed him toward James. "Kiss Jason," he said, giving Kris a playful tap on his naked ass. "You know you want to."

Kris licked his lips but wasted no time. He threw himself on James. His hands weaved through James' wet hair and he tugged him into a deep passionate kiss. James' cock was rock hard between them, Kris could feel it pressing against his own stomach. He reached down and began tugging James' cock, the water acting as lubricant, helping Kris' hand travel faster up and down the thick shaft. James whimpered against Kris' mouth, drawing Kris' lips into a smirk. Kris was completely focused on kissing James.

Out of nowhere Kris felt two large hands gripping his ass cheeks and spreading them opened. Kris knew they weren't James' hands because those were buried deep in Kris' wet hair. Kris heard a clang of metal on metal before he felt a strong current of water being sprayed in between his cheeks, directly on his hole. Kris' hands fell from James' hair and gripped tight at James' shoulders. Kris' head flew back and he moaned loudly, the sound of it echoing off the walls of the shower. Cody and Mitchell were teasing him from behind with the detachable shower head.

"Oh my...Oh my G-"

Kris bucked his hips, feeling the strong current hitting the outside of his hole with a strong force. The sensation sent tiny ripples of pleasure through Kris' entire body. His bit his bottom lip and spread his legs even further, craving more pressure. His fingers were digging into James' shoulders, the pleasure was making his vision go white. But suddenly the current was gone and Kris was left feeling empty and vulnerable. His hole was twitching with want and aching to be touched again, by anything.

"Please," Kris whined. "Please. More." He rolled his hips, an invitation.

"No more water," Mitchell said, whispering into Kris' ear.

"What? Why?" He was getting impatient. He needed to be touched again. He needed to feel that blinding pleasure again.

"Because," Mitchell said. "I want to use my fingers now." He chuckled into Kris' neck, leaving a kiss there.

Kris licked his lips and moaned. Mitchell reached up to his mouth and sucked his index finger in, wetting it up for the desperate slut begging for attention. He asked James to reach behind and hold Kevin's cheeks opened for him so he could be free to do what he needed. Kris looked up into James' eyes as James spread Kris opened. Kris leaned forward and kissed him as he waiting to be penetrated with Mitchell's fingers.

Kris' hole twitched the second Mitchell's lubed finger came in contact with it. Kris whimpered, trying to push back against the finger, but it refused to penetrate. It just teased the outer rim in slow torturous circles.

"Matt, please," Kris moaned.

"Patience, Kevin," Mitchell said while kissing and sucking on Kris' neck.

Kris was trembling in James' arms. His hole was begging to be filled. Each time Mitchell's finger grazed across Kris' tight opening, he twitched.

"Matt," Kris exhaled, tilting his head so Mitchell could have more access to his neck. "Please."

Mitchell chuckled. "You're so desperate for it, aren't you?"

Kris worried his bottom lip between his teeth and nodded.

"Okay," Mitchell said before slowly sliding his digit into the sweet heat of Kris' ass.

Kris whined and pushed into it, making it slide deeper inside. "Oh yeah," he moaned as he moved against it. James' hands were clawed in Kris' cheeks making sure Kris stayed nice and opened for Mitchell as he finger fucked his hole. Kris stroked James' cock in time with the thrusts Mitchell was doing into his body.

Cody walked up to join in on the fun. He analyze the scene from the outside, thinking about how he could fit in the picture before he made up his mind. He stepped forward and encircled Kris' cock and Mitchell's cock in each hand and began stroking them.

Kris reciprocated Cody's handjob, reaching back and stroking the blondes thick cock. If felt so good in his hand. One in each palm. Mitchell didn't bother with a thank you, but made himself seem grateful when he rocked his hips, fucking into Cody's fist.

The four men were a bundled together in a sexual huddle. Each man receiving pleasure from someone else in the huddle. They changed it up and each took turns finger fucking Kris, while someone else held him opened. They alternated the number of fingers sliding in and out of Kris at their will. Kris' moans and tiny whimpers were all the drive they needed to continue what they were doing. The water of the shower cleansed the men's dirty bodies, but it didn't cleanse their minds of the dirty thoughts. Not even close.

The huddle was passionate. Cody, James and Mitchell were one hundred percent focused on Kris. Kris was the center of attention. He was being smothered in hot steamy kisses, by three sets of wet warm lips all over his mouth, chest, neck, you name it, and he was being kissed there. He could have sworn that every inch of his upper body had been touched by one at least one set of lips. The black grease lines on their faces were smearing and rubbing against each other and their bodies. The water from the shower cascaded around them, making wet skin slide against wet skin. It felt so erotic. Kris never wanted it to stop. But it had to, and soon, because there was something he wanted even more.

"I need to be fucked," Kris whispered under his breath. So low he didn't think the other men heard him at first. He was currently busy bouncing on three of Cody's fingers, but his hole was still hungry for more. For something thicker.

"What was that?" Mitchell asked Kris in his ear. "What did you say, baby?"

Kris licked his lips before opening his eyes to face Mitchell, who was now standing in front of him. "I need to be fucked. So bad."

"Yeah?"

Kris nodded. "Please?"

Cody leaned in. "Is your ass ours?"

"All yours. Just please, fuck me?"

"How bad do you want it?" James asked, stroking Kris' cock.

"More than anything," Kris said. "Please?"

"Whose going to fuck you?" Mitchell asked, squeezing Kris' cheeks tighter in his hands.

"All of you," Kris said. "I want you all to take turns on me."

Cody, James and Mitchell gave a collective moan provided by Kris' words.

"I want you all to take control," Kris said.

"Control?" Mitchell asked.

Kris nodded. James, Mitchell and Cody shared a look. Cody slipped his fingers out from Kris making him whimper from the loss before Mitchell and James grabbed Kris by the arms and wheeled him out of the showers and back out toward the lockers.

"What are we doing?" Kris asked.

"Oh, you'll see," Mitchell replied, smirking.

Once they reached the set of their lockers again, Mitchell pushed Kris down, directing him to lay on his back, straddling the end of the light wooded bench which he had covered with a white towel so Kris wouldn't be slipping around. He also folded another towel for behind Kris' head, to make him more comfortable. James grabbed one of Kris' legs and Cody grabbed the other, they lifted Kris' legs and spread them wide, pushing his legs back so that his knees almost touched his ears. Kris was still wet from the shower so the beads of water droplets were still gracing his body, making it look as if it were glowing. A particular bead fell from the base of his cock and streaked a slow journey down between Kris' legs and caressed his hole. Kris whimpered from the bead of water touching him in such a way. He reached for his cock to tug but had his hand slapped away by Mitchell.

"You don't touch until we tell you you can," Mitchell said.

Kris gave a small pout but nodded his head obediently.

His hole was stretched out, up and opened to the air, craving to be filled. Needing to be stuffed full. Kris couldn't take it, he was loosing the battle with patience.

"Please," Kris said, lifting his hand to run the tip of his finger against his opening."I need it. Stop staring at me, and fuck me. I can't wait anymore."

Cody grabbed Kris' hand and pulled it away from his hole. "What did we say about no touching?"

Kris blushed. "Sorry."

"Now," Mitchell said walking forward and getting on his knees to in front of Kris' wide spread ass. He lifted a finger and began teasing the rim again, in torturous circles. "What is it you want us to do?"

Kris closed his eyes and bit down on his lower lip as his body moved on its own, grinding against the finger, wanting nothing more than more pressure, more friction.

"You know...what I want," Kris said.

"Well you're going to have to say it again," Mitchell said smirking as he slipped his finger inside and began making shallow pumps with the first third of his finger sliding in and out teasingly. "I think we all love hearing it."

"I want you all to fuck me," Kris said, his ass pushing up trying to make Mitchell's finger slide deeper.

Mitchell smirked. "Okay, I think we've teased you enough." He pulled his finger out of Kris' opening. "Jason, you get to fuck him first. After all, this started with him wanting you. Get in my locker and get out a condom, I have a whole stash in there."

Kris licked his lips and rest his head back against the folded towel, smiling to himself, so happy to finally be getting what he wanted. James reached into Mitchell's locker and pulled out one condom, ripping it opened he pumped it onto himself. Kris watched with wide eyes, not wanting to miss a thing, as James prepped himself. Kris licked his lips and smirked at the thought of having his hole stuffed full with James' cock in a short minutes time. James spit into his palm and stroked his cock with it, bringing more lubricant to the condom, so it would be easier on both him and Kris, once he was inside.

James walked in front of Kris and into position. Kris spread his legs out even further, if that were at all possible. James took his cock in his hand and guided it toward Kris' hole, he had just come in light contact with the outside of the twitching muscle when Mitchell laid a hand on James' shoulder.

"Hey, man. Make him beg for it. Remember? Make him beg for your cock," Mitchell said.

James stopped right outside of Kris' opening. Kris whimpered and rolled his hips, making the head of James' cock rub against his hole.

"How bad do you want it, Kevin?" James asked, taking his dick in his hand and slapping it down on Kris' hole a few times.

"More than anything," Kris said, biting his lower lip. His eyes were pleading James. They were begging for him to quit all the teasing. Begging him to stuff him full. He wanted all eight inches, inside. He wanted it now.

"Beg for my cock," James said, rubbing the tight muscle with the head of his dick. "You told me how long you had been fantasizing about this. Now beg for it."

Kris whined and rolled his hips trying to reach more friction. "Please, Jason. I want your cock in me so bad. Please! I need it. I want it."

"What are you?" James asked, smirking and leaning forward.

"I'm your slut," Kris said, looking up at James with half lidded eyes. "I'm your slut and I want your cock. Please, Jason. Fill me."

"Good boy," James said, before grabbing Kris' ankles and pushing his hips forward making his thick cock slide into Kris' tight warm heat.

Kris' head was back as far as it could go and his eyes were shut tight. He let out a loud moan and began bucking his hips, trying to coax James' cock deeper. Mitchell and Cody stood next to James, looking down and surveying the scene. They stroked their own cocks to the same rhythm and timing, growing more and more jealous by the second. They couldn't wait their turn, when they themselves got to pound into Kris' tight cock hungry hole. But for now they had to live through James.

"Oh, fuck!" James said, moaning as he quickened the pace, fucking into Kris' body beneath him.

Kris was gripping at his own legs, holding them back as he got pounded. James' thick eight inches was heaven inside of Kris. Never before had he felt so full. James' cock kept sinking in again and again, and Kris kept taking him to the brim. Kris' moans echoed off the walls of the locker room, his eyes opened wide, staring up at James as he got fucked. James was sweating, his cheeks and chest flushed red as he tried his hardest to hold back his orgasm.

As much as Kris was enjoying the good hard pounding he was receiving he just didn't feel slutty enough. He needed to do something more.

"Come here," Kris beckoned Cody and Mitchell closer to his face.

Cody climbed over the other side of the wooden bench so that he was on Kris' right, Mitchell walked closer and stood to Kris' left. Without any warning at all, Kris turned his head to face Cody's cock, grabbed it in his hand and lowered it into his mouth and sucked deeply. With his other hand, Kris reached behind himself and began tugging Mitchell's dick in his palm. Finally, he felt complete. Three cocks were sweetly invading his body in one way or another and Kris never wanted it to stop. If he could choose a heaven right now, it would here, right now, for all eternity.

Cody snaked his fingers through Kris' hair and held his head steady as he pounded into his mouth, while down below, James was pounding into his other warm entrance. James was getting off watching Kris take a cock in his mouth and another in his hand as he fucked into him. He was the ultimate slut and James couldn't take his eyes off the scene. He felt himself getting close, way too soon. James pulled out, much to Kris' protest.

"What are you doing?" Kris lifted his mouth off Cody's cock to whine.

"I can't...too much," James said, panting and pulling off his condom. "I think its someone else's turn now."

Kris nodded in agreement before looking up at Mitchell and Cody asking them silently with his eyes, who was next to fuck him.

"Matt?" Cody asked, looking up at Mitchell.

"Naw. You go next, Cameron," Mitchell said before reached down and rubbing Kris' chest with his palm. "I want to be the one to make him cum," he winked down at his prey.

Kris bit his bottom lip and smirked.

Cody walked to Mitchell's locker to grab a condom and put it on. James replaced the absence and stood where Cody had stood a few seconds ago. Cody was ready in a hurry and without a warning at all, he was sinking his cock into Kris' tight entrance. Kris moaned as yet another cock filled him up.

Kris got right back into the groove. Sucking on Mitchell's cock this time, as Cody pounded into him. Kris gave James some time to come down and desensitize a bit, so he left him alone for awhile. James signaled that he was ready to be touched again when he grabbed Kris' hand and helped wrap it around his cock.

Cody fucked into him slower than James had. He bent forward and began leaving kisses on Kris' neck and chest as he rolled his hips making his cock slide in and out of the man beneath him. Kris lifted off Mitchell's cock for a second to accept a deep kiss from Cody. They moaned into each others mouths as Cody rocked on top of him. Kris held Mitchell and James' cocks in his hands and pumped both as he make out with Cody.

"That's it," Mitchell said backing up from Kris' grasp.

Kris stopped kissing Cody to look over at Mitchell to see what was wrong.

"I need to fuck you," Mitchell said, panting. "Now."

"Well I'm not finished," Cody said continuing to kiss Kris' neck and grind his cock into his ass.

"No," Mitchell said, putting his hand on Cody's shoulder. "You're finished now."

"Fuck you, man," Cody said, lifting up to push Mitchell away and into the lockers, his cock still nuzzled inside Kris' ass.

"No, dude!" Mitchell reciprocated by pushing Cody just as hard, careful not to hurt their lovely Kris in the process. "Your turn is up. Its my time now!"

Kris bit his lower lip and smirked watching the fight play out in front of him. He loved that he had the power to make two men fight. He was high over the fact that two gorgeous males were getting physical with each other, over who got to get _physical _with him. But he knew he had to stop the fight, as much as he wanted to let it continue.

"Guys, guys!" Kris said, continuing to stroke James' cock all the while. "Don't fight. Please?" He pouted. "Its okay, Cameron. I'll take care of you up here. It technically is Matt's turn now. You have to share. Remember?"

Cody didn't look happy about it but pulled out and got rid of his condom before walking back up to where Kris' head was. Kris quickly soothed him by licking large circles around the head before slipping his hard cock into his mouth and sucking hard, bobbing up and down with his eyes closed. Cody held Kris' head again as he rolled his hips, making love to his mouth.

Mitchell all but attacked his locker, finding a condom and ripping the package opened in haste. He pumped the condom on and lubed up his cock before grabbing Kris' hips and lifting them higher off the wooden bench. He wasted no time in entering Kris. His thick cock sunk deep into the sweet heat and already he was panting with how incredible it felt. Mitchell felt tiny waves of pleasure coursing through his large muscular body and already he was trembling.

Kris rolled his hips, riding Mitchell's cock as he slowly fucked him. Mitchell watched as Kris downed Cody's cock and stroked James' behind him. Mitchell didn't like having to share his toys. He decided that he needed all of Kris' attention and he needed it now. Mitchell revved himself up before gripping his fingers deeper into Kris' thighs and beginning to pound Kris harder than he had ever pounded anyone before.

Cody's cock fell from Kris' mouth as it opened wide in a loud wail of pleasure. Mitchell smirked, pleased with himself, getting the exact result he had strived for. Mitchell tried his best to give Kris the hardest fucking he had ever had in his life. Kris' ass was supple after all three cocks and it took Mitchell's cock easy as it plunged deeper and deeper into Kris with every quick snapping thrust. The sound of skin slapping skin echoed loudly in the locker room. Kris looked up into Mitchell's eyes as he fucked him. Wailing and whining all the while.

Mitchell pounded the living hell of of Kris, making Kris' eyes water. Mitchell didn't have the biggest cock of the bunch, but he knew how to work his the best.

"Can I touch myself now?" Kris asked, panting as his body rocked back and forth on top of the bench.

"Yeah, baby," Mitchell said, gripping Kris' legs tighter as his hips snapped, driving his cock deeper into Kris' hole with each thrust. "I want you to cum for me."

Kris didn't have to be told twice. He reached down with one hand and began tugging on his abandoned rock hard cock. It had left a pool of pre-cum on his lower stomach. Kris tugged in time with Mitchell's thrusts. It was hard to keep up, Kris was being rustled around like a rag doll, up and down the bench again and again.

Cody and James made themselves useful and got down on their knees to help bring pleasure to Kris. James sucked and nipped at Kris' nipple, sweetly torturing the hard red bud. Cody kissed and sucked at Kris' neck, right along his jawline and caressed his chest. Kris combed his fingers through James' hair and held on for dear life as Mitchell worked him hard.

Kris was close but he didn't want the scene to be over so he kept holding back his orgasm. But the pleasure he was feeling was too great to keep bottled up. Three more hard quick thrusts later and Kris was cumming with a loud moan. Pearls of white cum shot out of his cock and landed on his lower stomach and chest. His eyes were shut tight as he whimpered and came down from his orgasm, tugging his cock, squeezing the rest of his release from the engorged red tip. Mitchell continued to milk Kris' hole with his cock as Kris' deflated from the most powerful orgasm he had ever experienced in his short life.

Kris' head fell back onto his make shift towel pillow, panting hard and covered in sweat. Mitchell pulled out and shed his condom off before joining Cody and James, now standing, near Kris' face. Kris was out of it, completely distanced from the world after such an earth shattering orgasm. But he still remembered to open his mouth and stick out his tongue to catch the release of the three cocks above him.

Mitchell, Cody and James tugged at their own cocks right above Kris' waiting mouth. The cocks were all engorged and heavy, dripping with pre-cum. James came first, panting and whining as he came in thick white stripes across Kris' face, a bit leaking into Kris' mouth which Kris delightfully swallowed. His lay back with his eyes closed, licking his lips waiting for more cum.

Cody came second, emptying his cock of all his release, right onto Kris' trembling tongue. Kris pushing the cum up and out of his mouth, playing with it on his lips, moaning at the taste before swallowing most of it. Mitchell came almost immediately after, streaking Kris' entire face and even some of his hair with his thick milky seed.

Kris lay covered in sweat and release. A thin layer of cum coated his large reddened pillow-like lips. He smirked with his eyes closed, proud of himself. He licked his lips slow, savoring the taste, before he full out smiled._ I was fucking born to do this. _


	5. Chapter 5

"Cut," Sammy, the director, said. His voice was weak and went unheard by everyone on set. He was busy staring at Kris in disbelief. Wondering if he was an alien, or an angel. What ever that boy was, he was inhumanly perfect. Sammy felt like the luckiest adult film director in Los Angeles to have had the opportunity to experience Kristopher Donatello's first scene, first hand. Sammy knew Kris was going to be a star. A great big gay shining star. He tried again to call an end to the scene, one that people would hear this time. "That's a rap, everyone!"

A stage hand ushered forward carrying a baggy of moist towelettes and handed them out to the four porn stars so they could clean themselves up. He handed one each to Cody, Mitchell and James. To Kris he handed two.

"Thank you," Kris said, sitting up on the bench as he began to wipe his face clean of sweat, cum and smeared black grease that had once resembled football lines.

"Holy shit," Mitchell said, he was still breathing hard from the back-breaking fuck he had just given Kris. He cupped Kris' shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Are you even human, man?"

Kris laughed, looking up at the bald man. "I get that a lot." _But I never get tired of hearing it._

"I can see why, Jesus Christ, Kris," James said, wiping the head of his cock clean with the moist towelette.

Cody wiped the sweat from his brow with the cloth before wiping his cock clean of release. "When you said you were good at what you do, you weren't kidding. I'm still seeing stars." He closed his eyes and fanned himself with his hand.

Kris smiled, proud of himself. His eyes scanned up and down the three naked Abercrombie model type bodies in front of him. _How did I get so lucky?_ Kris' mind was in a million different places at once. He felt as if he had literally gotten his brains fucked out of him. Or at least scrambled a little._ This is your brain. This is your brain after a gay sex orgasm_. Kris laughed to himself.

"Kristopher!"

Kris snapped out of his blissful trance to look up and follow the familiar voice calling his name.

Derrick stepped forward. His face was the definition of shock. His purple eyes were wide and disbelieving. His mouth hung opened like he had just gotten slapped in the face. He got closer to Kris and covered his mouth with his hand, a flamboyant gesture.

"I can even look at you right now!" Derrick laughed and covered his eyes before turning his head away from Kris' smirking stare. He turned to look back at the nude porn star again. "You were made to do this, honey." Derrick shook his head minutely, still staring at Kris with wide eyes.

Kris blushed. "Thanks. I knew I could impress you."

"And you did, baby, you did!" Derrick placed his hand over his heart. "I must say it's a damn good thing I chose to wear loose pants today," he giggled.

Kris smirked._ I have the power to turn any man on. I'm fucking awesome!_

The stage hand had returned, this time carrying four white robes. He handed them out to the four porn stars. Kris stood to put his on. It was fluffy, white and warm. It felt incredible on his skin. Kris noticed after he put it on that there was a fist sized crest over his heart of the Falcon Studios logo etched into the robe. The gold falcon on Kris' chest told him he had done good. He was finally where he always wanted to be. He gave a small smirk, looking down at the falcon.

Sammy stepped forward to praise the young star. "Kris, that was...I have no words. Just...wow."

Kris smiled before licking his lips. _I have the power to make any man go speechless._

"Thanks, Sammy."

"I knew from your first audition you were going to be something special. I just never imagined you would be _this_ good though," Sammy reached forward to lay his hand on Kris' shoulder. "I agree with Derrick, you were made to do this. You've found your niche. You belong here in this business. It's your present and your future. I hope you will be here for a very very long time," Sammy said, his eyes full of adoration for the young star.

"Don't worry," Kris said, smirking. "I will be."

"You better be, baby," James said, leaning in to leave a kiss on Kris' ear lobe making him let out a tiny moan. "I hope to have another scene with you one day in the near future."

"You can count on it," Kris said, turning his head to look into James' green eyes. He bit down on his bottom lip, smirking.

"Kris! Kris, come with me," Derrick grabbed Kris' wrist and wheeled him away from James. "I want you to meet somebody."

_Who could he be taking me to meet? His boyfriend? My next co-star? A gay porn president wanting to present me with a medal? What? _Kris laughed as he allowed himself to be pulled toward the directors chairs at the front of the set.

A tall man with black hair stood up from one of the many directors chairs with a large smile on his face. His eyes were the bluest Kris had ever seen. They were rimmed heavily with black kohl making them pop and look even more beautiful if that were at all possible. His black hair was quaffed so that the front was straightened while the back stood up in spiky tufts. He wore a thin white long-sleeved shirt with a deep V-neck and black leather pants and black boots. _Damn that's a good looking man. Did he...ohh I bet he watched my scene!_

"Kris, this is Adam," Derrick let go of Kris' wrist to gesture toward the black haired man. "He's going to be your manager."

Kris smirked._ My job just got even better._

Adam's smile was big and friendly. "Nice to finally meet you, Kris," he held out his hand inviting Kris to a hand shake which he gladly 's hand was larger than Kris' and his grip was strong. He was also a tall man,standing at least six inches taller than the young porn star.

"Nice to meet you too," Kris said, smiling warmly before they broke the hand shake.

"Derrick wouldn't shut up about you."

"Oh you, shut up," Derrick said, giggling. "I'm going to leave you two alone to get acquainted. I'll see you in a bit, Kris," he said before walking away back toward the cameras to collect the film for editing.

Adam laughed before looking back down at the shorter robed man.

"You were incredible today. I mean really really fantastic, I am really looking forward to managing you," Adam said, smiling.

"Thanks," Kris said, his cheeks blushed a little. "And I'm looking forward to you managing me." _Oh my god that sounded dirty, good job, Kris. Good job._

Adam laughed. "Yeah..."

Kris attempted to change the subject. "So am I your only client? Do you only work with me?"

"Oh no," Adam said shaking his head. "I manage those two love-birds too." He gave a small chuckle before nodding his head toward the two men walking their way.

Cody and Mitchell stumbled toward them, embracing each other and kissing.

Kris' eyes got wide staring at his co-stars. "What? You guys are...together?"

"Together?" Cody asked, breaking his kiss from Mitchell to look over to Kris. "Oh yeah, for almost a year. In fact..." Cody pulled away from Mitchell to walk a few steps across the room to his backpack. He was back in a flash, cuddling right back into Mitchell's arms. "We're engaged," Cody said, holding up his left hand showing off the gold band around his left ring finger.

Mitchell kissed the side of Cody's head.

"But you guys didn't seem like..." Kris shook his head, his mouth gaped opened. "Wow," he laughed.

Mitchell chuckled. "Yeah. Before the scenes we like to pretend we're not together so it doesn't make our scene partners uncomfortable."

"I see," Kris said. "Well congratulations," he smiled.

"Thank you," Cody said, before accepting a kiss on the lips from Mitchell.

"It actually kind of makes sense now that I think about it," Kris said, laughing. "The fighting over me, you were really just jealous of me, right?"

"Oh no," Mitchell said. "We were really fighting over you," he laughed.

"Yeah, Kris, come on," Cody said. "Don't peg us as a boring couple just because we're engaged. We like to share, we like to experiment. Everything that happened in the scene today was real."

"And I really do love your ass," Mitchell said, winking at Kris.

Cody laughed. "As do I."

Kris smirked. "Good."

"James! Come on, you have a photo shoot at two, lets go," a tall black man standing next to Adam called out across the locker room set. _That must be James' manager._

"I'm coming," James said, jogging across the set in just a pair of black briefs and a t-shirt. His backpack was slung over one shoulder.

But instead of jogging toward his manager, James jogged right over to Kris. He wrapped his arm around Kris' shoulder and kissed him. He took his time, caressing Kris' mouth with his own. James held Kris' head in his hand to deepen the kiss. His tongue massaged Kris', making the younger porn star moan into the make out. James leaned back half an inch.

"It was a pleasure working with you today," he whispered against Kris' still tingling lips, before leaning back all the way. He winked at Kris before walking toward his manager and out of the door and out of sight.

"Wow," Kris said after James had disappeared.

Cody giggled. "Aww, I think you like him."

"Yeah that's what it looks like to me," Mitchell said, grinning.

Adam chuckled. "I agree. It is what it looks like."

Kris turned to look at the other three men. "No. No. He's just a really good kisser is all."

"Sure," Cody said.

"No, really. I don't like anyone. I didn't join this career to date," Kris said, giving Cody a stern look.

Cody laughed, holding up his hands defensively as a joke.

"Okay!" Derrick walked back into the locker room set. Kris hadn't realized he had even left. "I want to show you something, Kris. All of you, come with me," Derrick said, smiling brightly gesturing the three porn stars and Adam to follow him.

They headed toward small elevator. All five men were cramped inside. They all clambered out once they reached the floor of the foyer.

"Come on! Come on!" Derrick walked ahead of the group gesturing his hand wildly for them to follow.

The group of the three porn stars and their manager walked around the corner until they reached the foyer. The same foyer where the walls were covered in large framed photos of all the porn stars signed to the company.

At first Kris didn't see it. But then he did.

Kris gasped loudly, his mouth gaped open. "No way! Seriously, Derrick? Oh my god!" He covered his mouth and nose with both of his hands as if he were praying. But he didn't close his eyes, they were wide and staring. He felt like he would suffer literal physical pain if he took his eyes off the sight in front of him.

Kris' large golden framed picture was hung up. The one from his photo shoot. The same one Derrick had showed him before his scene today. And not in any normal place like the other men's pictures who belonged to the company, but at the top of the staircase, above everyone else's. It hung on the wall in the center. It was the first thing you would see walking through the doors of Falcon Studios.

"Oh my god! Derrick! What?" Kris was still in disbelief, almost bordering shock as he looked up at his photograph perched high and center. Like he was the king of the company. The face of it.

Derrick walked forward and wrapped his arm around Kris' shoulder. "So I take it you like it?"

Kris nodded, unable to form words anymore. He didn't take his eyes off the photograph for a second.

"I'm glad," Derrick said. "You're _it_, Kris. We've been waiting for you for a long long time."

"I won't let you down," Kris said, finally breaking his eye contact with the masterpiece to give Derrick a genuine smile of gratitude.

"Good boy," Derrick smiled, squeezing Kris' robed shoulder, pulling him closer.

Kris was beaming. He was finally here. Finally where he always wanted to be. Finally the main focus of attention. Already so many people loved him and this was just the beginning. He couldn't imagine what his life and career would be like in just a years time.

"Holy crap, Kris! Woah!" Mitchell said, walking forward, still holding Cody tight to his chest. The couple both laid a hand on Kris' shoulder and rubbed.

"You rock, man," Cody said, giving the younger porn star a warm smile. "You had to have known you would get here someday."

"I didn't I...I really didn't expect..." Kris said, his eyes wandering back to the photograph at the top of the staircase which cut his words short.

"Congratulations, Kris," Adam said, walking forward and giving Kris' free shoulder a squeeze.

Kris turned his head to look at Adam. He was smiling warming down at him. "Thank you," he smiled meekly before turning back to staring at his photo.

Kris stared for a good five minutes longer, not wanting to leave or take his eyes off it just yet. The couple stood with him, also staring up at the picture with adoration. Adam stood behind Kris, staring at the photo too. Kris didn't know whether Adam was joining them because he wanted to, or because he was their manager and had to stay with them for his job. But it didn't matter either way to Kris, he was just glad to have him there. He wasn't quite sure why, but he enjoyed Adam's company.

Derrick had left a few minutes ago, with the excuse of having to get to editing the film from today. The finished product was due next week and he couldn't waste any time. He gave Kris a kiss on the cheek and one last praise of his phenomenal work today and he was gone.

Finally Adam broke the silence. "I am very proud of you, Kris. Even thought we met a short while ago today, I can tell how happy it makes you and how long you've wanted this," he reached up and squeezed Kris' shoulder again. "I wish you the very best of luck in this business."

"Thank you very much," Kris turned his entire body around to give gratitude to his manager for such kind words.

Adam nodded with a smile down at the young star. "Well unfortunately I have to go now. I have a few meetings to get to," he said. "Cody, Mitchell, I'll call you guys next week and let you know if I could book any more scenes for you guys. And Kris, I'll call you next week as well with information on your next scene. I already have the script and everything at my house. You're all booked and set up."

"Oh cool, thanks, man," Kris said.

"Thanks, Lambert," Cody said, cuddling back into Mitchell's arms.

Adam laughed. "What have I said about that, huh?" He pointed at Cody. "Call me Adam."

"Yes, sir!" Mitchell saluted their manager.

"Cute, Mitch," Adam said, backing toward the door. "See you again soon, Kris," he smiled before walking out of the front doors and out of sight.

Cody and Mitchell suggested that Kris accompany them to a gay bar that afternoon. Mitchell and Cody were regulars at a twenty-four hour gay club/bar/restaurant in downtown L.A. and when they found out Kris was new to California they insisted Kris come along as a celebration for not only his first scene today but for many more scenes to come.

The three porn stars got ready to go out in one of the upstairs bathrooms of the Falcon Studios mansion. They put on their same clothes they had arrived in. Mitchell in khaki multi-pocketed capris and a white Tommy Hilfiger collared shirt. Cody wore the same styled pants as Mitchell except his shirt was a navy blue collared Hilfiger. And Kris was back in his red muscle shirt and tight black jeans.

Luckily, Mitchell had a car so it didn't take a million and one bus transfers to get back downtown from the valley. It did take them a few hours to get to the club however with the insanity of Los Angeles traffic.

They arrived at the club at four pm. Kris didn't tell Cody or Mitchell his secret of never having been in a gay club before. They didn't have many in Arkansas, and he was always too young to get into one even if he wanted to. In L.A. the bar age was a legal eighteen instead of the normal twenty-one, you just were denied a bright orange bracelet indicating you were of the legal age to drink.

Cody had his orange bracelet slapped on the second he walked into the club after flashing the beefy bouncer his I.D. Mitchell refused a bracelet, even though he was old enough. He was going to be driving and he knew better. Kris of course wasn't granted with the option of a bracelet as he was only nineteen. But the bouncer seemed to like Kris a lot.

"Lookin' good, sweetie," the bouncer lowered his shades to give Kris a wink.

It caught him off guard so all Kris could do was blush and give the man a small polite smile. _Say something back, don't act shy! After what you do did today, how could you be shy?_

"Thanks, baby," Kris said. "It's too bad you're working the doors, 'coz I would love a dance." Kris wasn't sexually attracted to the man at all, he just felt the need and urge to flirt.

The large beefy man wearing all black chuckled. "It's a downright shame. Maybe I'll catch you inside later, yeah?" He lifted his hand to run it across one of Kris' defined pecks through his red muscle shirt.

"If I'm lucky," Kris replied before smirking and allowing Mitchell to pull him away from the man and into the club.

Inside the club there were men everywhere. Gorgeous, beautiful, flawless men, kissing and grinding up on each other on the dance floor. It was like a huge clothed gay orgy. The club was very dark, the only light came from the large disco ball hanging high above the crowd and at least a hundred rainbow colored flickering strobe lights. It was very loud. The hip hop music was blasting through the club. It hurt Kris' ears.

"We're taking you upstairs, is that okay?" Cody was nearly screaming in Kris' ear and he could still barely hear him.

Kris nodded.

Cody grabbed one of Kris' arms and Mitchell grabbed the other and they began their trek to the staircase leading to the second floor. As Kris was pulled through the crowd he swore he got his ass groped at least ten times by nameless hands. Not that he minded, it just made Kris laugh. He also got hit on at least half a dozen times as he was yanked through the giant clothed orgy. He caught a few of the words being spoken to him, such as "Come back, sweetie, lets dance!" "Where are you going, honey?" and of course the usual "That's a nice ass you've got there!" Kris was loving all the attention. He could have stayed down with the crazy pit of horny men all afternoon but his ears were ringing and he just wanted peace and privacy with his new friends/co-stars.

They got upstairs to the second floor and closed the door. The sound of the music was muffled through the walls, it was a great relief to Kris' ears. He wasn't used to the intense volume. The second floor was the bar/restaurant portion of the club. It was nice and neat, and best of all, quiet. The only sound came from the men around the bar talking to each other and the stereo playing the local radio station. It seemed like a completely different venue.

Cody and Mitchell lead Kris to a large booth in the corner of the restaurant. The cushions were black and looked very modern and chic. Kris scooted into the circular booth while Cody and Mitchell slid into the opposite side together. Cody quickly cuddled into Mitchell's side and he wrapped his arm around his younger fiancee. They were inseparable. _They really are in love._ Mitchell kissed the side of Cody's head, signaling the blonde to turn his head and accept a kiss on the mouth.

"So like...you guys are really engaged?" Kris asked, wanting to remind them they had company and they weren't alone. Kris didn't mind a little PDA, but he wasn't particularly in the mood to watch his two new friends make out and ignore him the whole time.

"Yep," Cody said, turning to smile brightly at Kris. Mitchell squeezed Cody tighter against him. "I love this man with everything I have." Cody turned to look into Mitchell's eyes before accepting a small peck on the lips.

"So how did you two meet?"

"In the business," Mitchell said. "We had a scene together and we just...fell for each other."

"Yeah, it was my...what was it, baby?..." Cody turned to ask Mitchell. "My, yeah my third scene and it was him...and I was done for. I knew nobody would ever compare to him. That scene changed my life, for the good." He turned to kiss Mitchell on the lips again.

"How did it happen? How did you guys know?" Kris was really fascinated with Cody and Mitchell's story, he couldn't explain why, he just was.

"During the scene," Mitchell said. "I was...I'm not going to say 'fucking' because that's not what I like to call it with Cody, but we were having sex and...this sounds really corny, and maybe it is, but our eyes just...met," Mitchell said. "And after that we weren't just having sex anymore. We were...we were making love."

Cody giggled. "I love it when he tells that story."

Kris laughed. "That's awesome. I mean really, congratulations. I'm happy for you two for finding each other."

_You want what they have, just admit it to yourself. No. I'm here in this business because I was made for it, I was born to do it. I'm not here to throw that all away by falling in love with a guy I barely know just to end up being heartbroken and without a career._

Kris shook his head and ran his hand through his hair, attempting to clear his mind of conflicting thoughts.

"So, what happens after you guys get married?"

"We both plan to quit once we get married," Mitchell said. "We both hold the value of marriage dear to our hearts and after those vows have been spoken, there's no more porn. No more other men. Only each other."

"Yeah," Cody agreed. "And since you're obviously in a questioning mood, Kris, I'll just fill you in on everything else," he laughed. "Ever since Mitch and I got together officially we only do scenes together. Never apart. It has to be a threesome or foursome. That's our rule. We're never split up."

"Oh and we don't sleep around outside of our job. Only for the movies, only for the porn do we sleep with other men," Mitchell said. "I mean, Kris, you could crawl across this table right now and start grinding on me and beg for me to fuck you and I would just turn you down," he chuckled.

Kris smirked. "See now I'm tempted to try it," he laughed.

"Don't you dare," Cody giggled along. "This is _my_ man!"

The three friends spent the next few hours laughing together and really enjoying each others company. Cody and Mitchell took turns telling Kris funny stories from some of the scenes they had been in. Some of them were very entertaining making their booth in the corner roar with laughter. Kris' eyes closed and scrunched up when he laughed hard. _Porn star humor, it's good stuff!_

In between their laughing frenzy, they ordered dinner from the club restaurant which was surprisingly very good. Once they were all finished eating and were all laughed out, Cody suggested they go dance for awhile before heading home. Kris wasn't in favor of the idea at first seeing as how he was alone without a partner and Cody and Mitchell would obviously be dancing together.

Mitchell took notice of Kris' less than excited expression. "We'll dance with you, babe. We're not going to leave you alone to dance by yourself with some creepy stranger. We're better friends than that."

"Yeah," Cody said standing from the booth to grab Kris by the hand. "We may not have sex with other men off camera, but there's no rule against grinding against them," he winked.

Down in the pit of gorgeous gay men, it was loud and colorful. The spaces between bodies were minimal if not non-existent. Kris, Cody and Mitchell stood in the very center of the dance floor, pressed together. Mitchell grabbed Kris by the hips and turned him around, pulling him back into himself. Mitchell began to grind his half hard cock against Kris' ass through the combined barrier of khaki and denim to the blaring beat of the hip hop music. Cody stood in front of Kris grinding his own cock into Kris'. Cody's hands were buried deep in Kris' hair as he rolled his hips making their cocks rub against each other through their clothing.

Cody had had a few margaritas during dinner so he was feeling particularly loose. He leaned in and joined lips with Kris, kissing him deeply, making the younger man moan in surprise. Kris was expecting Mitchell to start throwing punches at him any second but when he didn't, Kris went with the flow and kissed Cody back just as hard. _Kissing must not be against the rules._ Kris' suspicions were proven true when Mitchell delicately pulled Kris' jaw from the kiss with Cody to turn the younger mans face back towards him so he could kiss him himself. Kris whimpered as Mitchell''s tongue invaded his mouth, making him weak at the knees. Cody joined in on the kiss a minute later and within seconds the three porn stars were sharing a hot passionate three-way kiss.

Three hot tongues and three warm wet pairs of lips slid and massaged together. Never before had Kris experienced something so sexy, so wanted, so forbidden. The kiss was ended by Mitchell talking into his ear, over the blaring music. "Maybe we should get you home now huh? Before we break any more rules?" He laughed.

Kris nodded in agreement. _So kissing _is_ against their rules._

Mitchell and Cody dropped Kris back off at his apartment, which was only a few miles from the club. Before Kris went upstairs they traded contact information with the promise of getting together for a hang out sometime in the near future.

Kris wasted no time at all in running up the stairs to his apartment. Once inside, he undressed himself on the way to his room, too impatient to wait any longer. By the time he fell onto his bed fully naked, his cock was hard as rock against his groin, begging for attention, begging to be touched. The three-way kissing from the club is what put him in his current position. _Damn Cody and Mitchell, fucking cock teases_. He laughed out loud before encircling his cock in his hand and beginning to tug.

He lay cold on top of his sheets and comforter. He refused to cover himself up as he satisfied his needs. He needed to see himself as he did it, he wanted to watch.

He thought about the kissing in the club, he thought about his scene today and how hot it had been, he thought about how his photograph was at the top of the staircase of Falcon Studios. All of this combined together caused Kris to have his most powerful and intense orgasm he had ever had by himself. He moaned as he came in streams onto his own chest and whimpered through the aftershocks. His chest rose and fell in panting breaths as he came down from his orgasm.

Kris couldn't reach the tissue box on the bedside table, he was so tired and weak after such mind numbing pleasure. Kris lifted his still shaking hand to gather up -with his fingers- the tiny pools of his own cum gracing his chest before bringing them to his mouth and sucking them clean, swallowing it all. He cleaned his entire chest of his own release before he let his head sink deeper into his pillow and falling fast asleep.

That night he had a wild dream, full of gay porn photo shoots and pictures of him on the cover of dirty magazines. He dreamt of lines of men at porn conventions asking him to sign autographs for them, while praising his work and giving him compliments about how many times they had masturbated to one of his scenes. He dreamt of being presented an award at the Adult film awards for 'Best Gay Porn Star of the Year' and earning the slang title of the "Jenna Jameson of gay pornography". People were screaming his name. His name was everywhere, on the cover of magazines, photographs, DVD boxes. 'Kristopher Donatello' was a household name when it came to the adult film business. He was there; he was finally where he always dreamt of being. He had made it, he was the king of gay porn.

Kris awoke with a start, his brown eyes flying opened. The sun was streaming in through the window. Kris rolled onto his back again as he slowly recalled his dream of being #1. He lifted his arm behind his head to prop it up a bit. Kris smirked up at the ceiling, the gears in his brain were steadily turning and a new level of determination was slowly building. _It will happen. And nothing is going to get in my way_.


	6. Chapter 6

Adam got home late from his meetings. He walked into his large modernly furnished home and set his keys in a grey decorative bowl near the doorway. He sighed to himself and ran his hands through his hair, not caring if he messed it up. He lived alone now. There was nobody to impress anymore.

It had only been four months and Adam was still getting used to the feeling of living alone. Sometimes he regretted even breaking up with him, even if he knew in his heart it was the right thing to do. He couldn't allow himself to continue with that horrible, wretched, vile excuse for a relationship anymore. He had been walked on like a fucking doormat and he finally had the balls to tell him to get out. Get out and never come back. He could use all the negative words in the English dictionary to describe his relationship with his ex-boyfriend, but it was near impossible to describe the disgusting, low-life feeling the relationship gave him into words.

When they were still together, after things got bad, Adam would find himself getting physically sick. Every time Adam witnessed Jonathan having sex with another man it made him feel like vomiting. Sometimes he actually did vomit. Quietly and discreetly exiting the room where the scene was being filmed to run to the nearest bathroom to empty his stomach.

Jonathan was a porn star and Adam was his manager. They fell in what they thought was love over the course of a few months and the rest was history. They moved in together after only two weeks of dating. They couldn't get enough of each other. They came up with the agreement that what Jonathan did on set was to stay on set. Jonathan would be monogamous to Adam out in the real world, same with Adam to Jonathan. That was their plan. They had it all figured out.

Things stayed this way for six months. Jonathan would continue doing what he did for his career, fucking up to as many as four different men a week while Adam sat on the sidelines and watched. It was his job to watch and oversee his client's scene. It was hot in the beginning, Adam really got off on it. On most occasions, if their schedules allowed it, Adam would take Jonathan home after the scene and let out all his pent up arousal on him. Everything was fine at the beginning. Everything worked like a well oiled machine.

But after awhile that machine began to break down. Jonathan began to become unfaithful off the set. Adam knew about it, but he chose to ignore it and tune out the world. He loved Jonathan; he didn't want to lose him. At first he thought it was his fault that Jonathan was cheating. Adam began to become self conscious with the worry that he wasn't performing in bed as well as Jonathan's co-stars did.

At the beginning of it all when Jonathan would come home smelling of sex, Adam would just keep his head down and not say a word. They became strangers in their shared home, not speaking a word to each other unless those words were about Jonathan's next scene coming up. He was still his manager after all.

Instead of getting off on watching Jonathan's scenes, Adam would get sick because he knew that's what Jonathan was doing at night when he was cheating. He couldn't stand to watch another man touching him anymore, it was the worst feeling he had ever experienced.

One night in particular, Adam couldn't take it anymore, he had to say something. Jonathan came home late and drunk off his ass, reeking of pot and sex. Adam bludgeoned Jonathan with the questions, screaming, crying, and having a mental breakdown right in front of the man he thought he loved. Shouting questions like, 'Why are you doing this?' 'What about our plan?' 'You don't fucking love me at all do you?'

Jonathan just laughed. Fucking laughed. The alcohol in his system loosed his lips and spewed the truth. "I never loved you," he said. "You really thought I loved you?" he let out a loud chuckle. "Hate to break it to you, honey, but you've been used."

"Wha—"Adam said, tears streaking down his face dragging the eyeliner down with it. "How could you say that? You…you."

"Used," Jonathan said, drawing the word out to make sure Adam heard and understood him.

"No, you loved me," Adam said. "You're lying!"

Jonathan chuckled, his head swinging back and forth lazily from his intoxication. "No," he said. "I didn't. You had a nice house, a good set up, and you put it to me pretty good, but I never loved you."

The truth punched Adam in the gut like a hundred pound weight. He felt sick to his stomach.

"Get out," Adam said, his eyes crusted black at the sides from all the smudged and dried mascara and eyeliner.

"No. Who says I have to? This is my house just as much as it is yours."

"I said get out."

"No."

"This is my house, get the fuck out!"

Adam struggled with him at first, before he managed to push Jonathan out the front door and slam it behind him with a loud bang. He turned around resting his back against the wooden door before beginning to sob. His fists curled in front of his eyes as his back slid down the dark cherry wood and onto the floor.

The next day Adam called a meeting with Derrick, the owner of the company he worked for. In said meeting, Adam informed Derrick of his resignation without an explanation. But Derrick, being both a friend to Adam and Jonathan already knew.

"You can't quit, Adam, you're my best worker here," he said.

"I can't continue with this, I can't, I'm sorry," Adam said, shaking his head and avoiding eye contact with his good friend and employer.

"I know about it Adam, I know about all of it. I overheard that little piece of shit talking on the phone about you last week. He's a horrible person for doing that to you, but that doesn't mean you have to quit your job. You love this job," Derrick said from across the desk.

"I know," Adam said. "But you don't understand. I can't stay here. There are too many memories made here that I just want to forget."

"Adam, please," Derrick said, reaching across the table to rest his hand on top of Adam's and giving it a friendly and comforting squeeze. "I don't want to you lose here, you're not just a worker, you're my friend. "

Adam raised his eyes to look into Derrick's purple ones. Derrick looked worried and genuinely concerned.

"If I promise to make it so you never have to see Jonathan again, would you consider staying?"

Adam thought for awhile. He did love his job, and he worked hard to get to the position he was in now. He didn't want to throw away his career just because some asshole broke his heart. There was also a voice in the back of Adam's mind almost pleading him to stay.

"Maybe," Adam said.

"I can't fire him if he chooses to stay, because we have a contract," Derrick said. "But I can definitely make it so that you're paths never cross," he said, squeezing the top of Adam's hand tight. "Will you stay? Please?"

The voice in Adam's head telling him to stay got louder. _You never know what could happen. _He couldn't ignore it, his gut told him to stay, his heart told him to stay and his mind was begging him to stay.

Adam nodded slowly. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll stay"

Four months later found Adam lying in bed, freshly bathed and exhausted from his long day of work. His bed was empty besides himself and Adam had come to the realization that it would be that way for a long time. The wounds Jonathan had caused were still gapping opened, not even close to being healed.

He swore to himself that he would never get involved with another porn star again. That's not a way to build a relationship. Relationships are supposed to be full of trust and monogamy. How can you trust your partner if they fuck other people for a living? There was no way Adam was going to let himself fall for someone like that again. Especially a client. He would just end up being used again.

But he thought of Mitchell and Cody and how happy they were together. He wished them the best of luck even if he personally thought their relationship was doomed for failure in the future because of how they got started. But the way they looked at each other, like when they're together nothing else matters…

Adam sighed; he wished he could find someone like that. _But it won't be anytime soon. _


	7. Chapter 7

Kris woke up, stretching his arms out wide as he let out a loud yawn. The sun was streaming through the window of his Los Angeles apartment drowning Kris' face in the bright early-morning glow. He shut his eyes and rubbed his face trying to remember the details of his dream last night, but as hard as he tried, it wouldn't materialize. All he remembered from his dream was a dark haired man going down on him under the sheets of a bed. The setting was blurred and he didn't know where he was. But that part didn't matter, because the only part he cared about was the mass between his legs rising and falling as the man sucked him off expertly. But he didn't know the man's name and he couldn't see his face, only the top of his head momentarily, which confirmed that his unconscious lover was a brunette. Kris quickly gave up trying to decipher who the man was, believing it was just a figment of his imagination and not an actual person he knew. He got up out of his bed and walked to the shower. He was hard and he desperately needed to take care of himself. It's not every day you have a sex dream.

About an hour later found Kris at his stove cooking breakfast for himself. He had no idea what he was going to do today, but he wanted it to be something productive. It had been three days after Kris' first scene and he was feeling better than ever. He had gone to the club every night for the past couple nights, just trying to pass the time until he got the information for his next scene. At the club he danced, talked to and even made out with a few strangers. He met a few men at the club who asked him what he did for a living, to which he smirked and replied "I'm a student of anatomy." It wasn't a lie, it just wasn't the full truth. He didn't want to go around Los Angeles telling everyone he met that he was a porn star. Of course he was proud of himself and not at all ashamed, he just didn't want to risk someone taking it the wrong way or trying to start a moral debate. He'd rather avoid any of that.

A few minutes later the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles theme song sounded from the kitchen counter. Kris picked up his phone to take a look. A call was coming through and the number was unfamiliar to him, but it had a California area code so he knew he didn't have to worry about it being the people he took extra time and effort avoiding.

"Hello?" Kris said.

"Hi, is this Kristopher?" the man on the other end of the phone said.

"It is..."

"Oh, hey! It's Adam, your manager, remember me?"

"Oh yeah, of course, man. What's up?" Kris held his phone with his left hand as he used his right hand to cook and try not to burn his meal.

"Well, like I said, I would be calling you to let you know about your next scene and all the details of it. Are you busy?"

"Not at all, man, just cooking breakfast."

"Oh? What are you cooking?" Adam said.

"Nothing special," Kris said. "Just some scrambled eggs."

"Mmmm! You know what I like on my scrambled eggs?"

"What?"

"This may sound crazy but I really like drenching them in syrup," Adam said.

Kris stopped stirring his eggs. "No way, dude! I do that too!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! I swear I thought I was the only one who did that," Kris said, smiling.

"Well," Adam said, "I guess you're not alone."

"Yeah," Kris chuckled. He put his phone into his cheek to free both his hands so he could slide his eggs from the pan onto his plate.

"So,"Adam said. "I have all the info for you're next scene. You excited?"

"Of course!" Kris said, walking to the fridge to grab the syrup before covering his eggs in the sweet honey-like mixture. "Tell me all about it," he grabbed a bottled water and his plate and sat down at his kitchen table.

"Okay," Adam said chuckling. "I think you're going to like this one but it's not a gang bang like last time, it's just you and one other guy, is that alright?"

"Yeah that's perfectly fine," Kris said, taking a bite of egg coated in syrup. "As long as I'm getting fucked it really doesn't matter."

Adam laughed. "So in this scene you're a doctor and you're co-star is your patient."

"Sounds kinky," Kris said around his mouth busy chewing egg.

"It is," Adam giggled.

"I'm bottoming, right?"

"Like always," Adam said.

"Good," Kris said. "I like the idea of being a doctor. So tell me more about this scene. It's a super corny plot isn't it?"

"Oh yeah," Adam said. "But hey it's porn, right? It's supposed to be ridiculous."

Kris giggled. "Yeah I know. Alright tell me more!" He bounced up and down on his kitchen chair in excitement.

Adam chuckled. "Okay, so you're the doctor, and the man comes in needing sperm testing to make sure he's fertile. He's not married or even in a relationship, but he's seemingly straight, he just wants to make sure everything is fine for when he starts wanting children..."

"Ohhh, this sounds good, keep going!" Kris said.

Adam laughed. "So the hospital is very busy and instead of you just leaving him alone in the room to take care of himself, you offer to help him. You know, to speed up the process...Do you get where I'm going with this?"

"Definitely," Kris said, crossing his legs under the table. "I can't wait to film it."

"And I can't wait to observe it, it really sounds like a good one," Adam said. "So I will mail you the script on my way to the studio today, you should get it by tomorrow. We film the scene on Tuesday. I'll send the limo to pick you up Tuesday morning around ten o'clock."

"Limo? Awesome! Thanks, man!" Kris said.

"That what a manager is for, Kristopher," Adam said.

"It's 'Kris' by the way," Kris said. "Kristopher is my stage name. Just call me Kris."

"Noted," Adam said with a smile. And even thought Kris couldn't see Adam over the phone he could hear the smile in his voice. "See you Tuesday, Doctor Donatello."

To Kris, Tuesday morning was slower to come than Christmas. He couldn't wait to be back in the studio doing what he knew he was born to do. He had already become completely addicted to the career after his first scene. Even though Kris only had to do five scenes a month to keep within the lines of his contract, Kris would film a scene every single day if he could. Porn was his heroine.

At precisely ten o'clock, Kris was standing outside his apartment building when the black limousine pulled up in front of him. Kris smirked at the gold falcon head emblem in the side of the door before opening it and sliding in. It would take a couple hours to get to the valley from his apartment in down town L.A. so he made himself comfortable in the back of the limo and drifted off into a vivid daydream.

He imagined the limo pulling up to a red carpet event for the G.A.F.A (Gay Adult Film Awards) and him stepping out onto it to be met with hundreds of horny, screaming, and very grab-happy fans.

"Kristopher, I jerk off to your scenes every single night!"

"Mr. Donatello, I love you! Please marry me! You're gorgeous!"

"Sign my magazine, Kristopher!"

"Sign my DVD!"

"Oh my god you're so hot in person! How do I join the industry? I wanna fuck you!"

Kris chuckled as he played out the scene in his head. He couldn't wait for it to happen, to be acknowledged by so many men who watched him fuck. He got so turned on knowing that millions of men would be watching his scenes, watching him get pounded within an inch of his life. Kris felt himself getting hard.

He wished he could pull down his pants and jerk off right there in the back of the limo. And he just was about to do just that, but he remembered the contracts he had to sign that said he shouldn't masturbate the day of the scene._ I won't be in the valley for at least two and a half more hours...I'll be recharged by then. Plus, I've never once had a problem getting hard. _

_No, I shouldn't._ He denied himself of it and put it in the back of his mind. He closed his eyes attempting to think of something that would will away his burning need to touch himself. But as hard as he tried, his mind kept flipping back to showing him images of the scene he would be shooting today. He saw himself facing a gorgeous modelesque man, whose face was drawn in pleasure. The pleasure Kris was causing him.

_Fuck it._ Kris unzipped his jeans.

The second he walked into the Falcon Studio's mansion his eyes were drawn to his picture at the top of the staircase. He was elated with pride and he cracked the biggest smile. He stood staring at his picture for awhile, lost in what the picture symbolized and what he was to the company. There was no feeling that could compete with how he felt looking at his photograph prominently displayed for everyone to see, except maybe an orgasm.

Soon, Kris was down in the basement of Falcon Studio's getting his hair and makeup done by the same woman who had done it for his first scene, Julia. Once again he had been directed to strip down and rub the lines on his body that his clothes had caused with baby powder. The lines on his skin weren't nearly as severe as they had been for his first scene. He had learned to arrive in loose clothing.

Him and Julia were becoming slow friends. Kris really felt comfortable around her, she wasn't at all judgmental and she was a really cool down to earth chick.

"If I were straight, I'd so go for you," Kris said smiling at his makeup artist.

"Aww," Julia said, running a line of eyeliner under her client's left eye. "Well if I was into shorter guys I'd go for you too."

Kris and Julia both fell into a laughing fit.

"I like my size!" Kris said, chuckling.

"Yeah, you're such a little cutie," Julia said. "And I'm sure the boys you're with love you're size too." She winked.

"Oh yeah," Kris said laughing. "They love the fact that they can pick me up. It makes them feel dominant. Good for their ego I guess."

"Yeah, I get that," Julia smiled. "Head back, baby."

"Where's my scene partner at?" Kris asked as his head was tilted back so Julia could apply base and a hint of bronzer to his cheeks.

"He'll be here soon, sweetie," Julia said. "I've gotta say I'm jealous of you today. You're partner for this scene, whooo boy, he's a hottie."

Kris laughed. "Oh really?

"Totally," Julia said, brushing Kris' cheeks and forehead with the bronzer.

Kris and Julia heard the door to the makeup and costume studio being opened.

"Speak of the devil," Julia said. "What's up, Paul?"

"Nothing much, Julia," the man said smiling. "Just here to give a Falcon Studio's newest rookie a good hard fucking." He laughed.

Kris heard these words and turned his head to take a look at his scene partner. Julia was right, he was a hottie. _Damn._ His face looked like that of a movie star and his body looked promising. _Too many clothes! Take them off! _The man, knowing the drill, started taking his clothes off quickly. Kris' mouth fell opened as he took in the man's nude body.

"I take it you're my scene partner?" Paul asked Kris.

Kris nodded mutely.

"Like what you see?" Paul winked at him as he walked closer to Kris.

Since Kris was lounged back in the chair he was at eye level with Paul's half hard cock. Kris stared at it and licked his lips heavily.

"I'm turning around!" Julia said, turning her swivel chair around and covering her eyes. "Do what you want, I'll give you two minutes."

Paul chuckled and Kris let out an airy nervous laugh.

"Go ahead," Paul said. "Put it in your mouth. You know you want to."

Kris looked up at Paul. "Shouldn't we save it for the scene? I mean there's rules aren't there?"

"You're not going to make me come," Paul said, lifting his hand to weave it through Kris' soft brown hair and hold the back of his head in his large palm. "Just tease me a little. Show me what I have to look forward to."

Kris' line of vision fell back to staring at the half hard cock in front of him. He closed his eyes and let his mouth fall opened. He lifted his head slightly to mouth at the base with his previously-wetted lips. He then licked a line up Paul's cock and once he was at the tip he opened his mouth wider and let it slip inside.

Paul breathed heavily. "Good boy. Show me how excited you are for this scene."

Kris hummed around Paul's cock sending waves of pleasure through Paul's chiseled, seemingly perfect looking body.

"Alright, boys," Julia said. "Playtime is over. Can I turn back around?"

Kris pulled up and off Paul's cock, now almost fully hard. He left a wet puckered kiss at the tip and smirked while looking up at his scene partner. "Hi, I'm Kris."

When Kris' and Paul's hair and makeup was complete, they were taken to get into their costumes for the scene. Kris was given a pair of mint green scrubs and a white lab coat. His outfit was complete with a name tag, especially made for him that read "Dr. Donatello". Paul was in a plain red t-shirt and a pair of loose jeans for easy access.

"Kick ass today, baby," Julia said giving Kris a kiss on his cheek.

Kris laughed. "You know I will."

A man strange to Kris walked into the costume room. "You guys ready? We're all set up for the scene in the clinic room. Just waiting on you guys."

"Yeah, we're ready," Paul said wrapping his arm around Kris' shoulder and squeezed. "Let's go."

Kris and Paul walked into the clinic room across the hall together. Kris trailed closely behind his scene partner, his mouth falling slightly when he walked into the set. It was much smaller than the locker room set he had his first scene in. It looked exactly like a doctor's clinic, complete with an examination table, a set of drawers, a sink, cabinets, and all kinds of medical equipment. In the corner of the room were three directors chairs, unoccupied, and one large rolling camera.

Kris knew that this scene was going to be a lot more intimate, being the fact that it was a smaller setting, and also there were only two men instead of four. Plus his new character as a doctor was going to be more challenging to act out compared to his "slut of the locker room" character he played previously.

"You ready for the scene?"

Kris heard the familiar voice talking into his ear before turning around to face his manager.

"Totally," Kris said.

"Good good," Adam said smiling.

There was a short pause in their conversation as they just stood smiling at each other.

Kris swallowed and broke the silence. "So uh, are Derrick and Sammy coming?" Kris said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Unfortunately no," Adam said pouting. "Derrick is out sick, but just with a cold, don't worry. And Sammy is directing another scene today. But Derrick wanted me to tell you that he wished he could be here but he knows you'll be phenomenal."

"That's really sweet of him," Kris said.

"Yeah, he's a great guy," Adam said. "He's really helped me out with a lot. He's uh...he's a good friend."

Kris nodded in understanding.

"Alright, is everybody ready?" a man asked, entering the room to throw his jacket across the back of his directors chair. His hair was a sandy blonde and he had a small goatee and thick black rimmed glasses. He turned to see Kris standing next to the examination table, he made a bee line over to him.

"Kristopher! So nice to meet you! Sammy and Derrick will not shut up about you!" he put out his hand for Kris to shake. "I'm Ike, your director for today. I've been looking forward to this for a week." His smile was big and friendly. Kris smiled in return and shook the man's hand.

"I've seen a few clips and bits and piece of your locker room scene and let me tell you, one of the hottest scenes I've ever seen!" Ike said. His gestures and facial expressions were very flamboyant, in a way that it reminded Kris of a younger Derrick.

"Thanks," Kris said. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Liked it?" Ike said. "Oh no, sweetie. I absolutely loved it! And I'm hoping we make another masterpiece today!"

"I'm sure we will," Paul said, walking up to wrap his arm around Kris' shoulder and kiss his cheek. "Isn't that right, sexy?"

"Absolutely," Kris said looking up at Paul. "I'm going to work you so hard."

"Can't wait," Paul said winking down at his prey.

"Why are we wasting time?" Ike said, jokingly. "Let's get to the hot stuff! Come on! Let's get started!" Ike walked over to his director's chair to take a seat next to Paul's manager.

"I'll be right over there watching," Adam said to Kris, patting him on the shoulder. "Kick ass and have fun."

**The Scene**

Paul walked into the room and sat on the examination table, waiting to be checked out. Not soon after, Kris walked in dressed in his mint green scrubs and white lab coat carrying a brown clipboard.

"Hi, Peter," Kris said, walking over to his patient. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good," Paul said.

"Good, good," Kris said. "And what are you here for today?"

"I'm here for sperm testing. I just want to make sure everything is okay, you know? For when I want to have kids someday," Paul said, looking up at the doctor nervously.

Kris chuckled. "Did your girlfriend send you in here?"

"No," Paul said. "No girlfriend."

"Wife?" Kris said.

"Nope," Paul said.

Kris smirked, looking Paul up and down when his gaze is elsewhere so he doesn't notice him checking him out.

"Wow, responsible man," Kris said. "Impressive."

"What's wrong with wanting to be assured of my reproductive health?" Paul said.

"What?" Kris said. "Oh nothing. Nothing at all. That's why I say it's very responsible. Not many men would come in to have sperm testing all on their own."

"So what do I have to do for the test? Are you just going to give me a cup and some porn to get myself off?" Paul said.

Kris laughed. "Yes, Peter. That's precisely what I'm going to do."

"Sounds good," Paul said. "Just so you know, I have a thing for Asian women. Do you have any magazines that fit my taste?"

"Not sure, but this is what we have..." Kris opened the drawer and pulled out a collection of Hustler magazines and handed them to Paul. "And here's the cup you'll be needing. I'll leave you alone, just drop off the sample at the front desk when you're finished and I'll call you next week with your results."

"Thanks, man," Paul said.

Kris exited the room.

Paul popped the cap off the cup and placed it next to him on the examination table. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock, already rock hard out from between his zipper. He flipped a few pages in the Hustler magazine he was given before finding a picture he liked. He then began jerking his cock off quickly. He licked his lips staring at the picture of the nude woman in front of him. He was so lost in thought and fantasy that when he heard the clinic door open behind him he jumped and seized touching himself promptly.

"What the fuck, man!" Paul said as Kris walked into the room.

"I'm sorry," Kris said. "But there have been a change of plans."

Kris walked closer to Paul, who pulled away. His cock was out! He didn't want his doctor close to him right now!

"What, dude?" Paul said.

"It turns out that the clinic is very busy today and we need to speed up this process a little bit," Kris said glancing down at Paul's hard cock, flush against his patient's groin, on top of his t-shirt.

"What...what do you mean?"

"Well..." Kris said. "I was thinking that if I helped you, you would come quicker and you wouldn't be taking up time for the other patients in the clinic."

"Help me?" Paul said. "What? You mean like jerk me off? What kind of place are you running here?"

Kris chuckled. "It was just a suggestion," he stepped closer to Paul until he was inches away from his knee. "And nobody ever has to know. I'm just your doctor, it's strictly professional, right?" Kris winked at him.

"Um..." Paul said. "I guess...I guess so."

"Yeah?" Kris said, smiling and lifting his hand to run his palm across the top of Paul's leg.

"Yeah," Paul said. "I mean I am kind of in a hurry anyway. This will speed things up."

"Exactly," Kris said. He lifted his hand and encircled Paul's cock in his palm and began squeezing slowly, up and down the shaft. Paul shook with satisfaction, but he looked away as if he were ashamed.

"Hey," Kris said. "It's okay, I'm your doctor. This is completely normal. Nothing wrong with this."

Paul nodded quickly but kept his eyes closed. "Whatever you say, Doctor."

Kris' palm traveled up and down Paul's thick shaft, when he reached the tip he squeezed tightly at the engorged head. "Does that feel good? Do you think you can come like this?" Kris asked.

"Maybe," Paul said.

Kris thought for a few seconds before lowering his head and flicking his tongue wetly across Paul's slit repeatedly.

"No!" Paul said. Kris pulled up and looked into his patient eyes. "I'm sorry. No, dude! No!"

"Peter," Kris said. "The clinic is very busy, we have to make you come quickly."

"I'm sorry, man," Paul said. "I won't let you...do...that."

"I'm your doctor," Kris said, continuing to pump Paul's cock as he spoke to his patient. "There's something called a doctor-patient confidentiality clause. Nobody will find out about this." He leaned down to run his tongue heavily up Paul's thick shaft. "And you can't deny, how good it feels." The hot breath Kris was putting out onto Paul's cock made him shiver.

"Okay," Paul said. "But only if nobody finds out."

"They won't," Kris said. "So just lay back and let me take care of you." Kris pushed at Paul's chest signaling him to lay back on the examination table.

Paul's back was flush against the table and Kris was climbing onto the examination table with him to have better access to the cock he was busy servicing. Kris was hovering above Paul's cock, his knees bent and on either side of Paul's legs, his arms holding him up so he wouldn't loose his balance. Kris leaned his head down, looking somewhat like a pushup, as he licked a heavy and wet line up Paul's dick before opening his mouth wide and enveloping it with his warm talented mouth.

Paul's hips jerked up forcing his cock to slide deeper down Kris' throat, but he took it like an expert.

"Oh fuck!" Paul said, lifting his hand and combing it through Kris' soft brown hair and tugging at it lightly.

Kris lifted his hand and gripped the base of Paul's cock with it, squeezing playfully before diving his head down and taking the cock down his throat again. He moaned around his patient's dick, sending vibrations through him, making him pant and roll his hips, searching for more warmth, more tightness, more wetness. Kris looked up at Paul as he sucked him off. Paul's eyes were closed and his head was back, this did not please Kris.

Kris pulled up and off Paul's cock before lifting his hand to put it behind Paul's head and lifting it up, forcing him to look down at him. Paul's eyes flew opened and looked down at Kris. "I want you to watch me," Kris said. He pulled his hand from behind Paul's head to encircle the thick cock with it once again before running hot heavy circles with his tongue over every inch of the engorged head while looking up at Paul, giving him innocent brown doe eyes.

"Shit!" Paul said, moaning.

"You're being a very good patient," Kris said. "Doing what your doctor says. You're being a very good boy." He began sucking on the head of Paul's cock playfully.

"Fuck!" Paul said. "Um...Dr. Donatello?"

"Yes, Peter?"

"I hate to tell you this, but I've never really gotten off to a blowjob before. I have to have it all, if you get what I'm saying...?" Paul said.

"Have it all?" Kris said, lifting his head and smirking. "Is that your way of saying you want to fuck me?"

Paul nodded.

"Well..." Kris said. "If that's what it takes..."

He lifted himself off the examination table to cross the room to the cabinets to pull out a condom and some lubricant. Paul took this opportunity to remove his shirt and jeans, he hadn't been wearing any underwear before so he had none to shed.

Paul's nudity took Kris by surprise when he turned back around. He smirked. "Eager are we?"

"I'm just in a hurry," Paul said. "Want to get this over with."

"Sure you do," Kris said under his breath, chuckling, as he walked closer to his patient.

Once Kris was at Paul's side, he placed the condom and bottle of lube on the examination table to free his hands enough to pull the drawstrings of his scrub bottoms so he could pull them down, he tugged down his black briefs along with them. He removed his white lab jacket to remove his green scrub shirt. Once that was discarded he put his white lab coat back on. He was fully nude except for the white doctor-esque lab jacket.

"How do you want me?" Kris asked his patient, running his opened palm across Paul's chest. Kris bit his lower lip. "What's your favorite position? Which one turns you on the most?"

Paul looked up at his doctor. "Will you ride me?"

Kris smirked. "I'd love to."

He climbed back onto the examination table and straddled Paul's thighs. "Here," Kris said, opening the condom and sliding it onto his patient's thick hard cock. "Always use protection. Doctor's orders." He winked.

Kris opened the bottle of lubricant and poured a generous amount onto two of his fingers before reaching behind himself to work himself opened for the cock he was about to take. He didn't need long to prepare himself before he was moving up to straddle Paul's hips. He reached behind himself, taking the large dick in his hand before guiding it toward his hole and sitting down on it slowly.

"Mmm! Yeah!" Paul said, moaning as he reached to grip Kris' hips inside his opened lab jacket.

Once Kris was settled and Paul's thick dick was fully inside, he gathered up the tails of his lab coat and held it in a bundle, high, as to not block the camera from getting it's shot of Kris bouncing on the hot flesh invading his tight opening.

Kris bounced slowly at first, which soon escalated into bouncing faster.

"Yeah, Peter!" Kris moaned. "Fuck me!"

Paul's grip on Kris' hips got tighter as he began thrusting his hips faster and faster with every passing second, making his cock slide deeper and harder into Kris each time.

"Yeah! You like that?" Paul asked. "Take it! Take my cock you fucking slut!"

Kris whimpered as he tried to keep the quick pace of fucking. Kris tugged at his cock. He felt himself getting close.

"Fucking take me, Dr. Donatello!" Paul said, lifting his hand to leave a hard spank across Kris' pale ass cheek.

Kris moaned loudly and he was soon coming in streams across Paul's chest. Paul whimpered from the added tightness Kris orgasm had just provided him.

"I'm gunna come!" Paul cried out.

"Good!" Kris said, still breathless from his own orgasm. "Come for your doctor. Good boy! Come for me! Come inside me!"

"I'm coming!" Paul moaned. His fingernails dug into Kris' hips as his head flung back against the soft cushion of the examination table. His eyes drew tight and his hips stuttered as he emptied himself into the condom while his cock was still buried inside of Kris.

- - (fade -in scene-)

Kris is fully dressed again in his scrubs and lab coat. Paul is also fully dressed again.

"Here's your sample," Kris said handing a small cup half full of a white liquid to Paul. "Just drop it off at the front desk and my receptionist should take care of it for you."

"Thanks, Doctor," Paul said turning around in the doorway of the clinic room."You know, for everything."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kris said. "It never happened." He winked at his patient before shutting the door.

"Cut!" Ike called out.

Paul walked back into the room, walking up to Kris and shaking his hand. "Good scene, man!"

"Yeah, same here," Kris said smiling at his co-star.

"You came off as kind of shy when I first met you," Paul said. "Then that scene...I was like 'holy shit where did that come from?'" He laughed.

"Well I'm glad I surprised you," Kris said.

"That. Was. Incredible!" Ike said, prompting Kris to turn around and acknowledge the director of the scene.

"Really? You think so?" Kris asked.

"Seriously," Ike said. "Sammy and Derrick definitely were not kidding. Hell they deserve to brag. You're phenomenal!"

Kris felt a blush rising to his cheeks. "Thanks."

"Kris!" Kris turned to find his manager standing next to him. "That was so good!"

Adam bent down to embrace Kris in a hug. The hug didn't last long and a tiny part of Kris' brain was wishing that the hug had lasted longer, but Kris pushed that thought to the cold dark depths of his mind, where he hoped it would never surface again.

"Thanks, man!" Kris said, smiling up at Adam.

"You know you were lucky to be paired with Paul today," Adam said.

"Really? How come?"

"Because I'm the best top this company has," Paul said, stepping forward to brag, winking at Kris.

"It's true," Adam said, smiling. "All the bottoms ask for Paul. He's in pretty high demand, so you were lucky to have him today. Well, that and I'm just a bad ass manager for booking you with him, so..."

Kris laughed. "Thank you, Adam."

"You're welcome, sweetie," Adam said. "Anything for my new client."

"Well as much as I liked the scene today I wish it had involved me giving Kris a really good hard fucking! You know, like the ones I'm known for?" Paul said. "Kris, man, you didn't see a third of what I can do, today."

"Now you've got me curious," Kris said looking Paul up and down.

"Come on, Paul, we have to go," Paul's manager said, tugging at his arm to pull him from the room. "Photo shoot is in an hour."

"Well I'm going to make sure we get paired together again real soon alright, sexy?" Paul said as he was being taken from the room. "You won't have to be curious for too long."

_I hope not._


	8. Chapter 8

Adam stared out the window of the limo absent-mindedly watching the highway and the cars flicker past him in dashes of color. He looked down to check on the thumb nail he had started picking at half an hour ago. The black paint was chipping and half of it was now gone. His liked his new nail polish; it didn't chip as easy as the kind he used to use. This new kind stuck to his finger and took longer to chip away, to which he was grateful. He loved the challenge of getting every little piece of black paint off of his nail. Sometimes it would take an hour if he was lucky; it gave him something to do when driving places or just when he was bored. It was also a nervous habit of his, but it didn't harm anyone and it wasn't doing damage to his body so there was no need to stop. Picking the nail polish from his fingernails was a stupid and useless addiction, he knew this, but he didn't want to stop, it was like a security blanket to him, it provided comfort.

He lifted his head to look out the window again, while continuing to blindly pick at the paint on his thumb. Los Angeles was a beautiful city; it had been his home for a little over five years now. After graduating high school in San Diego, he attended UCLA for a few years, striving to get a job in public relations for musicians and record companies. During his fifth semester at UCLA he met a man named Derrick one night at the neighborhood Starbucks. Adam was busy on his laptop writing his mid-term essay for one of his classes when Derrick sat down next to him and they got to chatting. He asked what Adam was in school for and Adam filled him in on everything and what his long term goals for a career were.

"Interesting. You know, I actually have an opening at my place of business doing exactly what you are in school for," Derrick said, taking a sip from his coffee. "You think you'd want to come work for me? Think of it as practice for the future."

"That would be awesome!" Adam said. "Where is this place? What would I have to do?...It's not anything crazy is it?"

"That's the thing…" Derrick said chuckling. "It's a bit of a racy job; you might not be into it. Never mind, just forget I asked," he said waving his hands in front of his face flamboyantly laughing.

"No, no," Adam said. "What is it?"

"Okay, honey," Derrick said. "One question before I tell you. Are you gay?"

Adam giggled. "How could I wear these boots and be straight?"

Derrick smiled. "Okay, then you might not be too freaked out by the job," he said.

"Well, tell me about it," Adam said. "You've got me curious now."

"Well its public relations and managing for…" Derrick swallowed, nervous of what Adam's reaction would be. "For…for gay porn stars." He looked up at Adam slowly, afraid to see a look of horror on the young man's face.

"Wow," Adam said, his face was blank. He did not look disgusted or freaked out in the slightest so Derrick could release the breath he had been holding. "That sounds really fun!"

Derrick's face broke into a large smile, his purple eyes shining with surprise. "Really?"

"Absolutely," Adam said. "Where do I sign up?"

A week later Adam was working for Derrick. He tried to juggle school with his new job for two months before he finally dropped out of UCLA to work at Derrick's company, Falcon Studios, full time. It paid extremely well, better than any job at a record company could ever think of paying him so he did it without worry or a heavy heart. He adored all the people who worked there and he was becoming friends with his clients, it was a dream job. He looked forward to every new day, excited to get to work and either observe his clients scenes or take his clients to photo shoots. He even looked forward to office days he had twice a week, which is where he would sit at a computer for hours scheduling his assigned clients to their scenes and working out all the details and printing scripts. He adored his career; he couldn't see himself doing anything else.

A few years into his work, the drama with Jonathan happened. It threw him off for awhile and he wanted to quit. He wanted to go back to school and finish up his degree and get a normal job at a record company. But Derrick reminded him of how much he loved his job and convinced him to stay. He was back to loving his career, but every time he was inside the Falcon Studio's mansion he was reminded of Jonathan and what he did to him. He tried to forget it, but it haunted him every time he put his foot into the mansion. He was guarded, his heart had a bulletproof steal wall surrounding it and nobody would be getting through it for a long time, if not years.

The limo got off the highway and headed for down town. Adam lowered his gaze to his fingernail again. It was almost completely bare of any polish at all. Adam smirked, proud of his work.

Thirty minutes and plenty of traffic later, the limo pulled up to an apartment building. Adam sent a text on his phone and sat waiting for his client to arrive. A couple minutes later the door to the limo was being opened and his younger client climbed into the car and plopped himself down on the black leather seat a few feet from where Adam sat. Within a few seconds the limo started moving again and was on its way.

"Hey, man," he said.

"Hey, Kris," Adam said, running his large hand through his black hair. "How have you been doing these past few days?"

"I've been alright. I got a bow flex," Kris said chuckling.

Adam laughed. "And how's that working for you?"

"It's hard," Kris said, smirking. "It looks so easy on the infomercials."

"So why did you get one?"

"I feel that my body can look much better," Kris said. "I feel kind of flabby."

"Flabby?" Adam said chucking. "Sweetie, you are anything but flabby."

"Well I don't have a six pack," Kris said. "I want a six pack. I, actually, you know what I really want? I want those cuts on the sides, down here, you know the 'V'?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Adam said smiling.

"Those are so sexy!" Kris said. "I want it."

"Well if you keep with the bow flex you'll achieve it."

Kris looked Adam up and down, giving a tiny smirk. "Do you have it?"

"Do I have what?"

"Those cuts…"

Adam began laughing loudly. "No. Absolutely not. No. I enjoy ice cream too much. If anyone is flabby here it's me."

"Aww," Kris said. "Don't be so hard on yourself! You look great! Really great…"

"Thanks," Adam said, smiling meekly before looking down to pick at his nail again.

_He's trying to flirt with you. Tell him off! No…shit! Just forget it even happened…_

"So…" Adam said, breaking the minute long silence. "Are you excited for the shoot today?" He gathered courage and looked up at his client again.

"Absolutely!" Kris said. "I've been looking forward to this all week!"

"Good," Adam said. "I'm really glad the studio is here in downtown, I don't know what I would do if we had to go all the way back to the valley."

"I know right? I hate the drive out there, "Kris said. "It takes forever!"

"Maybe you should consider moving to an apartment in the valley then," Adam chuckled. "Wouldn't that make sense?"

"Duh," Kris said laughing and smiling. "If I had known when I moved here that the studio I would be working for was in the valley that's where I would have moved. But now I'm stuck in a six month lease here so…"

"Ah," Adam said. "That bites."

"Hard."

Fifteen minutes later and plenty of conversation and laughs later, they arrived at the photo studio. The studio was located on the 23rd floor of one of the business buildings in downtown. Adam led Kris through the parking garage and into the elevator.

"They really need to move this studio to one of the lower floors," Adam said. "I really don't care for elevators."

"Oh, I'm sorry, man," Kris said. "We can take the stairs if you want?"

"Oh ,no no, it's okay," Adam said. "It's not too bad. I'm just a little bit claustrophobic," he chuckling airily, showing that he was indeed nervous.

Adam kept his gaze on the numbers waiting impatiently until they read '23'.

"Next time we're taking the stairs," Kris said in a caring tone looking Adam up and down, making sure he was okay.

"I told you," Adam said. "I'm alright."

"Whatever you say," Kris said. "We're still taking the stairs next time."

"Twenty-three flights of stairs?" Adam asked, tearing his obsessive gaze from the numbers to his client. He smirked.

"What? It's good exercise," Kris said, smiling.

"Yeah, okay," Adam said. "Thank you." He returned his gaze to the numbers, counting backwards. _Nine floors left….now seven…come on come on! _

Once they finally got to the 23rd floor, Adam let out the deep breath he had been holding and turned left down the long hallway, leading the way to the studio. Adam and Kris were five feet from the door when it opened and a man walked out.

"Oh my god," Kris said out loud, his jaw dropped and his eyes got wide. He grabbed Adam's arm and squeezed tight, Adam chuckled. "Its…it's…oh my god it's…"

The man laughed and stepped forward. He was Kris' exact height and had matching boyish good looks. His teeth sparkled like they were made of diamonds, big and white.

"Oh my...you're…you're…" Kris pointed before covering his mouth with his hand.

The man smiled before lifting his hand for Kris to shake it. "Brent Corrigan, nice to meet you."

Kris stared down at Brent's hand like it was a tentacle, something from another world. Kris shook his head minutely, not being able to fathom the fact that his idol was standing two feet in front of him. Kris let go of Adam's arm to place his hand into Brent's.

"Oh my god, I'm shaking Brent Corrigan's hand," Kris said under his breath.

Brent laughed. "What was that, sweetie?"

"I'm sorry," Kris said when the hand shake ended. "I kind of loose my ability of inner monologue when I get excited."

"You are adorable," Brent said smiling, looking Kris up and down. "And definitely not a bad looking guy."

Kris stood wide eyed staring at Brent before turning to his manager. "Oh my god, Adam. Brent Corrigan just said I'm not a bad looking guy."

Adam chuckled. "I heard."

Brent stood smiling at Kris. "You are so cute! What's your name?"

"Kris," he said quickly.

"So are you in the business too?"

"I am!" Kris said. "I actually got into it because of you. Well partially because of you. I have seen all of your scenes. I'm one of your biggest fans!"

"Really? Oh wow, I am so honored to hear that," Brent said, putting his opened palm onto his own chest in front of his heart.

"You're like…my idol, dude," Kris said, his hands were beginning to tremble at his sides.

"Aww, sweetie, you're shaking," Brent cooed during an airy laugh before opening his arms and enveloping Kris in a hug.

Kris closed his eyes and squeezed his idol tight. The hug lasted for a good ten seconds full of Brent telling Kris "It's okay, " again and again and rubbing his back in soothing circles.

"Oh," Brent said, leaning back from the hug to look down between him and Kris. "It looks like someone is ready for their photo shoot." He giggled.

"Oh god," Kris said covering his face with his hand. "I'm sorry."

"It's perfectly okay," Brent said chuckling. "I understand. It happens all the time."

"I'm embarrassed," Kris said; his face was beginning to blush.

"No no, don't be!" Brent said lifting his hand to place it on Kris' shoulder to squeeze. "Trust me. I take it as a compliment."

Kris' face got redder and he lowered his head breaking eye contact with Brent.

"So you're new in the business?" Brent asked, attempting to change the subject to make Kris feel comfortable again. "How many scenes have you done so far?"

"Two," Kris said looking up again to meet his idol's eyes.

"Wait...are you..." Brent said, pointing at Kris. "Are you Kristopher Donatello?"

Kris' eyes got wide and his jaw dropped slightly. "You know who I am?"

"Yes!" Brent said. "You were in the locker room scene, right?"

"I was...yeah," Kris said, still in shock that Brent Corrigan, his idol, knew who he was. "That was my first scene."

"You want to hear something crazy?" Brent asked.

"What?"

"I was originally supposed to play Kevin in that scene," Brent said smirking.

Kris' jaw dropped further and for a second he forgot how to breathe.

"Are you serious?" Kris asked.

"Yep," Brent said. "I was supposed to film it the week after you ended up filming it but Falcon Studio's bought the script first. They said they needed it and that it would be the perfect first scene for their new-found prodigy."

Kris shook his head minutely in disbelief.

"I have heard so much about you," Brent continued. "I mean you and I are signed to completely different companies, but the news about you is circulating all over the whole gay porn circuit! People are calling you the next big one."

The look on Kris' face was frozen. He looked as if someone had slapped him in the face. He couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his idol's mouth.

"I hate to break this up, boys," Adam said chuckling. "But Kris has a photo shoot to get to." He smiled politely at Brent.

"Right," Brent said smiling before turning back to his dumbstruck fan. "It was great to meet you, Kris."

"You too," Kris said, his face finally coming out of its frozen shock.

"I will definitely be checking out your scenes," Brent said pointing at Kris in a teasing way. "You are a sexy thing. Plus, I heard you suck dick better than I do so maybe I'll take notes." He winked before walking past Kris and down the hallway toward the elevators.

Kris stood still for a few seconds facing the blank door until he heard the sound of the elevator doors closing indicating that Brent was gone and out of earshot.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked walking in front of Kris to wave his hand in front of his eyes.

"Yeah," Kris chuckled. "I'm better than okay...Holy shit did that just happen?"

"It did," Adam smirked.

"Oh my god," Kris said jumping in place and flailing his arms excitedly in giddiness.

Adam laughed.

"Dude," Kris said after he stopped jumping. "You have to get me a scene with him! I would die!"

Adam developed a small sympathetic pout. "Brent is signed to a different company, sweetie," he said. "For you two to have a scene together he has to be signed to Falcon Studio's."

Kris pouted before deflating and averting his eyes to the ground. "Dream crusher," he mumbled.

Adam chuckled. "I'm sorry." He placed his hand on Kris' shoulder and led him toward the door in front of them. "But now it's time for your photo shoot."

Adam escorted Kris into the photo studio. It was dark, with a hint of white light to the side behind a large black curtain. Kris took the lead and walked forward to pull the curtain aside and walked onto the huge rolled out piece of white paper on the floor. The light was coming from the large bulb lights facing the scene for shooting. The background paper was snow white and in the center of the room was a black leather lounge couch that looked like something out of a psychiatrist's office.

"Take off your shoes please," a man said walking from behind another black curtain. He was older; he looked to be about Derrick's age. He was carrying a large professional camera with a wide scope. "You don't want to get the photo paper dirty," he said smiling.

Kris bent to take his shoes off, Adam did the same. They both tossed their shoes into the corner that wasn't covered with white paper.

"Hi, Mr. Donatello," the man said stepping forward to shake Kris' hand. "It's lovely to finally meet you. Oh my goodness, boy, your skin is beautiful."

"Thanks," Kris said blushing.

The man lifted his hand to caress Kris' cheek with the back of his hand. "I can already tell it's going to be great photographing you." He gave Kris a warm smile. "But I just got finished shooting Mr. Corrigan and if you've seen his photo shoots...well...you know, that boy can work a camera," he winked.

"I'm better," Kris said confidently, smirking at the older man.

Adam looked down at Kris; staring at his client, the gears turning in his head, he furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

_How can he be so shy one second and confident as hell the next? _

"Oh really now?" the photographer asked giggling. "I like you're confidence, baby. Alright you know the drill," he tugged at the bottom of Kris' t-shirt. "Get naked."

Five minutes later, Kris was buck naked and laying on the leather couch in the center of the room getting photographed. His cock was hard and resting on his lower stomach, his right arm was folded behind his head, his left hand lay on his groin teasingly. He gave the camera a seductive look with his brown eyes. His plump lips were drawn into a smirk.

"Wow," the photographer, named Luke, said under his breath. "You're fucking gorgeous."

Kris' body stayed still, he just moved his head or tilted his chin up every few clicks of the camera. Each time a picture was taken the large bulb lights went off casting the room in a brighter glow, giving Kris' nude body a look of sheer perfection. He looked like he was carved from stone.

"Grab your cock," Luke said. "Hold it near your body and lick your upper lip, that's it, stay just like that. Good."

Adam sat across the room in a chair observing the photo shoot.

_He's a beautiful guy, I'll give him that. Damn, he looks really really good. Jonathan didn't look half as good as that. Stop fucking thinking of Jonathan! Everything reminds you of fucking Jonathan! He's an asshole, why can't you get him out of your head? Moron! He fucked you over! Stop thinking about him! _

"Okay, Kristopher," Luke said. "That's enough from this angle. Can you turn over and grip the head of the couch, yeah just like that. Spread your legs. A little more. Turn around and look at me. Right there. Damn."

Luke took many pictures from this angle. The flawless and pale skin of Kris' ass glowed in the bright light making the curve of it stand out even more. His cheeks were spread slightly, giving a tiny peek at the puckered pink-colored hole between them. He was waxed completely bare so there wasn't a single hair in sight. The opened mouthed smirk on Kris' lips gave a subliminal message to the potentials viewers of the photograph that said 'Come and get it, boys'.

Luke let out a small whimper. "You are so hot, baby."

Kris bit down on his lower lip and blushed.

_He is so cute...Stop thinking of him like that! He's your client! He's a porn star! He fucks a plethora of men for a living! He's programmed to be unfaithful! This is exactly how it started with Jonathan and if you don't stop you're going to end up getting fucked over again!_

Adam was struggling to stop thinking about how good Kris looked. He remembered that not too long ago he fell for Jonathan during a photo shoot. There was no way he was going to let that shit happen again.

"Okay," Luke said. "Just a few more pictures and you're done. Do whatever you want, you have free reign."

Kris smiled before licking his finger slowly giving the camera 'come fuck me' eyes. Luke took pictures of Kris wetting his digit, thinking this was it; this was Kris' idea of free reign. But the photographer was taken by complete surprised when Kris reached behind himself and cupped his cheek in his hand, pulling it to the side slightly to slide his lubricated finger into his hole. His eyelids fluttered closed and he let out a whimpering moan.

Luke's breath caught in his throat before backing up and taking pictures of Kris fingering himself slowly. Kris' eyes were closed and his mouth was opened taking and releasing deep breaths.

"Holy shit," Luke breathed watching his subject pleasure himself.

"Can I come?" Kris asked in a whisper before opening his eyes. "Please? Can I come?"

"Uh," Luke said, shocked and dumbstruck. He was almost drooling. "Yeah. Yeah. Go ahead."

Kris reached with his other hand to encircle his cock in his palm, stroking it slowly to match the slow teasing thrusts he was giving his hole.

"Can I photograph?" Luke asked holding up the camera questionably.

"Duh," Kris chuckled low and airy. "I'm doing this for my fans to see," he smirked.

Luke immediately held the camera to his eye and began shooting the pictures. Every two seconds the large bulb lights flashed taking another picture and then another. Kris was trembling, he was extremely turned on know that his fans would see these pictures of him fucking himself, which gave him the extra push his needed to reach his orgasm. Kris moaned loudly, rocking his hips, thrusting his finger deeper into his hole he came in spurts onto the black leather couch beneath him. He twitched as he milked his cock with his fist, squeezing tight, making small drops of his release fall onto couch to join the rest. Luke snapped pictures like his life depended on it, trying to get as many pictures of Kris' self pleasuring as he possibly could before he was completely finished.

The camera Luke was holding ran out of memory three pictures later. He had been a photographer for gay porn stars for over fifteen years and he had never run out of picture memory during a photo shoot before. He stared down at his camera in shock before looking up to be met with Kris' eyes staring up at him half lidded. The first words out of Kris' mouth were "Was I better than Brent?"

Ten minutes and a couple of moist towelettes later Kris was getting dressed back in his jeans and white t-shirt again.

"That was absolutely incredible," Luke said walking forward to put his hand on Kris' shoulder. "You were with a doubt _the_ best star I've photographed in my entire career."

Kris smirked. "Thanks, man. I try."

"That was great," Adam said walking up behind Kris with a small polite smile. "Really really great."

Kris turned around to nod and flash a small appreciative smile at up at his manager.

"So," Luke said. "I will email the shots to Derrick and he will pick the best thirty out of the group and those will be the ones that will be under your photo album on the Falcon Studios website. I don't know how the hell he is going to choose only thirty. If it were up to me I'd upload all six-hundred of them."

"Wow..." Kris said.

"Alright, I'll have to be getting busy," Luke said. "Once again you were fabulous, Kristopher. I have no doubts that we will be meeting again soon." He turned to walk away before swinging back around facing the porn star and his manager. "Treat this boy good, eh, Adam? I know some great porn stars who have floundered in their career because their managers were crappy. This kid deserves the best."

"And he will receive it," Adam said nodding with a small smile on his lips.

Luke turned back around to walk behind the black curtain and out of sight.

"So I really was good?" Kris turned to ask Adam.

"Really really good," he said honestly.

Kris looked up into Adam's eyes for a few seconds before smiling at him. Adam's heart fluttered involuntarily in his chest.

_He's so cute...Shit!_


	9. Chapter 9

Strong hands. He felt strong hands gripping his hips and holding him down firmly against the mattress. Not long after he felt a tongue touch him, wet and warm. It played along his shaft for a few seconds before moving up and teasing the head. Kris let out a whining moan when he felt his cock being enveloped by a hot sucking mouth. Within seconds the mouth, tongue and throat of the mystery man hidden beneath his sheets had taken him all the way down. He hummed, sending shocking volts of pleasure through Kris' body, which by now was damp with sweat.

"Shit," Kris moaned loudly. "You're so good at it. I didn't know you would be this good."

The man didn't respond but continued to down Kris' cock again and again, slowly...and almost lovingly.

"Let me see you," Kris said. "I need to see you."

Kris tried to pull the sheet off but the man reacted quickly, letting Kris' dick fall from his mouth and holding the sheets down so they could not be stripped.

"No. Not yet," the man said, low and almost at a whisper.

Kris thought that voice was familiar but with his current state of pleasure induced haziness he couldn't fit it with a face. He felt the man's lips touch him again and he bucked against them. The man's grip on his hips got tighter and Kris knew there would be bruises there later in the shape of thumbs but he didn't care because it felt so. fucking. good!

The warm mouth surrounded him again holding his cock tightly like a wet flesh vice.

"I'm close," Kris panted, lifting his hand to place it on top of the head bobbing between his legs. He wanted to run his fingers through the man's hair, grip him tight. But that wasn't an option so he settled with gripping the sheet over the man's head and holding it there.

"I'm gunna come," Kris moaned out his warning to the mystery man, but to his surprise he didn't lift away. The man squeezed his hips even tighter before sucking deeply, as if asking to be rewarded with his come.

"Oh!" Kris' eyes slammed shut as he tried to rock into it, but his hips were nailed to the mattress. His head flew back against his pillow and he gripped at his own hair before twitching violently in his orgasm as he came in streams down his mystery lover's throat. "Fuck! Fuck! Oh my god!"

The man's grip on his hips loosened and his cock fell out of the man's mouth and landed onto his lower stomach, heavy and wet. The man began leaving an array of loving kissed on the head of his dick as a romantic gesture. Kris' heart fluttered in his chest.

_Where is he? I need to see him. I need to see him now. Want to tell him how appreciative I am. Want to kiss him. Want to hear him whisper my name_.

Slowly, the lump in the bed moved closer under the sheets until the man's chest was flush against Kris'. With the fear of being scolded again Kris didn't move a finger. He waited impatiently for the sheets to be pulled away so he could see his lover's face again.  
The man's head emerged from beneath the sheets and immediately his eyes fell onto Kris'. The gorgeous blue eyes looking up at him made Kris' heart begin pounding harder in his chest, knocking a melodic beat against his ribcage. The man smirked before moving closer and kissing Kris with a slow but still fiery passion. Kris whimpered before lifting his hands to weave them through the man's black hair and pull him deeper into the kiss.

Slowly, Kris couldn't feel his hands in the man's hair anymore, then he couldn't feel the man's lips against his, he could no longer feel the warm body lying on top of him. _What's happening? _Kris' mind felt hazy and clouded and his vision blurred as he fell out of his dream and back into reality. But before he could leave he heard the man whisper his name into his ear. Just the sound of it made his heart beat faster. "Kris..." The word faded slowly as he entered consciousness. His eyelids fluttered opened and he looked up at the ceiling.

_Adam?_

From then on, Kris was set out to forget his dream. He tried to do so immediately, but the evidence of it was staining the front of his favorite pair of briefs. He didn't spend a second thinking about what the dream meant, why he dreamt about the person he dreamt about, or even how good the dream felt. He had never felt that way before, for anybody and if he was honest with himself, it scared the hell out of him. Even if it was just in a dream. So he ignored it. Buried it deep in the back of his mind and placed a large heaping tombstone over it, praying it would never resurface.

He bolted out of bed and headed toward his bathroom to take his morning shower. Before stepping into the tub, he stripped himself of his stained briefs and instead of tossing them into the clothes hamper he threw them directly into the small garbage can next to the toilet. The briefs could have easily been washed into looking bran new again but he trashed them, wanting to rid himself completely of any of the dreams memories.

After his shower he made himself a quick breakfast before beginning his workout routine for the day. He jogged on his treadmill for twenty minutes straight before starting on the bow flex and then lifting weights. He had not forgotten the fact that one of the rules for his career was to keep his body in damn good maintenance at all times, but also tonight was the DVD release party for his first scene 'Locker Room' and Kris wanted to look good. Even if one intense exercise routine wasn't going to make much of a difference for his appearance it made him feel more confident about himself. After all, this was the first time a lot of the actors and producers and directors etc. of gay porn were going to see him.

Many of the most famous gay porn stars and most of the management from many different companies were invited to the DVD release party. Sure, a few were excited to see clips of the scene and enjoy a good party but most of the attendees were coming to sneak a peak at Falcon Studio's newest prodigy, Kristopher Donatello. Kris' name had spread like wildfire through the gay porn circuit over the last three weeks since his first scene was shot. Almost everybody in the business knew his name. But they had not yet seen him in person.

The pictures taken of Kris at the photo shoot a few days previous, as promised, had been uploaded to Falcon Studio's website yesterday. There was a large tab in the top right corner of the website ushering in gay porn fans to come and check out their newest and most sexually talented find, Kristopher Donatello. The tab was a head shot picture of Kris smirking, it was surrounded by blinking arrows urging visitors to to click on it. Once in, on the right hand side, there was the picture taken at Kris' first photo shoot, the one from his very first audition, the same one hanging up above all the rest in the foyer at the Falcon Studios mansion. On the left hand side there were a few paragraphs with information about the young star, followed by Kris' stats, including his height, weight, position: bottom, and the size of his cock. But only members were granted with the access to view all of Kris' pictures, but it was definitely worth the $20 a month subscription. There was an option, for members, to comment on the pictures, and unlike some of the other models for Falcon Studios, Kris got mostly all positive feedback.

The pictures had only been up for eighteen hours and already Kris' picture album was a little over seven hundred comments full. After Kris' intense daily workout he received a text message from Derrick saying_ 'The pictures are up, you've got tons of comments, sweetie ;)' _Kris all but sprinted to his laptop to check out what the members were saying about him.

He stared at his laptop screen scrolling through the hundreds of comments, smiling all the while. They love me! Kris was suddenly reminded of the days when he was younger, around age fifteen, where he would visit gay porn sites, sifting through the pictures of the gorgeous nude models while wishing and hoping that one day he would be doing the same thing. It felt like a full circle moment for Kris, almost surreal even to know he had a photo album on one of the biggest and best gay porn production company in the country's websites. Kris felt a thin coat of tears fill his eyes as he scrolled through the comments full of people complimenting his body, his face, his boyishly good looks etc.

One of the comments in particular stood out to Kris, it said:_ 'Not only are you phenomenally beautiful physically, but you seem to have to whole package. Cute, talented, and you really seem passionate about what you do. I think you're adorable and I can't wait to see what comes of you. I'm expecting great things from you, Kristopher Donatello, don't let me down. You were born to do this. Rock it out, boy! I'll be a fan of yours forever.'_

As Kris finished reading the comment a lone tear rolled down his cheek before he mouth was spread into a bright wide smile. He was so proud of himself. He had made it happen. He was exactly where he wanted to be and nothing at all was going to change it.

At eight o'clock that evening the Falcon Studios limo arrived at Kris' apartment to pick him up to drive him to the DVD release party. He was dressed sophisticated but with more than a sprinkle of obvious sex appeal. He wore skin tight black dress pants that clung to his thighs perfectly. The pants made not only his bulge prominent, but his ass look more succulent than a ripe peach, tight and round. He was commando because there was no way the pants he currently wore would allow room for anything in between his skin and the fabric. His bottom half was sheer perfection. On his torso he wore a tight button-up navy blue silk shirt, the top five buttons were unfastened so his chest was nearly completely exposed. Anybody who saw him would describe him as looking like sex with legs. It was exactly the look he wanted for his first release party and he had achieved it all on his own.

It didn't take long to get to the party, seeing as how it was being held in a ballroom at one the hotels in downtown Los Angeles, about a mile from Kris' apartment. Kris was grateful the ride wasn't too long, seeing as how he was already jumping out of his skin to get there. The second the limousine came to a stop outside the hotel doors, Kris jumped out and power walked as quickly as he could toward the elevator.

Kris reached for the door to the ballroom and pulled it opened before walking inside. The second he stepped his foot into the room his jaw dropped and his eyes got wide. _What is this? Holy shit am I...am I dreaming?_

The ball room was exquisitely decorated with multiple large sparkling chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, while the floor was littered with a beautiful array of round glass tables with large rose bouquets as the centerpieces. It was fancier and showier than a famous celebrity's wedding reception. But it wasn't the physical sophistication of the room that made Kris' jaw drop, but it was the fact that clips from his scene 'Locker Room' were being projected on a loop onto a movie theater sized screen for the room full of over three hundred men to feast their eyes on. Some groups of chatting men were standing, some were sitting, but none of them could stop their eyes from darting every five seconds to take a peek at the screen again and again.

The audio for the random 'Locker Room' clips were muted, but music was being provided by a DJ who was blasting good music new and old to entertain the party's guests. The clip currently being shown on the huge screen was one of Kris on his knees sucking a thick hard cock in his mouth, Kris immediately recognized it as James', he could never forget that gorgeous dick. After a ten second preview of Kris giving the three men head one after another, the clip changed into all four of the men making out in the steamy shower together. Then the clip changed to Kris lying on his back on the bench, his legs in the air and getting pounded within an inch of his life by one of his scene partners. Kris smirked. _Mitchell, I wonder if he's here tonight..._

Kris' heart swelled with pride watching himself on the large screen, he had dreamt about this for years. Also, it was an extreme turn on knowing all the men in the room had watched him do those dirty things at one point or other. At the moment he felt himself getting hard just from the thought, he wished he had worn baggier pants to hide the semi erection he was now sporting. _I look so good on camera, I look so hot doing that...damn that was such a good day. All these men, all of them are watching...they love it. They love me. So hot..._

So far, Kris had gone unnoticed by the crowd of men but once someone recognized him and loudly called out his name across the hall, all of the men turned their heads in Kris' direction. Immediately the entire ballroom erupted in a loud, energetic and wolf-whistling applause. A blush rose to Kris' cheeks and his smile became wide. Suddenly a bright spot light appeared and was quickly put over Kris so the men could see the young porn star better. Kris' cheeks hurt from smiling so much already, he rocked on the balls of his feet encased in black boots like a giddy child.

"Here he is gentlemen," a voice over a microphone said. Kris found that voice familiar so he looked around trying to find the man it belonged to, not allowing his smile to fall for a second. "The star of this scene, Mr. Kristopher Donatello!"

The entire room erupted in another round of wolf-whistling applause as Kris continued to look around for where his friend was. He found him standing on the stage set up below the screen where the clips of 'Locker Room' were being played on a loop. Derrick stood there looking like a proud father giving Kris a warm 'I'm proud of you'-smile. Derrick was wearing a bright purple velvet tuxedo jacket (that matched his purple eyes) with matching velvet purple pants, the button up dress shirt and bow-tie he wore were black. His grey beard of stubble was short and his grey hair was nicely quaffed. Kris giggled at Derrick's appearance. _He's crazy, but I love him._

"Get on up here, Kristopher," Derrick said ushering Kris to come join him on the stage. Kris was nervous for a second about standing in front of everyone, seeing as how his erection was very obvious through his skin tight pants. But then he remembered the venue and how everyone in the room had already seen him naked, so he gladly made his way toward the stage to join his friend. As he walked the spot light followed him. Once he reached the steps to the stage he jogged up them quickly, eager to show himself to the entire room full of men. He jogged right over to Derrick.

"This, everyone..." Derrick said, wrapping his arm around Kris' shoulder, "Is the man you've all be waiting to see, my greatest discovery, the most sexually talented star I've ever come in contact with...Kristopher Donatello!"

The room erupted in yet another round of applause, Kris' smile was unchanging.

"Sammy, the lead director for my company, Falcon Studios...everyone give Sammy a hand," Derrick said gesturing toward the director. Sammy smiled and stood from one of the front tables for the room of men to applaud him before sitting back down. "Sammy and I found Kris at a normal publicly opened audition. We started that day thinking we weren't going to find anybody, it's very rare to even find a decent guy at one of those. But the minute I laid eyes on Kris...I knew he would be great," Derrick turned to Kris to wink at him. Kris beamed. "Then I filmed his first scene, this scene," Derrick said gesturing behind him to the projection screen, "and in case you can't tell, he was phenomenal." Derrick squeezed Kris' shoulder. "Now I know this boy will go far and shoot many many scenes, continuing to make the fans of gay pornography's jaws drop. He is so dedicated to his craft and so passionate about it, I know he will be one of the greats and I can't express in words how happy I am to have Kris be a part of my Falcon Studios team. He will have a fantastic career, and this is only the beginning."

Another loud applause broke out before Kris used the back of his hand to wipe away the small tear streaming down his cheek. Derrick leaned to whisper in Kris' ear, "You're amazing, sweetie. I wish you to best for the future." Kris mouthed an almost silent "Thank you," his eyes glassy with tears.

Derrick turned to look at the audience again before continuing to speak. "But this party isn't just about honoring Kris," he said. "It's about this scene 'Locker Room' which is without a doubt the hottest of the hottest scenes I have filmed in my entire career in this business." Derrick turned to wink at Kris again. "So without further ado, lets welcome the other stars of the scene, James, Mitchell and Cody, get up here, boys!"

The three men had been sitting together at the table nearest the stage stairs so they were up onto the stage in no time. Kris smiled at his scene partners, having not seen them in about three weeks. Kris took turns getting hugged by all three of the gorgeous porn stars before they lined up single file for the crowd to see them all together. Kris was the shortest of the group, standing more than six inches shorter than all the other men. James wrapped his arm around Kris' shoulder and kissed his forehead, "Missed you, sexy," he said. Kris smirked.  
"Here they are," Derrick said pointing to the line of gay porn stars. "Kristopher, James, Cody and Mitchell. The stars of 'Locker Room'" The room applauded once again with loud hoots and whistles. The clips from the four men's scene was being played behind them, a couple photographers in the crowd captured pictures of the men with their scene playing in the background, to be put up under the 'Events' tab on .

The four porn stars spent the next fifteen minutes taking questions from the crowd, all of which contained questions about Kris. Such as: "What was it like to work with Mr. Donatello?" "How good is Kristopher at giving head from one to ten?" and "If you could choose your favorite part of Mr. Donatello's body what would it be?"

The four men chuckled before Cody elbowed Mitchell, "You wanna take this one, baby?"

"Of course," Mitchell said before walking closer to Kris. "You know what to do, babe," he spun his finger around in the air signaling Kris to turn around. Kris giggled before following the command and turning his body to show the room full of men his perfectly rounded ass. "Right there," Mitchell said staring at Kris' ass licking his lips heavily. "Look at that ass!" he said laughing before lifting his hand to leave a hard spank across Kris' cheeks making Kris jump a few inches. "Nice right?" he said before all four men erupted in laughter. Kris turned back around to smirk at his friend. _This is where I belong, it feels so right..._

"Alright," Derrick said stepped forward to place his hand on Kris' shoulder. He spoke to the audience."I know you are all dying to talk to Kris, so, sweetie, I release you to the dogs," he giggled before winking down at his young prodigy.

The second Kris left the stage he was bombarded by men asking questions, wanting to shake his hand and introduce themselves. Kris was loving all the attention, he got many compliments about the scene and about himself from men he had never met before. He met a few more gay porn stars he grew up as fans of including Brent Everett, Brad Patton and Mason Wyler. They were all extremely nice and all had great things to say. Kris was seconds from pinching himself to make sure this wasn't all just a very elaborate dream._ I am such a lucky guy..._

"Kris!" he heard a very familiar voice calling his name behind him, prompting him to spin around quickly to face his idol once again.

"Brent!" Kris said beaming.

"Hey, how've you been these past few days?" Brent said approaching Kris and opening his arms to pull Kris into a tight hug. Kris smiled into the hug, he adored Brent. He was his idol after all. One of the many reasons he aspired to be a gay porn star in the first place.

"I've been fantastic," Kris said as Brent pulled back from the hug to look into the young porn stars eyes.

"I saw your pictures," Brent winked.

"No way? You did..." Kris' jaw dropped.

"Yes," Brent smirked. "They were incredible. You...boy you're a natural."

Kris' smile grew wider, making his cheeks ache.

"I'm really really glad you think so," Kris said, a blush rose to his cheeks again.

"And this scene..." he gestured toward the large projection screen. "Kris...you're so good. I don't think you even realize how good you are. I can't even describe in words how great that scene is."

"You've watched the whole thing?" Kris asked, dumbstruck.

Brent chuckled. "I have," he said. "I got my manager to call Derrick and get me an early copy of it. Let me tell you, Kris, one of the hottest scenes I've ever seen. And trust me, baby, I've seen a lot of scenes."

Kris was frozen to the spot, unable to process the fact that Brent Corrigan, his idol, his inspiration for joining the business, had watched his scene and loved it. On the outside he was a blank statue, on the inside he was screaming for joy at the top of his lungs jumping up and down and flailing his arms in excitement.

"Oh no," Brent said giggling. "Did I break you, sweetie?"

Kris broke from his trance to look at Brent again. "Yeah, no, I'm fine. Just a little overjoyed."

"Well you deserve it, Kris," Brent said leaning in to gather the young porn star in another tight hug again. "You deserve all the good coming your way," he whispered into Kris' ear.

"Thanks, man," Kris replied, squeezing his idol close again.

Brent pulled back to give Kris a warm smile before informing Kris he had to leave. "I have to go now, sweetie, I have a late night scene to film. I shouldn't have even come tonight but I couldn't bring myself to miss your first release party. I wish you the best, Kris, I really do."

Kris' smile was beaming. "Thanks. See you later, man."

"Bye, Kris," Brent said before turning and disappearing into the crowd.

Kris stood standing in the center of the party hall alone and reminiscing on what just happened when he felt a tap on his shoulder prompting him to turn around to be met with the smiling face of his manager. Looking into Adam's face caused his heart to experience a tiny molecule sized twinge of longing, but Kris quickly beat it back down into the soil with a shovel, back into his grave, back beneath the tombstone.

"How have you been, Kris?" Adam asked politely, flashing him a warm smile.

"Good, man," Kris said lowering his eyes to the ground for a second, attempting to compose himself. The twinge had begun to resurface again but Kris was struggling with all his might to murder it completely and send it back into its grave for good. But unfortunately he was loosing the battle. The twinge was too strong.

"This is all crazy isn't it?" Adam asked.

Kris regained his composure enough to lock eye contact with his manager again. "Yeah, it really is," he smiled weakly.

"I'm proud of you," Adam said lifting his hand to place it onto Kris' shoulder and give it a proud squeeze. A volt of electricity seemed to pass from Adam's palm and into his body, making Kris' heart skip a beat. Kris' eyelids flickered. _What is wrong with me?_

"I saw the pictures we took a few days ago, they're really good," he said smiling down at his younger client.

"Thanks," Kris said. He swallowed heavily and let out a small unnoticeable sigh when Adam pulled his hand back so he was no longer touching him. "I'm glad you liked them."

"Are you alright, Kris?" Adam asked, the look on his face was full of concern. "You feeling okay?"

_I'd feel better if you would touch me again...no! What the fuck!_

"I'm fine, dude," Kris said looking up in Adam's eyes. He made up a lie. "I'm just really tired, didn't get much sleep last night."

"Oh," Adam said nodding. "Okay. Just get more sleep next time, alright?"

Kris nodded in response, he could feel Adam's beautiful blue eyes on him. He wanted to escape it. He wanted to run from the ballroom and not stop until he was back at his apartment, alone and safe from those eyes..._Those fucking eyes!  
_  
"Can I borrow him from you, Adam?" a man behind Kris asked. Kris turned to see a man he had never met before but seemed nice with his warm smile and kind face.

"Yeah," Adam said, looking Kris up and down again making sure he was alright again. "I actually have to be going anyway. See you later, Kris," he said smiling weakly before turning and disappearing into the crowd the same way Brent had. Kris stared at the place where Adam had disappeared for a few second before turning and greeting the stranger.

"Hi, Kristopher, my name is Blake and I'm the owner of Hot House Studios," he said holding out his hand for Kris to shake. Kris accepted the handshake quickly.

"You're not here to try to steal me from Falcon are you?" Kris laughed.

"No, no, not at all," Blake said smiling. "I just want to give you some advice, because from what I see I do truly believe you will go far in this business."

"Thanks, man, I appreciate it," he nodded. "Hit me with the advice," he laughed.

"Okay," Blake smirked. "You may have already heard all of this before, I'm just here to remind you of it, because it is important. Number one, you have to keep your body is great shape at all times. The company will drop you if you gain too much weight or do something drastic to your appearance."

"I work out every day, man," Kris said. "Anything else?"

"Number two, don't get a big head and don't become too demanding," he said. "Nobody wants to work with a cocky diva."

Kris chuckled. "You don't have to worry about that, I'm actually very humble to be where I am, I wouldn't do anything to screw it up."

"And lastly and most importantly," Blake said. "Don't get a boyfriend or get in a serious relationship. It will fuck up your career. I've seen it happen to so many guys, they think they're going to be huge in the porn business and that they can survive solely on the lust they experience during their scenes, but then they go and get a boyfriend and they want to quit the business. Either that or getting a public boyfriend causes their fan base to drop significantly in numbers. Nobody wants to fantasize about a taken man. So this is me urging you not to get in any relationship. You can be the next big one, you have the skills, the looks, the everything to be the number one gay porn star in the country. Don't fuck it up for yourself."

"I won't," Kris said seriously. "Nothing is going to get in my way from achieving my dream. Not a damn thing."


	10. Chapter 10

Kris had been a gay-porn star for only two months so far, but to him it felt like a decade. He could barely remember his life before his new career and if he was honest with himself, he never wanted to. He was right where he had always dreamt of being and the past was long gone now, shredded up and thrown to the winds to be long forgotten.

He had been calling Los Angeles his home for a little over three months and the dreaded prison-like state of Arkansas he had once called his home was now nothing but a distant memory. He loved being free from that hellish place and finally being able to be whom and what he had always fantasized of becoming. He was happy now.

Kris' career seemed to be getting better and better every day. As stated in his contract he was to perform in a minimum of five scenes a month. So far, since his first scene, he had participated in nine. Each scene was more fun to film than the last and Kris really took his job seriously. But it wasn't just a job to him; it was a hobby, a skill, a craft, but mostly, a talent. Each scene wasn't a chore to him, it was an art form.

Out of the nine scenes Kris had been in so far, five of them were one on one's, three of them where threesomes and the last was the famous locker room foursome. The DVD for 'Locker Room' had sold over half a million copies so far, making it the third highest grossed gay-adult film in the history of the business and its sales were still climbing the charts every day.

Kris had also done more photo shoots in the past month, landing the cover of the Falcon Studio's magazine twice in a row. Inside the magazines were interviews with Kris himself being asked standard gay-pornography questions that the fans would want to know. Such as "Why is bottoming your favorite position?" "Do you enjoy one on one's more than group scenes?" or "Who is your favorite co-star so far?" To the last question Kris answered Paul, the man who acted in the doctor/patient scene with him and as promised they had landed another scene together, where this time Paul could really show Kris what he was made of and why he was the best top Falcon Studios had. Kris felt him for an entire week after that scene, not like he was complaining. It was the hardest pounding he had ever received and he had enjoyed every second of it.

Kris had started receiving fan mail. He tried to read every perverted and flattering piece of mail he received but he just didn't have the time. Porn made Kris a very busy man. But he loved his fans so he would always reply with a personally addressed autographed picture of himself for them to fawn over. He had the best fans in the world and he would hate to let any of them down. His fans continued to leave hundreds of comments on his pictures on every day. He was kind of a big deal. But he remained humble about it all, never getting a big head over his new fame. He was very grateful to be where he was.

Also stated in his contract he was to get tested for STD's and HIV once a month and turn in the results to his manager. He always had protected sex so there was never anything to worry about, but each time he got tested he couldn't help but feel a bubble of fear rising up inside him. A fear that somehow his tests would come back positive and all his achievements would be flushed down the toilet. He never openly stated these fears but kept them bottled up deep inside. But luckily the results always came back negative, allowing Kris to let out his worried breath.

As for Adam, Kris had been doing his best to keep his crush at simply that. A crush. He was never going to escape his attraction toward him; he was a gorgeous man after all, so he decided to give in to his feelings just a little. _A crush never killed anybody. _But as for the dream that continued to haunt Kris' sub-consciousness, it was too serious for him to cope with. It was continually being pushed to the back of his mind. Sometimes it put up a fight and sometimes it went willingly, but it was a constant battle to keep the dream and the feelings that where more than a crush out of the front of his mind. He hated his crush on the man, literally loathed it, but as hard as he tried, he couldn't control it. He swore to himself that it will remain only a crush, any more than that and he will go so far as demanding Derrick to assign him a new manager. He wasn't fucking around; this was his career he was talking about.

One morning near the end of June, Kris got a text from Derrick. The text said: "_I need to meet with you tonight at the studio around 8pm. There's new paper work and contracts to be worked out and they have to be signed tonight in front of the owner of the company, so, me lol. Just be at Falcon at eight. See you then :)."_

Kris hadn't planned on going in to the studio tonight; he had actually planned on checking out a new club on the other side of down town L.A. But this was work related so he couldn't say no. He replied: "_I'll be there." _And a few minutes later Derrick replied with: "_Great! I'll send the limo at 5."_ Kris wasn't going to lie to himself; he was a bit bummed about going all the way to the studio, a three hour commute, just to sign some papers. He spent a few minutes thinking of excuses but in the end he decided he had to be professional and do what the owner of his company asked of him.

At precisely five o'clock, the Falcon Studios limo pulled up in front of Kris' apartments. He lazily opened the door and slid inside and was on his way to the valley. He was dressed in a black tank top and a pair of tight black slacks. He hadn't dressed too fancy because there would be nobody to impress, so he found a way to dress in leisure while still looking professional. He spent a good portion of the ride to the valley wondering why he had to come in tonight. Why not tomorrow? Or why couldn't he just sign the papers the next time he was at the studio for a scene. This three hour commute was ridiculous, so why tonight?

Three hours later the limo was pulling up in front of Falcon Studios. It was dark outside and the lawn lights to the mansion were on making the large white house glow, welcoming the young porn star back, like a good friend. Kris exited the limo and walked up the paved walkway to the large red front doors but before he reached them the doors opened and Derrick walked out. He was smiling brightly and was dressed in black slacks and a dark purple shirt.

"Kristopher! So glad to see you tonight," Derrick said before walking forward to envelop Kris into a big bear hug.

Kris chuckled in Derrick's embrace. "I saw you three days ago, man."

Derrick pulled back to look Kris' face over again. "I know, I know," he giggled. "But I never get sick of seeing you." He bopped Kris on the nose with his finger making Kris laugh again. "So, let's get you inside to sign all this paper work." He put his arm around Kris shoulders and wheeled him into the mansion. It looked the same as every other time Kris entered it. The foyer decorated with photographs of naked men, his own hanging high in the center of them all. "I'm sorry I had to bring you in tonight for this, sweetie. But it has to be done today." Derrick said shaking his head, wheeling Kris to the right of the staircase.

"I understand," Kris said even thought he was still secretly still upset about the whole thing.

Derrick walked Kris to the elevator and pushed the 'Down' button.

"What are we-? I thought your office was over there?..." he pointed toward to his left.

"Oh yeah," Derrick said clearing his throat. "It is, but I left all the paperwork downstairs so...I'm sorry about all this, hon. I'm sure you have better things to do tonight."

"It's okay," Kris said smiling meekly at his friend and boss.

Once the elevator doors opened, Derrick walked Kris in, his arm still wrapped around his young prodigy. A couple of silent seconds later they reached the basement floor and when the doors opened again they were met with the long corridor with ten doors on each side, where they film the majority of their scenes.

"Come on, I left them in here," Derrick said walking them toward the third door on the left. Kris recognized it as the makeup and costume room. _Why would he have left the paper work in there? _

Derrick opened the door slowly, suspiciously slowly. _What's going on? _

Seconds later the door was opened all the way, Kris didn't see anything but darkness.

"Turn on the light for me will you, sweetie?" Derrick said removing his arm from around Kris' shoulders. Kris followed the command and stepped forward clicking on the light to the makeup studio.

When he did, light filled the room and Kris heard the sound of a group of people all shouting together, "Happy Birthday, Kris!" Kris turned to see the scene in the center of the room, a long table with a large cake on it surrounded by all his smiling friends. Kris cracked the biggest smile; his eyes were wide with surprise. He began to laugh. _So this is why I was asked to come down here tonight! _Rainbow colored balloons were floating around the ceiling, a pile of neatly wrapped presents were stacked up on the table waiting to be opened. Kris recognized many of his scene partners but the important people included Julie, James, Mitchell and Cody, Paul, Ike, Luke his photographer, Sammy and Adam.

Julie, Kris' makeup artist, ran forward with a blue sparkly birthday hat in her hand. She quickly snapped it onto Kris' head and kissed his cheek. "For the birthday boy." She pulled him into a hug. "Happy Birthday, babe!"

Kris held his friend close to him, "Thank you." He was still in shock; he'd never had a surprise birthday party before. It felt good to feel so cared about and remembered.

"Come on, come look at your cake," she pulled at Kris' hand leading him toward the table. Kris walked forward and laughed loudly when he looked down at his birthday cake. It was a flat sheet cake with a nude picture of Kris scanned onto it. He was facing with his ass toward the camera, his best feature, while his head was turned over his shoulder licking his upper lip.

"I call the piece with Kris' ass," Mitchell said raising his hand making the entire room erupt in laughter."Yum yum yum."

Cody smirked before elbowing Mitchell's arm.

"Ow. What, baby?" Mitchell asked, wrapping his arm around his fiancee. "I love Kris' ass, you know that."

Cody gave Mitchell a look, his eyebrow cocked up. Mitchell understood the cue.

"You know I love your ass more than his any day."

"You better," Cody said, a small smile on his face. Mitchell leaned in to give Cody a pecking kiss. They giggled inside their embrace and kissed again.

Kris' eyes involuntarily flickered over to look at Adam for half a second and it couldn't have been a coincidence that at the exact same second Adam's eyes flickered over to look at Kris'. Their eyes met for a very brief moment before they turned their attention back to their friends.

"Stop it you two lovebirds," Derrick said giggling. "As precious as you two are, this night is all about Kristopher."

"Yes, sir," Mitchell said, smiling. His arm was still wrapped around Cody.

Cody couldn't take his eyes off Mitchell, he was looking up at him like he was the most beautiful and perfect thing God had ever created. Kris took notice of this. _I've never looked at anyone like that in my life and I'm not planning on it. _Cody leaned up and kissed Mitchell on the cheek, one last term of affection to hold them for the night.

Kris turned his head away from the engaged couple and back to the decorations.

At the top of the cake there were two large candles, one a 2 and one a 0. Together they signified Kris' twentieth birthday. Around the edge of the cake were dozens of little pink penis shaped candles with tiny wicks coming out the top. Kris giggled at those especially.

"This is so sweet of all of you, oh my god," Kris said. "Thank you, everyone who put this together. I'm serious, this freakin' awesome."

All his friends smiled back, happy to see Kris so overjoyed with the surprised.

"Of course, sweetie," Derrick said, walking forward and wrapping his arm around Kris' shoulder again. "We love you around here, you deserve it."

Kris turned to Derrick giving him a warm smile and silent thank you with his eyes.

"I'll light the candles!" Julie said walking forward with the lighter in her hand.

A few minutes later, all the little penis candles were lit as well as the number candles. The light from the tiny flickering balls of fire cast a shadow on the sheet cake making the picture of Kris' naked body look even more scrumptious than it had before. The entire room erupted in singing Happy Birthday to the young porn star before the room went silent again. Kris stood staring down at his cake for a few seconds hesitating on what he should do now.

"Make a wish," Adam said.

Kris turned to acknowledge his manager. He sat smiling warmly across the table. _He really looks beautiful tonight. _Adam's black hair was perfectly quaffed but he wore barely any makeup. It was Kris' personal secret to himself that Adam was much more gorgeous without the makeup.

Kris laughed airy and nervous. "Thanks," he nodded before breaking his eye contact from Adam to look down at his cake again to contemplate his birthday wish. It didn't take too much thought before he was closing his eyes and making a wish. _I wish to have a long happy career in this business and that all of this love I'm feeling from everyone, never ends. _

Minutes later, everyone was sitting around the table eating their slices of cake. Mitchell had gotten the piece he had requested, the piece with the scanned picture of Kris' naked ass. Cody insisted on sharing the piece with his fiancee.

"You take the left cheek, I'll take the right one," Mitchell said, laughing.

Cody giggled. The couple held hands under the table as they ate their cake.

Kris looked around the room full of his friends and co-stars. _This is the family I've always dreamt of._ _I'm right where I belong. _

Derrick refused a piece of cake so he could film and take pictures of the birthday party so he could upload it all to later. He spent a few minutes taking pictures of the decorations and interviewing some of Kris' co-stars before Derrick put the camera on Kris, a close up of his face as he ate his cake.

"So, Kristopher, how are you liking that cake?"

Kris smirked before dipping his finger in the white icing and licking it off seductively. "Mmm, vanilla. My favorite." He winked.

Derrick chuckled. "Very cute."

"It's how I roll," Kris said shrugging.

"So how old are you today?"

"I'm a youngin', man," he said eating another small bite of the white cake.

"How old?"

"A third of sixty," Kris smiled.

Derrick laughed. "Which makes you..."

"Fine," Kris said rolling his eyes kiddingly."I'm twenty."

"And what do you say to the people who think you have to be older to be sexually wise and talented?"

"Well then I'd say they haven't met me yet," he winked.

A few minutes later, Kris sat opening his pile of presents while all his friends and co-stars were gathered around him watching. So far he had gotten a very expensive designer pair of briefs, a book of gay sex positions and a book on the history of gay pornography and much more. Kris was getting a kick out of all his gifts.

"Here's my present," Julie said, bouncing with excitement. She handed Kris a present wrapped in shiny pink paper.

Kris tore opened the paper to reveal a cake pan shaped like a penis. "Oh my god, Julie," Kris laughed.

"What?" she giggled. "You love cake and you love cock so I thought this would be perfect for you."

Kris chuckled. "I love it, babe, thank you." He kissed Julie on the cheek.

"Here's the present from us," Cody said handing Kris a medium sized box wrapped in black paper with a large red bow on top.

Kris ripped opened the paper. "No you didn't..." he laughed loudly, his head falling back in giggles.

"Yep," Mitchell chuckled. "It's waterproof too."

Kris tore the rest of the paper off so his gift opening audience could see what is what. A large jelly-like light blue vibrator in a large white box.

"It has five speeds and seven settings," Cody said, "Me and Mitchell have one just like it, it's amazing. You'll love it!"

Kris laughed, "Thank you, I'm sure I'll be getting a lot of use out of it. I've heard some great things."

"You're welcome," Cody said smiling.

Kris continued to open more presents until he had opened them all. He had gotten a lot of really good stuff, most of it perverted or gay sex related, but Kris wasn't complaining.

"I guess that's it," Kris said after he had opened his last gift.

"Not quite," Derrick said handing Kris a small black velvet box. Kris took it, his eyebrows furrowed in curiosity.

"What is it?"

"Open it, silly!"

Kris opened the small hinged box to reveal a large gold ring. The top of the ring was a Falcon's profile, in the place for its eye was a red ruby. On the band, in calligraphic font the words "Falcon Studios" was etched in and on the inside of the band was Kris' stage name "Kristopher Donatello".

"Oh my god," Kris said covering his mouth with his hand. "It's...it's gorgeous." He looked up at Derrick, his eyes were beginning to water. "Thank you. Wow!"

"You're most welcome, sweetheart," he said, squeezing Kris' shoulder firmly.

Kris began to pull the ring out to put it on right away but Derrick stopped him.

"Wait, you won't want to be putting it on right now..."

"Why?"

"You haven't seen gotten your final present yet," he said. "Just keep the ring in the box for now, you can put it on later."

_What's going on? _

"You ready for your final present?" Derrick asked, smirking.

Kris looked around the table at all his friends, they seemed to be trying to hide their smiles. _No really, what's going on?..._

"Yeah...yeah I guess so," Kris said.

"Alright, get up and follow me."

The entire birthday party posse got up too and followed behind Kris and Derrick. Kris had no idea what was happening and he wasn't sure of what to expect. Derrick led him out into the hallway and to the left, farther down the dimly lit corridor. They got to the very end of the hallway before Derrick stopped in front of the door on the right.

Derrick gestured toward the door with his head. "Go on in," he was smirking.

_What the..._

Kris followed the command and reached forward to open up the door. A huge smile spread onto the young porn stars face when he saw who was waiting for him inside.

"Brent!" Kris said, running forward and flinging himself onto Brent, hugging him tightly.

"Kris!" Brent chuckled, also squeezing Kris tightly against him in response to his enthusiasm. "Happy Birthday, sweetie!"

"Thanks!" Kris said before leaning back to look into his idol's face. "What are you doing here?"

Brent smirked, not saying a word but nodding toward Derrick.

Kris turned around to acknowledge the smiling older man.

"Well..." Derrick was smiling so big he was having trouble getting the words out. "I've recently come to find out that you are a huge fan of Mr. Corrigan..."

"I am, I am!" Kris said. Brent laughed and placed his hand on Kris' shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"I've also heard through the grapevine that you want more than anything to work with him..."

Kris' eyes got wide and he covered his mouth with his hand. "Oh my god," he mumbled, already knowing what was coming next. He then looked around noticing for the first time that they were in a room with nothing but a bed and a couple of rolling cameras.

Derrick giggled. "And believe it or not, you and Brent have a very large joint fan base who are dying to see you two in a scene together so..."

"Holy shit," Kris said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Are you serious? Are you...? Seriously?"

Brent gave Kris' shoulder another squeeze.

"Yes, sweetie, I'm serious." Derrick said beaming.

Kris turned to look back at Brent making the older porn star giggle. "I'm looking forward to this just as much as you are," he said, sliding his hand under the bottom of Kris' shirt and caressing his side.

Kris shivered. _He's touching me...Chill out! You're never going to make it through having sex with him if you freak out over him just touching you...Breathe, just breathe..._

He turned back to Derrick. "I don't know what to say...Thank you!"

"Don't thank me, sweetie. Thank Adam. He's the one who set this up and made it possible."

Kris noticed Adam standing in the doorway. "Thanks, man. So much."

Adam smiled and nodded. "Happy Birthday, Kris."

Like before all of Kris' other scenes, there was a promo photo shoot involved. These pictures would not only be used for the cover of the DVD once it was release but also under Kris' album on and on Brent's website as well.

Kris felt the need to pinch himself to make sure this wasn't all just a dream. His mind was still reeling in disbelief. _I'm going to have sex with my idol...I'm going to have sex with him. He's going to fuck me. Brent Corrigan's cock is going to fuck me... _He had been fantasizing about having a scene with Brent for years, long before he had moved to Los Angeles. Brent had always been Kris' favorite gay porn star, his inspiration and his role model. _How am I going to last through this? I don't know If I'm going to last...I probably am not going to last...Shit!_ Kris was worried about not being able to keep from coming too soon.

"Are you nervous?" Brent asked in a whisper. He stood behind Kris, his naked body pressed up against Kris' nude back as they got their picture taken.

"Yeah...a little bit," Kris answered honestly.

"Well just breathe, calm down, you're very tense," Brent ran his palm across Kris' back feeling the tensing of the younger porn star's muscles.

Kris exhaled slowly before getting back into photo shoot mode and posing with Brent for the promo pictures. Brent's and Kris' eyes were burning holes through Derrick's camera as he snapped the pics of them together. Brent's arms were wrapped around Kris' body and his hands were spread out on Kris' chest, his head was tilted into Kris' neck. Kris leaned back into Brent, he shivered as he felt Brent's hard cock nuzzled against his ass. He couldn't wait until it was inside. Derrick took many pictures of this angle, just of them standing together before he walked closer and tightened the shot and asked them to kiss.

Kris' heart jumped in his chest. _I'm about to kiss Brent Corrigan...Holyfuckingshit, I'm about to kiss him! _He turned to face Brent, he was smirking. Kris barely had time to lick his lips before Brent was cupping his cheek and pulling him in for a wet, sloppy, full-of-tongue kiss. Derrick snapped pictures as the young porn stars made out for the first time. Kris whimpered inside the kiss, he was sure he could come just like this. _There is no way I'm going to last through this..._

Derrick allowed the two men to make out for a few seconds more, before calling an end to the photo shoot and the kissing.

"Okay..." Derrick said. "I think that's enough pictures, lets get to filming this scene already!"

_Yes, oh yes please! _Kris was freaking out. He leaned back to look into Brent's eyes, they smiled at each other, so ready to get this scene going.

"Everyone come in and grab a seat, if there aren't enough seats you may sit on the floor," Derrick spoke to all of the birthday party guests ushering the people inside to sit and watch the scene.

"Actually..." Adam said, making Derrick, Kris and half of the guests turn to look at him. "I actually have plans tonight, I'm sorry but I can't stay for the scene. I have to be going."

Derrick nodded. "Alright..."

"Sorry, Kris," Adam said. "I'm sure you'll be phenomenal as always."

"Thanks. And it's okay," Kris said, too excited about the coming scene to be phased by his manager's unexpected leave. "Thanks again for setting all this up. You're a bad ass manager, dude."

"Anytime," Adam said, nodding before turning to walk out of the door and out of sight.

This scene was going to be completely different from all of Kris' other previous scenes. He wouldn't be playing a character this time, but playing himself, or the Kristopher Donatello version of himself. Kris and Brent were directed to sit on the edge of the bed together for a pre-scene interview that would be included in the DVD. They were both still nude from the photo shoot.

"Are you guys ready?" Sammy asked, sitting in his directors chair across the room.

"Hell yeah," Brent said, running the palm of his hand up and down Kris' naked back. He gave Kris a warm smile but his eyes told another story. They said that Brent was ready to devour him. A shiver raced up Kris' spine. _He wants me. And if he wants me, I'm going to let him have it. All of it. All of me. _

** The Scene**

"And here we have two of the best twinks in the business, together, for the very first time. Brent Corrigan and Kristopher Donatello. How are you guys doing?" the camera man asked the two young porn stars.

"I'm good," Kris said swallowing nervously. "I'm excited," he turned to smile at Brent.

Brent smiled back before turning to the camera. "I'm horny," he said, causing the camera man and Kris to both laugh. "I'm not going to lie."

"So...Kristopher, you're fairly new to the industry, yeah?"

"Yep, for about two months."

"And what prompted you to become a gay porn star? You look like such a good boy, an innocent kid, why gay porn?"

"Um...Well...I've always wanted to do it, ever since I saw my first scene I was like 'That's what I want to do, I want to be that. Nothing else'."

"And did you have any inspiration? Anybody that stood out to you? Anyone you wanted to be like specifically?"

Kris turned to Brent. "This guy right here."

The camera man chuckled. "So you wanted to be like Brent Corrigan?"

"Wanted to be like him...wanted to be fucked by him," Kris said turning to Brent again. "So hard."

"Your wish is my command, baby," Brent said looking Kris up and down before biting at his own bottom lip.

"You guys sound ready...Should we start this scene already?"

"Yes, please," Kris said, not taking his eyes away from Brent.

"Fuck yeah," Brent said at almost a whisper.

The lust filling the air in the room was thicker than molasses. Their naked bodies were slightly flushed red with excitement. They were so ready to get to the sex.

"Alright," the camera man said. "Go to it, boys!"

Brent didn't hesitate for a second once given the go-ahead. He cupped Kris' cheek and pulled him in for a wet, passionate, open mouthed kiss. Kris rest his hand on the upper part of Brent's leg stroking the skin there while Brent assaulted his mouth with his delicious and skilled tongue. Kris whimpered when Brent's tongue swiped across his lower lip, before sucking the plump flesh into his mouth and teasing it before letting it go.

"You're an amazing kisser," Kris whispered in a mumble against Brent's mouth.

Brent smirked. "So are you." He leaned in and kissed him again. "I heard you're pretty great at other things too..."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Sucking cock. Go on and suck mine, you know you want you," Brent said before leaning in and whispering in Kris ear. "I want to feel those hot plump lips around me. So fucking badly."

Kris bit at his own bottom lip and moaned out loud.

Brent reached forward and gathered Kris' hand in his, guiding it toward his cock which rest hard and heavy on his groin. Kris' heart jumped in his chest the second his palm wrapped around his idol's cock for the first time.

"You're bigger than I thought you were," Kris said, as he began squeezing and tugging at Brent's shaft.

Brent chuckled. "Are you saying I look smaller on camera?"

"No, no," Kris laughed. "I didn't mean it like that, it's just...so much bigger in person." He continued stroking Brent's cock firmly, not taking his eyes off the thick muscle for a second.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time," Brent said running his fingers through Kris' short brown hair. "Don't make me wait any longer. Come on, put it in your mouth."

"I've been waiting for this much longer than you have," Kris said, his head on its way down to Brent's lap. "Trust me." He smiled up at his idol before running his tongue heavy and wet up Brent's shaft for the first time. Both porn star's eyes were locked as Kris swiped his tongue across the leaking head of his idol's cock teasing the slit and all of the engorged flesh surrounding it.

"Shit," Brent breathed.

"Yeah?" Kris said before licking up the shaft again, this time to wrap his thick pillow-like lips around Brent's cock and envelop the entire head into his mouth.

"Fuck."

Kris closed his eyes, relaxed his throat and pushed himself down onto Brent's thick muscle. Brent held his breath as he watched as Kris took his cock deeper, inch by inch until he was all the way down to the base. Brent whimpered when he felt the tip of Kris' nose touching his lower stomach, signifying he had taken him all the way. Kris began to hum and bob, sending pleasure filled chills down Brent's spine with every little movement.

"Oh my god," Brent said. He was having difficulty not bucking his hips and pounding hard into Kris' mouth.

Kris decided to torture Brent even more, pulling his signature move and opening his eyes and staring unblinkingly up at Brent as he continued to down his cock again and again. Kris pulled up, keeping his palm wrapped around the shaft as he began to lap circles around the head, swirling a mixture of saliva and pre-come around his slit.

"Fuck me," Brent moaned breathlessly, keeping his eyes locked on Kris. Kris smirked, very proud of his ability to turn his idol to mush. "So _this_ is what a famous Kristopher Donatello blow job feels like..."

"And is it to your liking?" Kris asked, leaving a series of tongue flicks across the head of Brent's cock as he waiting for the answer.

"Very much so...holy shit, so you good at that..." Brent said. "I need to fuck you."

Kris' heart flip flopped in his chest. It was getting closer and closer to the time where Brent's cock would be buried deep inside of him. He could hardly wait. He had tasted it, but now he wanted to feel it stretching him open. He whimpered at the thought.

"You want me to fuck you?" Brent asked, lifting Kris' chin with a crooked finger. "Right now. Hmm?"

Kris nodded. "Yeah," he replied breathlessly, rising up until he was at eye level with Brent again.

"Well sorry, but you're going to have to wait a little longer," Brent said, smirking.

Kris' face flashed a disappointed pout before becoming composed again.

"Get up here, and lay down."

Kris followed Brent's command and climbed back onto the bed, laying down on his back, curious of what was coming next. Brent turned around to face him, he began running his palms across Kris' chest, smooth skin sliding against smooth skin.

"What are you gunna do?" Kris asked, hoping that Brent was going to return the favor and go down on him. He had fantasized about Brent Corrigan sucking his cock for years. Countless times he had masturbated to Brent's incredibly hot blow job scenes. Brent going down on him would literally be a dream come true.

"Well," Brent said, the tip of his finger sliding down Kris' chest toward his groin where his cock lay. "What do you want me to do?"

Kris swallowed. "Well I kinda want you to um...return the favor?"

"Oh, you mean you want me to suck your cock?" He lifted the tip of his finger to run it down Kris' hard shaft making the younger man shiver.

Kris nodded. "Yeah..."

"And how many times, have you fantasized about me going down on you? Hmm? You said you've been infatuated with me for years, obviously you've gotten off to me many times, haven't you? Tell me about it, Kristopher. Tell me all your dirty fantasies."

Kris whimpered. "Yes, I've gotten off to you many many times. About you sucking me, and fucking me, and everything in between."

"Well it's _your _birthday, Kristopher. What exactly do you want me to do to you? Tell me and I'll do it."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Well then I want you to suck my cock."

"How badly do you want it?" Brent asked, caressing Kris' chest again.

"So fuckin' badly, man."

"You're wish is my command, birthday boy," Brent winked before lowering his head and licking a thick heavy line up Kris' shaft.

Kris' hips bucked up, and his head fell back in a loud moan, his entire body visibly shivering. For years he had wondered what Brent Corrigan's tongue on him would feel like and now he knew. It was fucking phenomenal. Not only did it feel good physically but it felt twice as good mentally. Brent had been his celebrity crush for years, and to think about the fact that he was lapping at his cock right now...it blew Kris' mind.

Brent wasted no time in sucking the entirety of Kris' cock down his talented and well practiced throat. It happened so fast that it took Kris by complete surprise and his hands flung out to grip into the sheets of the bed. His back arched and his body shook. Brent hummed around Kris cock, bobbing expertly. He was working like a machine, sucking him perfectly, like a fucking cyborg.

"Brent! Oh my...fuck!"

Brent pulled up and off Kris' cock, it landed hot heavy and wet back onto Kris' groin.

"It it everything you've always imagined?" Brent asked, breathing hot breath onto Kris' cock, leaving wet kisses up and down the shaft.

Kris lifted his head and opened his eyes again to look down at his idol in a pleasure induced haze. "Yes! Yes, oh my god! It's better! So much better! Don't stop!"

"You're cute when you're needy," Brent giggled, continuing to leave kisses on Kris' cock.

"Keep doing it, please," Kris pleaded Brent with his dark brown eyes.

Brent smirked. "Okay, I will. But I want to add another element first..."

"What do you..."

"Bend your legs...yeah just like that. Now spread them...there we go," Brent said while manipulating Kris' body to help with the next part of his plan.

Kris eyed his idol with curiously, but he knew whatever was coming next definitely involved his ass. He could guess what was about to happen but he wasn't one-hundred percent sure. His suspicions were confirmed when Brent slid two of his fingers into his mouth, beginning to lubricate them for where they were headed. Kris bit his lip and whimpered, not being able to tear his eyes away from watching Brent suck his fingers. He knew what was coming next and he quivered from head to toe just thinking about it.

Brent pulled his fingers from his mouth, they were soaking wet with saliva. He lowered his hand down between Kris' spread legs until the tips of them came in contact with Kris' puckered hole. Kris jumped when he felt the fingers touching him.

Brent chucked. "You want them, don't you?"

Kris looked up at his idol and nodded furiously.

"You know, normally Kristopher Donatello is usually so dominant and the one in control, but right now you're acting differently...Tell me why that is and I'll reward you with these fingers you want so badly."

"Because," Kris said, in a low voice almost at a whisper. "You're my idol. This is like a dirty fantasy come true. I've wanted this for so fucking long, you have no idea...I guess it's different because...you're Brent Corrigan, man!"

Brent laughed. "Thank you. That's very flattering."

"Can I have your fingers now?" Kris asked, biting his bottom lip and looking questioningly down at Brent's hand.

"I see how it is," Brent said, smirking. "Flattery for fingers. Hmm?"

Kris nodded.

"Well you sure know how to get what you want," he winked. "Okay, spread your legs a little more."

Kris followed the command and braced himself for his idol's fingers to begin stretching him open.

Brent placed the wet tips of his fingers back onto the outer rim of Kris' hole and began rubbing circles in the warm flesh, coaxing it opened. Kris bit his bottom lip and whimpered. His hips adopted a life of their own as they involuntarily began moving in a circle, pushing against Brent's fingers, begging for more friction and pressure.

"Inside," Kris said under his breath, not sure that Brent had even heard him.

"Patience, Kristopher," he chuckled.

A few seconds of Brent teasing the pink puckered flesh and he was sliding one finger inside. Kris gasped as he felt his idol's digit sink into him. He whimpered and bucked his hips. Brent chuckled and kissed one of Kris' raised knees before moving his head down to Kris' groin again.

"You're tight," Brent breathed hot breath against Kris' skin. "I can't wait to fuck you." And without warning he was sliding the second finger inside Kris' body to join the first and was gathering Kris' cock into his mouth again to continue expertly sucking it down.

Kris moaned loudly feeling pleasure from both ends. Brent found Kris' prostate within seconds and he was continually prodding at it with his fingers while sucking the entirety of Kris' cock down his throat, humming at the base and causing Kris to shiver, shake, pant and moan like a banshee. His hands were gripping into the sheets and his eyes were shut tight. His face was contorted in a pleasure induced haze.

"I can't take it," Kris said in a moan. "I can't...I...You should st-"

And within half a second, Kris was unexpectedly coming down his idol, Brent Corrigan's throat. He rode out his orgasm, rolling his hips, continuing to ride Brent's fingers and whimpering loudly. After he had come down from his climatic high and Brent had seized contact, he lay boneless against the mattress, his chest rising and falling rapidly. After a few seconds he finally realized what just happened and he began to apologize.

"I'm sorry," Kris said. "I'm so sorry, I..."

"Shh," Brent said. "Don't worry about it. I'll have you coming again in no time."

Kris licked his lips and whimpered before Brent leaned down and kissed him again. They kissed for half a minute, hot, wet and sloppy before Brent pulled back to ask Kris a question.

"So are you ready for that fucking you've been fantasizing about for years?" Brent said. "You think you can handle it?"

Kris nodded. "I know I can." He lifted his legs to wrap them around Brent's back. "I want to feel your cock pounding me into this mattress. Make me scream your name."

Brent moaned. "And that will all happen, sweetie. I promise. But first...I want you to ride me."

- - (fade -in scene-)

(Brent is sitting up, his back against the headboard while Kris is straddling him. The condom is in place and the lubrication has been applied but no penetration has been made yet.)

Kris began grinding on Brent's lap, his hole sliding against his idol's cock as if begging for it. Brent's hands were on Kris' hips, feeling the motion of Kris' neediness. He could feel how much Kris wanted him.

"You want it so badly..." Brent said. "I can tell."

"I'm ready," Kris said. "Fuck me, Brent." He combed his fingers through his idol's hair.

Brent bit his bottom lip and reached around to hold his cock straight up for Kris to have easier access to, but Kris took over and encircled Brent's cock in his palm.

"Hold me opened," Kris whispered.

Brent followed the command and reached behind Kris and cupped his ass cheeks in both hands, spreading him opened for his cock. Kris began to lower himself down until the tip of Brent's cock came in light contact with his entrance. Kris shivered and whimpered. He couldn't fathom what was about to happen. In a few seconds his idol's dick would be inside of him, it was truly a dream come true. He wondered how he could have gotten so lucky to be here right now with Brent Corrigan, and him about to impale himself on Brent's hard, thick, famous cock. He shook his head, coming back into reality. And slowly he began to lower himself onto Brent's cock.

Once it was past the tight ring of muscle it easily slid inside. Kris bit down hard on his bottom lip as he felt Brent's cock fill him up inch by inch until he was flush against Brent's lap and all seven and a half thick inches were buried inside him. Kris opened his eyes to look at Brent whose head was flung back in the pleasure of being balls deep inside of Kristopher Donatello.

Kris was stretched wide and he felt a dull burn behind him, but he knew it would go away as soon as he began to exercise it. He placed his hands on Brent's shoulders, using them as leverage as he began to slowly bounce on his idol's cock.

Brent brought his hands up from Kris' ass to grip into his hips again, holding them as Kris rode his cock. Kris whined and rolled his hips as the thick flesh invaded his body.

Kris was working his hips slowly, trying to get used to the invasion before he could begin to full out ride Brent like he wanted to. Like he had always fantasized about. He lifted up until just the tip was still inside before falling back down taking all the inches again, trying to find the perfect position. His eyes were closed in concentration.

He was secretly grateful that Brent had already made him come already because it was helping him from not coming now. But still his body was a live wire and he honestly felt like he could come again at any second. Kris closed his eyes and avoided looking at his idol's contorted pleasure filled face because that would prompt him to loose control again and he wanted this scene to last as long as possible. If there was a way to hold off an orgasm for an entire year Kris would be happy to stay right here, fucking himself on Brent Corrigan's cock for twelve months straight.

Kris let out a moan, as he began to escalate his bouncing speed and within no time the sound of skin slapping skin was echoing off the walls of the room. He rose and fell wildly, whimpering all the while. His forehead was damp with sweat making his hair stick to his head.

Brent let go of Kris' hips, they were too wild to keep still and tamed. He instead gathered Kris' ass cheeks in his hands again, squeezing the plump pale flesh in his fingers knowing that his cock was sinking between them again and again with every passing second. He wished he could see it, actually see what Kris was doing to do him, but for now he had to settle with just the feeling.

So far Kris had done all the work but within seconds that all changed and Brent began moving his hips quickly, snapping them up into Kris pounding him from beneath. Kris' moans began to come out stuttered. His head was flung back, his neck was curved gorgeously as he got fucked. The sound of skin slapping against skin got even louder and both men began moaning together in unison. Kris could feel himself getting dangerously close again but he continued to hold it off. He needed to last longer. He never wanted this scene to end.

"Fuck!" he moaned. "You're so big, Brent. I never...Fuck!"

"Is this everything you've ever dreamed of?" Brent asked under his breath. "Is it?"

"Yes!" Kris whined. "More, give me more!"

"You want it harder?"

Kris closed his eyes and nodded furiously before opening them again and looking at Brent in disbelief. "You can fuck harder than this? Really?"

"You'd be surprised at what I can do," Brent replied, gripping Kris' ass harder in his grasp as he continued to pound the hot little porn star above him.

"Show me?" Kris asked, his voice sounded strained and out of breath.

Kris didn't have time to catch his breath before Brent was tossing him forward onto his back on the mattress, holding his legs up and apart and pounding into his sweet supple ass like it was the last time he would ever have sex. Kris was completely caught off guard but he wasn't complaining. He was being fucked so hard that his eyes began to water.

"Fuck me!" Kris moaned loudly, he couldn't take his eyes off of Brent's gorgeous body above him wet with sweat, flexing and relaxing as he screwed him out of his mind.

Brent couldn't take his eyes off the scene below him, his cock quickly sliding in and out of Kris' ass. It was a fucking hot sight and he was getting drunk off it. He was making good on his earlier promise of fucking Kris into the mattress like he had asked.

"Where's my name?" Brent asked. "I thought you said you were going to scream my name." He smirked.

"You'll hear your name when I come," Kris said, flashing an open mouthed smirk.

"Oh?" Brent said. "Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe," Kris said. "Oh my god right there," his head flung back against the mattress as Brent angled his hips and was now quickly caressing his prostate with his cock from the inside.

"I have a feeling I might be hearing my name pretty soon," Brent said laughing as his cock continued to dive between the pale white globes of Kris' ass again and again.

Kris ignored this statement because he knew Brent was right. He couldn't last for too much longer. Brent was magical, never before has he been so turned on during a scene to come so soon again after coming once. Actually, if Kris thought back he had never accidentally lost control and climaxed mid-scene. It wasn't his fault though, Brent had been his celebrity crush and masturbation material for years. Anybody else in that same situation would surely understand.

"Are you getting close?" Brent asked the obvious question. Kris' body had begun to twitch, indicating another climax was near.

"Yeah," Kris nodded, his body sliding back and forth quickly on top of the sheets. He gestured with his eyes down at his abandoned cock resting on his groin, indicating Brent to help him get off.

Brent took notice and let go of one of Kris' legs to encircle his cock in his palm. He began jerking Kris off, helping him reach another orgasm. Brent paused his hips for a second to angle himself perfectly again so that he was hitting Kris' prostate head on with every thrust.

The sound of skin slapping skin was loud, but not loud enough to drown out Kris' moans. Brent was tugging Kris' shaft to the same rhythm as he was fucking into him.

"I'm gunna...Oh fuck, I'm gunna come!" Kris said before opened his eyes wide and looking up at his idol. "Fuck me, oh please! Fuck me!"

Brent continued his quick paced fucking as if trying to literally pound the orgasm out of Kris.

"I...oh my...Brent! Fuck me, Brent...Fuck my..." Kris' eyes slammed shut and his hole tightened around Brent's cock holding it like a hot, fleshy vice as he came in streams onto his own chest to join the dried bits from his first orgasm. His head fell back against the mattress and his back arched and he trembled violently. His hands gripped so hard into the bedding sheets that the top of his hands flushed bright red.

"Shit!" Brent moaned, still burring inside of Kris. "I'm gunna..."

Kris had not yet recovered from his orgasm but his head quickly shot up from the mattress not wanting to miss what was coming next.

"I want it in my mouth," Kris said staring up at Brent with lust filled eyes. "Please, I want to taste you..." He sounded out of breath and his chest was still rising and falling rapidly but he couldn't bring himself to miss a key part of his Brent Corrigan fantasy.

Brent didn't waste a second in questioning it, but quickly pulled out, shed himself of the condom and walked on his knees on the bed until he was right above Kris' face. Kris closed his eyes and opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue and waiting to be rewarded with Brent Corrigan's release.

Brent jerked himself off above Kris' trembling awaiting tongue and within a couple of seconds he was coming in thick milky white streams into and around Kris' mouth. Brent trembled and whimpered through his orgasm but he didn't take his eyes off of Kris the entire time. Kris closed his mouth and swallowed the bits that had landed on his tongue and he slowly licked his lips for any remnants.

Kris lifted his head and began lapping at the red engorged head of Brent's cock before sucking in into his mouth again, as if soothing it and thanking it for not only the fucking it had just given him but the come it had so generously spilled for him. Brent twitched and whined, combing his fingers through Kris' short brown hair as the younger porn star continued to slowly suck him off. Kris opened his eyes and looked up at Brent as he did this, allowing the cock head to slip out of his mouth and onto his plump pillow-like lips for a second to lap at before he was sucking it into his mouth again. It was all very slow and delicate, and it was driving Brent crazy.

This went on for another whole minute. It was as if Kris was buying time, not wanting the scene to be over yet. Plus the look on Brent's hazed out face staring down at him was not something he wanted to ever end. But unfortunately it had to.

By the time he was finished, a thin coat of Brent's seed was still covering Kris' large reddened lips. Brent laid down beside Kris to join in one last kiss with him. He could taste himself on Kris' lips. They played around with the release on their tongues for awhile before seizing their kiss and laying down together on the bed, Brent's palm rubbing circles on Kris' chest.

"Cut!" Sammy called out.

Kris' eyes were closed and he lay still for a few seconds before his mouth curled into a small smirk. That was without a doubt the best birthday present he had ever received and he would treasure it forever.

_Thank you, Adam. _


	11. Chapter 11

Adam sat in a pitch dark room, so dark in fact that he couldn't see his own hand in front of his face even if he tried. He was not alone, but among friends. They were all waiting silently for a few others to join them. In the darkness Adam's sense of sight was lessened, forcing his other senses to be significantly magnified. He could smell the scent of his own freshly-sprayed cologne, Dior Homme. He could taste the cherry flavor of his brand-new lip gloss. He could feel his heart pound faster in his chest in both excitement and anticipation as he heard the faint sound of voices drawing nearer and nearer by the second. But it was only one of those voices that truly excited Adam and sent his pulse into a frenzy.

In just a few seconds the beautiful Kris Donatello would be walking through that door to be surprised with a surprise birthday party set up by Adam himself, and Adam could hardly wait to see the look on that pretty little face when Kris saw what awaited him in the make-up room.

A few seconds later the voices were directly outside of the door and the door was slowly being opened, sending the faint light from the chandeliers in the hallway inside, to very minimally light up the room Adam sat in. It still wasn't enough for Adam to see around, and the two figures in the doorway were simply dark outlined shadows. But Adam knew one of those dark shadows was Kris and he was secretly counting down the seconds until the lights were on so he could see him more clearly.

"Turn on the light for me will you, sweetie?" Derrick said.

Adam saw the shorter figure move further into the room to click on the light on the wall. Suddenly the room filled with light, causing Adam's eyes to momentarily squint in adjustment before his eyes focused on the young, gorgeous, and very surprised porn star.

"Happy Birthday, Kris!" the entire room of friends, along with Adam, said together.

As soon as Kris took in the sight of the party before him, his face broke out into a bright and wide smile before he began to laugh. _He's so cute. Like always..._

Over the past month, since the first photo shoot, Adam's feelings for Kris had unfortunately gotten stronger. But luckily, so far, Adam was able to cope with his simple crush and not let the tiny twinge of longing for the young porn star get in the way of his or Kris' careers or their friendship. At first Adam hated himself for thinking of Kris the way he did, reminding himself time and time again that he will end up heartbroken and screwed over, the same way as he had by his ex-boyfriend Jonathan. But that was before Adam came to a realization: He didn't need to worry about ending up in the same boat with Kris as he did with Jonathan, anymore.

_To get hurt the way Jonathan hurt me, Kris would have to reciprocate these feelings, and that will never happen. Crushes don't hurt anybody if they have no chance of going anywhere. Kris is young, he's hot, what would he want with me? Plus he's on top of the world in his career and his life, he wouldn't jeopardize that for me. _I _wouldn't jeopardize that for me. I'm not going to get hurt because he's not interested. He won't have the opportunity to hurt me. I have no chance with him so what was I even worried about? _So Adam no longer found it difficult or shameful to check Kris out, either during his scenes or in regular social environments, for now. In Adam's mind there was no way Kris could hurt him because there was no chance that Kris was interested in or even remotely attracted to him.

_Plus he's such a sweet guy and really seems to care about other people. He's way too good for me. _

Adam remembered a couple weeks ago when Kris had his second photo shoot with Luke, in the office on the twenty-third floor. In the building with the elevator that Adam was terrified of riding, being an extreme claustrophobic.

Kris didn't need to be reminded of Adam's fear. The second they walked into the building Kris made it a point to find the stairs for Adam so his friend and manager wouldn't have to endure the paralyzing fear he had gone through the first time they rode the elevator together.

"Thank you for remembering," Adam said with a meek smile to Kris as he walked through the door Kris held opened for him leading to the first staircase.

"Of course," Kris said. "I told you next time we would take the stairs. I wouldn't forget that."

"We?" Adam asked turning around to face the shorter man. "You can go ahead and take the elevator, Kris. Really. I'll be fine. There's no point in both of us breaking a sweat."

"I'm coming with you," Kris said with a smile. "I'm not going to have you climb the stairs while I get the luxury of an elevator. What kind of person do you think I am? I'm from Arkansas, remember? I'm a good ole southern gentlemen." Kris shot Adam a wink causing Adam's cheeks to give a slight rosy blush.

"It's fourty-six flights of stairs, Kris," Adam tried one last time to get Kris to change his mind. He was overwhelmed with Kris' kindness. They didn't make them like that in Los Angeles.

"Then I'll be good and sweaty for my photo shoot won't I?" Kris smiled and laughed before patting Adam on the shoulder and walking ahead of him to start up the stairs.

Kris looked around taking in the scene before him with an unwavering smile plastered on his flawlessly beautiful face. He checked out the long decorated table in the center of the room laden with a cake and pile of presents, surrounded by his closest friends and co-stars. Kris looked around at all the people invited to the party individually, his face still resonated in a state of shock.

_He looks so surprised! _Adam was very pleased with himself for coming up with the idea for the surprise birthday party. _Now he knows how much we all truly care about him. Look at that smile.._

Julia, Kris' beautiful multi-tattooed and pierced makeup artist, ran forward to snap a birthday hat onto Kris' head and kiss his cheek. "For the birthday boy," she said with a giggle. She then embrace Kris in a tight hug before pulling at his arm and ushering Kris toward the table at the center of the room to show him his cake.

Kris laughed loudly once his eyes set on the cake in front of him. It was a flat sheet cake with a nude picture of Kris scanned onto it. In the picture scanned onto the cake, Kris was facing with his ass toward the camera, the light captured the gorgeous curve of it perfectly. It made the cake look even more scrumptious than any mediocre cake that didn't have a nude picture of Kristopher Donatello scanned onto it. Adam himself had chosen that particular picture for the cake. It was one of his favorite pictures of Kris. _Damn, that boy is beautiful..That body..._

"I call the piece with Kris' ass," Mitchell said raising his hand and causing the whole room to erupt in laughter. "Yum yum yum."

This comment from Mitchell earned an elbow from his fiancee, Cody.

"Ow. What, baby?" Mitchell asked, wrapping his arm tight around his blonde fiancee. "I love Kris' ass, you know that."

Cody cocked his eyebrow up. Mitchell chuckled, understanding the cue.

"You know I love your ass more than his any day," Mitchell said pulling Cody tighter into his body.

"You better," Cody said with a small smile on his face.

Mitchell leaned closer to give his fiancee a pecking kiss. They giggled together inside their intimate embrace before kissing again.

Immediately, without thought, magnetically, and almost instinctively, Adam's eyes flickered over to look at Kris. Adam didn't know what force prompted him to be drawn to Kris at that particular moment, but there was no escaping it. It was as if Adam's heart knew what it wanted even if its owner was too scared to admit it to himself yet. Then a mixture of shock and confusion was thrown at Adam when at that exact same second Kris' eyes flickered over to look at Adam. Their eyes met for a brief second before they both quickly turned their heads and attention back to their two friends, Mitchell and Cody, who were very much in love. _What was that?..._

"Stop it you two lovebirds," Derrick said with a giggle. "As precious as you two are, this night is all about Kristopher."

"Yes, sir," Mitchell said with a smile, his arm still wrapped around Cody's waist.

Cody couldn't take his eyes off his fiancee. The way Cody looked at Mitchell was almost enough to break Adam's heart. _They are so perfect for each other. I hope I can find a man that looks at me the way Cody looks at Mitchell one of these days. _Adam's eyes quickly flicked over to Kris again before dropping to the floor. _Ha! Yeah right...like that'll ever happen. Wake up, Lambert. Even if he's interested, which he definitely is NOT, he's a programmed heart breaker. Fucking porn star. Just get over it. That's a road much easier to avoid than travel down. _

While Adam sat lost in thought, the candles on the cake were being lit. He snapped out of his trance a couple minutes later to join the rest of his friends in singing a Happy Birthday to Kris. After the song died down Kris stood staring down at his cake in hesitation as if wondering what he should do now.

"Make a wish," Adam said, blurting it out before he could stop himself. _Make a wish? Of course of he was going to make a fucking wish! Where did that even come from? _

Kris turned to acknowledge Adam, they smiled at each other. Kris' eyes lingered over Adam for a couple of seconds, glancing him up and down.

"Thanks," Kris replied with a nod before turning back to his cake, closing his eyes to make a wish, and blow out the candles.

After the cake was served and eaten, it was time for Kris to open his presents. Adam got a kick out of all the presents Kris was receiving. Some of them were crazy and outrageous, such as a penis shaped cake pan and a book of gay sex positions for 'studying'.

But Adam had to muster ever molecule of self restraint to keep his mind from wandering to sexual things happening between Kris and himself when Mitchell and Cody presented him with their present. A large waterproof vibrator for Kris to use on his days off when he wasn't filming scenes. The second Kris unwrapped the gift a quick and almost lightening fast picture entered Adam's mind. The moving picture was of Adam using the jelly blue vibrator on Kris as Kris' eyes were shut tight in pleasure as he moaned loudly and rode the vibrator as it invaded his hot tight body. Adam closed his eyes and shook his head and the picture faded away almost as quickly as it had materialized. Thoughts like this entered Adam's head almost daily but he never allowed them to stay long enough to flourish into an actual fantasy. He felt that allowing a fantasy to flourish would be crossing a line. Not only professionally but socially, and maybe even a little emotionally.

Adam was brought back to earth when Derrick presented Kris with the Falcon Studios ring.

"Oh my god," Kris said as his hand covered his mouth. "It's...it's gorgeous." He looked up at Derrick, his eyes looked as if he was about to cry. "Thank you. Wow!"

_He so deserves that ring...He's phenomenal. I'm so proud of him. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees what I got him. I worked my ass off night and day for almost two weeks trying to score the scene. But its all worth it to see Kris happy...He's going to be so excited! _

Kris began to put his new ring onto his finger before Derrick stopped him.

"Wait, you won't want to be putting it on right now..."

"Why?" Kris asked, his face was drawn in confusion.

"You haven't gotten your final present yet," Derrick said. "Just keep the ring in the box for now, you can put it on later. Are you ready for your final present?"

_Here it comes!...I can't wait to see his reaction!_

Kris looked around the table at all of his friends and co-stars. Kris' eyes landed on Adam who was busy trying to hide his smile, knowing exactly what the final present was, before turning back to Derrick.

"Yeah...yeah I guess so."

"Alright, get up and follow me."

Everyone got up to follow Kris and Derrick out of the room and down the hallway until they were standing in front of the last door on the right. Adam was right behind Kris, wanting to be the first person to see Kris' reaction when he saw who was waiting for him inside.

"Go on in," Derrick said with a smirk.

Kris hesitated for a few seconds before following directions and reaching forward to open the door. Adam saw the profile of Kris' face when a huge beaming smile filled it. Kris' smile fed Adam's.

"Brent!" Kris said before he ran forward and flung himself onto the other young porn star squeezing him into a tight hug.

_I knew he would love it! I can't wait until he learns he actually has a scene with him tonight! _

"Kris!" Brent replied with a chuckle as he squeezed Kris tighter against him. "Happy Birthday, sweetie!"

"Thanks!" Kris said before leaning back smile at Brent again. "What are you doing here?"

Brent smirked before nodding his head toward Derrick. Kris turned his head to look acknowledge his director. _Here it comes!_

"Well..." Derrick said with a huge smile. "I've recently come to find that you are a huge fan of Mr. Corrigan..."

"I am! I am!" Kris said.

Adam chuckled. _Seriously...how cute is he? _

"I've also heard through the grapevine that you want more than anything to work with him..."

Kris' eyes got wide and he covered his mouth with his hand. "Oh my god," he mumbled.

Adam was smiling so hard his cheeks were beginning to hurt. _He's got it! _

"And believe it or not, you and Brent have a very large joint fan base who are dying to see you two in a scene together so..."

_Yep...it's true! I had to use that joint fan base thing as the majority of my argument to allow Brent's company to allow the scene to even be possible. _

"Holy shit," Kris said before shaking his head in disbelief. "Are you serious? Are you...? Seriously?"

_That's the reaction I was looking for! _Kris' eyes were filling with tears and his body was beginning to tremble. And for Adam, Kris' current euphoria was more than enough payment for the hours of hard work Adam had gone through to arrange the scene. It's the main reason Adam went through so much to make it happen. _If anybody deserves it it's him. Seeing that excitement is priceless and worth every second of work and debate I suffered through. _

"Yes, sweetie, I'm serious," Derrick said beaming.

Kris' face was in an unchanging state of shock. He turned to look back to Brent. "I'm looking forward to this just as much as you are," Brent said before sliding his hand under the bottom of Kris' shirt and began caressing his side.

Kris visibly shivered. Adam smirked. _This scene is going to be hot hot HOT! Look at their chemistry! I can't wait to see how it all pans out! _

Kris turned to look back to Derrick. "I don't know what to say...Thank you!"

"Don't thank me, sweetie," Derrick said. "Thank Adam. He's the one who set this up and made it possible."

Kris immediately turned his attention to Adam for the first time since entering the room with Brent in it.

"Thanks, man. So much."

Adam smiled and nodded. "Happy Birthday, Kris." _Anything for you."_

About ten minutes later Kris and Brent stood naked together, in the same room, getting their promo-pictures taken by Derrick before the scene started. Adam stood watching from a distance, trying not to make it too obvious that he was checking Kris out. _He's so beautiful...that skin of his is flawless...that body...seriously, wow! _

Kris stood with Brent looking like a scared baby deer as they got their pictures taken. Adam had never seen Kris this way with a co-star before. _He must just be really excited...I don't blame him, really. Anybody in his situation would be acting the same way. He's with someone he really admires..Some one he's loved for years..._

Adam watched as Brent leaned closer to Kris to whisper what looked like words of encouragement and calming before Kris was back to his old self again, burning holes through the camera with his eyes. Brent caressed Kris' body and chest as they stood getting their picture taken again and again. Brent's opened palms slid across almost every satin smooth inch of Kris' body. They looked very intimate...very close...too close.

A pang of jealously hit Adam quick and unexpected, like a typhoon as it crashed all around him and in no time at all he was drowning. _He_ wanted to be the one behind Kris caressing that gorgeous body. _He _wanted to be the one whispering into Kris' ear to help him relax. _He _wanted to be the one whose cock was currently nestled between those flawlessly curved ass cheeks. Adam's heart sped up and he quickly looked down at the floor, trying to mask his feelings so nobody else could see him or sense what he was going through. Adam was beyond disturbed by his current emotions. He had never felt this way observing a scene of Kris' before. The jealously he felt was suffocating. Adam tried to conquer it but it was an impossible match. He hadn't felt this jealous since...Jonathan.

Adam closed his eyes tight as his conscience fought with itself. _Why? Why am I thinking this way? Never before have I...This isn't good, stop thinking about it. Suck it up, look up, and watch them. _Adam lifted his glance just in time to see Kris and Brent embrace in a hot open mouthed kiss. _I can't stay __here...this is just like how I felt with Jonathan. It's Jonathan all over again! Except one tiny difference...Kris is not yours! So suck it up! I can't...I can't stay here... _

"Okay..." Derrick said. "I think that's enough pictures, lets get to filming this scene already!"

Adam lifted his head. _You stay or you go...decide now! _Adam mustered the courage to look up at Kris and Brent again to help him make his decision on whether he was strong enough to stay or not. Kris and Brent were smiling at each other, looking so cozy together. This scene was different from all the others Kris had been in before. In this scene Kris was not playing a character, but himself. Himself with his idol... Adam quickly came to a decision.

"Everyone come in a grab a seat," Derrick said ushering the birthday party posse inside with a waving arm. "If there aren't enough seats you may sit on the floor."

"Actually..." Adam said causing Derrick, half the guests, and even Kris himself to turn to look at him. "I actually have plans tonight, I'm sorry but I can't stay for the scene. I have to be going."

"Alright..." Derrick said, his tone was thick with confusion.

"Sorry, Kris," Adam said, turning to face the young and beautiful porn star for the last time that evening. "I'm sure you'll be phenomenal as always."

"Thanks," Kris replied. "And it's okay. Thanks again for setting all this up. You're a bad ass manager, dude."

"Anytime," Adam said with a nod and a sad smile that went unnoticed by Kris, before turning to walk out the door.

But before Adam took another step his eyes fell on Derrick who had been staring at him. The following exchange only lasted for three seconds. The older director's eyes were confused then suddenly full of understanding, like he figured it out, like he knew exactly what was going through Adam's head. Derrick's expression changed from understanding to immediate sympathy. He knew what Adam had been through, and now he had this to deal with. Adam tried to mask his thoughts, but Derrick was too good at reading them. He had known Adam for too long to not get what was going on.

Of course Adam could trust Derrick with his secret, but it made him uncomfortable to know that anybody knew about it now. Adam flashed Derrick a stern look, as if warning him to keep his secret a secret, before quickly turning and walking out of the door and into the hallway.

As Adam walked he kept his head down but his mind kept right on reeling. _You watch Kris' scenes all the time! Why would that one have been any different? It has to be because it's Brent...Kris absolutely adores him..._Adam stepped into the elevator at the end of the hallway and pressed the 'up' button. _How...how the hell am I jealous? I can't be jealous! I have no place to be jealous! Kris isn't mine! He doesn't belong to me...He's not my boyfriend...I have no place! What the fuck! _Adam stepped out of the elevator and took a left. He walked to the back of the mansion before reaching a door in what would be the kitchen, if it were a normal house, and walked outside onto the back parking lot of Falcon Studios.

_And how the hell can I be jealous? Seriously, how? I'm the one that set it up! _

A couple minutes later Adam was plopping himself into the drivers seat of his black Lexus. He backed out, pulled out of the Falcon Studios lot and was on the road in no time. He drove the streets of the valley attempting to get straight home. Obviously his 'plans' he lied about having were completely made up. He just needed out of that room fast, before the nausea began.

_Seriously! It's not my place to be jealous! He is not mine. He is his own person. Why could I not bare to watch Brent even touch him...What's wrong with me? _

Adam stopped at a red light and sat in thought. _Kris is the first person who has shown they care about me since...well since...He's so sweet. No! It's just going to be Jonathan all over again! Wait, just because you like him doesn't mean he likes you, remember? And he doesn't like me, that's a guarantee. Jonathan cheated because I wasn't good enough, I never found out what 'enough' was, but to be with Kris I would have to be perfect. And I'm far from perfect. If I was perfect Jonathan would've never cheated..._

The light turned green and Adam pressed his foot on the accelerator and was off again. Each foot he drove was a foot closer to his home and safe haven were he could sleep and rid himself of these thoughts for at least a few hours. He couldn't wait to be home.

_I've got to get over this stupid crush. It's doing nothing but causing trouble. It's fucking with my career and hindering me from performing my job at the best of my ability. I've got to get over it...It's never been a big deal before, but now it is...Maybe I should ask Derrick to assign Kris a different manager..._At this thought Adam's heart tightened up. He couldn't bare not being Kris' manager anymore. It would mean no more interaction with him almost entirely. Plus Kris would be confused as to why Adam asked for the change and Adam already promised to take great care of Kris and his career to help him succeed as much as he possibly could. No, quitting managing Kris wouldn't solve anything. It would just make Adam feel guilty. _I've just got to get over it...Get over the crush..._

Adam was about fifteen minutes from home, seeing as how he lived in the valley. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep once he was home no matter how hard he tried to until he resolved this issue in his head. He already had trouble falling asleep and now he had this whopper of an issue to weigh on his mind and make sleep almost impossible. So as he drove he searched his mind trying to find a solution to his problem.

_That's it! I'm just still brokenhearted over Jonathan! I don't really like Kris! I just like the idea of him!...Right? He's just the rebound guy...a way to mend my broken heart. That's it! I don't really like Kris...I don't think...No I don't...No...That's it! It's just my way of coping with what Jonathan did to me! That's it! That's it! _

Adam was so excited to have found a possible solution to his problem that he wasn't paying attention while he was driving and he ran a stop sign before smashing into the side of a car in front of him driving the other way. The impact wasn't serious or at all life altering, seeing as how the speed limit was only thirty in that area. His airbag didn't even deploy. But the crash certainly gave Adam a nice big dose of whiplash and luckily that the extent of his injuries. Quickly Adam got out of his black Lexus to check on the car he hit and see if its passenger, or passengers, were okay. It was about ten o'clock at night and the four way stop the crash occurred on was completely barren of people, businesses or homes. The only light came from the street lamps and the headlights of the two cars.

Adam's heart was pounding hard and fast against his ribcage as he choked in fear that the person or persons he hit were badly injured. He quickly walked around the back of his car to more easily reach the drivers side of the red Ford Fusion he had crashed into. But before Adam could make it all the way around a woman got out of the red car and walked around to look at the damage. Adam's heart sighed seeing that the woman was okay.

She was an older woman, in her mid-forties. She had blonde hair down to her shoulders and a beautiful face for her age with hardly any wrinkles. She wore a pair of jeans with a maroon blouse and a thin black jacket. She hadn't acknowledged Adam at all so far, she was still intently surveying the damage.

"Ma'am I am so sorry," Adam said. "I'll pay all the damages."

Adam expected the woman to round on him and begin screaming, cussing him out or maybe even throw a punch or two, but to his surprise the woman simply looked up at Adam and spoke in a small and meek voice.

"Were you not looking where you were going, young man?"

The woman looked familiar to Adam even thought Adam was sure he had never seen the woman a day in his life previous to this. She reminded him of someone that he knew, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Her mannerisms, the way she spoke, her accent. _Why does she seem so familiar? _

"No, ma'am," Adam replied. "I just wasn't paying full attention. I've had a lot on my mind. I'm sorry."

The woman broke eye contact with Adam to stare down at her feet. "I know the feeling," she said.

Adam watched the woman from a distance as he tried to figure out just how she seemed familiar. He stayed a good ten feet away from the woman in case she decided to lunge at him at any second. That car of hers looks brand new. Or _looked_, rather. The side was now dented in significantly, it would cost a lot of money in repairs to fix. His own car, the black Lexus, was damaged pretty bad too. The hood was bent in half and the front bumper was a thread away from falling off. And those were just the simple surface flaws. The engine probably took a bit of a beating too which would no doubt cost a pretty penny to repair. Adam brought his glance back up to the woman. Her calmness of the situation was undeniably odd.

"Once again, ma'am, I'm so sorry," he said. "I'll pay every penny of the damages out of my own pocket. Really, we'll get this sorted out in no time."

The woman, while keeping her gaze at the ground let out a light chuckle before looking up at Adam again.

"Sweetheart, it's okay," she said with a light laugh. "I'm not going to jump at you with a shank."

Adam stifled a small chuckle at the woman's joke.

"It's just a rent a car from the airport. I bought the full coverage insurance so I'm fine."

"Oh," Adam said. "Okay. But why are you so calm about it...if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh no," the woman said. "I just flew in today. I'm so tired...and physically and emotionally drained. Normally I'd be throwing a fit right now, but you got lucky and I'm not really in the mood."

"Oh," he said again. He stood still, continuing to attempt figuring out how he knew the woman. "I'll go call triple-a and get us towed and you back to your hotel. The airport car rental should replace your car for free. Do you want me to ask?"

"No, thank you," she said. "I'm leaving tomorrow to go back home. I'll just take a taxi."

"Alright," Adam said. "Excuse me for a minute."

He stepped away for a few minutes to make a call before coming back to the older woman.

"They said they'll be here as soon as possible," he said. "Once again, I'm so sorry."

"Thank you, son," she said. "You're a sweet boy. I'm sure your girlfriend loves that about you."

Adam laughed. "Yeah..." He then attempted some small talk, continuing to spark a memory on why the woman was so very familiar.

"So you said you were just in town for tonight?" Adam asked. "A special occasion?"

The woman's smile faded and she looked down at her feet again, kicking the pavement with her tennis shoes. "Something like that." Her face looked undeniably sad so Adam decided not to press the issue. They stood in silence for a few minutes before the woman raised her head again to speak.

"So you're from around here, right?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Could you help me find something?" she said. "I've been driving around for hours."

"I can try," Adam replied. "What are you looking for?"

"It's a place...I believe its called Falcon Studios. It's a um...a movie studio," she said, her gaze falling back to her feet again.

Suddenly Adam realizes how the woman in familiar and his guardian wall slams up like a steal chained moat protecting himself and the third party he was intent on taking care of and watching over. He wasn't sure of the woman's motives and it was his job and duty to protect his client. She could do something drastic...She could take him away from him.

"Never heard of it, ma'am," Adam said, his voice low and hushed. "I'm sorry."

"No I didn't think you would," she said. "You seem like a good respectable man. Anyway, I'm going to go wait in my car until the tow gets here. Los Angeles is so much chillier than Arkansas. It was a pleasure to meet you, young man. Even under such unfortunate circumstances, Mr...?"

"Lambert," Adam said. "Adam." He accepted the older woman's hand shake.

"Kimberly Allen," she replied with a sad smile. "Have a good night," she said before turning away to go sit back in her damaged rental car.

Adam's throat tightens as he watched the woman walk away. _That was Kris' mom..._


	12. Chapter 12

By the time Adam got home by taxi it was well past midnight. He would've been home hours ago if he had been paying attention and hadn't ran that stop sign. Everyone was okay and Adam and the woman he hit had luckily walked away without a scratch but that did nothing to ease the black cloud of guilt hanging over Adam's head. He walked into his home and shut the door.

If he had been driving a bit faster. If the woman had been driving the opposite way down the street. He might have killed her. _I might have killed Kris' mom..._ Adam felt sick to his stomach. He barely made it to the hallway bathroom before emptying his stomach. The thought that he could have been the cause of a human being's death was unimaginably upsetting, paralyzing and terrifying all at the same time. But the fact that it could have been Kris' mother made it so much worse somehow. _She could be dead right now because of my stupidity...I am such a fucking idiot! _He hunched over the lid to the toilet and began to cry.

After awhile when Adam's stomach was empty and his tears were all dried out, he cleaned himself up and headed for his bedroom bathroom to take a shower. As he stripped his clothes off he took an effort to not look at his naked body in the mirror. He hadn't been able to look at himself nude since he first found out about Jonathan's cheating months and months ago. He didn't want to look at himself because when he did all he saw was a disgusting, ugly and undesirable man, because that's the way Jonathan made him feel like. That relationship was like poison, and even though Jonathan had been out of his life for over four months the poison was still thick in his system and it still continued to clog his veins and destroy and eat away at the beaming confidence Adam used to have once upon a time.

He stepped into the shower and turned on the water without adjusting the temperature first. He flinched when the ice cold water rained down on him thick and forceful. But he didn't bother to fiddle with the knobs to make the cold water warm just yet. The cold water numbed his system, temporarily giving him a break from his thoughts. He suffered through the unpleasantly freezing temperature of the shower water for as long as he could before turning the knob on the right, making the water a scolding hot temperature to which he was used to. Within minutes the entire bathroom was filled with steam.

He washed his face with both hands under the heavy stream of hot water, scrubbing at his eyes and trying to rid his face of the tiny bits of stuck on eyeliner and mascara left over from when he cried earlier. He then washed his hair, combing his fingers through the thick black forest soaping and lathering at the stuff before rinsing the product away. But when it was time for him to clean his body he closed his eyes and didn't look down at himself once.

Once he was finished with his shower he dried off with a towel, wrapped it around his waist and stepped out of the tub and into the bathroom. The large mirror over the sink was fogged up with a thick layer of steam, making it impossible for him to see himself when he walked by it, even out of his peripheral vision. He started to walk past the mirror and back out into his bedroom when he stopped. _What is wrong with you? You can't even look at yourself? _Adam remembered a time long before Jonathan when he couldn't pass a mirror without turning for a second to check out his own reflection. Back in a time when he thought any man would be lucky to have him. He wasn't cocky, just confident in himself, body and soul. Now his confidence was completely shattered by a piece of shit porn star named Jonathan. _Go look at yourself. _

Adam hovered for a few seconds deciding on whether or not looking at himself would be empowering and uplifting or depressing and make his mood even worse than it was. _Don't let him win. No...he already won. No he didn't...just go look at yourself. _Slowly Adam turned toward the mirror and walked closer until the front of his hips were touching the bathroom counter. He leaned forward and in a circular motion wiped a large circle of the steam off of the mirror. Adam kept his eyes down at the sink, still lacking the courage to look up at himself. _Look up...look up... _Slowly Adam's head tilted up and within a couple seconds he was looking at himself for the first time in months.

His hair was wet and sticking up in a million different directions. His face was clean and smooth. His eyes were a beautiful blue green as he stared at his own reflection like it was another person entirely. One he didn't recognize anymore. _What has he done to you? _Adam allowed his eyes to wander from his face to his chest and arms. The start contrast of freckles on his pale skin made Adam flinch away from his reflection for awhile before slowly turning to look at himself again. He hadn't always hated his freckles, but like many things, Jonathan changed his mind about them. In fact, Adam used to love his freckles. He believed they made him unique and oddly beautiful somehow. But Jonathan would pick on Adam for his skin almost every time he took his clothes off. Jonathan wasn't only a low life cheater. He was also unnecessarily mean and cruel to Adam on almost an every day basis. He would call Adam wretched names like 'dot boy' and 'cow skin' and would even go so far as to ask Adam to keep his shirt on when they had sex because it 'grossed him out'.

Adam didn't know why he stayed with him as long as he did. Back then a part of him felt lucky that he had a man as good looking as Jonathan in his life, even if he was a horrible excuse for a human. Jonathan beat him down so badly that he didn't think he could ever get anyone else. The Adam before Jonathan never would have allowed such treatment, but Jonathan changed him. Adam couldn't bear to look at himself anymore. Too many memories were flooding his head, reminding himself of Jonathan and the little tid-bits of their relationship Adam tried so hard to erase from his conscience. He turned away from the mirror and walked into his bedroom to get ready for bed.

By the time Adam crawled into bed and snuggled into his covers he was surprisingly tired, but not enough to fall asleep. He still had far too many things on his mind to sort through first. _Why is Kris' mom here? Is she coming to take him away? No, she can't, Kris is his own person. Is she here to fight with Falcon Studios, some kind of lawsuit maybe? No. That wouldn't hold up in court. Her son is an adult. Well then why is she here? _Adam figured Kris' mom couldn't possibly be happy or at all pleased about her son's career choice and he had no idea what the older woman's motives were. He was just trying to protect his client. _But there can't possibly be much his mother could do about it. It is Kris' life after all, he can do whatever he wants to do. He's twenty years old. He makes his own decisions. But did I make a mistake not telling her where Falcon Studios was? I mean after all that is her son. Do they even have a relationship anymore? Is Kris a run away? Maybe she was just trying to find him... _Another stormy black cloud of guilt set to hover above Adam's head. _I should tell Kris about it though, right? So he can make the decision on whether or not to see her? Shouldn't I...? But what if he has an epiphany and decides to leave and go back home? He wouldn't do that...would he? _Adam's eyes were closing and he was having trouble staying awake so he decided to put off that subject to dissect in detail later when he was fully awake.

He quickly changed his focus to a different subject. _Leaving tonight before Kris' scene was a one time thing. I don't know what happened, but it'll never happen again. I don't have feelings for Kris, he's just a rebound._ Adam figured that the only reason he was too upset to stay was not because he had feelings for Kris, but because he was reminded of the time back when he was forced to watch Jonathan's scenes. Watch his boyfriend fuck other people. The jealously was of the same caliber and felt nearly identical, so he just clumped them together. Adam just figured that the green monkey on his back didn't recognize Kris and Jonathan as different people and the jealously he felt was nothing but a simple flashback. Adam felt relieved to find that he didn't have feelings for Kris. At least he didn't think he did. He remembered his excitement before the crash earlier that evening. _I don't really like Kris. I just like the idea of him. That's all. Kris is simply my way of coping with what Jonathan did to me._ Adam admitted to himself that he might have a tiny crush on Kris, but really, who didn't? He was just relieved that the feelings were only mediocre and not actual romantic feelings like he had feared. Adam's eyelids were becoming heavier and heavier by the second. _Really, a tiny crush doesn't mean anything. Kris is a simple rebound crush. Nothing to worry about. It will go away soon. _And within a couple of seconds Adam was fast asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Kris woke up late afternoon with the dim sun streaming through the blinds of his bedroom. Over half of his room was covered in shadows signifying he was waking up much later than usual. With curiosity he turned his head slightly to his right to look at his alarm clock. He chuckled out loud when he saw that it was a little after four in the afternoon. He hadn't slept in this long in years, but he also hadn't stayed up as long as he did the night before in years either.

Immediately, memories of the night before flooded his mind and he couldn't help but smile, bite his lip and even moan a little as he recalled the way Brent looked as he took his cock into his mouth. That scene was beyond words, but if Kris had to supply a single word to describe it that word would have to be 'mind-blowing'. Never before had he experienced an orgasm so intense than the two Brent had given him last night. _My career is going no place but up!_ He beamed up at the ceiling before wiggling his body in his bed sheets to find two things. One, that he could still feel Brent from the hard pounding he had given him night before. And two, that he was naked.

He barely remembered how he got home last night but he did remember being loaded into Mitchell and Cody's car before leaving Falcon Studios in the very early hours of the morning. He remembered falling asleep in the couple's car on the way to his downtown apartment, but he couldn't remember coming upstairs and stripping for bed. _Mitchell must have carried me up the stairs. _And suddenly he remembered. Mitchell did carry him upstairs because once outside his door Cody gently nudged Kris awake and asked him while he was half asleep where his key was, and he remembers pointing at his back pocket before cuddling closer into Mitchell's chest and falling asleep again. _They must have stripped me before laying me down and tucking me in. _Kris' heart swelled for his good friends.

_Well...I better get up and salvage the rest of the day..._Kris sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed and rubbed his face in his hands before looking up. When he did his sight automatically focused on his guitar propped up in the corner of his bedroom. It had been left abandoned for months since Kris first moved to Los Angeles and it was beginning to gather a thin layer of dust. He didn't know what force drove him to walk across the room to retrieve his old wooden best friend but he went along with it without hesitation. In no time at all he is sitting back on the edge of his bed holding his guitar. The first thing he does is blow off and clean his instrument of all the dusk it had accumulated. Only then could he make out the true richness of the dark cherry wood it was made of. He ran his hand along the smooth polished wood, it was warm and inviting. Like he had been playing it every day without hiatus. He positioned his fingers on the neck and strummed one simple note.

Music had been a passion of Kris' long before porn was. He had been singing and playing guitar since he was six years old. Kris remembered the Christmas he received his first guitar over thirteen years ago like it was yesterday. He remembered running down the stairs early on Christmas morning wearing his favorite pair of Power Rangers pajamas, only losing one of his front teeth the very day before, and finding under the Christmas tree that Santa Claus had left him a guitar. He face lit up like...well...a kid on Christmas before jumping down the remainder of the stairs and flinging himself at his new gift.

"Mama! Daddy! Look what Santa brought me!" he squeaked at the top of his lungs.

Within a few seconds Kris' mother and father were walking down the stairs in their robes.

"What did he bring you, baby boy?" Kris' mother, Mrs. Allen, asked, her face drawn in a big smile.

"A guitar, Mama! A guitar!" six year old Kris replied before turning his attention to his father. "Now I can be like you, Daddy!"

Mr. Allen spent the entire rest of Christmas day teaching Kris how to play the guitar while Kris' Mama supplied a never ending array of hot chocolate and cookies for them to munch on. Kris' father would demonstrate by strumming a note on his own guitar before his young son copied him and attempted the same note. If he got it correct his father would reward him with praise and a high five, causing six year old Kris to beam with pride, showing off his missing front tooth.

"I want to be just as good at the guitar as you, Daddy," Kris said.

Kris' father ruffled young Kris' short brown hair before cupping his cheek in his hand and smiling at him with pride.

"You keep playing like that, son, and you will be."

Kris was back in the present, sitting on his bed strumming his guitar while singing Christmas songs under his breath. He tried not to remind himself that his father must hate him now but he couldn't shake it from his mind. His father must surely despise everything about him and probably regrets something as drastic as even making him by now. Ever since Kris came out of the closet, rebelliously revealed his new career path to his parents and fled for Los Angeles less than an hour later he was sure his father loathed him. He hadn't spoken to either of his parents since the day he left but he had no doubt that they hated him and were glad to be rid of him. Music reminded him of his father who he still continued to love unconditionally, but it stung with a worse pain than a thousand bee stings that his father most likely doesn't love him anymore. Kris could continue to sit on his bed and sing and play Christmas songs for the rest of the day into the night, but it hurt too much to be reminded of the man he used to look up to, who would now surely look away from him in disgust. Kris stood up and crossed the room to prop his current guitar, a high school graduation present, in the corner of his room before wiping a lone tear from the corner of his eye.

After cooking himself an odd breakfast of scrambled eggs, a baked potato and a side of broccoli smothered in cheese, Kris went jogging outside for a change. He wore red shorts down to his knees and a black tank top as he jogged the streets of downtown Los Angeles. It was good, freeing and uplifting for Kris to feel the wind whipping past him as he exercised. He made a mental note to abandon his treadmill for the good crisp air of outdoors more often. He headed back to his apartment when the sun began to set.

Once home he jumped into the shower to scrub away all the sweat covering his body from his intense workout with the plans of going out to his regular club again tonight. He had another scene tomorrow, but he desperately needed someone to connect with as soon as possible. He couldn't wait the fifteen hours for tomorrow's scene, he needed someone, anyone, now. Just a little connection followed by some kissing. It was simple, but he craved feeling close to someone on almost a daily basis. But he couldn't let it go too far.

In a little under an hour Kris was fully dressed and ready to walk out the door. He was wearing his favorite pair of dark ass-hugging jeans and a skin tight royal-blue low V-neck shirt. The walk to the club took a little under twenty minutes. His stomach fell when he saw the line to get in was over two hundred men long, but then he remembered who he was and that he could automatically get into any club in town without waiting. _I'm Kristopher Donatello, I can get in anywhere. _He smirked and headed for the front of the line to meet the man holding the rope.

"Hey, babe," Kris said with a wink at the tall dark long haired man holding the velvet rope.

"Kristopher!" the man checked him out, scanning his body up and down. "You look good tonight, as always. Come right on in." He unhitched the rope and waved Kris inside.

"Thanks, sweetie," Kris said, running his hand up the man's arm to squeeze at his muscular bicep. "You're always so sweet to me."

"Of course," the man said. "I'm a big fan, Mr. Donatello."

"I bet you are," Kris said, biting his lip and pretending to check out the man before turning to walk into the club.

It didn't take long for Kris to find a man he was interested in and after only five minutes of small talk the man led Kris to a dark corner of the club so they could be semi-alone as they connected. The man had dark hair, it looked almost black in the light of the club, and marble green eyes. He was much taller than Kris and undoubtedly good looking. Kris didn't know the man's name, nor did he care, when he picked Kris up, pinned him against the wall and began kissing him in a hot fiery passion. Kris wrapped his legs around the tall stranger as their mouths moved together in unison. Their heavy kissing went on like this went on for over ten minutes before Kris was moaning out loud and beginning to rub his clothed cock against the man's belly through many layers of clothing. The man responded by reaching behind the young porn star and groping Kris' ass tight in his hands.

"I want to take you home," he whispered huskily into Kris' ear. "Want to fuck the hell out of you. You little fuckin' devil...Shit...Wanna take you home. Come home with me. Need to fuck you."

Kris closed his eyes before unwrapping his legs from around the man's torso and standing back on the ground again. He pulled away from the man before looking up into the man's dark green eyes inflamed with lust.

"I'm sorry, babe. I don't go home with guys," he said with a small sympathetic pout before walking away, leaving the man looking disappointed, heartbroken and confused.

Kris walked towards the entrance to the club to leave for home. His cock was hard from the hot kissing session with the stranger and he planned on taking care of himself when he got home. He had gotten exactly what he wanted out of the night, connecting with a man for awhile so that he could go home and touch himself. He never went home with men. It was just another way to protect his ever escalating career. Sure it was only a one night stand, but a one night stand could easily turn into something more. He could develop real feelings and then he may as well flush his career down the toilet. He couldn't risk that ever happening. A few weeks after scoring the porn contract with Falcon he told himself that he would never have sex outside of his scenes. Ever. It could ruin everything he had worked so hard for. He couldn't risk even the slightest possibility of falling in love.

The Falcon Studios limo came to pick up Kris early the next morning. It took almost two hours longer than the normal three hour commute to reach the destination in the valley with the bumper to bumper stop and go traffic. Kris sighed heavily and seriously considered breaking his lease to get an apartment in the valley, this commute was far too long and it drove Kris crazy. He was an anxious man, he can't be kept waiting for very long before he explodes. Then he remembered that all the clubs are in downtown so he quickly erased the thought from his mind. _I can deal with the commute if I still get my clubs and my hot strange men as make out partners almost every night..._

Kris thought about the scene he was going to be filming today. There was no way anything could possibly beat his scene with Brent, but who knows, maybe the guy fucking him today has magic hands and will leave him undone and twitching in a pool of sweat and come. _Well there's only one way to find out..._

After a long five and a half hours the Falcon Studios limo was pulling up in front of the building for which it was named. As soon as the wheels stopped turning, Kris spilled out of the limo and ran straight for the doors of the mansion and down the elevator into makeup. He was over an hour and a half late and he was hoping he wouldn't be reprimanded for the traffic he couldn't control. And within no time Kris was sitting in one of the many makeup chairs while Julia got him ready for the scene he was about to film.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Kris said as Julia started by filling in Kris' face with a shiny foundation.

"Oh no, sweetie, don't worry about it," she replied before blending the makeup with a white blotchy makeup pad. "Everyone is late. You're actually early," she laughed. "We probably won't even start filming for another whole hour."

"Dang," Kris said making sure to lie still so Julia could properly draw his eyes back out with a thin line of eyeliner before beginning to make conversation with his beautiful makeup artist. "So, random question, but where did you learn all this makeup stuff? Did you go to college for it?"

"No. I didn't have that kind of money. My mother actually taught me all that I know. I didn't even have to go to cosmetology school. I am just _that _good," she and Kris both laughed. "Why? Did you go to college to learn how to be fucked?" she asked with a smile.

"Not exactly," Kris said with a smirk. Julia giggled. "But I did go to college for a little while before coming here."

"Oh really? What for?" she sounded genuinely curious before getting up from her chair to fetch the hair mouse on the table and stood behind Kris to get started.

"Music."

"Oooooh. Fancy. Like composition or something?" she asked before rubbing her hands together with mouse and beginning to work it through Kris' short brown hair.

"Not really. Mostly guitar and uh...I sing a little bit."

"Alright, sweetie," Julia said before walking back around Kris, setting down the mouse on the table again, crossing her arms across her chest and turning to face the young porn star. "I've got to hear this. Sing me something."

"I don't know..." Kris smiled and was beginning to blush.

"Come on! Please!" Julia begged before putting her hands together and pouting. "Please please please!" she jumped up and down.

"Okay okay!" Kris said with a smile.

"Yay!" Julia clapped.

Kris closed his eyes, blocking out the entire world before he began to sing the first song that popped into his head. A song called "Maybe" by Alison Krauss.

"_Yesterday the odds were stacked in favor of my expectations. Flyin' above the rest, never fallin' from my nest. Tuesday came and went and now I'm in a little situation. Maybe it's for the best. I can live alone I guess. Maybe I can stand alone. Maybe I'm strong as stone. Even though the bird has flown, maybe I'll fly on home..." _

Julia stood watching Kris sing for the first time, completely transfixed by Kris' flawless voice. The sounds coming out of Kris' mouth were gorgeous...perfect...exceptional. By the time Kris was finished singing the short stanza to the song Julia's mouth was opened wide in shock and pleasant surprise.

"Wow...Kris that that beautiful," she said. "You're great! Truly!"

"You think so?" Kris asked with a smile, lifting his gaze to his make up artist, his face gave a slight blush.

"Yes! Damn, boy! Who knew your mouth was so multi-talented," she gave Kris a wink causing him to chuckle.

"So, uh," Kris said attempting to change the subject. Music brought back memories he wasn't in the mood to revisit at the moment. "Where's Adam? I never got to properly thank him for my gift a couple days ago..."

"He's running a little late today. So much damn traffic!" she replied. "But oh my god did you hear he got into a car wreck the night of your birthday?"

"No!" Kris' eyes were wide. "Oh my god, what happened? Is he okay?"

"Oh yeah, he's perfectly fine, sweetie. He walked away without a scratch, thank god! But his car got completely totaled. It's in the shop for awhile so Derrick is picking him up for the scene today."

"Oh..." Kris said as he was leaning back to receive more facial makeup. "Good. I'm just glad he's okay."

Kris' mind began to wander as Julia blushed his cheeks with the large brush. _What if Adam had died? _Suddenly Kris' heart fell, his throat got dry and a bout of nausea hit him like a freight train but he swallowed his emotions as best as he could without Julia noticing something was wrong. _This is ridiculous. Why do I care so much?...Well he's a friend of course, I'd be heartbroken to lose any friend. __Plus he's such a good person and he's a great manager...That's all it is. He's such a sweet guy..._

As soon as Julia was finished powdering Kris' face, he sat back up in the makeup chair and changed the subject immediately, wanting to get his mind off of possibly losing his good friend.

"So yeah..." Kris said. "My scene partner today...Where is he at? Is he late too?"

"No," Julia said. "Actually he left after getting his make up done. Said something about running to get lunch. You'll meet on set later I presume."

"Oh, so you've seen him? It he a hot one?" Kris asked with a smirk.

"I guess," she replied without a smile as she walked behind Kris to check and make sure his hair was still perfect.

"Hmm..." Kris said. "What's his name?"

"Jonathan."


	14. Chapter 14

As soon as Julia was finished doing Kris' makeup, she handed him a pair of tight black briefs to wear. Apparently his scene partner would be wearing a pair that looked identical to his so they could match for the scene. The scene was supposed to be about two boyfriends bickering about buying the same looking underwear so they get in a small fight and in the process take them off and it leads to dirty things. Kris thoroughly enjoyed the idea for the scene and ever since he received the script a week ago he couldn't wait to film it.

He slid on the tight black briefs and headed across the hall and a few doors down to a simple bedroom scene. It wasn't the same room used for his and Brent's scene a few nights ago, for which Kris was grateful, because nothing could ever compare to it in a million years and it would be a shame for the scene to come off as mediocre for him simply because he wouldn't be able to stop thinking of another person. It wouldn't be fair to today's scene partner.

Kris looked around the small room. He was alone except for the two camera men positioning and adjusting the three rolling cameras that would be used for the scene. They were so submerged in their work that they didn't look up at Kris once. Kris continued to scope the room before his eyes fell on the three directors chairs in the corner of the far side of the room. Suddenly, Kris' heart tightened in knowing that one of those chairs was reserved for Adam, his manager. His friend. The friend he constantly struggled to keep out of the front of his mind. He looked away quickly as his conscience drew an axe to ward away the thoughts of Adam back into his subconsciousness. He looked around the room again, desperate to think of something else. Anything.

Kris turned to face the door as a man walked into the room. He was wearing the same pair of black briefs Kris sported so he figured it must be his scene partner. Jonathan. There was nothing overly spectacular about his body but he was a good looking guy, Kris had to admit that. The man had short cropped blonde hair and dark brown eyes, tan skin and a handsome but somewhat mousy face. The second his and the man's eyes met Kris felt that something was off. His gut tightened and he couldn't put his finger on it but something didn't feel right. Kris' anatomy didn't stir like it normally would seeing a half naked man. And he wasn't yearning for the man to touch him, in fact he wished the man would stay as far away as possible and the man hadn't even spoken yet. _Something is definitely wrong... _Kris isn't the type of person who judges people on their outer appearances before even getting to know them but everything about this man said danger. It was an uncontrollable gut feeling that told him that this man was bad news. And he was quickly proven correct.

The man developed and evil grin and walked closer to Kris. Kris had to struggle to stand still and not back up as the man took steps toward him.

"So are we gunna fuck, pretty boy?" the man said looking Kris up and down. His voice was laced with hostility.

"Umm..." Kris replied.

"Uh...Uh...Ummm..." the man mimicked Kris before cackling. "Is that all you can say? Wow...you're stupider than I even imagined."

"Excuse me?" Kris said.

"I've seen your scenes," the man named Jonathan replied. "Pretty fucking pathetic if you ask me. You try way too hard, kid. You think you're the shit don't you?"

Kris stood dumbstruck and staring at the man, his eyes were wide watching Jonathan not even bothering to speak and give the asshole the satisfaction. The man began to circle Kris like a shark circles its prey before taking the fatal bite.

"Well I've got some news for you," Jonathan said. "I'm going to fuck you so hard that your brain turns into even more of a worthless piece of mush than it already is and you soon get the thought of being #1 in this business out of that stupid fucking skull of yours real quick."

_What the hell is this guy's problem? _

"Where's that manager of yours? Huh?" Jonathan asked looking Kris' up and down. "Wouldn't want him out of all people to miss this." He reached forward to grab Kris' hip and force him closer.

"Get your hands off me!" Kris said pushing against Jonathan's chest forcing him away. He was furious, offended and above all disgusted by the man, (if he even deserves that title), standing in front of him.

"Oh," Jonathan said dragging the word out as he dragged his eyes up and down Kris' half naked body again. "So you're a feisty little shit, huh? Well you'll soon learn who the boss is here." Jonathan reached out again to grab Kris' hips with both hands and force him close again.

Kris had a more difficult time getting out of Jonathan's hold this time but eventually he got away and shoved Jonathan harder than before until his back slammed up against the wall. Kris prayed he got the hint this time.

"I said stop fucking touching me!"

"I'm sorry we're late we..." Derrick stopped abruptly as he appeared in the opened doorway of the scene room and his eyes fell on Jonathan. Adam was directly behind him and Derrick's hand instinctively raised up to push against Adam's chest. It reminded Kris of something a father would do to protect their child. But why would Adam need protecting from this man? Kris' eyes fell on Adam, his face looked like he saw a ghost, suddenly pale and shocked with wide, glassy, and disbelieving eyes staring at the man Kris had just shoved into the wall. _Does he know him? _

"Oh hey, Adam!" Jonathan said, his face drawn into a wide smile looking like the devil himself. "Long time no see. Come to watch me fuck your boy?"

Adam tore his eyes from Jonathan to meet Kris for a brief moment before quickly turning and fleeing down the hallway. Derrick turned around to watch Adam disappear but his feet didn't budge. Kris' feet on the other hand were moving instantly in the direction of the doorway to follow his manager. Kris couldn't define the urge currently coursing through every vein in his body but he desperately needed to get to Adam and comfort him. Comfort him like it was his duty. He had never felt this way before, it freaked him out and he tried to mentally resist but his feet wouldn't stop moving.

"Hey!" Jonathan shouted out before running to grab Kris' arm before he could walk another step. "I thought we were gunna fuck!"

Kris quickly shot around to shoot daggers through the man holding his arm tight in his grip. Kris didn't know what he had done to Adam, but already he hated him for it. "Fuck yourself!" He shouted before ripping his arm from the man's hold and jogging away out of the doorway into the hallway just in time to see a door slam.

A few seconds later Kris heard a crash coming from the same room Adam had disappeared into, then he was all but running down the hallway and entering into the room to make sure his manager, his friend, was okay. Kris closed the door without Adam even noticing he had company and stood watching with wide eyes as Adam broke down screaming and crying in the center of the room knocking things over and crouching on the floor before tugging at his own hair as if trying to pull it out of his head. Kris' feet were paralyzed now watching his manager let loose all of his anger and upset. Adam crossed the room to a wall on the left, let out a loud scream and punched the wall with all of his might. When he pulled his hand back there was a hole in the wall the size of a full grown man's fist before Adam collapsed against the same wall and began bawling. His back was turned to Kris, still not noticing he was there. Kris wiped a tear from his own eye. He couldn't define what it was inside of him that was acting this way but it was as if he could feel Adam's pain. He was ashamed and terrified of the tear so he quickly rubbed it away to be forgotten about.

Adam's body was hunched over with his side against the wall. He shook and convulsed with sobs. Kris imagined walking up to Adam, enveloping him in his arms and holding him tight until the crying ended but the thought of this disturbed Kris and he shook it from his head quickly.

"Adam?" he said in a low caring voice.

Adam's crying quickly seized. "Go away."

"It's me...Kris," he said. "Are you okay?" _Of course he's not okay! _

Adam wiped his face of tears, making it seem like he was okay before turning to face his younger client. But Kris knew better. "I'm fine. Go back to the scene, Kris." He turned back around again.

"I'm not doing the scene," Kris said almost instantly before beginning to walk closer to his manager until he was about five feet away from the man he shamefully dreamt about on an almost nightly basis. "Do you...Do you know that guy?"

"Yes," Adam said under his breath, still faced away from Kris.

"What...what um...what did he do to you?"

Adam turned around to face his client. "I'm not talking about this," he said sternly before his hard exterior began to break and he started crying again. "Please, don't make me talk about this," he shook his head before squeezing his eyes tight forcing the tears out of them to streak down his cheeks.

Soon Kris was abandoning his rules and breaking all of his own boundaries. He stepped close to Adam before lifting his thumb to wipe the tears from his manager's face causing Adam gasped in surprise and look up at him with curiosity.

"You don't have to," Kris said shaking his head, his voice was gentle and caring.

Adam and Kris' eyes met for a long time before Kris realized what he just did and backed away a couple of feet, scared that it would lead to something happening that he would greatly regret. Kris felt like fleeing the room and never coming back. Maybe run to Derrick and demand a new manager right then and there, but he couldn't bring his body to move. That would be the right thing for his career, but for himself the only thing that felt right at the moment was standing right here with Adam.

"Why did you follow me in here?" Adam broke the long silence to ask. He was still in a dazed shock from Kris touching his face.

"I uh...You looked really upset...I wanted to make sure you were okay," Kris said before looking down at his feet, petrified to keep eye contact with those beautiful blue eyes for too long at a time. "Are you...? Are you uh...okay now?"

"Yeah." Adam said.

"Good," Kris said nodding.

You could cut the newly developed awkward tension in the room with a knife.

Kris' and Adam's eyes met again for a brief moment before they heard a door close behind them, they turned their heads to see who it was. Derrick had entered the room.

"I'm sorry, Adam. I don't know what happened. Some kind of mix up. Are you alright, sweetie?" Derrick said walking closer to Adam until he was a couple feet from him.

"How could this have happened?" Adam asked. "You promised me we would never cross paths!"

"I know, sweetie. I know," he replied. "The guy who was supposed to have the scene with Kris today called in sick this morning and canceled. I guess they substituted Jonathan in not knowing..." He cut himself short, his eyes flickering over to Kris for a brief second, obviously not wanting to reveal Adam's personal business in front of him.

"Not knowing what?" Kris asked.

"Nothing, sweetheart," Derrick replied.

Suddenly Kris felt like a young child being kept from grown up's secrets and he didn't like it one bit. Kris isn't the type of person to simply let a secret get past him without getting to the bottom of it. He had only just learned about the secret and already it was beginning to eat away at and bother him. The curiosity was overwhelming. _Why won't they just tell me?...Because it's not my business. But how can I help if I don't know? Do I really want to help?_

"So the scene is canceled for today," Derrick said before turning to Kris. "Unless you want to...You don't still want to do the scene do you?"

"Absolutely not," Kris replied.

"Alright, scene is off," he repeated. "We'll wait until the original scene partner is feeling well again and we'll shoot it then. Adam will set it up and give you a call sometime soon to specify what day it will be."

Kris nodded.

"Is he gone?" Adam asked Derrick obviously referring to Jonathan.

"You'll be happy to know that I just terminated his contract," Derrick smiled.

A flicker of a grin appeared on Adam's face before disappearing. "How?"

"I've been looking for grounds to fire him for months, you know that, Adam. I just didn't have enough evidence until today. Kris, the camera men told me everything that happened between the both of you before we arrived. It was unacceptable. He won't be seen here anymore. He's been run off and banned from the premises," he turned to smile at Adam again.

Adam smiled wide not being able to control his happiness over the news.

_That smile...No! Ask Derrick right now to have a minute alone. Ask him for a different manager. One who's eyes aren't that beautiful blue color, one who's body doesn't make me want to..._His mind trailed off. _Do it! Do it now or you might not get another chance. _

As badly as Kris wanted to ask for a minute alone with Derrick to request a different manager, he couldn't bring himself to do it. _Adam seems so happy right now...I can't take that from him. I don't want to hurt his feelings. I'll talk to Derrick later. Not today. _

"Thank you, Derrick," Adam said. "You know how much this means to me."

"Of course, sweetheart. And you're very welcome," he smiled a fatherly smile, his purple eyes sparkling. "Come on. I'll give you a ride home." He lifted his arm for Adam to walk into.

Before Adam joined Derrick he looked over at Kris one last time. Their eyes met and Adam gave a slight nod that signaled a silent 'thank you'. Kris nodded back. Derrick led Adam from the room until the door shut behind them leaving Kris standing alone with his jumbled and confused thoughts.

_What did that guy do to him? But wait...why do I care? Shit! I've got to talk to Derrick... _


	15. Chapter 15

Kris' body was a live wire and he was feeling many things at once. All of them pleasurable. He could feel the satin of the pillow beneath him sliding against his cock again and again as he rocked against it. He could feel the silk of the sheets against his bare chest and he slid back and forth across them. He could feel his hole stretched wide, receiving a hard pounding from the cock of his scene partner, Tanner, from behind. He could feel Tanner's warm heavy breath against the back of his neck as he fucked him into the bed, into the red satin pillow beneath Kris' hips that angled his perfect flawlessly curved and pale ass up and into the perfect position to be slammed into.

"Fuck me," Kris moaned low and almost at a whine. His eyes were shut tight as he focused on the overwhelming pleasure coursing through every vein in his petite body that he received every other time he had a scene.

Tanner kissed Kris' neck close to the back of his ear. "You feel so good," he said in a low hushed voice. Kris could almost smell the sweet scent of mint on the man's breath even from behind. It was intoxicating, and it added to his pleasure. "You're so hot like this," he spoke as he slowed his hips down to a crawl causing Kris to grip his hand into the silk sheets and tense his face disapprovingly.

"Why did you slow down?" Kris asked in an upset whine. "Fuck me harder. Please, fuck me!"

"Look up at me," Tanner said. "Look up at me and beg with your eyes."

Slowly Kris opened his eyes for the first time since he had begun being fucked and what happened next caught him by surprise. Instead of turning around and looking at Tanner like he was supposed to, he got distracted and his eyes flickered over to the set of directors chairs set up in the corner of the room. And within half a second he was looking into the eyes of Adam. Kris panicked and his eyes slammed closed again before biting down hard on his lower lip and trying to will away the visions of Adam now clouding his thoughts.

He couldn't help what happened next. It was completely involuntary and he was ashamed, but he couldn't help but imagine the cock inside him was Adam's. The breath on the back of his neck was Adam's. The hard muscled and slightly damp chest resting against his back was Adam's. Kris' eyes were closed and it was Adam Lambert fucking him. Not Tanner. Kris shook his head attempting to will away the illegal thoughts but his mind wouldn't cooperate.

"Baby, did you hear me?" Tanner spoke into Kris' ear, but to Kris it even sounded like Adam's voice asking him the simple question.

"Hmm?" Kris asked, his cheek resting against the silk sheets and his eyes still closed as he continued to try to remember Tanner's physical appearance and train his mind away from thoughts of his manager.

"I said 'beg me to fuck you harder'," Tanner said. "Look at me."

Kris opened his eyes with extra care not to be distracted into looking toward the director's chairs again and turned his head to look at his scene partner. Tanner's long dirty-blonde hair hung at his shoulders and his skin had a gorgeous copper tan. Kris' and Tanner's eyes met.

"Good boy," Tanner smirked. "Now beg."

Kris gazed at Tanner's face for a long time attempting to memorize his looks and undoubtedly attractive appearance so he wouldn't be plagued with the visions of his manager anymore for the rest of the scene. Once he was confident that he had Tanner's looks down and wouldn't be thinking of Adam anymore he spoke up.

"Please," Kris said before biting down on his plump bottom lip in a tease. "Fuck me harder?"

"You want it?" Tanner asked, continuing to fuck into Kris slowly and tortuously.

Kris nodded furiously. "Yes! Please..just...fuck harder!"

Tanner licked his lips before lifting his hand and leaving a hard spank across Kris' milky white ass cheek causing Kris to moan loudly and his eyes to slam shut again.

"That's what I was looking for," Tanner said in a husky whisper against Kris' skin before leaving a kiss at the corner of Kris' mouth. "Now you just lay back, relax, and enjoy the ride."

And with this Tanner gripped Kris' hips and began pounding into Kris harder than he had the entire scene so far. Kris' mouth opened wide in a wail and both of his hands gripped harder into the silk sheets holding on for dear life. He smirked through his moans, ecstatic that he had finally gotten rid of the visions of Adam. But he celebrated too soon and within no time at all the images of Adam were beginning to trickle back into his mind. _No! _He screamed inside his head but he couldn't put a stop to it. It wasn't in his power. He had no control.

After several minutes of fighting against the visions, he surrendered the fight and lay still, bent over the satin pillow as Tanner fucked him from behind. But inside his head it was Adam. Even though the physical pleasure Kris was feeling was mind-blowing, he was distracted and there was no way he could come with so much on his mind. So he gave in and allowed the visions of Adam to stay. If Kris didn't come then the scene would suffer and be labeled as a failure and Kris couldn't have that. He was many things but a failure wasn't one of them. Especially when it came to his beloved gay pornography. He needed to come. And the only way to do that was to imagine his manager was fucking him. He hated himself for it and would sort it all out later, but for right now he _had _to come.

The sound of skin slapping against skin, hard and rough, echoed loudly around the nearly silent room. The only sound accompanying the slapping was the moans emanating from both men. Kris' eyes were shut tight and he was feeling close. The satin sliding against Kris cock again and again made his entire body shiver and he didn't know how much longer he could last. _Adam..._

Tanner bent down slightly and whispered into Kris' ear, but again, it sounded like Adam's voice speaking to him. "Come for me."

And within a couple of seconds Kris' eyes were crinkling at the sides and his mouth was falling opened with a loud wail as he came against the satin of the pillow beneath his hips. He twitched and shivered as he came down from his orgasm and he lay boneless when he felt the cock that was a part of him a second ago being pulled out. Seconds later Kris felt small drops of come land onto his lower back before the man was falling forward and pulling Kris into an embrace from behind. He could feel the man's chest rise and fall against his back. Kris' eyes remained closed and his body lie paralyzed in pleasure and shock. _What the fuck just happened?_

The ending of the scene came less than a minute later, after both men had caught their breath. It consisted of Tanner rolling off Kris so that the younger man could lift up onto his knees and show the cameras that he had indeed come onto the pillow.

"That's so hot," Tanner said rubbing Kris' nude lower back as he licked his lips staring at the scattered white pool against the pillow. "I didn't even have to touch you."

"But you did touch me," Kris said biting down on his lower lip, not forgetting that the cameras were still rolling and he still had to recite the planned words from the script before it was over. Before he could find Derrick and make his request for a different manager once and for all. "You touched me with this," Kris said reaching forward to encircle Tanner's cock in his palm and squeeze and milk it some more, intently watching as more tiny drops of come dripped out of the engorged dark pink head. "And that's all I needed, baby."

"Shit..." Tanner panted looking from his cock up to Kris again back and forth.

Kris took the cue and leaned his head down to suck on the head of Tanner's cock, cleaning it of all its release and attempting to milk it for more. Tanner was still sensitive after his orgasm and moaned very loudly and bucked his hips involuntarily and violently before combing his fingers through Kris' fluffy hair.

"I think...I think the tap's run dry, baby," Tanner said as Kris continued to suck at his cock's head.

Kris lifted up slowly before pouting his lips against Tanner's dick. "Well that _sucks_," he smiled up at Tanner before giving a wink.

"Cute," Tanner said with a laugh. "Get up here."

Kris stood up on his knees again to be embraced in a hot dirty kiss before Sammy called out, "Cut!"

Kris and Tanner parted instantly and a stage hand was rushing forward with supplies for both men to clean themselves up. Not two minutes later and Kris was clean and wrapping himself in a fluffy white robe reserved for the porn stars after filming their scenes. He tied the belt and stood up with the intent of finding Derrick in the chaos of the room. Camera men were running around as well as stage hands and it was making it difficult for Kris to see across the room where he knew the director's chairs stood. Derrick wasn't the main camera man for this particular scene, instead his role today was the producer. He switched back and forth every once and awhile between the two. But Kris knew if Derrick was anywhere, he was sitting in one of those chairs. And he needed to talk to him today. There was no more putting it off. After what happened during the scene today, it was essential that Kris spoke to him immediately. It had been exactly a week since the drama with Jonathan happened and a week since Kris had touched Adam face and wiped away his tears. Kris grimaced at the thought. He couldn't believe he had allowed himself to do that. He had been counting down the days since then, with the unstoppable need to speak to Derrick and be assigned a new manager.

"Hey, baby," Kris heard a man speaking into his ear before turning around to acknowledge Tanner.

"Hey," Kris replied, distracted, continuing to scan the room for the owner of Falcon Studios.

"That was a hot fucking scene, man," Tanner said. "Probably the hottest I've ever been a part of."

Kris smirked hearing these words, proud of himself but not bothering to look at Tanner as he continued looking around for Derrick. "Well, you're welcome."

"What are you looking for?" Tanner asked looking around as well.

"Hmm?" Kris looked up at Tanner for the first time since he had walked up to him. "Oh, nobody."

"Hey," Kris heard a voice in his ear from behind before feeling a hand on his shoulder. A big strong hand. Kris jumped in place, scared to death to turn around and face the exact person he expected.

But he couldn't just ignore him so he turned around slowly. The first thing he saw were those gorgeous blue eyes, the ones he needed to escape from. _Where the fuck is Derrick? _Kris' pulse quickened and his palms became sweaty. He had just been thinking about Adam during the scene and now here he was, standing in front of him. The situation had 'awkward' stamped all over it.

"That was great, as always," Adam said with a smile. "Hey, are you free this afternoon?"

"Uh..." Kris asked continuing to look around for Derrick, desperately now. _Save me, Derrick! _"I uh...yeah...I believe I am. Why?"

"Well..." Adam smiled. "I have this little tradition. I always take my clients out for a lunch, completely on me, as a celebration of their 20th scene milestone. So seeing as how your 20th scene concluded a few minutes ago I thought it was good a time as any for the lunch. That is unless you're busy with something..."

"Why...um...why the 20th scene?" Kris asked with obvious curiosity.

"Well..." Adam said before leaning in so that he could whisper. "Not everyone knows this, its a complete secret kept from the actors, but up until your 20th scene you're under strict surveillance. Basically if you're not good enough or if you're not making the company money, like if the fans don't take a significant liking to you, we terminate the contract. After the 20th scene you're off surveillance and can keep your contract in tact for as long as you want. So...today is a celebration, right? 'Cuz I know damn well Derrick would never let you go. Personally I think your surveillance ended for him after that locker room scene, but its official now. So...lunch?"

"Right now?" Kris asked.

"Yes," Adam said with a laugh.

"Well, I wanted to talk to Derrick first...Where is he?"

"Oh," Adam said with a pout. "He left after the scene, sweetie. He got an important call and had to leave. He scooted out when you leaned down to...um...do that thing to Tanner."

Kris swore he saw a blush cross Adam's cheeks.

"So, Derrick is gone? He left the building?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Adam said. "Do you want to call him? I have his number."

"No, it's okay," Kris replied. "I'll just see him next week."

"Alright," Adam said looking Kris up and down.

"So...lunch?" Kris asked. He didn't want to go to lunch, but he was too polite to turn down the sweet offer, even though the air was thick as molasses with awkward. At least from his side, anyway.

"Yeah," Adam nodded. "You want to go?"

Kris nodded. "Yeah. Of course, man. I'll just go shower real quick and meet you in the foyer."

"Sounds like a plan," Adam said with a smile.

Kris smiled meekly before turning and walking away.

In the shower Kris cleaned his body of sweat and his cock and lower back of dried come. His hair was still perfectly quaffed so he hadn't bothered with washing it at all. It was only his body that needed cleansing. _Okay...you can't make this lunch awkward. Just forget about what just happened. Just talk to him like a friend. Don't give any hints that you will be asking for a different manager soon...just act cool and act normal. Who knows, this might be the last time you'll ever even see the guy._ His heart dropped at the thought, but he knew it was something that had to be done. The fact that his heart had dropped was just another sign that this had all gone too far.

Once Kris was perfectly clean and dressed in the clothing he had arrived at the studio in (a black polo t-shirt and a pair of tight ass hugging jeans with the knees torn out) he stepped into the elevator to meet Adam in the foyer. Once the elevator had climbed from the basement up to ground level the doors opened and there he was. Adam was sitting on one of the couches reading a book. And he was wearing glasses. Kris had never seen him in glasses before. His anatomy stirred involuntarily. He had a thing for men in glasses. But he pushed the thought to the very back of his mind and greeted his manager to distract his brain of any more thoughts about how sexy Adam looked in those thick rimmed...

"Hey," Kris said.

Adam looked up from his book with a smile before placing his bookmark in the book he had been reading and closed it before standing up to walk closer to his client.

"You wear glasses?" Kris asked with an amused smirk.

"Oh god," Adam said taking his glasses off quickly and pocketing them, as if he had forgotten he had them on. "Only when I'm reading or doing work on the computer. Just forget you saw them on me, okay? I look like such a nerd with them on."

"Naw," Kris said before he could stop himself. "I think they make you look really good. Like some kind of sexy librarian..." Kris mentally punched himself in the face. There was something called word vomit, which Kris was convinced he suffered from, but this was a whole new level. This was...flirt vomit. And this was the man he least wanted to flirt with. Or he _wanted _to, but his panicked mind

forbade it.

Adam's face gave an unmistakable blush. "Well...thanks. I parked out back, come on." He turned to walk toward the back of the mansion.

Kris had never been in this part of the mansion before. He didn't even know there was a parking lot behind Falcon Studios. _Well, obviously, Kris. Where else is everyone who works here going to park? _

Kris followed Adam through the lot until they reached a blue Ford Fusion. Kris had expected Adam's car to be a little classier than this, but then he noted a sticker on the bumper that read 'Rent-a-car'. Kris suddenly remembered that Adam had been in a car wreck recently. _His own car must still be in the shop. _Adam pressed a button on his key chain and the doors unlocked. Both men climbed into the decent sized car before Adam laid the book he had been reading into the backseat and faced forward to start the car with the push of a button.

"So this is a rent-a-car, huh?" Kris asked, attempting to make conversation and keep the promise to himself that he wouldn't make this lunch awkward.

"Yep, my Lexus is still in the shop," Adam answered as he back out of the parking space. He made a wide circle in the parking lot before driving up the side street of the mansion to the front. Within no time they were on the main street.

"Was it a really bad wreck?" Kris asked. He was genuinely curious but he also had no idea what else to talk about. The ever-dreaded awkwardness was winning the battle so far.

"Not too bad," Adam said, keeping his eyes tight on the road.

"How did it happen?"

"Um...It was my fault. I ran a stop sign on accident."

"Were they mad?"

"Who?"

"The person whose car you hit?"

Adam took a suspiciously long time to answer that question. Kris was beginning to think he was being ignored. Kris had a gut feeling that something was off but he just passed it off as nerves.

"Yeah," Adam finally said. "She um...she was a little pissed at first. But over all she wasn't too um...bad."

"Oh, it was a woman?" Kris laughed. "Yeah you'd definitely expect her to get pretty angry. There's something about women and car wrecks that makes them go crazy. From my experience, anyway. I remember one time when I was really young, I was driving in the car with my mom and some idiot t-boned her and she got so...Oh my god, I thought she was going to kill that guy. My dad was always really chill if it happened to him, but my mom...it was like a nuclear explosion."

Adam was silent for a long time after this.

"Well uh...I guess I got lucky then. The woman I hit was very kind," Adam said. "So, where do you want to eat?" He said quickly as if attempting to change the subject.

"McDonald's."

Adam turned to flash Kris an amused look with his eyebrow cocked up.

"I'm kidding," Kris said with a laugh causing Adam to laugh with him.

"I was hoping so. But really, Kris, pick anywhere. This is your celebration. I can eat almost anything. We'll go anywhere you want."

"I don't live in the valley," Kris said. "And I only come down here for my scenes so I have no idea what's down here. You choose the restaurant. I trust you."

Adam's eyes flickered over to meet Kris' for a second before they both stared forward again.

"Um...okay," Adam said after a long pause. "Do you like Italian? I know this really good place a few blocks from here. It has the best bread you'll ever eat. It's basically like Olive Garden except much better because it's privately owned and all the food comes from old family recipes. Do you wanna try it?"

"Sure," Kris said. "That sounds delicious."

"Awesome," Adam said with a smile. "We'll be there in just a few minutes, it's right up this street."

Kris and Adam sat in silence for the rest of the drive, but it was a comfortable silence. It was if all the awkwardness had taken a flying leap out of the Ford Fusion's window to leave Kris alone for the first time that day. Kris looked over at Adam for a brief second before facing forward again. _I shouldn't...no it's too early...I couldn't ask him about Jonathan. I'm sure it's a very sensitive subject and whatever happened between he and Adam is none of my business._ But Kris couldn't help but wonder what Jonathan did to Adam to make him go crazy like he did a week ago. _And he looks okay. So much better than last week. I'm happy for him. But, I don't want to re-open healing wounds. Especially not today. Today is my last day with Adam as my manager. I don't want to ruin it by upsetting the guy._

"Here we are!" Adam said pulling up in front of a small restaurant called 'Izabella's'. "It's called 'Izabella's' because that's the name of the woman who owns it. She cooks all the food and she is a genius. Her recipes are to die for. Come on." Adam got out of the car and Kris followed suit.

They walked a very platonic distance away from each other as they made their way toward the front door. Once inside Kris' mouth suddenly began to water at the smell of scrumptious Italian food that he couldn't wait to sink his teeth into. He couldn't wait to take a seat and order something. The restaurant was small but simply beautiful and classic. The tables were covered in traditional red and white checkered table cloths, the booths were made of a medium brown colored leather and the floors were a dark brown cherry wood. The pictures on the walls were comical but it was the painting on the far side of the place hanging large and high in the middle of wall that made Kris laugh out loud. It was a perfect replica of the Mona Lisa, except in her hands was a large pepperoni pizza. And to complete the atmosphere the sound of Italian music was emanating from the large stereo at the front of the restaurant.

"Mr. Lambert!" a short and fat Italian man came from the back of the place to greet Kris' manager. "So good to see you again!"

"Antonio! Hey, man, how've you been?"

"I've been great, sir, thank you for asking," Antonio said with a thick Italian accent before turning to Kris. "Is this your boyfriend?"

Kris swallowed with wide eyes before looking up at Adam.

"No no no, Antonio," Adam said quickly without looking over at Kris. "He's one of my clients. I'm his manager."

"Ah," Antonio said. "I'm sorry, sir. Another Falcon Studios boy, eh? You brought that Cody in here awhile ago. Such a nice boy. You tell him I said hello." He looked Kris up and down, not to check him out but to look him over in a deeply heterosexual manner. "What's your name, sir?"

"Kristopher," Kris said holding out his hand to shake Antonio's.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Kristopher," he said with a laugh as he shook Kris' hand. "I meant your last name."

"Oh, uh...Donatello."

"Ah!" Antonio said excitedly. "You're Italian?"

"No no," Kris said with a smile. "That's just my stage name."

"Ah, I see," Antonio said. "Even better. Everyone wants to be Italian."

Kris and Adam both laughed.

"Alright that's enough of the chitty-chatty, I have to be getting back to work. Mr. Lambert, your usual table?"

"Yes, Antonio, thank you," Adam said with a wide smile.

Antonio led Kris and Adam to the booth at the far end of the restaurant before setting down two menus on the red and white checkered table cloths.

"Here you go," Antonio said. "What would you both like to drink?"

"Iced tea, please" Kris and Adam said together at the exact same time. They looked at each other and laughed briefly.

"Got it, two iced teas," Antonio said as Kris and Adam took a seat on either side of the booth. "Have a good day rest of your day, Mr. Lambert. And I hope you enjoy the food, Mr. Donatello. This place is one of a kind."

"I'm sure I will," Kris said with a polite smile. "The food smells delicious, I can't wait to actually taste it."

"Well once a customer here always a customer here, that's my saying," Antonio said. "The food is so good you will keep coming back for more until the day you die. Enjoy your meal, boys."

Kris laughed and Antonio turned to walk away.

"Hey, Antonio, tell Izabella I said hello," Adam said before Antonio had walked too far away away.

"Of course, sir," he replied with a smile before disappearing into the kitchen.

Kris and Adam were the only people in the restaurant, it looked like they had gotten lucky and beaten the regular lunch time rush.

"So, do you know what you're ordering?" Adam asked after about a minute of Kris looking over the menu.

"I think so..." Kris said not looking up from the extensive menu. "Do you?" He looked up to see that Adam hadn't even opened his menu.

"Oh yeah," Adam said. "I always get the Chicken Parmesan."

"Seriously?" Kris said. "That's exactly what I was going to order."

"And you won't regret it," Adam said with a smile. "It's to die for."

"Can't wait," Kris said.

"Here you go, boys," Antonio was back carrying a tray. He set down an iced tea and a small plain white plate in front of both Kris and Adam as well as a basket of bread sticks in the center of the table. Kris could smell the garlic emanating from the phallic shaped bread. It made his mouth water yet again.

"Do you know what you want yet, sirs?" Antonio asked.

"We both want the Chicken Parmesan," Adam said with a smile as he handed the menus back to Antonio.

"Good choice," Antonio said with a wide smile. "I'll have it out very soon." He walked away again.

As soon as Antonio was gone, Kris and Adam reached for the sugar cup at the exact same moment. Their hands touched and they both pulled them back quickly as if their touch had produced an electric shock. They looked at each other before both dropping their gaze again.

"Let me guess," Adam said. "Two sweet n' lows?"

Kris looked up. "Oh my god, yeah."

"This is starting to get freaky," Adam said with a laugh causing Kris to laugh along. Adam reached over to pull four sweet n' lows from the sugar cup and slide two toward Kris while keeping two for himself to sprinkle into his tea and stir.

"So," Adam said after taking a sip out of his newly-sweetened iced tea. "Are you excited for the Awards Show and Convention in Vegas in a couple of months?"

"Of course, man!" Kris said reaching forward to take a bread stick from the basket. It was warm, fresh out of the oven. Kris licked his lips, he couldn't wait to taste what he already knew tasted so good. "My own booth at the convention and five award nominations. Five! I haven't even been in the business for five months!" Kris tore his bread stick in half and watched the steam drift up into the air before taking a bite of the thick stick of bread and chewing. "Oh my god, this is delicious," he said before swallowing, causing Adam to laugh. "You were right about the bread, it really is the best."

"Yeah, the bread is fantastic. And so are you. Five award noms shows just how good you are. And I mean that, Kris. You are really really good at what you do. I uh...I'm proud of you," Adam said with a small smile. "I really am," he nodded.

"Thank you," Kris said, setting his bread onto his own small plate. "Thank you, man. Seriously. But I really couldn't have done it without you."

"Oh I'm sure you could have," Adam said waving his hand dismissively, a blush was starting at his cheeks.

"I'm not," Kris said. "I want you to know, Adam...I want you know that I truly appreciate everything you've done for me. All the special scheduling, hard work and intense publicity...you work very hard. I wouldn't have half the success I have now if it weren't for you."

"Well...you're welcome," Adam said with a smile, his cheeks a light red. "I mean I do kinda bust my ass for you," he shrugged.

Kris laughed. "I know you do." He dropped his gaze to his lap. "I know you do," he whispered again.

The next few minutes were spent eating bread sticks and chatting about the convention and Adam filling Kris in on everything he had to expect there. The lines of screaming fans, the autographs, the pictures, the sex toy demonstrations.

"I can't wait," Kris said with wide eyes hanging intently from Adam's every word. It were as if Kris was a young child being told about Disney Land for the first time.

"Here we are!" Antonio said walking up with a tray.

Kris licked his lips in hunger as Antonio set a plate of Chicken Parmesan in front of both him and Adam.

"It looks so good," Kris said staring down at his plate.

"Take a bite," Antonio said with a smile. "I want to see your reaction. Go on."

Kris picked up his fork and knife and cut off a decent sized bite of chicken before twirling the same fork in the spaghetti set next to it. He brought the full fork up to his mouth to taste Izabella's family recipe for the first time. Kris closed his eyes and let out a pleasurable groan not unlike the sounds he made while having sex. The food had definitely lived up to Adam's high praises. He chewed and swallowed before opening his eyes and looking up at Adam first and then Antonio who were both staring at him.

"Wow..." Kris said dumbstruck. "It's almost better than sex, Antonio. Seriously, man. Delicious."

"I knew you'd love it, Mr. Donatello," he smiled wide. "Enjoy the rest of your meal," he said before turning to walk away again.

They ate in eighty-percent silence and twenty-percent conversation. The food was so mouth-wateringly delicious that neither men wanted to take a single second to speak and fill their mouths with words and not delicious and slightly crispy Chicken Parmesan. They didn't begin speaking again until more than half of their plates were cleaned and they slowed down their eating speed significantly.

"So," Kris said before taking a quick sip of his iced tea. "What do I have to look forward to in my scenes coming up?"

"Oh!" Adam said after swallowing a bite of spaghetti. "There's a really good one! We're filming it on Saturday. And it's not going to be filmed at the mansion. It's actually an on-location scene..."

"Ooooh! My first one!" Kris said excitedly.

"Yep," Adam said with a smile. "Your first one."

"Well, tell me about it then," Kris said. "I want to know everything."

"I have the script in my car," Adam said twirling his fork into his spaghetti, preparing it for another bite. "I'll let you read it while I give you a ride home."

"Oh no, Adam," Kris said. "You don't have to do that. Just drop me off at Falcon. The limo can drive me home. Really. It's too far."

"'It's not a problem," Adam said before taking his bite of spaghetti and swallowing. "I actually have a meeting downtown with your photographer regarding the photo shoot for your convention and award show posters anyway, so...We're going to swap visions for the shoot. You need to have something that sets you apart from the other nominees if you want to win the category of Best New Star."

Best New Star was the award Kris had been dreaming of winning since he was fourteen years years old. He had to win. He put his absolute heart, soul, and ass into every single one of his scenes with the determination of winning that award. He wanted nothing more than to hear 'Kristopher Donatello' come out of the presenters mouth during that category. He was already nominated. Now all he had to do was win. His idol, Brent Corrigan hadn't even won that award during his first year in the business. In Kris' mind, winning that award would make him the king of gay porn, like he had always dreamt of.

"Oh," Kris said. "And you know I do. I'll start brainstorming for the photo shoot on my alone time too. Anyway, tell me about this new on-location scene."

"It's a surprise," Adam said with a smirk. Kris pouted causing Adam to laugh. "You'll see it in the car," he said.

Not too long after, Kris and Adam had cleaned their plates and were stuffed full. Adam picked up the tab while adding in a very generous tip. When they got up to leave, the regular lunch time rush was coming in through the doors to grab seats. Antonio ran up to Kris and Adam before they could walk out of the restaurant. He asked Kris if he would like to take home some free bread sticks, seeing as he had enjoyed them so much. Kris politely declined, saying that he didn't trust himself not to eat the entire batch of sticks in one sitting and he had an image to protect and a body to keep in shape. But he thanked Antonio thoroughly for the offer before Adam and Kris both said goodbye and walked to get back into Adam's rented blue Ford Fusion.

The second Kris and Adam had gotten into the car, Kris was jumping around with excitement asking for the script for his first on-location scene. Adam laughed at Kris' intensity before turning around to lean into the backseat to pull a large black organizational folder spilling with pieces of white paper to set on his lap. He thumbed through the individual pockets before pulling out a thick packet that was the script and handing it to the over excited porn star before setting the folder back behind his seat, putting the car in gear and beginning to drive.

"Oh my god," Kris said with a laugh as he looked down at the script. "Cowboys?"

"Yep," Adam said with a chuckle. "And it's going to be filmed in an actual barn too."

Kris thumbed through the script, his eyes darting over some of the lines.

"Wow," Kris said. "The dialog is super corny, but it's also really really hot. Oh, I haven't done that position in a scene yet."

"Which one?" Adam asked.

"Reverse cowgirl," Kris said. "Well technically reverse cow_boy_..." he chuckled.

They spent the next half hour in silence as Kris looked over the script. He read every last word of it as he worked out in his head how exactly he was going to act out the scene, the things he would do to spice it up and make it ten times hotter than the author of the script ever even dreamt of. That was his talent. Spicing things up and causing people to fall out of their chairs in surprise. Kris was convinced that if there was a television show titled America's Got Talented Gay Porn Stars, that Kris would win the competition hands down. He wasn't cocky, he was just very confident in his sexual skills and abilities.

"I'm excited for it!" Kris said with a wide smile when he was finished.

"Yeah," Adam said. "I'm sure it'll be another great one. Your accent will fit the role perfectly."

Kris laughed. "Yeah, I guess that's a pro about being raised in the south. A good 'ole southern accent."

"True. And it's also hilarious how you pronounce the word 'naked'," Adam said with a chuckle.

"Shut up," Kris laughed, a slight blush rising to his cheeks. "If you had been raised in Arkansas, you'd say it the exact same way."

"Say it," Adam said. "Come on, I wanna hear it." He teased.

"Fine," Kris said with a comical sigh. "Naked." The way he pronounced it sounded like 'nekkid'.

Adam laughed loudly.

"You're an asshole," Kris said with a smile and a slight chuckle.

"Aww," Adam said. "You know you love me."

Kris and Adam's eyes met for a brief second before darting away again just as quickly. They sat in silence for a long time, the only sound came from the radio that was set on a popular music station. Kris watched out the window as the cars darted past him in moving blurs of color. Kris thought about his decision to speak to Derrick and ask for a new manager, but everything was going so well and friendly between he and Adam, he didn't see the point. _Plus, Adam really is a phenomenal and hard working manager. Possibly the best in the entire business... _And Kris knew without the shadow of a doubt that his career would flourish in Adam's hands. _I'll stay with Adam. _Then suddenly Kris was reminded about what happened during the scene earlier today. _I just won't look up anymore. It's as simple as that. The one reason it happened today was because it caught me by surprise. That's all. I'm sure if I'd looked up at one of the camera men or someone else the exact same thing would've happened and I would've had them in my head for the scene too. It had nothing at all to do with Adam..._

"So, how old are you?" Kris asked turning to Adam, breaking the silence as well as his thoughts with the random question.

"What?" Adam asked turning to look at Kris for a brief second. He too looked like he had been deep in thought.

"How old are you?" Kris repeated.

"I'm twenty-four," Adam replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Wow..." Kris said. "You're pretty young to be a PR manager." Kris had expected Adam to be older considering his advanced career.

"Yeah, I guess." Adam said. "But I really pride myself on my work."

"Well you deserve to. You're damn good at it."

"Thanks, Kris. Really. Thank you."

"So um...What kind of music are you into?" Kris asked.

"What is this? Twenty questions?" Adam asked with a laugh causing Kris to laugh along.

"Sure. I mean it's a long drive. Good way to pass the time."

"Oh...well in that case," Adam said with a smile.

They continued asking each other random questions followed by honest answers for the remainder of the almost three hour commute. There were a lot of laughs, a lot of jokes, a lot of teasing, and a lot more in common than either of the men had expected. The time fell like sand and within no time at all, it felt like, they were almost to Kris' downtown apartment. Kris' heart dropped slightly once his apartment building came into view but he stowed away those feelings deep in the back of his head to attempt to be forgotten about, to no avail. He knew that once he got out of Adam's car he would miss him. _I will miss human contact, not him_. The afternoon had been so much fun and he didn't want to go back to his small apartment alone. Kris was already planning his evening of going out to the gay club again.

Adam pulled the car in front of Kris' apartment building.

"Here we are," Adam said with a smile.

"Thanks for the ride," Kris said attempting to avoid Adam's gaze.

"No problem at all," Adam said. "It was fun."

Kris tried to keep his eyes down but they had a life of their own and decided they couldn't go the rest of the week without seeing at Adam again so they flickered up to look. "Yeah..."

"See you on Saturday," Adam said with a small smile that Kris fought to not reciprocate.

"You too," he got out of the car quickly as if the passenger's seat of the blue Ford Fusion was on fire before shutting the door and beginning to walk up the stairs.

When the sound of tires rolling sounded in Kris ears he turned around. He watched as Adam drove away.


	16. Chapter 16

Kris' muscles are on fire but he doesn't stop running. It burns. But it's a good burn. One that reminds him that he is alive, and sexy, and on his way to becoming the best gay porn star in the entire industry. His arms, chest, the back of his neck and almost his entire body is coated in tiny flecks of sweat. Music from Kris' longtime favorite band 'The Beatles' is blasting into his ears via his iPod which is attached to an arm band wrapped snugly around his left bicep.

He is in his small downtown Los Angeles apartment jogging on his treadmill at high speed. He is pushing himself beyond his normal capacity with the incentive of looking fine as hell at the Gay Adult Film Awards in three months.

The screen of Kris' cell phone – which was perched precariously in the front lip of the treadmill – lit up causing Kris to glance down to see who was calling while still maintaining his speed. The screen of the phone flashed the name 'Adam'. Kris swiftly pulled his headphones out of his ears with one quick tug, making Kris' ringtone – the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles theme – audible. Kris pressed the 'Emergency Stop' button on the treadmill causing it to slow down its speed dramatically until the belt quit moving and Kris was standing still. He took a couple of seconds to attempt to catch his breath before picking up his phone and accepting the call from his manager.

"Hello?" Kris said, he was breathing heavily in loud panting breaths.

"Hey," Adam replied. "Oh…uh…Did I…? Did I interrupt something? You sound a bit…winded."

Kris laughed around his heavy breaths. "Pervert."

Adam chuckled in relief. "Then what were you doing?"

"Having sex."

"Oh…well…"

Kris laughed again; his breathing was slowly coming back to normal. "I'm kidding, man. My treadmill is my lover. I gotta keep my bod in shape if I want to take home that 'Best New Star' trophy in September."

"I'm starting to sound like a broke record with this, but really, Kris, your body is great just the way it is."

"But it has to be better," Kris said without any inflection.

"You really take your career and this award seriously don't you?" Adam asked with a genuine curiosity.

"I do," Kris replied. "I'm not going to stop until I'm the best. Once I set my mind to something nothing can get in my way."

There was a long pause in conversation.

"That's great," Adam said. "That's a really good trait to have."

There was another long silence before Adam continued to speak.

"Anyway, I called to remind you about the on-location scene we're filming on Saturday."

"Yeah?" Kris said. "I can't wait for it. I've been practicing my lines, my accent and everything. I'm thinking it will end up being one of my best."

"I'm thinking so too. But I also called to tell you that since the location for the scene is over ten hours away that we are leaving at midnight on Saturday morning."

"Oh really? Where is it?"

"Some small town in deep Southern California. I don't remember the name off the top of my head. Anyway, the limo will be at your apartment to pick you up at 8:30pm on Friday and bring you over to Falcon so we can all ride together."

"Oh, alright! Like a little road trip?"

"Yes, exactly," Adam said smiling on his end of the phone as he heard the excitement in Kris' voice. "And you'll need to bring an overnight bag because after the scene that night we're all staying in a hotel before driving back on Sunday morning."

"Awesome, man," Kris said. "Sounds fun!"

"Yep, like a mini vacation," Adam said.

"Sounds great. So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at around midnight?"

"See you then."

"Bye," Kris said.

"Bye."

Friday evening, just as planned, the Falcon studios limo pulled up in front of Kris' apartment building. It was running a quarter of an hour late because of traffic but that was to be expected on a Friday night in downtown L.A. Kris climbed into the back of the limo, his overnight backpack in hand and he was on his way to the valley, back to Falcon Studios, his home away from the world. He placed the buds of his headphones into his ears and lay down long-ways on the leather seat and relaxed for the long and familiar drive ahead.

Three hours later, about a quarter till midnight, Kris' limo was finally pulling into the 'U' shaped driveway of the Falcon Mansion. Kris sat up and looked out the window ahead. He saw two black limos lined up ahead of the one he had arrived in. They were parked 30ft from the mansions front doors, right against the curb. There were many people climbing into the two different limos and some people were standing around outside of the limos. Kris thought he recognized a few silhouettes but it was too dark to make out who exactly he was looking at. There were only two street lamps in use and they gave off a soft glow. Kris figured that once he got out of his limo he could make out the people much more clearly, not having to look through the dark tinted windows of the limo.

Kris exited his limo and as he did so he swung his backpack over his shoulder. Once he was fully out of the limo he shut the door behind him and it almost immediately began to drive off. Kris followed it with his eyes as he watched it round a corner toward where Kris now knew the back parking lot of the mansion was. Once the limo was out of sight Kris broke his stare and set his eyes on the people standing outside by the limos.

Immediately but not purposefully, Kris' eyes found Adam in the crowd. He was standing on the curb talking to Sammy. They were too far away for Kris to make out what they were saying but when Adam's face broke out into a wide smile from something Sammy had just said, Kris found himself smiling too. _He's not wearing a single ounce of makeup...God, he looks…_

"My Krissy!"

Kris jumped in surprise as he heard a very flamboyant, excited, and familiar voice sound behind him. He turned around to greet the owner of Falcon Studios as he walked toward him.

"Hey, Derrick," Kris said with a big appreciative smile. He didn't think he could ever thank Derrick enough for seeing something in him and giving him a chance. He would be back in Arkansas most likely living under a bridge right now if it weren't for him.

Derrick enveloped Kris in a tight hug. "How've you been, sweetie?"

"I've been great, thanks," Kris said before Derrick pulled out of the hug to grip Kris' biceps and hold him at arm's length to check him out.

"You look beautiful as always," Derrick said.

Kris smiled.

"So," Derrick let Kris go. "I heard you were looking for me after your last scene. What is you wanted to ask me, sweetheart?"

"Oh, um…nothing really. Just forget about it," Kris said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Kris nodded.

"Alright," Derrick said with the same familiar warm smile. "Oh hey, I have something for you."

Derrick opened his jacket and reached inside before pulling out a DVD sized box and holding it out between him and Kris. Kris' eyes grew wide as he stared down at the case.

"Oh my god," Kris said with a smile as he reached forward to accept the box from Derrick.

It was the DVD of Kris' scene with his idol, Brent Corrigan. It was titled 'Birthday Boy' seeing as the entire scene was a birthday surprise for Kris himself. On the front cover was a picture of Brent and Kris together wearing nothing but their briefs. They were entangled together – Kris in front of Brent – as they both stared seductively toward the camera. Kris flipped the DVD case around to the back. There was a short description of the scene and how it came to be, speaking about how the scene was a birthday present to Kris and how it had always been Kris dream to be fucked by Brent Corrigan and now he had finally gotten his chance! Above the synopsis were three thumbnail pictures from the scene. The first picture was of Kris, his mouth opened near the head of Brent's cock, his tongue cushioned underneath the head. His eyes were looking up and he had a slight smirk on his lips. The second picture was a close up showing only Kris' lower back and ass, underneath him were a pair of opened legs with Brent's cock buried inside. The only things visible were Brent's completely shaved balls._ They must've taken that picture when I first started riding him._ And the third and final thumbnail shot was of Brent's face, his head was back in ecstasy, his face was sweaty, his eyes were closed and his face was contorted in pleasure. On either side of Brent's head were Kris' feet. _They took that one while he was pounding me…_

Derrick spoke, interrupting Kris thoughts. "That DVD is #1 right now in the entire gay porn market. People love you two together!"

"Wow," Kris said with a wide smile but he did not tear his eyes away from the case.

"Oh and look," Derrick said taking the case from Kris to turn it back around toward the front and pointing at the words written on the cover in a silver sharpie. "Brent even signed it for you with a little personal note!"

Under Brent's autograph Brent had written: "Kris, I had so much fun with you! We've got to do it again sometime! That hot little mouth of yours is the sweetest sin and I can't get enough of it! I need to feel those plump lips wrapped around me again. Soon. Call me!" And right underneath was Brent's phone number. _Call me? Maybe I will…_

"This is incredible. Be sure to thank Brent for me next time you see him," Kris said with a wide and ecstatic smile.

"Of course I will, sweetie. Now I advise you to take a quick bathroom break before we hit the road, then hop on into the front limo and we'll be on our way," Derrick said.

"Alright," Kris said. "Thanks," he waved the DVD in his hand.

Derrick nodded in understanding. "See you in ten hours, baby."

Kris smiled, nodded and turned to walk away.

Ten minutes later after Kris was all set and ready to go, he opened the door and started to climb on into the first of the two limos before he stopped. There was someone in his way from getting inside. There someone was sitting on the black leather seat in the very back of the limousine, in way of the doorway.

"Hey," Adam said looking up at Kris with a meek and friendly smile.

"Hey," Kris replied.

They stood staring at each other for a couple awkward seconds before Adam realized that he was blocking the doorway.

"Oh…" Adam laughed. "I'm sorry. It's late. My brain isn't working too well."

He scooted over on the leather seat to give room for Kris to climb inside. Once Kris was inside, Adam slid back to his original place and closed the door to the limo. Kris looked around the limo for a free seat before realizing there wasn't one and that he would have to sit next to Adam on the back seat for the next ten hours. Kris sat down on the black leather a good distance away from Adam and placed his backpack at his feet.

"We're all here and ready to go!" Adam shouted toward the front of the limo obviously speaking to the driver to let him know they were ready to get a move on. A couple seconds later the limousine began moving and they were off.

"What'd ya got there?" Adam asked nodding his head toward the DVD case sticking out of the front zip of Kris' backpack.

"Oh," Kris said with a smirk before quickly pulling the DVD case out of his pack to hold it up for Adam to see the front cover.

Adam's face seemed to fall slightly, but maybe it was just a trick of the light in the mostly dark limo.

"Oh, cool," Adam said.

"Yeah," Kris said with a smile before sliding it back into his backpack and zipping it back up.

"You know its #1 in the country right now?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," Kris said with a small smirk. "I heard. I'm sure you get compensation for it, huh? Seeing as how you set it all up."

"I've gotten some pretty substantial royalties, yes," Adam said.

"That's great," Kris said. "You deserve it. The whole #1 thing…it wouldn't have happened if it weren't for all your hard work you put in to even getting the scene approved. And by the way, I never properly got to thank you for my little birthday present so…thank you, Adam."

"Well, you're welcome," Adam replied. "But regardless of who set up the scene and made it possible, it wouldn't have gotten anywhere close its current #1 title if it weren't for your performance, which I hear was phenomenal. As always."

"You hear?" Kris asked. "Oh yeah, you didn't stay for the scene…I had forgotten. Hey, why did you leave before the scene anyway? I'm just curious. Was there some kind of emerg…"

"Let's not talk about it," Adam said quickly, cutting Kris off.

"Okay," Kris said.

They sat in silence for a long time after this; almost a half hour had passed with Kris staring out the window at the scenery before he turned his head to look around the limo. The limousine was identical to the one that gave Kris rides back and forth to Falcon studios on days he had scenes. It had the same exact black leather interior with a dark brown wood finish. Near the front of the limo, against the wall of the driver and passenger divider was a large black mini-fridge. Kris looked to his right at the sideways seating and saw two older men chatting quietly together, Kris recognized them as camera men. Kris glanced to his left at the sideways seating opposite the camera men. There was a young woman laying long ways stretched out across the entire seat, she was bundled in a blanket and was fast asleep. Kris recalled her being in the exact same position when he had first entered the limo half an hour ago. She must be exhausted. Kris could see the woman's face clearly but he didn't recognize her as hard as he tried. Who is that? Kris squinted his eyes attempting to recall where he had seen her face before…But it was different_. Julia?..._ She wasn't wearing any make up at all. Kris had never seen Julia barefaced before. Every time Kris had seen Julia she had looked like a Maybelline factory had exploded in her face. But now she lay here asleep with a naked, clean, and pure face. _She looks stunning!...Seriously, if I was straight… _Kris smiled to himself.

"So…where is everyone else?" Kris asked turning to Adam again, who had been busy staring out the window.

Adam turned back from the window.

"In the limo behind us," he said. "It's Derrick, Sammy, and your scene partner."

"Oooh," Kris said with a smile. "What's his name?"

"I'll let him introduce himself," Adam said with a smile.

"Have you seen him yet?" Kris asked. "Is he hot?"

"Yes," Adam said. "I actually picked him out specifically for the scene. I spoke with his manager and we decided that you two would be good together for this one. I think you'll like him, and his um…looks."

"Man," Kris said with a groan as he rest his head against the back of the black leather seat. "I can't wait for it!...Are we there yet?" Kris smiled.

Adam laughed. "The anticipation for the scene will make the scene better."

"But it might kill me," Kris said causing Adam to laugh again.

Kris and Adam spent the next hour chatting about multiple things. How the scene will go, what's been going on with each other the past few days, and more about the convention and Gay Adult Film Awards coming up.

"I wish it was September already," Kris said with a large yawn. "I'm more excited for the awards show then I have been for anything before."

"Are you getting tired?" Adam asked before covering his mouth with the inside of his elbow to let out a smaller yawn.

"Yeah," Kris said nodding.

"Well then you should go to sleep," Adam replied. "You're going to need your rest for the morning. It's a pretty physically demanding scene."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I can't sleep in limos for a long period of time," Kris said. "It's really uncomfortable. And I always wake up with a really bad crick in my neck." He grimaced.

"Hmm…Well, why don't you use my lap as a pillow?" Adam asked with a complete straight face.

Kris smirked. _What is he trying to do?_

"Isn't that a little…um…personal space invading?" Kris asked.

"Oh god, no!" Adam laughed realizing what he had just insinuated. "It's nothing…sexual!"

"Uh huh," Kris smiled.

"I'm serious, Kris," Adam said. "It's not a big deal. And we really can't risk you getting a bad crick in your neck before a scene; it could do you some real damage. Here…just…" Adam reached under the seat and pulled up a thin red blanket and a small square red pillow with a gold Falcon head etched into it. He placed the pillow over his lap and handed the blanket to Kris before gesturing the porn star to come closer and lay down.

"Come on, just lay down," he said. "No biggie. I swear."

"Are you sure?" Kris was very hesitant.

"Absolutely," Adam said with a nod. "You need to sleep."

"Alright," Kris gave in and lifted his feet from the floor, lay down, and half crawled half scooted closer to Adam until his head was resting on the pillow covering Adam's lap. The pillow was a good six inches thick, but Kris couldn't help but realize that his cheek was six inches away from Adam's crotch.

Kris then attempted to cover himself with the blanket Adam had handed him, poorly, he couldn't get it straight. Adam reached over and helped Kris cover himself with the blanket until there wasn't a bit of Kris' body left uncovered. After he was snug, Kris rest himself back onto the pillow and his eyes were already beginning to droop. He must've been more tired than he thought he was.

"Thanks for this," Kris said in a small voice.

"Shh," Adam said. "Go to sleep."

Kris obeyed his very caring manager and closed his eyes. Within no time at all, between the comfort of the blanket, the feeling of being rocked to sleep by the motion of the limo beneath him, and regretfully the warmth of another human being, he was fast asleep.

In the darkness, Adam looked down at Kris' sleeping body before sighing heavily to himself. He kept his eyes locked on Kris for a couple minutes, his mind and body racing with thoughts he on an almost daily basis attempted to deny. Eventually he forced his eyes away from Kris and rest his head against the back of the leather seat. He turned his head to look out the window into the night. He watched the lights flick past in loud dashes of bright color. The lights lulled him to sleep and soon his eyes were beginning to close and he was fast asleep within seconds.

Kris woke up but had yet to open his eyes. He didn't need to open his eyes to tell it was daylight outside. The insides of Kris' eyelids were glowing red which signified that the sun was up, and strong, and ready to witness a day of hot gay pornography. Kris felt the ground move underneath him so he figured he must still be in the limousine. The right side of Kris' face was buried in the pillow Adam had placed on his lap the night before. Kris was too tired to care, still drifting in and out of sleep attempting to fully wake up and get the day started. It would be an exciting day and Kris couldn't wait to experience it, but first he needed as much rest as he could get.

Kris' eyebrows furrowed slightly as he slowly came to realize that he felt a hand splayed wide across his back, at the spot just beneath his shoulder_. Adam must still be asleep…He wouldn't be touching me like that if he were awake. It's probably just a little unconscious reflex…Just like…_ Kris suddenly came to realize that his own left hand was underneath the pillow he head current rest on. His hand was splayed wide and cupping Adam's leg just above the knee. _Oh god!_ Kris sat up as quickly as he possibly could and retreated his hand like it had just been in a pit of snakes. The movement of Kris' body caused Adam to stir awake. By the time Adam opened his eyes Kris was sitting up all the way on the opposite side of the leather seat, his back was in contact with the limousine door, attempting to put as much distance between himself and his manager as he possibly could.

"You guys are very entertaining," a woman said with a laugh, causing Kris to look over to see Julia sitting cross-legged on the side seat, facing them. In her hands was a cup of coffee. "I've been watching you guys for the past half-hour. What is this?" She asked pointing her finger back and forth between Kris and Adam.

"Nothing," Kris said with a shake of his head before looking over at Adam for the first time since he had sprung away from him.

Adam stretched his arms behind his back with a small yawn. "Yeah," he said. "What he said."

Adam and Kris' eyes met and they gave each other a small meek smile. The kind of smile people give out when they pass by a stranger in the grocery store.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me," Julia said with a smirk.

Kris turned to flash Julia a look that immediately shut her up. Following the exchange was a long and awkward silence.

"So," Adam broke the silence as he turned his head to face Kris. "Did you sleep well?"

Kris turned to Adam with a small nod of his head. "Very well. Thank you."

"Good," Adam nodded. "But I now see what you meant about how sleeping straight up in a limo is uncomfortable." He rubbed the back of his neck with a grimace. "I have a really bad crick now."

Kris' face contorted into a look of guilt. "I'm sorry, man. You should've woken me up…We could've switched around…"

"No, no, it's okay," Adam said. "Your neck is much more valuable than mine."

Across the limo Julia giggled into her coffee.

"What time is it?" Kris asked nobody in particular.

"Almost nine," a camera man on the right side of the limo said.

"Where'd you get the…" Kris asked turning to Julia and pointing at her coffee.

"Oh," she said. "There's a machine up here at the front. She pointed behind her head. "You want me to make you one?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"You too, Adam?"

"Yes please. Thank you."

For the next hour Kris, Adam, Julia and the two camera men drank coffee and ate pre-prepared breakfasts that had been stored in the mini-fridge. All they needed to do was heat them up in the supplied microwave. They talked and laughed and spoke about the scene coming up. Kris was slowly getting more and more anxious. He also couldn't wait to meet the scene partner he was promised by many that he would love.

At the end of the hour the limo pulled up into the driveway of a really fancy hotel. The idea was that everyone would drop off their luggage, shower, and get ready for the day before heading to the scene location which was not very far away.

Adam and Julia were to share a room, the two camera men were to share a room, and Derrick and Sammy were to share a room. Kris was told that only he and his scene partner were the only ones who had hotel rooms to themselves. Kris didn't have an opportunity to meet or even see his scene partner at the hotel. Derrick had snuck him in the back, very diligent that he wanted them to meet on the set. Kris thought that idea was silly, but whatever the owner wanted is whatever the owner got.

Once Kris got his hotel key he headed straight up to his room, there was a lot he needed to take care of before heading to the scene location. The second Kris entered his room he headed for the bathroom. In the shower he shaved all of the sparse tiny hairs on the front and back private parts of his body as he always did before a scene. He wasn't hairy at all; he just needed a little tune up to be camera ready. He also scrubbed his entire body with a lavender scented Dove soap and washed his hair. Once he was finished with his shower he dried himself off, slapped on some loose fitting clothing and headed down to the lobby to be escorted into the same limo to join the already ready camera men and wait for the others. Not too long after, a fully made up Julia was climbing into the limo followed by Adam. Adam sat next to Kris; he was wearing a pair of tight black jeans and a black t-shirt. His eyes were rimmed in black eyeliner and he wore a silver Falcon pendant necklace.

"I love your necklace," Kris commented. "It kinda looks like my ring." He held up his hand and flashed his ring which was very similar to Adam's pendant except the ring was gold and the Falcon on his ring had a ruby as the eyeball.

"Yeah," Adam said picking it up in his palm to look at the pendant. "It's brand new actually. Derrick bought it for me when the news about the 'Birthday Boy' scene hitting #1 came out."

"Awesome, "Kris said. "You're kinda like at the pinnacle of your career now, huh?"

"Yeah," Adam said with a smile. "I guess I am."

"Congrats."

"Thank you."

The limo began moving and less than ten minutes later they were pulling up to the scene's location, which was an abandoned farm. On the farm was a fairly sized old styled house, many empty fences and gates that used to occupy animals and a huge red freshly painted barn. Bright green grass stretched out for miles. The farm was desolate of any neighbors which made it the perfect place to film. Kris looked out the window of the limo in awe as he took in the farm as they drove up the dirt paved road.

"How'd we score this place?" Kris asked.

"Derrick's uncle owns it," Adam replied. "He doesn't use it anymore so he unofficially gave it to Derrick. For the past few years Derrick has brought some guys down here to film cowboy scenes. We've never actually filmed a scene inside the barn though, so he's very excited about it."

Kris nodded in understanding.

Adam's cell phone rang. He answered.

"Hello?...Are you serious?" He laughed. "Yeah, okay….Yeah, no I understand…Alright I'll tell him…Yeah don't worry, I'll do it. Kay." He hung up.

Kris turned to Adam.

"Derrick wants me to make sure that you cover your eyes so he can sneak your scene partner into the house without you seeing him," Adam smiled.

Kris laughed. "Is it that big of a surprise?"

"Not a surprise. I've met him. You don't know the guy, so it's not a surprise. It's just…A request from your scene partner that you two don't meet face to face until the scene is almost ready," Adam said.

"Okay," Kris said with a curious expression.

The limo came to a stop.

"Alright," Adam said. "Cover your eyes. I'll let you know when he's in."

Kris covered his eyes with the palms of his hands. A couple minutes later Adam signaled that he was inside. Kris dropped his hands.

"That was weird," Kris said.

"I know," Adam said. "He does it before all his scenes though apparently. Alright, I'm gunna go wait in the barn. You just get out and wait for Derrick to fetch you for makeup."

"Kay," Kris said.

Julia, Kris and the camera men got out of the limo. Julia headed for the house, the camera men headed for the barn and Kris just stood outside the limo waiting for Derrick. There was a light breeze and the smell of the air was crisp and clean. Kris had no idea where he was by name, but geographically he knew he was in southern California. Deeper south than Los Angeles. He was in the country now instead of city. Country was nice. It wasn't corrupt by gases and buildings that cluttered the air with smog.

Kris saw Derrick exit the house and wave him forward. Kris began a jog to the house and they met halfway.

"Good afternoon, sweetheart," Derrick said opening his arms to wrap around Kris in a hug. "Are you ready for the scene?" He pulled back to look at Kris.

"I'm always ready," Kris said with a confident smirk.

"There's my confident little thing!" Derrick laughed and shook Kris' shoulders. "So, Kris, I wanted to speak to you about something."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he said. "How would you feel…about getting a raise?"

Kris' eyes got wide_. More than $17,000 a month?_ "A raise?"

"To $23,000 a month. That's almost $6,000 more than you're getting now. But the contract is a tiny bit different."

"Different like how?"

"Well the only real difference is that your minimum number of scenes a month would be raised to eight. Which is three more than your contract right now says. But I really don't think that will be much of a problem, seeing as how you've been doing an average of about nine a month so far anyway."

"Wow…Um, yeah!" Kris said. "Of course! I'd love that! You really think I deserve it though?"

"Is that a trick question?" Derrick asked with a smile.

Kris looked slightly confused and shook his head.

"Baby, you're a star!"

Kris' face broke out into a blush and he smiled.

"I'll tell you what," Derrick said. "We'll sign all the paperwork as soon as we get back to the valley tomorrow evening."

"That sounds great," Kris said. "Thank you."

"No, Kris. Thank you."

There was a long moment of silence before Kris spoke again.

"So, where is my partner? You keep hiding him from me," he laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," he said. "He's a little…shy. He needs some special treatment before his scenes."

"Oh really?" Kris asked. "Like what?"

"He uh…well he can't meet a scene partner too long before the scene or he will overthink it and he'll freak out and won't be able to perform," Derrick said.

Kris looked confused.

"But don't worry. He's fine and you are going to love him," Derrick said. "He's a lot like you, actually. He's young…only nineteen, and he's from the south, same as you."

"Where's he from?" Kris asked.

"Houston," Derrick said. "And he's absolutely gorgeous. Same as you," he winked. "You really will love him. He's a bit shy but once he gets going…He's phenomenal. Come on, he's in make-up right now. I'll introduce you." Derrick opened his arm and gestured Kris to walk with him toward the house. "This is going to be a fabulous scene! Two real life southern twinks! What could be better?" Derrick asked causing Kris to laugh.

Kris and Derrick walked into the house and Derrick led him up the stairs to the second floor before stopping outside a closed bedroom door on the right. Derrick stepped forward and opened the door just a crack to speak to someone inside.

"Hey, sweetie. I brought your scene partner," Derrick spoke to someone Kris couldn't see. "You ready to meet him?"

"Yeah," a small meek voice that Kris could barely hear said.

Derrick opened the door all the way before he and Kris stepped into the room. Julia had set the room up to be the makeup studio and was currently working on Kris' scene partner, who as Derrick had described to him, was indeed gorgeous.

He had longer-than-most light brown colored hair that was swept off to the side. He had stunning dark green eyes and Kris' boyishly good looks. His skin was the perfect shade of tan. He sat in the makeup chair busy getting his makeup applied by Julia. He had a decently muscular but still twink-ish body. But he wasn't short; even though he was sitting Kris could tell the man was at least six inches taller than him. He wore nothing but a red silk robe. The man looked up at Kris as he entered the room but quickly looked back down again. His face was blushed red, either in embarrassment or actual physical blush, Kris couldn't tell.

"Hi. I'm Kris," he said flashing the man a big welcoming smile, hoping to break the younger porn star out of his shell, to no avail.

"Tony," he replied looking up quickly in a darting and undeniably shy glance before looking back down again.

Tony was acting like a young child, one whose mother had just set him up for a play date with a strange neighborhood kid. _He is so damn shy! Wow…Is this scene going to work? What if we drove all this way and the scene is a complete failure?_

Derrick took notice of Kris' worry and pulled him toward the back of the bedroom to whisper to him while Julia continued to apply Tony's makeup.

"I told you he was shy," Derrick said. "He's always like this, petrified with shyness whenever he meets his scene partners. But he warms up once the scene starts, okay? You look worried."

"I am," Kris admitted.

"Don't be," Derrick said with a smile. "This scene will be one of the best. I promise. He warms up."

"I trust you," Kris said with a meek smile. "I'm just a little iffy."

"And Tony's first time scene partners always are," Derrick said. "But then they are shocked during the scene. You will be too."

"Okay," Kris said. "So he's a good porn star then?"

"One of the best we have."

"And you say he's good once the cameras start rolling?"

"Not good," Derrick said. "Amazing."

"Then not to sound rude, I'm just curious…how did he get past the preliminary interviews for the business if he's so shy?

"Well, Kris, do you remember your first interview?" Derrick asked.

"Like it was yesterday."

"And what did we have you do first?"

"The photo shoot."

"Right."

Kris furrowed his brow in confusion. Derrick smirked and nodded his head toward Tony causing Kris to turn to look over at him. Tony was standing up now and was taking off his red silk robe. It fell to his feet and Kris' jaw dropped as he took in the sight of Tony's naked body. Kris' gapping mouth soon transformed into a smirk before he licked his lips heavily as he stared at Tony's cock. All nine inches of it.

"I see," Kris said.

"And he knows how to use it," Derrick said. "Very well."

"Oh yeah?" Kris said with a smirk. "Color me intrigued."

After an hour and much makeup applying, costume fitting and body oiling later, Kris was set and ready to the film the long-anticipated double-cowboy sex scene. The dew-moistened grass crunched under Kris' almost knee-high brown leather cowboy boots as he made the journey from the house to the barn. Kris kept his eyes focused on the bright red barn as he walked toward it with a mission, determined to make this one of his hottest scenes he's ever participated in.

Not only was he wearing cowboy boots to fit his character, but he also wore a brown cowboy hat. On his body was only one simple article of clothing: a pair of tiny and nearly skin tight daisy-duke-style jean shorts. The shorts were custom made for men in the gay porn industry. They had small buttons on the insides of the legs so that once the jeans were tugged at, even the slightest bit, they would easily rip off. So, not only would he not have to remove his boots, but it would help the scene appear fast-paced and not lagging because of extra clothing-removal timing. The shorts were utterly genius. Besides the hat, boots, and shorts, Kris wore nothing else. In fact his body, chest, and legs were lathered in a layer of oil to make Kris' body appear to be shimmering.

Kris smirked. He knew he looked sexy as hell. He strutted towards the barn with an overwhelming amount of sexual confidence_. If this doesn't cure Tony's shyness, I don't know what will. _Kris was ready for the scene in every sense of the word. The bulge in the front of his shorts showed that much.

Once Kris reached the barn he walked in through the back entrance. His jaw dropped once he saw the set he would be filming on today. It was the biggest set he had ever been on. It included more than half of the entire barn. One side of the barn was the production side, including the director's chairs and production crew, and the other side of the barn was the set for today's scene. There were over half a dozen large bulb lights on the ground facing multiple stacked piles of hay and more lights on the ceiling of the barn. The inside of the barn was a medium-brown chestnut color and newly painted just like the red outside.

_My first on-location scene…It's even better than I had imagined. Bigger and better, just like this scene will end up being._ Kris continued to look around in utter amazement before setting his eyes on a particular pile of hay near the center of the set. He conjured up a dirty image in his head and inside his mind he saw Tony fucking him on the hay as he himself moaned and begged for more. He licked his lips heavily as he played out the mini sexual fantasy, staring at the hay like it was the most interesting thing on the planet. His fantasy was broken when a loud voice calling for Kris shot through the barn. It was Sammy, the director. Kris shook his head and came back down to earth.

"Coming," Kris said as he began his trek toward the other end of the barn where a smiling Sammy and an almost giddy-looking Derrick stood.

"You ready?" Sammy asked. "You know all your lines?"

"I could rehearse them in my sleep," Kris replied.

"Good boy," Sammy said slapping his hand on Kris' naked shoulder. "You gunna make this scene good for us?"

"Like always," Kris said. He got distracted for a second as Adam took his seat in one of the director's chairs ten feet away. His eyes flicked toward Adam for a brief second before looking back to Derrick again.

"You look great, sweetie," Derrick said looking Kris up and down, his purple eyes twinkling. "We're all set up and ready for the scene. Now get out there and make some great porn."

"Will do," Kris nodded with a smile before turning to walk toward the set on the other side of the large bulb lights. He was almost to the front door of the barn, where he would be entering for the scene when Tony walked in, almost bumping into him. Tony was dressed identically to Kris, except his boots and hat where made of black leather and suede, unlike Kris' brown ones. Tony and Kris' eyes met and Tony blushed and looked down at the ground quickly. Kris looked down as well, but not at the ground. His eyes went right to the bulge in the front of Tony's shorts. Kris smirked. _Let's get this party started._

**The Scene**

The side door of the barn slid opened on its tracks and Kris walked in. His body was glistening in what looked like flecks of sweat. His wiped his brow with the back of his hand and slid the barn door closed again. He rest his body up against the wall of the barn and closed his eyes.

"Damn it's hot out there," he muttered under his breath. He waved his hand in front of his face attempting to fan himself.

"Really? Cuz it seems like it just got hot in here."

Kris' eyes flew opened in surprise. He had thought he was all alone. What he saw was certainly a pleasant surprise. A gorgeous, tall, and shirtless man was sitting on a block of hay looking him up and down as if he were a piece of meat. The man licked his lips and smiled, showing off a pair of pearly whites.

"What are you doin' in here?" Kris asked, showing off a thick southern accent. "Do I know you?"

"Not yet," the man said as he stood up. He began walking toward Kris.

Kris swallowed hard, drinking in and getting drunk off of the man's glistening six pack as he advanced for him. He shook his head in an attempt to not make his attraction toward the mystery man so painfully obvious. Soon the man was inches from Kris, the shirtless chests of both men were so very close to touching.

"I'm Toby," the man said holding out his hand.

Kris accepted the hand shake. "Kenny," he replied. The man's hand was large, warm, and dominating. "But like I asked, do I know you?"

"No," he replied.

"So you don't work here?" Kris asked. "You're not one of Mama's farm hands?"

"Nope," Tony said. "In fact I just snuck onto the property. Are you going to have me arrested, Kenny?" Tony held out his fists with his wrists up. He pouted, but behind the pout lay a smirk.

"No," Kris said. "I wouldn't do that. Mama might, if she knew. But I won't tell her."

"And why is that?" Tony asked, advancing on Kris again, causing Kris to back up until his back was flush against the wall of the barn. Tony's face was inches from his. "Why is it you don't want me to get into trouble?"

"Because," Kris cleared his throat. "Because you seem like a nice um…like a nice guy. I don't think you're…you're here to hurt anybody."

"You're right," Tony said in a whisper, looking up and down Kris' face. "I'm not here to hurt anybody. In fact…I'm here to do just the opposite. I'm here to make you feel good, Kenny."

Kris' body visibly shivered. "What do you mean?"

"I think you know exactly what I mean," Tony said lowering his head to leave a kiss on Kris' throat. Kris bit his lower lip and moaned.

"But you don't…you don't even know me…How could you come here with that mission if you've never seen me before?"

"I've seen you before, baby," Tony said looking into Kris' eyes again. "I've been watching you these past few weeks. You ride your little tractor around the farm, all shirtless and sweaty, in those same tiny shorts every time. I've been dyin' to talk to ya. Dyin' to see that hot body of yours up close. And now here it is, right in front of me." Tony looked up and down Kris' shirtless body before looking up at his face again. He raised his hands, showing Kris both of his palms. "May I?"

Kris nodded fervently. Tony pressed his palms against Kris' hard chest and began rubbing the entirety of Kris' upper body. He took his time as he ran his hands down his sides, up and down his muscular arms, down his chest to his stomach and through the thin happy trail leading to the button of Kris' shorts. All the while Kris had his eyes closed, better to feel Tony's hands caressing him. It was like a slow erotic massage and he never wanted it to end.

"Well lookie here," Tony said with a chuckle. He was looking down at the obvious straining bulge in the front of Kris' shorts. "Looks like little tractor boy reciprocates my feelings toward him."

"Yeah…" Kris said looking down at his own bulge then back up to Tony with a blush.

"Don't be embarrassed," Tony said before leaning in to whisper into Kris' ear. "Would you like for me to touch you?"

"Yeah," Kris said almost silently.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Kris said regaining his voice again. He was staring right into Tony's green eyes.

Tony smirked.

Kris jumped as he felt one of Tony's fingers run a long smooth line down the outline of his cock through his jeans. All the while, Kris kept his gaze on Tony's beautiful face. Tony did it again, just a single line down his erection, from tip to base. Kris' breath was becoming staggered. His nude back was pressed hard against the wall of the barn as Tony teased him for what seemed like hours. Suddenly, Tony's whole palm was on Kris' bulge squeezing and stroking. Kris gasped and his head flew back in a moan. Tony chuckled.

"You like that? You like when I squeeze?" Tony asked, continuing to heavily stroke Kris' cock through the thick jean fabric.

Kris nodded. Tony leaned closer to Kris to whisper into his ear.

"Then you're gunna love when I get on my knees and suck it."

Kris closed his eyes, bit down on his lower lip and let out a whine, concentrating on not losing it too soon.

"You are so hard for me," Tony said looking down between them as he squeezed at Kris' fully erect cock. "It is for me right? The reason why you're so hard?"

"It is," Kris said with a small nod. "You're really hot."

"I'll show you hot," Tony said, his fingers creeping into the front lip of Kris' jean shorts. And with one quick swipe Tony tore-

"Dammit," Tony said looking down with a chuckle.

"Cut!" Sammy, the director, said.

Kris and Tony fell into a fit of laughter. Kris covered his face with his hands. The entire crew was also having a good loud laugh. The jean shorts that were made to be ripped off hadn't come all the way off. Half of the buttons were still in-tact on either side of Kris' legs.

"I'm sorry," Tony said with a smile. "Did I hurt you?"

Kris shook his head. "No. I'm okay," he said through his laughter.

"Buckle all the inside buttons again," Sammy said. "I think I know the problem."

Kris worked on the left side of the jean buttons while Tony helped him out by re-buckling the right side.

"Okay, next time Tony tries it, Kris, spread your legs a little farther opened so that you have a wider stance," Sammy said. "Yeah, like that exactly. And Tony, sweetie, try tugging with both hands on the sides and not at the front. Alright, quiet on set. Okay. Action!"

"I'll show you hot," Tony said lifting both of his hands to creep into the sides of Kris' shorts and with one quick swipe he tore Kris' shorts off and tossed them across the barn to land on a pile of hay. Now Kris stood naked except for his cowboy hat and boots. His hard cock was flush against his stomach.

Kris stood stunned looking Tony up and down, waiting for what was going to happen next. Tony grabbed Kris' face in his hands and pulled him in until their lips collided and soon they were full out making out. It was difficult to do when both men were wearing cowboy hats, they both kept fumbling and accidently almost knocking each other's hats off, to which they would smile playfully, straighten their hats and keep on kissing. As their tongues worked their way in and out of each other's mouths, Tony's hands crept behind Kris. Kris moaned into the kiss when Tony's hands squeezed Kris' cheeks and spread them just slightly. Tony then introduced the tip of one of his fingers to the outer rim of Kris' hole. Kris pushed back against it, desperately wanting it inside, but Tony resisted. He simply circled Kris' pre-lubricated hole as a tease.

"What are you gunna do to me?" Kris whispered against Tony's lips.

Tony kissed Kris again, this time just a light peck. Then he whispered: "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you forget your own name."

Kris let out a moan that was quickly muffled by Tony kissing him again.

They continued their steamy make out session. Both men's oiled chests rubbed together, slipping and sliding like a massage. Tony continued teasing Kris' opening with the tip of his finger but still Kris needed more. He reached between himself and Tony to attempt to circle his own cock in his hand.

"No," Tony slapped Kris' hand away. "That's mine." He smirked before slowly getting onto his knees in front of Kris.

Kris bit down on his bottom lip and closed his eyes for what he knew was about to happen. Kris' body jolted when he felt the flat of Tony's tongue run the course of his length all the way up to the tip. He then enveloped the cock into his mouth and began to suck. Kris let out a deep whine and bucked his hips forward before opening his eyes and looking down. He couldn't see what Tony was doing to him; Tony's black cowboy hat was obstructing the view. But it felt unbelievable. Not only was Tony working on his cock in the front with his mouth, but he was also still working on his hole in the back with the tip of his finger. Tony pushed himself deeper onto Kris' cock, taking it all in. He had also finally begun pushing his index finger into Kris' heat. The ying and yang of pleasures from both ends was driving Kris crazy and soon he was all out pumping his hips back and forth, fucking Tony's mouth. Kris wished more than

anything that he could see Tony's mouth stretched around his cock. He mentally cursed the cowboy hat that was preventing his wish from coming true.

"I wanna see you," Kris panted. "Look up at me."

Tony adjusted the hat and bent his neck backwards a bit so that Kris could now see what he had been simply imagining the past couple of minutes. Tony was looking up at Kris, straight up into his eyes. His mouth was stretched wide around the base of Kris' erection as he continued to down him.

"That feels…that feels incredible," Kris said watching the scene with an unblinking intensity. His hand cupped Tony's cheek as he sucked him off. "Feels so good, Toby…I can't…"

The pleasure coursing through Kris' body felt exquisite. He knew if it continued he would be coming in as soon as a few minutes. But he had plenty of more scene to film. He couldn't succumb to the pleasure just yet. He had to wait it out until the finale; when the climax would be much more intense. Suddenly Kris was very jealous of Tony. Kris wanted to be the one doing the sucking now. His mouth watered for it. The way Tony's lips were stretched around his dick…Kris licked his lips heavily.

Not a second later and Kris was pushing Tony off of his manhood and tackling him to the straw ground of the barn. Kris lay on top of a stunned Tony, their chests pressed up together. Kris smirked and kissed Tony's mouth, then his neck and quickly made his way down to Tony's clothed erection. The way he moved down Tony's body showed just how impatient he was. He needed to have Tony in his mouth. Now.

Once Kris' was eye level with the bulge in the front of Tony's jean shorts he full out smiled before beginning to run his tongue heavily up and down the risen fabric. He then began swirling his tongue in the wet patch of jean near where Kris knew the head lay underneath. He licked at the wet patch like it was the only water for miles and he was a man lost in the desert overcome with unquenchable thirst. Tony shivered underneath him as watched Kris lap at his pre-come.

Kris then pulled up and sat back on his knees. His hands snaked into the sides of Tony's shorts. Tony lifted his bottom half off the straw floor to allow Kris to tear the shorts off in a quick swipe and toss them into the same corner Tony had tossed Kris' earlier. Both men were now buck-naked, besides their hats and boots. Kris leaned down again until his mouth hovered inches above Tony's thick nine inch dick. The cock was so big that as it rested on Tony's stomach the head was touching his belly button. Kris bit at his bottom lip in a smirk before looking up at Tony from under the brim of his own brown cowboy hat.

"I just can't go another second without your beautiful cock in my mouth," he said before lowering his head and without any help from his hands lifted the dick into his mouth and began to suck.

Tony's head flung back in a moan causing his hat to dig into the ground and slip off momentarily, but he quickly saved it and put the hat back on and continued to watch as Kris expertly sucked his cock.

Kris was looking up at Tony with wide innocent doe eyes under the brim of his cowboy hat. His lips were stretched wide around Tony's girth as he took the flawless cock down his throat.

"Fuck, Kenny," Tony said. His abs were glistening in a fine layer of real sweat now. He sat up in a position that was somewhat like a sit-up so that he could keep his eyes on Kris. It was a work out but he would endure the pain of the exercise a million times over again than look away from the scene of Kristopher Donatello going down on him. "I've been dreaming of you doing that for weeks. You have no idea. I've been watching you, farmer boy. Imagining this very thing…Fuck!" His eyes closed tight for a second before flying opened and finding Kris' brown eyes with his own again.

Kris then wrapped his hand around the cock and lifted himself up for a while to give special attention to just the head. He lapped at the head slowly, swirling his tongue around the tip as a tease. When Tony's hips bucked and he let out a whine, Kris knew he was doing well. Kris smirked and let out a small amused chuckle. He had never failed to get such a response from a man. If Kris was ever confident on anything it was that his blow jobs were some of the best. And now watching Tony writhe in the straw he knew this particular one was nothing less than amazing for him.

Kris opened his mouth wide and stuck out his tongue before beginning to slap the head of Tony's cock against it again and again while looking up into Tony's eyes. Tony watched this with wide eyes not being able to blink and miss a second of it. Then soon Kris was suddenly downing the cock again. He moaned around the dick in teasing hums that made Tony's body tense. All the while he stared up at Tony. Kris then tried to push himself farther down on Tony's dick; he had taken six of the nine inches when his body told him he couldn't take anymore. He then allowed Tony's cock to fall from his mouth to land heavy and wet on Tony's stomach again. Kris frowned before running the tip of his finger from the head of the spit-glistened cock down to the base. "I wish I could take it all in my mouth. It's just so big." Kris looked very upset at the fact that he couldn't down all nine inches. He then looked up at Tony again. "I guess I'm gunna have to take it all with my ass then," he smirked.

Tony let out a sexual growl before jumping up and pulling Kris with him. He tossed Kris onto the nearest block of hay. Tony pushed Kris down until he was lying on his back. Kris was wearing just a pair of knee high boots and the hat. Besides those two items he was completely nude. The hay was very itchy and uncomfortable against his naked back but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind. Kris spread his legs and pulled his knees back while giving Tony a look of pure lust knowing and hoping he was right on what was about to happen.

"So you're wanting my cock, huh?" Tony asked in a whisper; his mouth mere inches from Kris' lips.

Kris nodded before snaking his hand behind Tony's neck and looking him dead in the eye before saying: "I want you to fuck me."

Tony worried his own bottom lip between his teeth and let out a strangled moan. "I've been wanting to hear those words from you for so long."

The boys then began kissing again, with difficulty because once again their hats were in the way, but they had more practice by now and dealt with much less fumbling. Tony and Kris' cocks were flush against each other and during their make out Kris began moving his hips beneath Tony and pushing up, causing their cocks to rub together. Tony moaned into the kiss.

"I want you inside," Kris whispered against Tony's lips.

"Not yet," Tony said.

"What the fuck are you waiting for?" Kris said in an impatient whiney tone.

Tony chuckled. "There's another thing I've been dying to do to you that I have to do first."

"What's that?"

Tony didn't reply but slowly made his way down Kris' body with pecking kisses. When he reached Kris' cock the kisses continued from the head all the way down to the base and past his balls until his mouth was inches from Kris' ass.

"Open yourself for me," Tony said.

Kris could feel Tony's warm breath down there and he was very quick to obey Tony's orders. His feet encased in boots were already up near his ears but he took it one step further by reaching down and cupping himself in both hands and spreading himself opened for Tony.

"Mmm," Tony said before leaning in and running the tip of his tongue across the dusty-rose colored hole.

Kris' breath hitched and he moaned. His fingers dug deeper into his own ass cheeks and his spread himself a little bit wider. "More," he whispered.

Tony replied by leaning in once again and lapping at Kris' hole again and again in heavy wet lines. As Tony did this he was looking up at Kris between his wide spread legs. Kris began rocking his ass up in attempt to receive more pressure on his hole. Tony then stayed still for a while, his tongue out and erect as Kris used Tony's slippery appendage like a personal toy and rolled his wide spread ass over it again and again as if riding it.

Tony then pushed Kris' hands away and took complete control of the situation. He used his own hands to spread Kris wide and without a seconds hesitation was diving between the globes of Kris' ass and eating him out like his life depended on it. Kris let out a loud wail and closed his eyes tight when he felt Tony's erect tongue slip into his heat and begin fucking him without mercy.

"Fuck that feels so good!"

Kris held on for the ride with plenty of moans and whimpers as Tony plowed into him before taking a short break.

"Yeah? You like that?" Tony's warm breath caressed Kris' hole.

"Mm-hmm," Kris nodded before being caught in a pleasure filled gasp. He opened his eyes again and continued to watch Tony go down on him. Tony had gone back to slowly lapping.

Tony then leaned back and spit directly on Kris' hole. He then, while continuing to hold Kris opened, began circling Kris' hole with the flat tip of two of his fingers before entering Kris' heat with them and stretching him, getting ready for what was soon to come. He worked Kris with two fingers for a while, continuing to leave an array of kisses on Kris' ass cheeks as he did so. Soon he was adding another finger and stretching Kris farther opened. Kris' body twitched.

"More," Kris whined staring down at Tony as he finger-fucked him. "Please. I need your cock."

"Mmm," Tony said before pulling all three of his digits from Kris' heat and replacing them with the pad of his thumb rubbing a wide teasing circle in the thin pool of saliva around Kris' hole. "Do you want me? Hmm?"

"Yeah," Kris said under his breath with a nod.

Tony smirked.

- (fade in scene)-

(Tony is standing up in-front of the same block of hay that Kris is laying on his back on. Tony is now wearing a condom and Kris' legs are in the air, bent and spread wide. Tony's hands are on Kris' ankles for future leverage. Tony's cock is lined up with Kris' hole, mere inches from it.)

Kris scooted down a bit, forcing Tony's cock to finally come in contact with his opening. He bit down on his bottom lip and began rolling his hips, begging for Tony's cock.

"Fill me up, Toby," Kris whined looking up.

"Gladly," Tony whispered before moving his hips forward.

The second Tony's cock passed Kris' tight ring of muscle, Kris gasped and shut his eyes tight. Tony's cock was the biggest he had ever taken before but Kris knew as soon as they got going that it would begin to feel good. But for now Kris felt an initial dull pain as Tony's cock entered his body. Soon, almost the entirety of Tony's dick was buried inside. When the camera was down and focused on a close up of the penetration, Kris and Tony shared a few quick words.

"You okay?" Tony whispered so lightly that the cameras didn't pick it up.

Kris gave a small nod and whispered back with a: "Yeah. Just start moving."

Tony obeyed Kris' request and drew his hips back, dragging his cock slowly out of Kris' hole until only the head remained inside before pushing back in again. He repeated the movement several times, each time increasing the speed little by little. The faster he moved the quicker Kris' pain receded until finally on one of the particularly faster-paced thrusts Kris was caught off guard and was shutting his eyes tight and moaning out with pleasure.

"Feel good?" Tony asked continuing to push and pull.

"Mm-hmm," Kris nodded. He opened his eyes at Tony.

Tony's body was glistening with sweat. His six-pack was contracting as he fucked Kris. He looked like he belonged on the cover of a cowboy-themed erotic novel; like he just stepped out of the pages. Kris was enjoying the view almost as much as the sex itself.

"You're so hot," Kris said in a moan. It wasn't a part of the script, simply a stone cold fact.

Tony chuckled as he continued to plow the smaller man. Soon Tony was all out fucking him. Kris had stretched enough to take all nine inches of Tony now and within no time at all the sound of skin slapping against skin was echoing from between their bodies.

But as exquisitely as Tony's cock was making him feel, Kris' upper body was in pain. He had been struggling to keep his shoulders off the hay in order for his hat to not fall off. He hadn't been able to lay down flush against the hay the entire time because the hat was hindering him from doing so. His abs were burning and he was in desperate need of a position change. Tony took the hint.

"Fuck you feel good, Kenny," Tony said. "The way I've always imagined. But you know what I want?"

"Hmm?" Kris asked, licking his lips.

"I want you to ride me," Tony said with a smirk. "Ride me like you ride your tractor, boy!" He left a light spank on Kris' ass cheek before pulling out of Kris and sitting down on the block of hay next to him and spreading his legs opened just slightly to make his cock look even more inviting.

Kris got up and walked over to Tony before turning around and sitting on Tony's legs right under his lap. Kris' back was facing Tony's chest.

"I ride my tractor forwards, but I ride my men backwards," Kris said with a smile and a wink.

Tony bit his lip and groaned.

Tony's protected cock lay thick and engorged on his lower stomach. Kris drug his ass back up Tony's lap until Tony's cock was nestled long-ways between Kris' ass cheeks. Kris then began rolling his hips in a tease, dragging his hole across the entirety of Tony's length; up and down. Kris turned his head to witness Tony's reaction. Tony was staring down at the scene in shocked awe as he watched Kris' sinfully sexy hip movements dragging back and forth across his cock. Tony then realized that Kris was looking back at him. He looked up to meet Kris' eyes. Kris was smirking; knowing full well that he was driving Tony insane.

Tony lifted his hands and attempted to place them on Kris' hips to help direct him, but before they locked on, Kris had pushed them away.

"Don't," Kris said. "I want to do everything."

Kris stopped grinding on Tony's cock to lift himself up a bit. He reached around and encircled Tony's dick in his hand before beginning to slap his own ass cheek with it.

"Mmm," Kris said as he bit down on his bottom lip in a smirk.

"You're driving me crazy," Tony said lifting up his own cowboy hat for a second to run his hand through his hair before placing it back on. "Fuck! You're so hot…" He couldn't take his eyes off the scene below him.

Kris smiled and continued to spank himself with Tony's cock. He then situated his body better and spread his legs farther apart so that he was now slapping his hole with the head. Tony shivered from head toe.

Tony cursed under his breath. "Tease."

"Not for very long," Kris said in a whisper before keeping Tony's cock still and beginning to sit on down on it.

"Fuck!" Tony's head fell backwards momentarily in a moan of pleasure as he felt the tightness of Kris' hole surround him again once more.

Kris' hole was well exercised by now so Tony fit quickly and easily. Kris was already well past the point of pain so he was able to take the cock all the way down to the balls in one slow sliding movement. Soon Kris was sitting flush on Tony's lap, his hole was stretched wide around his scene partner's erection; and he began to bounce. Tony pushed forward on Kris' back signaling him to bend over, but just slightly, enough so that he could watch as his cock disappeared and reappeared again and again from between Kristopher Donatello's flawless milk-white cheeks. Tony bit down on his bottom lip and muffled his groans.

"So hot," he whispered to himself under his breath.

"You likin' the view from back there?" Kris said as he continued to bounce up and down.

"More than you know," Tony replied continuing to look down.

Kris continued fucking himself on Tony's cock for a while before turning only his upper body around and wrapping his arm around Tony's neck and leaning in.

"Kiss me," Kris said against Tony's lips.

Tony obeyed and cupped Kris' cheek in his hand and the two men began another wildly passionate open mouthed kiss. Kris wasn't bouncing anymore but instead had begun rolling his hips forward and back in a way that would make any professional belly-dancer jealous. Tony moaned into Kris' kiss and Kris smirked against Tony's lips in reply.

Tony's entire body, including his lap was coated with flecks of sweat which allowed Kris to roll on his lap faster. Soon Tony was near the brink of orgasm but he held it off, knowing he and Kris still had one more position left to film.

"I'm close," Kris whispered the scripted lines against Tony's lips.

Tony replied with his own scripted movement of stopping Kris' hips with forceful hands and pulling back to look into Kris' eyes.

"Not like this," Tony said. "Face me."

Kris feigned confusion before lifting off Tony's cock and standing back onto the straw ground of the barn and turning around to face Tony before climbing back onto Tony's sweat-slick lap again. Tony leaned into Kris and began kissing him again before placing his hand on Kris' lower back guiding him up before sliding him back down onto his cock again.

Kris barely had time to whimper when Tony was standing up and lifting Kris off the ground; his cock still buried inside of the hot barely-older porn star. Tony carried Kris to the sliding barn wall, kissing him all the while. Once Tony reached the wall he pressed Kris' naked back against it and using the wall as leverage, hooked his arms underneath Kris' legs and held him opened before pulling back from Kris' kiss and began pounding Kris harder than ever into the chestnut-painted steel-tracked wall.

Kris' hands were clutching Tony's shoulders.

"Oh…oh my god!" Kris moaned, his head falling back, tipping his hat against the wall and off his head, this time to fall abandoned onto the straw floor.

"You feel so good," Tony moaned continuing to plow into Kris. The sound of skin slapping skin once again sounded. "Touch yourself for me!"

Kris followed the command and reached for his own cock to once again bring himself a double-sided pleasure.

Flecks of sweat were trickling down Tony's neck. He was giving all his energy into not only holding Kris' body weight up but into the intense fucking he was serving his scene partner. His eyes kept darting back and forth from between he and Kris' body and Kris' face which was contorted in a way that could only be that of someone close to climax. The steel barn wall shook on its tracks. If someone had been walking outside the barn at that very moment they would think they were hearing a thunderstorm.

"I'm so close," Kris said continuing to jack off. "So fucking close." Tony's cock was rubbing him in all the right places and Kris was trembling while impatiently waiting for Tony to say the scripted line that would allow him to let go and climax. He couldn't come until Tony said the words, or the scene wouldn't make sense.

Tony leaned in and left a pecking kiss on Kris' shaking lips before whispering: "Come for me, farmer boy."

It was as if these words had pushed a literal button inside of Kris that sent his eyes flying shut and his head falling backwards in the loudest moan he had given thus-far in the scene. His body shuddered as he jerked himself and painted his chest with his own come. He opened his eyes to stare into Tony's as he whimpered his way down from his orgasm.

Tony was shaking under Kris' weight now, not that he was at all heavy but because he was so close to losing it. Tony quickly pulled out of Kris and stood Kris back of the ground very briefly before pushing Kris down to his knees. It was all a blur when Tony quickly shed his condom and began jerking himself off in front of Kris' trembling mouth.

It wasn't in the script, but Kris couldn't control himself. He reached up, encircling Tony's cock in his hand, stuck his tongue out and began lapping heavily at the pink and engorged head of Tony's dick, asking to be rewarded with his load.

"Oh fuck!" Tony moaned looking down at Kris and within seconds his head was flying back with force, knocking his own cowboy hat off now. And he was coming.

Kris caught most of it in his mouth, but the rest seeped from the corners of his lips and down his chin. He swallowed that which he caught on his tongue and moaned with slutty delight. Tony shivered as he watched with half-lidded eyes as Kris cleansed his now over-sensitive cock with his tongue. When Kris was finished he left a wet kiss on the tip of Tony's dick before grabbing onto Tony's thighs and collapsing on the outside of one of them. He closed his eyes and smiled.

_That was one hell of a party._

After the scene was complete, and Kris and Tony were bathed and dressed, the entire traveling Falcon Studios group (save the camera men who were busy taking down the equipment) was invited out to eat on Derrick's dime. Derrick had offered Kris and Tony the choice of restaurant but they had politely declined. "It's your hard earned money, Derrick, and you're sweet enough to spend it on all of us. Please, anything is okay. You choose for the group," Kris had said as the limousine holding himself, Adam, Derrick, Sammy, Julia, and Tony drove along. Derrick's face gave a light blush before contorting into that of someone who was just struck by an idea.

"Okay, what I'm about to say is mighty corny, so bear with me," Derrick said with a giggle. "How about Olive Garden? Their slogan is 'When you're here, you're family' so what place would be better than that? Everyone that works for Falcon is one big family, right? So…?"

"That's a great idea," Adam said giving Derrick a reassuring smile.

"I love that!" said Julia.

"Let's go!" Kris said.

"I sure could use some of their breadsticks," said Sammy.

"Yeah," Tony said with a small nod.

Immediately after the scene was over, Tony had reverted back to his shy self again. Tony's on and off scene personalities were as different as night and day. Of course he wasn't as paralyzingly shy as he had been when he and Kris had first met (he could now look Kris in the eye), but he still didn't say much.

It took the limousine driver all of thirty minutes to find a local Olive Garden and make the commute there. It was a quarter after seven in the evening and nobody had eaten since breakfast. By the time they arrived at the restaurant all of their stomachs were rumbling with hunger.

The restaurant was extremely crowded and the wait-line was yards long, but miraculously they got sat at a table immediately. Julia commented on the good luck of them having a six-top table ready with no wait. Kris kept quiet with a smirk, having seen Derrick slip the hostess a one-hundred dollar bill just moments before. The table they ended up being sat at was in the main dining room, in the very center of the bustle.

Adam, Derrick, and Sammy sat on one side of the table, while Kris sat across from Adam, Julia opposite Derrick and Tony on the other end across from Sammy. Their waiter's name was Zane. He was a very good looking young man with dark brown hair down to his shoulders. Kris was strongly reminded of Cody, Mitchell's fiancé. Their hair style was almost exactly the same, except Cody's hair was blonde. Zane was a very good and knowledgeable waiter with plenty of personality. He pinged Kris' gay-dar when Zane addressed Tony for his drink order. Tony's face turned pink and he muttered, "Water, please," under his breath. Zane smirked and scanned Tony up and down before walking away to retrieve drinks for their table.

"Oh how I'd love for him to come work for Falcon," Derrick said dreamily as he watched Zane walk away.

"Don't proposition him, Derrick," Sammy said. "Just because he's pretty doesn't mean he's interested in what we do. Remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah, yeah I know," Derrick said with a sigh.

"We can't go around asking random hot men if they want to be porn stars," Sammy said. "We will sound like creeps. They have to come to us and seek out an audition themselves."

"I know," Derrick said with a pout continuing to stare at the doorway to the kitchens where Zane had disappeared.

"Maybe you could leave a business card on the table after the meal? So you don't have to ask anything and risk embarrassment. You never know, he could have always wanted to be a gay porn star" Julia suggested with a smile.

"That's a fabulous idea," Derrick said, his purple eyes shining with a new-found optimism. "I think I'll leave a card," he giggled.

Kris and Adam, both loving their boss to death, chuckled under their breaths at Derrick's expense. Derrick was always coming up with harebrained ideas and saying silly things like this, but it was who he was. Being slightly nutty was what made people adore him so much.

Soon Zane was back with their drinks and had begun taking their order. Adam and Kris decided together to both try the Chicken Parmesian so they could compare it to Izabella's home cooked recipe, which they were sure Olive Garden's version wouldn't even come close. Julia ordered a simple salad and a bowl of Pasta Fagioli soup. Tony ordered the Herb-Grilled Salmon. Sammy ordered the Fettuccini Alfredo.

"Can I ask you a question, Zane?" Derrick said immediately once Zane had turned to him for his order.

Sammy shot Derrick a look that could turn Medusa herself to stone. Derrick rolled his eyes flamboyantly before turning back to Zane.

"What's your favorite bird?" he asked.

"Like eating bird?" Zane asked, completely clueless. "Like chicken?"

"No, sweetheart," Derrick said with a laugh. "Just like…I don't know…your favorite bird. Out of all the majestic birds out there, what would be your favorite?"

"Uhh," Zane said. "My brother and I had a pet Falcon when we were little. His name was Gizmo. So yeah, Falcons are pretty cool I guess."

Derrick's jaw dropped and he looked over at Sammy. "It's a sign." He said. "Ow! Don't kick me…ass."

Julia snorted into her peach tea.

Zane looked very confused. His cluelessness caused Derrick to smile. "I like Falcon's too. Anyway, I'd like the Eggplant Parmesian, honey."

"Thanks," Zane said, still looking uncomfortable from being left out of the loop as he collected the menus. "I'll get that right out for you guys." He then walked back into the kitchens.

"You can't tell me that was just a coincidence," Derrick said, addressing Sammy. "A falcon, Sammy. A fucking falcon."

"It probably was," Sammy said. "Just because he likes falcons doesn't mean he wants to be a gay porn star."

"Whatever," Derrick said with a very annoyed expression as he flicked his wrist in Sammy's face in a 'talk to the hand' gesture.

Kris smiled, trying to keep himself from laughing out loud. Derrick and Sammy's banter was entertaining to say the least.

"Okay, leave him your card at the end of the meal if you're so adamant about it," Sammy said.

"And if he calls me saying he's very much interested will you get on your knees and kiss my feet?" Derrick said with an evil twinkle in his eye.

"It's not going to happen so I have no problem saying, yes I will get on my knees and kiss your feet if Zane our waiter actually calls you and says he wants to be a gay porn star," Sammy said before taking a swig of his red wine.

"That's all I ask," Derrick said.

"You guys are a trip," Julia said with a chuckle. "But isn't this dinner to celebrate the sexy awesomeness we just witnessed between Kris and Tony this afternoon?"

"Of course it is," Derrick said, setting his own glass of wine back onto the table. "Kris, Tony, you both were fantastic today. As always. I loved when Tony used the wall as leverage. That part wasn't even in the script, but Tony approached me before the scene and told me had an idea and that was it. So I approached Sammy with it, seeing as how he's the director…"

"And I loved it. Tony, you could have a promising career in directing one of these days," Sammy said with a wink.

Tony blushed. "You think so?"

"Absolutely," Sammy replied. "I used to be in front of the camera, myself, when I was around you guy's age."

"You used to be a porn star?" Kris asked in surprise. Kris had never really noticed before but Sammy was very good looking for an older gentleman. It wasn't hard to imagine a younger version of Sammy in porn. He definitely had the look for it. He was only around forty, but in gay porn years he might as well have been eighty.

"Yep," Sammy said. "I actually won the category of 'Best New Star' back in my day. I loved being a porn star but I loved directing more."

"That's awesome," Kris said. He now had a new found respect for Sammy.

"Enough about me," Sammy smiled. "That scene today was extremely hot. Kris, that thing you did with the slapping of Tony's…um well…appendage on your…well I almost fell out of my chair."

Kris turned bright red and looked down at the table with the faintest smirk on his face. "Thanks."

"What was your favorite part, Adam?" Julia asked wearing a very mischievous smile.

Kris could've sworn he saw Adam's eyes get slightly bigger. Adam picked up his wine glass and took a sip to not only buy time but to collect his thoughts.

"Umm," Adam said, not looking at anyone in particular but was staring at the breadstick basket as if absolutely fascinated with it. "I loved the dialog." He looked up again and began making eye contact with people around the table again. "The dialog in scenes is always really amusing, right?" He forced a fake laugh and smile before taking another sip of his wine.

"No I mean like of the actual sex," Julia said.

"Enough talk of the scene for now," Derrick interrupted, noticing Adam's uncomfort.

Kris and Adam's eyes met for a brief second.

"Let's discuss the G.A.F.A. coming up," Sammy said.

The table spent awhile in excited discussion of the coming Gay Adult Film Awards. Who all would be attending, how they would be getting there, all of the categories Kris was nominated for as well as Kris' competition. Kris simply couldn't wait for the G.A.F.A. Every second talking about it made Kris that much more anxious for it. Only two months left until he was walking down the white carpet.

"Oh lookie, food is here!" Derrick clapped his hands together as he watched Zane walk forward carrying the tray full of their food.

The food was delicious, but as Kris and Adam both had expected, was not nearly as good as Izabella's. Halfway through the meal Derrick, now on his fifth glass of wine, was starting to get tipsy. He decided to make a toast.

"To one of the best gay porn scenes I have ever had the pleasure of filming…" Derrick said loudly with his glass high in the air. Many people around the restaurant were turning to flash their table dirty looks. Derrick noticed immediately. "Oh it looks like I was little too loud for the conservatives," Derrick said with a chuckle after setting down his glass after everyone else had done the same. "Oh well. Fuck 'em." Everyone at the table laughed.

At the end of the meal Derrick paid the tab and tipped Zane an insane forty-dollars. Inside the folded twenty-dollar bills was a copy of a Falcon Studios card, on which Derrick had written "You're beautiful. If you're interested, call:…" He left it on the table, knowing Zane would find it. He crossed his fingers in hopes that he would hear from him. To not only gain a new hot star for Falcon Studio's repertoire, but to prove Sammy wrong.

The limo drive from Olive Garden back to the hotel was a short one. By the time they arrived at the hotel it was only nine o'clock, but it might as well have been midnight. Everyone was exhausted. Everyone dispersed to head to their shared rooms, except for Kris and Tony who were the only people to have rooms all to themselves. Kris was almost to the lobby elevator, door key in hand when he heard his voice being called out across the lobby and turned to see his manager walking at a fast pace to meet him.

"What's up, man?" Kris asked when Adam was right in front of him.

"Julia and I are going to check out the hotel's bar," Adam said. "You wanna join us?"

"Um…I'm not old enough to drink," Kris said.

"Oh I know. You don't have to drink," Adam said. "We're not going to drink. Well Julia might," he laughed. "Just come hang with us."

"I'm actually really tired," Kris said. "Maybe another time."

"Alright, no biggie," Adam looked slightly disappointed. "I guess I'll…"

"See you tomorrow," Kris said with a nod.

"Yeah," Adam said. "Hey, we leave at eight. Be back in the lobby by seven-forty-five."

"Kay. Goodnight," Kris said.

"Goodnight to you too," Adam said.

Kris nodded in response before Adam walked away. He kept his eyes on Adam until he turned a corner into the bar at the other end of the lobby. Everything inside him wanted to follow Adam and hang out with him and Julia. He wasn't tired at all. That had been a lie. He wasn't exactly sure what he was trying to avoid. But he had a vague idea.

Soon Kris was in his hotel room and was collapsing onto his bed. Once laying down he undressed until he was wearing nothing but a black undershirt and a pair of navy blue briefs. He replayed that afternoon's scene in his head. That was so insanely hot…Tony is a completely different person during his scenes, Derrick wasn't kidding.

Suddenly Kris heard the TMNT theme emanating from the jeans he had shed not too long ago. Kris climbed off the bed and retrieved his phone from the back pocket. A familiar name flashed on the screen. Kris smiled and answered it before falling back onto his bed again.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sexy!" the man on the other end of the phone said.

"Hey, Mitchell, what's up?"

"You're on speaker," Mitchell said.

"Hi, Kris!" Cody said.

"Hey, man!"

"How was your first on-location scene?" Cody asked. "Mitchy and I are curious to how it went."

"It was great," Kris said.

"Fantastic," Cody said. "I'm sure it was hot."

"It really was," Kris said. "That boy can fuck."

"You were with Tony, right?" Mitchell asked.

"I was," Kris said.

"Hey guess what!" Cody said with excitement.

"What?" Kris chuckled.

"Mitchell and I just found out that he and I are nominated for 'Cutest Porn Couple' at the G.A.F.A!"

"Aw, that's awesome!" Kris said. "I'm sure ya'll will win."

"No matter if we win or not, we will always be the cutest couple in my eyes," Mitchell muttered, his mouth sounding like it was muffled by something. Kris' guess was Cody's neck. And Kris realized he was no longer in the conversation.

"Aww, baby," Cody said.

Kris heard the couple exchange a few kisses. He then heard the couple exchange whispered 'I love you's. A pang of jealously hit Kris, but he quickly suffocated the feeling.

Suddenly there was a light knock on Kris' hotel room door. Kris furrowed his brow. Who could be visiting me this late at night?

"Hey, you guys, there's someone here," Kris said. "I'll talk to ya'll later."

"Okay, sweetie," Cody said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sexy," Mitchell said.

"Hey I thought I was sexy!" Cody said.

"You're my number one sexy," Mitchell said in a cooing voice.

Kris smirked hearing the couple begin kissing again before hanging up. He got up and crossed to the door before sliding the lock opened and peering out a crack in the door before opening it all the way. It was Tony. He was wearing grey sweatpants and a white undershirt.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Hi," Tony said quickly looking down at his feet. "I was um…wondering if maybe you were up for it…we could have sex again?"

"Oh, uh…No, I'm sorry," Kris said. "I don't have sex with anyone outside of my scenes."

"Oh…do you have a boyfriend or something?" Tony asked with an innocent curiosity.

"No, I'm single," Kris said.

"You're straight aren't you?" Tony asked with a smirk.

Kris laughed loudly. "No, I'm not straight. It's just a little rule of mine. Sorry."

"Okay," Tony said, looking very disappointed. "Well, I'll just go…" He turned to walk away.

Kris stood pondering for a second before calling after Tony. "Wait," Tony turned back around. Kris walked closer to Tony until their chests were almost touching. "You can come in," Kris lifted his palms and began rubbing and squeezing at Tony's biceps. "We can make out for a while until you're hard," Kris said in a whisper looking down with a bite of his lip before looking back up stare back into Tony's green eyes again. "But then you have to go back to your own hotel room and touch yourself while thinking about me. Do you want that?" Kris asked with a seductive smirk.

Tony nodded. "Yes."

Kris wasted no time in snaking his hand behind Tony's neck and pulling him down into a kiss. Tony moaned into the embrace the second their lips touched. Kris opened his mouth, guiding Tony's to do the same and their tongues touched and soon their lips were crashing back together. Kris ran his hands up and down Tony's sides, feeling the fine definition of muscle beneath his undershirt. He then bunched the shirt in his fists and began walking backwards while still remaining in the kiss to pull Tony into his room. The room was very dark and dim, with the only light coming from a small bedside lamp.

Once inside, Tony kicked the door shut and Kris continued walking backwards, blindly finding his way toward the center of the room. Tony reached behind Kris' back and moved his hands down in the direction of Kris' ass. But Kris caught Tony's hands before they could reach their desired location and pulled back from the kiss.

"No," he whispered against Tony's lips. "Only kissing."

Kris leaned forward to begin kissing Tony again. He continued moving backwards and finally felt the mattress on the back of his knees. Kris bunched the front of Tony's undershirt in a fist again and moved up onto the bed while pulling Tony with him. Their kiss didn't break for a second as they settled themselves on the bed. Kris was laying back on a pillow and Tony had climbed on top of him.

Kris soon figured out that it wasn't just during Tony's scenes that his shyness melted away, but it was every time Tony was aroused. Because right now, even though they were off camera, his sexual confidence was beaming. Once Kris and Tony were comfortable on the bed Tony leaned back from the kiss to begin leaving hot heavy kisses on Kris' neck.

"Don't leave marks," Kris whispered.

Tony ran his tongue all the way from Kris' clavicle, up his neck to his ear, sucked lightly on the bud and made his way back to Kris' mouth to be granted with a pleasure filled moan. They continued on kissing for over fifteen minutes. Their near silent moans feeding each other. At one point in the kiss, Kris' hips bucked up and his senses tingled as his own hard cock grazed across Tony's through the many layers of fabric.

Kris debated whether this had gone far enough. Tony was already hard, he should tell him to leave now. That had been their agreement after all. But Kris couldn't bring himself to kick Tony out just yet. Kris couldn't deny how good it felt to feel so close and connected with someone. He hadn't been completely alone with another man since he had moved to Los Angeles. There was something strangely intimate about no cameras, no expectations, no faking and no scripting. Just alone with no one else watching. Then Kris came to a startling realization. This was not what porn stars do. This is what lovers do.

"I think you should leave now," Kris pulled back from the kiss. His eyes were closed tight and his voice wasn't whisper light but strong and forceful, as if angry with himself.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Tony asked with a light peck at Kris' neck.

"Yes I'm definitely sure," Kris said, his posture now feeling the opposite of comfortable but hard and distant. He opened his eyes. "Go."

"Okay," Tony said with a disappointed nod before climbing off of Kris and walking the short distance to the door. He opened it and was halfway out when he turned back around. "See you tomorrow."

"Sure," Kris said dismissively, his eyes now closed again.

He heard the door close before pulling his own briefs down and encircling his own hard cock in a firm and guilty grasp. As he pleasured himself he concentrated on the intimacy of the kissing he just experienced. He felt the left over ghosts of lips on his neck and his mouth. He felt not as a sexual object but as a man. It was simple. He felt loved. Soon his head was clearing and his was coming. It wasn't the wild porn star orgasm he was used to. It was calm and tame. But it was the euphoria after his orgasm that was unlike anything he had ever felt. He felt a pure sense of artificial completeness. A completeness he had never felt during any scene he had ever filmed.

Kris turned on his side and pulled the blankets up around him. He buried his head in the pillows and closed his eyes tight in an attempt to forget what had just happened. But as hard as he tried he couldn't. There used to be only one thing in this world that Kris desperately wanted, but now there was two. And those two things couldn't ever coincide; they would destroy each other. Kris winced and a tear streamed down his cheek to die at his pillow. The first tear of many that night.


	17. Chapter 17

"Kris isn't coming," Adam said. He sat down in a chair opposite Julia who was already on her second rum and coke.

"Aww. Why not?" Julia said with a pout, setting her drink down on the black-marble table.

"Said he was tired," Adam said. "Which I don't blame him. That scene was a little crazy." He focused on his right thumb nail and began chipping away the black nail polish there.

Julia leaned back in her seat, crossed her legs and put her hands behind her head and sighed. The position was showing off her many tattoos. Her arms were so heavily tattooed that there was not one piece of virgin skin on either one. They were completely covered in pictures drawn all in black and grey ink.

"I think he might be avoiding you," Julia said with caution before lifting her head back up to gauge Adam's reaction.

"What?" Adam said. "Why would he be doing that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Julia said with a smile.

Adam shook his head, confused.

"He likes you, Adam," she said.

"You've had one too many drinks, Julia," Adam said with a laugh continuing to chip away at his thumbnail. His cheeks were beginning to heat with a blush.

"No," Julia said. "I'm serious." She sat back up in her seat again and took another swig of her drink.

"Have you seen the men he gets with?" Adam said.

"I have," Julia said.

"So then I am…"

"You are so much better looking than them so don't even try that self-pity crap on me, babe," Julia said. "You're freaking hot. How you don't see that, I will never know."

"I still think you're out of your mind," Adam said, almost under his breath as he kept chipping away. The corner of his mouth was twitching, fighting a smirk. He had allowed himself for a mere second to believe what Julia was saying. It felt so good to believe the story Julia was selling about Kris liking him. But he didn't allow himself to dwell on it for too long. For it was surely a mistake. How could someone that beautiful, that talented, that sweet be interested in him?

"I see the way he looks at you, Adam," Julia said. "When you're looking at each other. But especially when you're turned the other way. He looks at you like he's pining. Like he wants you but can't have you. Trust me I know that look. I've been there many times in my twenty-eight years."

"Lets say what you're saying is true. Then why didn't he join us this evening?" Adam said. He was truly in disbelief of Julia's bat-shit-crazy theory.

"Like I said," Julia said. "I think he's avoiding you. He doesn't want to be around you for longer than he has to be. I think he's afraid of falling for you. And with his career, he definitely can't afford to fall in love," she said. "It'll fuck up everything for him."

"Seriously, how many drinks have you had?" Adam said with a chuckle.

"Stop trying to pretend this isn't happening," Julia said. "I see the way you look at him too."

"Now that I can definitely tell you you're imagining," Adam said with a nervous smile.

"Sweetie," Julia said reaching forward to lay her hand on top of Adam's. Her voice became thick with sympathy. "It does nothing to lie to me. I see right through it. You're scared. I get that. I know what Jonathan did to you…"

"Don't talk about him," Adam said pulling her hand out from under Julia's, suddenly feeling very distant.

"But Kris isn't Jonathan…" Julia said.

"I don't like Kris," Adam said forcefully. "Not like that. Not even remotely like that. He is my client and I am his manager. That is it. I don't look at him any special way. You're imagining it."

"Adam…"

"No," Adam said rising from his seat. "I do not like Kris. And he definitely doesn't like me. So stop with your crazy theories. Goodnight."

He turned and stormed out of the bar leaving Julia looking even more engrossed with sympathy toward Adam. No matter how many times Adam said he had no feelings for Kris, she would never believe him. She knew he was protecting himself. She didn't blame Adam; if she had been through what he had been through she probably would've reacted the same way. She realized it was probably a mistake to bring up what she had witnessed to Adam while he was still in such a fragile state but she thought he deserved to know. He couldn't hide from it forever.

Adam walked up the stairs of the hotel, brooding over what Julia had just said. _She's crazy, I don't know what she's seeing. Kris, like me? She's out of her damn mind. _He shook his head in anger as he continued up the stairs toward the sixth floor where his room was. _And me like Kris? HA! Yeah right. True he's cute and friendly and there may be a bit of a crush there but that's definitely the extent of my feelings toward him. She was making it seem like I'm in love with the guy. She's…she's crazy. _

Finally he had reached the sixth-floor landing. Through the door lay a hallway. He turned left and made his way down the short hall in search for room 635. Once reaching the end of the first hallway he took a right onto the next hall, which was much longer than the one the stairs had dumped him off at.

Upon turning onto this hallway he saw two people in the middle of the aisle, about thirty feet away. It was two men and they were kissing. Adam immediately recognized the taller man as Tony and the shorter man as Kris. Adam's body felt as if he were in an unpleasant summersault as he stood watching. He had no idea why he was still watching, because to Adam it was the equivalent of purposefully stabbing himself with a needle; it caused him pain to watch. And yet he couldn't look away.

Right then he wanted nothing more than be Tony; or at least be in his position. Then the fantasies started and he was simply disgusted with himself allowing the visions that were popping into his head. He was leaving heavy pecks up Kris' chest, and up his neck to be met with Kris' plump lips in a kiss. His hand was snaking into Kris' briefs to be awarded with a pleasure filled whine from the beautiful man beneath him. He heard Kris whisper a word, just one simple word into his ear, but nothing else he could've possibly said could've made him feel more complete. 'Adam,' he whispered.

With this, Adam was shaking his head forcing his fantasies to fade away. His lifted his head again forcing his eyes back on the two men. Kris then pulled Tony into his bedroom and Adam heard the door slam. It felt as if someone had crushed Adam's heart in his fist. And that's when he realized maybe…just maybe, Julia was right.


	18. Chapter 18

Adam took a sip of his coffee and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose before going back to focusing all his attention on the computer screen in front of him. He had been at work in his office at Falcon Studios for the past three hours printing scripts, answering e-mails, setting scene dates and scoping out the competition for his clients at the upcoming Gay Adult Film Awards.

It had been almost a week since he had arrived back in Los Angeles from Kris' on-location scene and it had been exactly that long since he had seen the young porn star in the flesh. In fact, Adam hadn't set eyes on Kris since he'd witnessed him pulling Tony into his hotel room that night six days ago. Adam hadn't even seen Kris the morning after for the ride back to L.A. He and Kris had ridden in separate limos back to the city. Himself, Julia, and the camera men rode in one shiny black limo, and Derrick, Sammy, Kris and Tony in the other.

_Kris and Tony… _That was all Adam could think about for the entire almost eight hour drive back to Los Angeles. _Are they together now? Are Kris and Tony the new Mitch and Cody? _ _Did that scene bring them together? Did they fall in love mid-scene the way Mitch and Cody had? _And even now, six days later, Adam's head was filled with these questions. He simply could not get Kris and the huge possibility of him being in a relationship with Tony out of the front of his mind. Every time Kris' name or picture popped up on his work computer Adam would see Kris kissing Tony in the hallway of the hotel. When Adam closed his eyes he saw Kris and Tony in matching tuxedos holding hands on the white carpet of the Gay Adult Film Awards, posing for pictures together, kissing for the cameras. He saw Kris being interviewed on camera, the loud bustle of ecstatic fans calling his name in the background. "Yes, Tony and I are together. He and I have this connection like I've never felt with anyone else. And he's an amazing lover. Our first time together he fucked me up against a barn wall and the minute I came I opened my eyes and looked into his and I knew…I loved this man." Adam grimaced and shook his head willing away the unpleasant anti-fantasy. A hot boiling flow of jealousy shot through him leaving the tips of his fingers numb. He realized he had been clenching his fists.

_Not like I have a shot with Kris anyway. Not like what Julia said last week about thinking Kris has feelings for me is true…_Adam brought his hand up to his face, his fingertips hovered over his skin with the occasional light touch against his cheek. He remembered Kris wiping his tears away after he had broken down from seeing Jonathan again. He felt the ghost of Kris' thumb wiping across his damp face and remembered the electricity that had jumpstarted through his body the second his finger had touched him…he remembered how it had sent his heart into pounding a little bit faster.

He soon after dropped his own hand from his cheek and sighed._ But he's his own person. He can be with whoever he wants to be with. Not like I want him anyway. He's a porn star. He's programmed to be unfaithful. And I swore I'd never be with a porn star again. Even one as perfect and sweet as Kris. Jonathan was sweet at first too…_

Later that afternoon Adam would be picking Kris up for his G.A.F.A. posters photo shoot. Adam shook his head and got back to work. He still had a lot more scenes to plan, scripts to print out and a seemingly endless amount of e-mails to respond to. _The sooner I finish this work, the sooner I can see… _Adam didn't allow himself to finish the sentence; even mentally.

Five hours later, Adam was on the Los Angeles freeway, two exits away from downtown where Kris lived. Adam's heart was pounding with anxious anticipation of seeing the beautiful young porn star again. He loathed his excitement over Kris, but as hard as his brain fought against it his heart pounded faster all on its own; as if it knew exactly what it wanted.

One exit away.

Adam was beginning to feel nervous. He was planning on asking Kris about Tony and setting his suspicions to rest. All morning he had braced himself for the confirmation that Kris and Tony were in a relationship. He had heard different versions of "Yes, he and I are seeing each other romantically" in his head all day. He just wished he wouldn't have to hear it. But if Kris did utter a form of the dreaded sentence, Adam was ready.

Adam took the exit.

Less than a quarter of a mile until Kris' apartment building.

Adam's stomach was beginning to churn with unease and nerves. _Why do I care so much?_

Kris' apartment building was in sight.

_Oh fuck…_

Adam pulled into Kris' apartment building parking lot and idled right by the stairs where Kris would be coming down in about a minute. He reached for his phone and sent a text before resting his head on the back of his seat, closing his eyes and waiting.

About a minute had passed when there was a knock on the passenger side window. Adam's squeezed his eyes even tighter shut and let out a long breath before opening his eyes slowly and pushing the button on his driver's side panel unlocking the doors. Adam didn't turn to watch as Kris climbed into the car, shut the door, and fastened his seat belt. Kris spoke first.

"Hey," he said.

"How are you?" Adam asked, keeping his eyes on the road ahead as he put the car in drive and began making his way toward their location.

"I'm great," Kris said. "Better than great, actually."

Adam could hear the smile in Kris' voice. He smiled as well.

"You sound optimistic," Adam said.

"I am," Kris said. "I'm super excited for this photo shoot. These pictures will be the ones they'll show on the screen if I win Best New Star!"

Adam smiled. "So how has your week off been treating you?" He still hadn't turned to look at Kris since he had gotten into the car.

"My week has been great," Kris said.

"What did you do?" Adam asked.

"Hung out with friends, went to the club almost every night, met some new people," Kris said. "I visited Beverly Hills for the first time. I went with Mitchell and Cody to Rodeo Drive and they helped me pick out my outfit for the G.A.F.A. Mitch, Cody, Tony and I went to Hollywood Boulevard on Wednesday. We went to Ripley's Believe it or Not and the Wax Museum. It was so much fun. Have you ever been?"

Adam didn't reply quickly, he was still busy overcoming from the sinking of his heart the second Kris had uttered Tony's name. "Yeah, I've been there a few times. The two headed piglet is so cute."

"Yeah," Kris chuckled. "I'm not sure if I believe it though. Half the stuff in that place is a little too out-of-this-world to be real."

"So you mentioned Tony?" Adam couldn't it hold back anymore.

"Yeah, he's really shy," Kris said. "But when you're around him long enough he kinda sorta comes out of his shell. He's a huge fan of Spiderman, he asked me to take a picture of himself with the wax statue of him," he chuckled. "It was kinda cute really."

"So are you and him an item now?" Adam asked with bated breath.

"Who? Me and Tony?" Kris asked.

Adam nodded.

"No," Kris said with a slight airy laugh before furrowing his brow in curiosity. "Why would you think that?"

Adam's stomach stopped churching and his breath came back to normal again, the butterflies in his stomach stopped throwing up and his heart fluttered.

"Oh, I don't know," Adam said fighting a pleased smile. "I was just thinking you and Tony and Mitchell and Cody hanging out sounded like a double date kind of scenario, that's all."

"Not at all," Kris said with a laugh. "Mitchell and Cody were making out and cuddling the whole time, Tony and I were trailing behind them feeling like third and fourth wheels barely speaking to each other. He's a cool guy. Way too shy, but a really nice dude."

Adam's heart sang the hallelujah chorus at the news that Kris and Tony were not together. _Why was I so scared? Wait…why do I care so much? Dammit…this needs to stop…_

"So, what's gunna happen at this photo shoot?" Kris asked. "What's the vision for it?"

"It's a surprise," Adam smiled, keeping his eyes on the road.

"But you know, don't you?"

"I do," Adam said. "And you'll love it. What Luke and I worked out will look amazing."

"Can't you give me an itty-bitty clue?" Kris asked with a whine like that of an impatient child.

Adam chuckled at Kris' cuteness. "You're just going to have to wait and see. We'll be there in five minutes."

Adam parked in the underground parking garage of the building that he and Kris were not unfamiliar with. Kris had been coming to the same place for his photo shoots since the beginning and Adam had been bringing his clients there for years. Adam, along with the other managers of Falcon Studios all had their own assigned and exclusive parking spots in the garage. Adam parked in front of a sign bearing the name "Adam Lambert/manager/staff" with a red profile of a cartoon Falcon underneath the title.

Luckily his parking spot was on the first floor of the parking garage so Adam wouldn't have to brave any elevators and could simply walk to the edge of the indoor lot and open a door directly into the building. Like every other time they were there Adam insisted that Kris take the elevator up to the twenty-third floor while he himself took the forty-six flights of stairs up to the photo studio. Adam's fear of elevators had not faltered in the slightest since his first visit to the building. But like always, Kris refused. "If you're going to suffer the stairs, I'm suffering too." Adam, like always, would open his mouth to argue but, like always, Kris would cut him off. "No. I'm coming with you. We're in this together. I'm not taking the elevator and leaving you to do this alone." And they would begin their trek up the stairs.

Adam remembered how Jonathan would become incredibly annoyed with Adam's elevator phobia. Telling him to "Suck it up!" and "Get over it!" He remembered all too well how Jonathan would take the elevator up to the top, leaving Adam to walk up the stairs alone, then yelling at Adam that he took too long and that he was cutting into his valuable photo shoot time. Adam heard Julia's voice from last week echo through his mind_. "Kris isn't Jonathan…"_ Adam nodded his head to himself in agreement.

A long while later, both men were at the top of the stairs. Their brows were both coated with flecks of sweat and the ends of their hair were damp with the same liquid making it stick to the back of their necks. If trekking up forty-six flights of stairs wasn't a work out, they didn't know what was.

"Woo!" Kris said once he opened the door onto the twenty-third floor. "Buns of steel!"

Adam chuckled around his own heavy breathing. "Speak for yourself. Its gunna take a lot more than that to give me buns of steel."

"Lies," Kris said looking Adam up and down, still breathing heavily. "I'm sure a quarter would bounce real nice off those buns of yours."

Adam chuckled, holding the stitch in his side. "Think again. You wouldn't be able to find that quarter for a week."

Kris shook his head and laughed.

They both made their way toward the door at the end of the hallway.

Upon entering the room Luke, the photographer, rushed up to them carrying two cold bottles of water.

"My goodness, you two!" Luke said. "Every time you guys come. Here take a seat, catch your breath."

Kris and Adam both took seats in the chairs across the room around a table. Luke sat at the other side of the table. "Why is it every time you come you bring him to me sweaty, Adam?"

"You know you like me sweaty," Kris said with a wink before bringing the water bottle to his lips again.

Luke chuckled. "You are lucky this photo shoot involves water…"

"Water?" Kris asked, his breath slowly coming back to normal.

"You didn't tell him?" Luke asked, turning to Adam.

Adam shook his head with a smile. "Told him it was a surprise," he said breathily before taking another swig of water.

"Tell me about it!" Kris said. "What's the vision?"

"Well, Adam and I have been talking for weeks about it. Changing things and determining a perfect vision. One that will make you stand out among all of your fellow nominees at the upcoming GAFA. We were talking about what was the best way to do that, and we began talking elements…"

Adam cut in; his breath was back to normal now. "And we decided that the best way to make you stand out is to put you in a complete different scene than the other nominees. All of your fellow nominee's posters are already up for public viewing. I studied them all. They're all normal pictures; a wall and a naked man. So with yours, we add something. We add another element. We add water."

Kris' eyes were wide with attentive excitement as he listened as Luke and Adam painted the picture of their vision for him.

"Your photo shoot will take place in a shower," Luke said. "You can pose phenomenally dry, but wet…you'll take on a whole new level of pure sexiness."

"Oh my…," Kris said. "I'm so excited. When do we start? Can we start right now?"

"In a minute," Luke chuckled at Kris' excitement. "Remember what Adam was saying about how all of your competition's posters were all nude? Nothing to the imagination. Well not only are we adding the element of water, but…"

"…we also add the element of mystery," Adam said. "You won't be completely naked."

Kris watched as Luke reached into the table drawer and threw something white at him. It landed in his lap. Kris picked it up and held it out in front of him. It was a pair of small and extremely sheer white briefs. Kris chuckled. "This in water…"

"Will show detailed outlines," Luke interrupted. "But not everything. We've thought about how the male mind works. You show a gay man a picture of a completely naked man, he's in awe, and he's turned on. But you show a gay man a half-naked man, with a barrier between themselves and the goods, they become enamored. They become stuck on you and borderline obsessed with wanting to see everything underneath. It's a game of 'You can't have this' with the human body. And everyone knows that something a man can't have is the thing a man wants nothing more of."

"You guys…" Kris said, lowering the briefs and looking between Luke and Adam. "…are fucking geniuses. When do we start this thing?"

Once told that they could start as soon as possible Kris stood up and began stripping naked right there. Adam averted his eyes as to not feed into his current fantasy of pushing Kris down on stomach across the table in front of him and bathing his hole in hot wet tongue laps before driving his cock between those gorgeous milk-white ass cheeks…

Soon Kris was pulling up his white briefs and was ready and in costume for the photo shoot. Luke led Kris and Adam to one of the back photography rooms. It was set up for a shower scene. There were three shower walls made of checkered lime-green and hot pink tile, the fourth wall was missing, ten feet away from the shower opening were two large umbrella lights adjacent on either side, lighting up the shower. There was also a tripod set up with a large camera hooked into the top that was covered in a plastic waterproof skin.

Kris' eyes sparkled in wonderment of the scene. He was already flipping through mental images of himself and what these posters would look like. He knew the exact poses he was going to do and the liberties he was going to take…

Luke pushed a button on the wall and the showerhead began raining a heavy downpour of water. He walked to retrieve his camera before turning to look at the young porn star, who was still standing and evaluating the scene. "All we're missing is you, babe."

And with this Kris walked in front of the camera and into the shower, determined to make these posters so hot as to cause even the straightest of men to experience the hardest of erections.

The second Kris entered the shower, the photo studio, which had fifteen seconds previous held a calm, friendly and light hearted atmosphere, now held one thick with lust, eroticism, and aesthetic worship. Luke and Adam stood on the sidelines watching Kris do what he did second best. Luke snapped pictures once almost every second. Like always, Kris was melting the camera with his open-eyed gazes that could command an entire nation to their knees with one tender look. The water cascaded around Kristopher Donatello's half-naked body, from the top of his head through his hair, to his shoulders, his pecks, down his torso, through his thin happy-trail and began to soak through the sheer fabric of the white briefs.

About a minute had passed before the briefs were completely soaked, showing the very detailed outline of Kris' fully erect cock. The color of Kris' skin blushed through the fabric, but only slightly. To anyone viewing it would be the perfect tease. Luke took many pictures Kris from the front straight on. Kris' face in these shots contained a small smirk and a twinkle in his eye. One of Kris' hands rest on his wet stomach and his other behind his head, his elbow up in the air, his chin was tilted up.

Adam watched as Kris posed, working the camera like always as if it were his best friend. He was in awe of Kris' talent to make every shot one of perfection. Not once did Kris allow his sexy demeanor to falter. _He is so beautiful… _Adam's eyes ran the course of Kris' wet body; he licked his lips in approval.

Up until that point Kris had not taken his eyes off the camera, but it was as if Kris could sense Adam's eyes on him. Kris looked up to the corner of the room where Adam stood and soon the two men had locked stares. Normally Adam would have looked away, embarrassed, but instead he kept Kris' gaze. Adam's mind was blank, he couldn't think, all he could do was look; his breath suspended out of reach. His chest didn't rise or fall, not a single word entered his head. The only part of Adam's body that was working were his eyes, which he could not tear away from Kris even if he tried.

Kris began lowering his hand down his body, his eyes still locked on Adam until his palm was over his clothed erection. He squeezed himself gently. Adam gasped soundlessly to himself. Kris broke the connection first, turning back to the camera. Adam's breath came back to him and he regained control of his mind again. Kris' face flashed a look of worry and confusion before shaking his head and getting right back into posing. _What just happened?_

Kris continued posing as if nothing had happened.

"Turn around, baby," Luke said. "Let's see your signature piece."

Kris smirked before following the photographer's command. He turned around to flash the camera, Luke and Adam his best feature. Or what was visible of it. Like in the front of Kris' briefs the water had soaked through showing the color of his skin and the outline, but the back view really proved just how sheer the underwear were. The crack of Kris' ass was mostly visible through the fabric, but still left a little bit to the imagination; and a little bit was just enough to drive any man into obsessive curiosity of every inch of what exactly was lying underneath.

Kris turned his head over his shoulder and smirked to the camera, sticking his ass out and spreading his legs just a bit in the perfect angle to look like he was inviting you closer.

Adam's head was suddenly filling up with all the things he would love to do to Kris at that exact second in time. He saw himself rushing Kris, gently pushing him against the shower tile wall, kissing his wet neck from behind, hearing Kris' ecstasy filled moans in his ear as he arched back into him grinding his perfectly rounded ass against his clothed cock. He saw himself ripping the thin briefs down the middle, they tore like tissue paper in Adam's grip, he lowered the scraps around Kris' thighs just enough so that his hole was free. Adam released himself from his jeans in one quick swipe of a zipper and not five seconds later was plunging into Kris from behind. Kris wailed and reached back to grip Adam's hair. Adam continued leaving open mouthed kisses on Kris' neck as he pounded Kris from behind. The sound of skin slapping skin was echoing off the three fake shower walls. "Fuck me, Adam! Fuck me!" Kris moaned.

Adam shook his head violently coming out of his fantasy almost as quick as if he had been struck by a volt of lightning. He lifted his gaze to look back at Kris again; he was still posing, this time sideways against the shower wall. Kris had lowered the corner of the briefs to give a tiny peek of skin, his face the definition of innocence. _He is so sexy…_

It was at that moment that Adam realized he was aroused; and not only mentally, but physically. He glanced down at himself to make sure he wasn't imagining it. _Oh fuck…dammit! This has never happened before…what the… _

"Hey, Luke, where is your bathroom?" Adam asked.

"Out in the hallway," Luke said without turning around. "Right next to the elevators."

"Thanks," Adam said before turning and fleeing the room praying that Kris had not gotten a look at his big dilemma. He left the studio and power walked into the men's room to the right of the elevators. As soon as he shut the door he collapsed his back against it and shut his eyes. He mentally cursed himself for the thoughts he had allowed and the fantasy he had allowed his mind to construct. _Because now I have this to deal with… _He looked down. He wouldn't allow himself to really "deal" with it. _I absolutely will not…The fantasies were bad enough._ He had decided he would stay in the men's room for as long as it took to fade away.

_This is so not cool…_


	19. Chapter 19

Pleasure was magnified by double as both men lying on either side of Kris were helping him to climax. One of the men, a man with dirty blonde haired was busy downing Kris' cock in his throat, swallowing again and again trying to milk the youngest porn star of his come. The second man, a brunette with curly locks was up by Kris' chest, lapping at his nipples and caressing his inner thighs with big open palms causing Kris to twitch with every touch. Both of the men Kris had just met less than half an hour ago and during that time he had sucked both of them, been rimmed by both, been bent over the bed and had taken turns being fucked by both and had swallowed all of both of their seed; and now he was seconds away from falling into his own well-deserved orgasm.

"Come for us," the brunette said in a mumble against Kris' chest.

Seconds later Kris was gripping the sheets and wailing as he came. The blonde had lifted up from Kris' manhood just in time so that Kris' release could shoot freely all over the youngest porn star's chest and lower stomach. The blonde and the brunette both lowered their heads and began lapping at Kris' body cleaning him of all come before lowering their heads even further and taking turns sucking on the engorged head of Kris' spent cock. Kris' eyes were shut tight as he twitched and let out small whimpers as both men took turns giving him his last ounces of pleasure for the day.

Soon both men were licking up either side of Kris' body, up his thighs, his stomach, up his chest, up either side of his neck until they both met at Kris' mouth to be rewarded with a slow, exhausted, but still passionate three-way kiss. The kiss went on for about five seconds…

"Cut!" Sammy called out across the set.

All three men sat up and parted abruptly toward three different corners of the bed. The stage hand ushered forward carrying three wet cloths and three robes, handing them out to each porn star. They each sat on their own part of the bed wiping themselves clean with their damp cloths.

"Kris, Bryan, Colt, that was great! Perfect! The ending was scorching!" Derrick called out across the set. "If that doesn't sell at least a quarter of a million DVDs I will be shocked!"

Colt, the brunette turned to Kris and slapped his hand down on Kris' leg. "That was hot," he said. "We should do it again sometime."

"Yeah," Kris said with a smirk. "Definitely."

"Can I give ya'll my address?" Bryan, the blonde turned to them. "Maybe we can all get together again this weekend. I just finished having my basement furnished into a play room, if you get what I mean." He winked.

Kris shook his head. "I meant definitely on camera again. I don't have sex outside of my scenes."

"Aww, come on," Colt said with a pout.

"Yeah, we'll have a blast," Bryan said. "I just got this new swing installed, it was just made for your ass, Kris."

Kris shook his head hoping to strongly get the point across. "No, you guys. I'm sorry. Another time on camera for sure though." He crept toward the bottom of the bed until his feet were on the floor so he could stand up and put his robe on.

As soon as he was dressed in his fluffy white robe he began looking around for someone in the bustle. It took a few seconds until he spotted him. He began making his way toward the man sitting in one of the director chairs twenty feet away.

"Hey," Kris said once he had reached Adam.

"Hey," he replied before looking up from his cell phone; he had been in the middle of typing an email.

"Can I talk to you?" Kris asked, gesturing to the corner of the room.

"Yeah," Adam said getting up from his chair and following him until they were both out of ears reach from Sammy, Derrick, and everyone else.

"Hey…so…um, are you busy this afternoon?" Kris asked in a voice barely above a whisper, obviously not wanting to be overhead.

"No," Adam shook his head looking confused.

"Alright, cool, and uh, are there any tattoo parlors in this area of the valley?" he asked.

"Not anywhere very close," Adam said. "I think the closest one is on Rose Street but that's a few miles away. Why?"

"Can you take me to one?" Kris asked. "I want to get a tattoo before the party tonight." He was referring to the Falcon Studios 20th Anniversary party that would be held at the mansion later that evening.

"Yeah," Adam said. "Yeah sure, I can take you. You want me to just drop you off and pick you up before the party or…?"

"Actually, I was hoping you would stay with me," Kris said. "It's my first tattoo and…well…I don't…"

"I understand," Adam said saving Kris from the embarrassment of having to admit that he was scared. "So, why today? Why do you need it before the party?" He helped Kris out further by changing the subject.

"I want to get it as a surprise for Derrick," Kris said.

"A surprise tattoo?" Adam asked with a confused smile.

"Well it's going to be of a Falcon," Kris said. "Right here on my inner bicep," he held his arm up and showed Adam just where he was planning on getting his first ink. "And with a banner underneath that says Falcon Studios."

"Wow…" Adam said in a very tongue-in-cheek way. "Uh…"

"I know what you're thinking," Kris said with a smirk. "That's such a stupid idea, you're going to have that for the rest of your life, you're going to regret it…yadda yadda…"

"I didn't say that," Adam said with the faintest of smirks.

"But you were thinking it," Kris said. "Weren't you? Weren't you?" He pointed at Adam in a playful way.

Adam didn't say anything but shook his head trying not to smile, but it was so very hard when Kris was looking at him that way.

"Go shower and I'll meet you up in the lobby and we'll go," Adam said.

Kris smirked followed by a curt nod. "Thanks, man."

Twenty minutes later, Adam and Kris were in the car and en-route to the nearest tattoo parlor.

"So does it really hurt as bad as they say?" Kris asked.

"Getting a tattoo?"

"Yeah," Kris said. "I see that you have a couple," he nodded toward Adam's wrist.

"It's not that bad actually," Adam said slowing the car to stop at a red light. "Well the wrist wasn't that bad. I don't have any on my inner-bicep though, which I heard is a pretty painful spot. Not to freak you out."

"Oh no not at all," Kris said sarcastically.

Adam chuckled.

"Honestly if the tattoo is something you really want and you're excited to get it, then the pain isn't even a factor," he said. "A few minutes of discomfort for a lifetime of body art; it's a pretty fair trade in my opinion." He put his foot on the gas and sent the car moving forward again.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Kris said. "I've just never been very good with pain."

Adam stifled a laugh.

"What?" Kris said.

"Nothing," Adam replied shaking his head. "Nothing."

"No seriously, what?"

"Considering your occupation…" Adam said.

"Oh shut up," Kris said with a laugh. "That stop hurting a long time ago."

Adam smirked, not saying a word. They sat in silence for a while.

"So you're wanting to get the tattoo black and grey, right?" Adam asked after a couple minutes of quiet.

"Yeah," Kris replied.

"Good," Adam said. "Because I'm taking you to the best black and grey artist in L.A."

"The best?" Kris asked.

"The best of the best," Adam said. "I've never seen better stuff than the stuff in his portfolio. I think you'll be really happy with his work."

"What if he has an appointment?" Kris asked. "What if he can't see me before the party?"

"He will," Adam said sounding not at all worried.

"Okay. Is he a friend of yours?"

"A friend of a friend," Adam said. "And we're here." He pulled the car over to the right and parked against the curb of an outdoor strip mall.

Adam and Kris both exited the car. Kris stood on the curb not knowing where to go; every building around him was clothing-retail related. "Where is it?"

"Up here," Adam said coming around the car and onto the curb. He gestured his head forward and kept walking. Kris followed behind him at a brisk pace.

Half a block later the building began coming into view. It was all red brick on the outside with large black pillars on either side of the front door. Huge black bat wings stretched out from either side of the pillars. The building looked very gothic and dark. On the glass front door was a huge sticker of a skeleton that was tattooed from head to toe. The huge red glowing words hanging over the establishment read "Live free, Die inked!"

Adam opened the door for Kris and gestured him to walk inside. Kris nodded and walked in. The inside of the tattoo parlor matched the outside perfectly, with the same darkness. It reminded Kris of a Hot Topic but divided into cubicles and different tattooing stations. Five of the six stations were occupied by people getting tattoos and the tattoo artists. The majority of the artists were covered in tattoos themselves. Some of them seemed to be very nice people by the way they were smiling and speaking with their clients as they permanently marked their skin, and some looked of the artists were silent and looked very rough and uncaring. Kris decided he wouldn't go near any of the scary looking artists with a ten foot poll much less a two inch tattoo needle. He was secretly praying that the man Adam had brought him to meet wasn't one of them.

Adam led the way toward the front desk where an older man with a handle-bar moustache was sitting on the computer.

"Hey," Adam said.

"You have an appointment?" the man asked without bothering to look up from the monitor.

"I might," Adam replied. "Is Xander here?"

"He's in the back," the man said continuing to stare at his computer screen and making no effort or movements to summon the artist. Adam and the man stood in silence for a few seconds.

"Well are you going to call him up here?" Adam asked.

Without looking up from his screen the man picked up the phone on the corner of the desk and spoke into it: "Xander, you have a visitor up at the front," before dropping the phone back onto its receiver.

Adam turned around and rolled his eyes. Kris cracked a smile.

"Don't worry about that," Adam said in an almost whisper. "That guy is a dick to everybody."

Kris laughed.

"Adam? Is that you, man?" a man's voice called out across the parlor.

Adam and Kris both turned to the sound of the voice. Kris' eyes got wide quickly. The man, Xander, was gorgeous. He looked to be around 5'10; he had dyed black hair jelled up into a fohawk and a body to die for. He was wearing a maroon tank top and black cargo pants. His arms were covered in tattoos. His smile was flawless and visible from across the over thirty foot gap between Kris and himself.

"Xander, what's up?" Adam said.

Xander jogged across the room and grabbed Adam in a tight bear hug. "Hey, bro, how you been?"

"I've been good," Adam said. "Real good." They pulled back from the hug. "I want you to meet Kris. I brought him to you for his first tattoo."

Xander turned to look at Kris. "You're Kristopher Donatello! Bro, I've been dying to meet you! The wifey will not stop raving about you!" He grabbed Kris' hand in a strong handshake.

Kris looked at Adam for answers. Wifey?

"Oh," Adam said laughing. "Xander is Julia's husband."

"Wow, I didn't know Julia was married!" he shook Xander's hand. Damn Julia is a lucky woman…

"Yep! Yep! That's my baby, my sweetheart, my little heart and soul." Xander's face was in a huge smile and he was talking a thousand miles a minute. "Come here, man. Any friend of Julia's is a friend of mine," he pulled Kris into a tight hug.

This isn't bad at all…

They both pulled back from the hug a few seconds later.

"Bro, seriously, the wife loves you," Xander said, his voice was husky and very masculine with a surfer's twang. It reminded Kris of a young Keanu Reeves. "She won't stop talking about cute little Kris, and how you're taking that whole industry by storm! And you're nominated for Best New Star, huh? Congrats, man! Congrats!"

"Thanks," Kris said, his cheeks were starting to blush.

"And Julia tells me you can sing too! Bro, you're a multi-talented dude, huh? She says your voice is like that of an angel's, man."

"You can sing?" Adam asked in surprise.

Kris turned to Adam and nodded. "Yeah. I can a little bit."

"Aww, don't be modest, little man!" Xander said. "I heard you're great! Like really phenomenal is what I heard. But anyhoozer, you're here to get a tattoo?"

"Yeah I am," Kris said.

"What were you thinkin' about gettin'?" Xander asked.

"I want to get a realistic Falcon right here on my inner bicep," Kris held up his left arm and showed Xander the blank canvas of arm to where he wanted to tattoo to go. "And underneath I wanted a banner that says 'Falcon Studios'"

"Bro, the idea for the Falcon is fucking sweet, I love the hell out of that," Xander said. "But, eh, I don't really like doing words on people, ya know? Pictures and symbols can always change in meaning, but if you get words then it's stuck on that and sometimes things change, ya get what I'm sayin', man?"

Kris nodded. "Yeah, so you're saying you don't think I should get the 'Falcon Studios' on there?"

"Yeah, bro, that's exactly what I'm sayin'," Xander said. "It'll make you look like a billboard or some shit. I mean if you're stuck on getting the words, go for it, I'm just sayin' I don't think it's the wisest of ideas…"

"No, you're the tattoo artist and I understand what you're saying," Kris said. "You're right, I don't need the words."

"Alright, man," Xander said. "Sounds cool. Let me see your arm so I can make some measurements, right quick."

Kris walked closer and held out his arm, Xander told him to relax the muscles in his bicep and he circled and measured the area there with a piece of nearby paper and a marker.

"Alrighty, bro, you guys just sit down on the couches and make yourselves comfortable. I'm gunna go drawn up your sketch and make the stencil of your falcon and I'll be with ya'll in a bit," Xander said before excusing himself.

About twenty minutes later Xander was calling Kris back to his station at the end of the parlor. Kris and Adam both rose from the squashy red armchairs they had made themselves comfortable in and made their way back to Xander's tattooing station.

Everything was set up on the counter next to Xander's chair; the little cups of black and white ink were filled to their brims, the different sized needles were still sealed in their plastic covers proving that they were brand new and the sketch of Kris' falcon lay on the cushy black table bed that he would be laying on for the next couple hours. Xander held up the sketch and handed it to Kris.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

The sketch was of a very realistic falcon's head, it wasn't in a front-ways position and it wasn't in profile but a perfect mix between the two. The bird looked majestic and fierce. Its eyes told a story of triumph. It's head was tilted up slightly which to Kris suggested that it was looking forward to the future and it reminded him of why he was getting this tattoo in the first place. To signify how far he's come in just the past few months and what a fantastic career he has ahead of him. And to make it through he has to remain strong and confident. If he does this he will sail right through; like a falcon in flight.

"I love it," Kris said continuing to stare down at the sketch. "It's perfect."

"I'm glad you like it, bro!" Xander said.

Next Xander told Kris to take off his shirt and hold up his arm so he could apply the stencil of the drawing onto Kris' skin. He placed the stencil paper on Kris' skin and slowly peeled it off; leaving a purple outline of the falcon that would be the guideline for the tattoo. Then Xander told Kris to lie down on the black puffy table. It reminded Kris of something one would find at a chiropractor's office. Xander manipulated Kris' left arm until it was comfortable for himself and Kris, making sure he was okay to lie that way for the next couple hours. Adam took a seat in a chair on the other side of the table on Kris' right.

Xander unwrapped one of the brand new needles and stuck it into the tattoo gun, dipped the tip in some of the black ink and turned back to Kris.

"You ready?" Xander asked.

Kris nodded with hesitation. "Yeah."

"I'm just gunna draw a small line so you can kind of gauge the pain and see what it's going to be like, alright, man?"

"Okay," Kris said, his voice was small and barely noticed.

Xander leaned forward and brought the buzzing tattoo gun closer to Kris' arm. Closer and closer the needle came to Kris' skin. The second it touched Kris' flesh Kris let out a small gasp and on reflex grabbed Adam's shoulder with his right hand. Adam started with the sudden shock of Kris seizing him.

"Sorry," Kris said quickly retreating his hand from Adam's shoulder and placing it back onto his own bare stomach.

"It's okay," Adam said with a smile.

"Is it too painful, bro?" Xander asked Kris.

"No, it's not too bad," Kris replied honestly. "It just surprised me, that's all."

"All right, man," Xander said. "Let me know if it gets to be too much." He then began drawing another line, this one much longer than the first.

Kris closed his eyes and bit down on his lower lip. It wasn't that painful, but it certainly wasn't pleasurable. Xander noticed Kris' discomfort and let Kris in on a little piece of advice.

"It actually helps if you squeeze someone's hand," Xander said wiping the left over droplets of ink from Kris' arm with a white cloth. "It focuses the mind elsewhere and the pain receptors in your body spread out more so they're not all bundled up in your arm."

Kris lay in silence for a while, knowing exactly where Xander was going with this.

"Kris," Adam said holding his hand out toward the younger man.

Kris stared at Adam's hand for a few seconds before speaking.

"Are you sure?"

"You can squeeze as hard as you'd like," Adam said with a friendly smile.

Kris hesitantly accepted Adam's hand. The minute their hands clasped together Kris felt a warmth flowing through his body like warm honey oozing through his veins and filling him with a sudden burst of longing before quickly coming back down and grounding himself back to reality. He ignored the feeling as best as he could and nodded for Xander to continue. When Xander drew the next line Kris began to gently squeeze Adam's hand. It helped. Kris' brain certainly was focused elsewhere…

About twenty minutes into the tattoo Kris was beginning to get used to the feeling of the needle repeatedly stabbing his flesh and it wasn't hurting with any extreme intensity anymore. It was more like a dull annoying pain, but nothing that caused Kris to grit his teeth. But Kris didn't admit out loud that the tattoo was no longer very painful, he decided he would keep that little fact to himself as he gave Adam's hand another small squeeze. The subconscious part of Kris' brain was dreading the hour when he would have to let go.

"How's it coming along?" Kris asked, not being able to watch the tattoo being made from his lying position on the cushy black bed.

"It's coming great," Xander said. "Man, this is gunna look so bitchin' by the time it's finished!"

"I'm so excited," Kris said to nobody in particular before turning his head slightly to look at Adam. "I'll have this tattoo for the GAFA next month."

"Yeah," Adam said. "I bet you're excited to show it off on the white carpet for all the cameras."

"It won't be absent from a single picture," Kris said with a smile.

Adam easily returned the smile.

"By the way, when are the posters going to be finished?" Kris asked. "It's been almost three weeks since the photo shoot."

"I have no idea," Adam replied. "My guess is soon though."

"I hope so," Kris said. "I can't wait to see how they came out."

"Okay the outline is done," Xander said. "You're doing a kick ass job so far, Kris."

Kris nodded his head with thanks. "So what's next?"

"Shading," Xander said turning his swivel chair around to change needles from the thin tipped one he had used for the outline for the thicker one that will be used for shading. "Which by the way hurts much more than outlining," he said.

"Great," Kris said.

Xander laughed. "Don't worry, man. Only about thirty minutes left to go. Hang in there. It's looking killer so far from where I'm sitting."

Kris tried leaning his head up to take a look.

"Uh uh!" Xander said pushing Kris' head back down onto the table with his palm. "No peeking until It's done, little man," he smiled.

Xander was right; the shading was much more painful. Kris was grateful he had Adam's hand to squeeze; he didn't know how else he could've coped with the pain of the thicker needle scraping across his skin again and again in some areas, like it was a tiny plow that was dropping permanent ink seeds into his skin.

"Ah," Adam let out.

Kris snapped his eyes opened. "Am I hurting you?" he asked letting go of Adam's hand for the first time in an hour. Adam's hand was a light shade of purple and red.

"A little bit," he admitted rubbing his numb hand with his other for a few seconds.

"I'm so sorry," Kris said.

"It's okay," Adam said. "Don't worry about it. Here give me your hand again."

"No, it's alright, I'll be fine for the rest," Kris said tucking his right hand under his body out of reach from his manager. He grit his teeth as Xander hit a particular sensitive spot on his bicep.

"Kris, give me your hand, it's okay," Adam said. "I promise."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure."

Adam placed his hand back into Kris'.

"If I'm hurting you again, let me know," Kris said. "I'll be sure to give you a break and not squeeze so hard."

"Okay," Adam said.

"I see what Julia means now," Xander said under his breath with a smirk.

"What?" Kris asked turning to his tattoo artist.

"Nothing…nothing," Xander said. "Just a little something the wifey is always going on about."

"Which is?" Adam asked.

"You two are always flirting," Xander said with a big smile.

Kris' hold on Adam's hand slackened a bit as he blushed with embarrassment. His cheeks were a very faint rosy pink but he didn't say a word, nor did he look at his manager. He didn't want to look or say anything stupid.

"Nah," Adam said. "Nah, I don't think so."

Kris could hear the underlying quiver in Adam's voice.

"Yeah, I wouldn't call it flirting," Kris said. "We just get along well."

"Okay, whatever you guys say," Xander said smiling to himself as he continued to scrape Kris' skin.

A few seconds later, Kris felt Adam's hand squeeze his a bit tighter and felt Adam's thumb caress the top of his hand. It was a simple friendly gesture but Kris couldn't control the sudden flutter in his chest.

Around thirty minutes later the tattoo was complete and Xander was cleaning the area with a bottle of warm liquid and wiping it clean before telling Kris to get up and check it out in the mirror.

Kris sat up from the table and walked over to the nearest mirror. He held up his left arm and flexed as he checked out the piece of art that had become a part of his body.

"Wow," Kris said as he stared at the tattoo in the mirror. A few seconds later a couple of tears made their way to the brims of his light-brown eyes and threatened to spill over.

"What'dya think?" Xander asked. "If you don't like it I have a cheese grater in the back."

Kris laughed causing the tears that had accumulated to fall. "No, man, I love it."

"It is remarkable," Adam said from his position behind Kris.

"It's beautiful," Kris said. "You did an amazing job, Xander."

"Aww shucks," Xander said wearing a silly kid like smile. "I was happy to do it for you, bro."

Kris continued to stare at his tattoo. It had been love at first sight the second his eyes had fallen on it and he knew that whatever happened he would be proud to have it on his body for the rest of his life. The highlight on the falcon's coat was magnificently detailed; Xander had drawn in every single tiny feather. The subtle glint of light in the falcon's eyes suggested that it could overcome anything.

"I can't believe the detail," Kris said. "I really can't. How do you do it?"

"Very steady hands," Xander replied. "I've been told my fingers are magical."

"I'm sure," Adam agreed. "You certainly have a talent."

"Oh not even about tattoos," Xander said with a smirk. "It's what Julia is always telling me."

Kris stuck out his tongue and made a disgusted noise before making a face like he smelled something awful causing Xander to laugh loudly.

"T.m.i.," Adam said with a chuckle.

"So anyway how much do I owe you?" Kris said.

"Oh, please, man, it's on the house," Xander said with a smile clapping Kris' on his naked back.

"I can't let you do that," Kris said.

"Please, Kris, take it as a gift," Xander said. "A congratulations on winning the title of Best New Star."

"But I haven't won yet," Kris said with a smile.

"You will," Xander said. "My baby girl is convinced; and she's never wrong. From what she tells me you're the best that the business has ever seen. So don't be so humble, little man. Own it."

"Thank you," Kris said in gratitude.

"Kris, we should get going," Adam said. "The party is gunna start in an hour and I still have to get home and get dressed."

Xander took Kris back to his station to cover his tattoo in Aquaphor and saran wrap enforced by tape and give Kris the list of directions of how to care for the tattoo for the first couple weeks.

"Don't use any scented lotion on it for at least the first week," Xander said reading through the list making sure Kris understood everything. "Also its gunna start to itch like a bitch but do not scratch it, whatever you do. You can slap the hell out of it but do not scratch. Aquaphor keeps it moist and it relieves the need to scratch for the most part so it is going to be your best friend for the next couple weeks."

After about five minutes Kris was saying his ending thanks and goodbyes to Xander. Xander hugged Kris one-armed. Kris and Adam were a few feet from the front door when Kris turned back around to call to his new friend across the parlor.

"Thanks again, man," Kris said. "I'll be sending you an autographed picture of my first photo shoot with this thing. I can't wait to show it off at the party tonight!"

"Sounds killer, bro," Xander replied. "Beware the wife though. She might kick your ass for not bringing her with you today."

Oh shit…

Xander read Kris' face from across the parlor and laughed loudly. "Good luck to ya!"

"I'm so excited to show it off," Kris said bouncing his seat the second after he had sat back down in Adam's black Lexus. "Do you think Derrick will like it?"

"I think he will love it," Adam replied with a smile as he put the car into gear. "He'll be so flattered."

"I hope so," Kris said. "So are we just going straight back to the mansion, or…"

"I have to get home and get dressed first," Adam said. "It'll waste time to take you back to Falcon before the party, plus you don't want to show up early. You don't mind coming with me, do you?"

"No, not at all," Kris said. "…I'd love to see where you live."

"I'm thinking I should cover the tattoo at first," Kris said from his position in the passenger seat. "And then I'll unveil it officially to Derrick at some point of the party. What do you think?"

"I agree," Adam said. "It'll be more exciting that way."

"How can I cover it though?" Kris asked. "I'm wearing short sleeves…" He cut his sentence short and gasped, reaching for the volume rocker to Adam's stereo and turning the radio up. "I love this song."

Adam smiled watching Kris' face light up in excitement.

"I'll lend you one of my jackets," Adam said. "I'll even try to find the smallest one I have."

"Shut up," Kris said smirking. Their eyes met for a brief second with twin smiles before Adam turned his eyes back to the road. "But thanks, man, that'd be nice of you."

They drove on for another ten minutes listening to the radio and with the occasional small talk before Adam was turning into a very nice neighborhood. Kris seized speech and began to stare out the window as he watched the houses one after one come up on them like giant brick statues, each home unique and grand in its own right. Kris figured in his head each house must cost at least a few million dollars. Kris had never thought about it before but it was then that he realized Adam must make a lot of money doing what he does.

Kris caught sight of a beautiful white house at the end of the street taking up the entire cul-de-sac. It had three huge black pillars, a stark contrast to the pure snow white of the building itself. It was two stories tall with dark-green shutters and a dark-cherry wood front door. It was the grandest house of all that Kris had seen so far, so he was caught by complete surprise when that was the house Adam pulled his car up to.

"You live here?" Kris said, still gapping at the home from the driveway.

"Yes I do," Adam said.

"It's beautiful," Kris said. He was at a loss for words.

"Well thank you," Adam said. "Would you like to wait inside while I get ready for the party?"

"Yeah," Kris said. "Yeah I'd love that."

"Come on," Adam said exiting the car.

Kris' jaw dropped the second he stepped foot into Adam's home. If the outside was beautiful it was nothing compared to the grandeur of the inside, with its high ceilings, modern furniture, different colored walls and many beautiful paintings.

"This is incredible," Kris said walking further into the house to explore. He reached the edge of the raised wooden entrance platform and took a few small steps down into the living room. The entire back wall of the living room was made of glass that looked out to the huge backyard where there stood a black wrought-iron gazebo, a garden, and a large synthetic pond. The living room itself was the definition of contemporary with its very large 'U' shaped red-leather sofa, it's odd but intriguing statues, its antique chess board and bookshelves pouring with hundreds of novels. "I can't believe this is your home. It's extraordinary. I think five of my apartments could fit in just your living room."

"Thank you, "Adam said with a smile. "And hey I'm sure you'll live somewhere like this someday."

"You think?" Kris turned to Adam for the first time since they had entered the home. Adam had taken his jacket off. Kris couldn't help but notice how broad Adam's shoulders were and how strong his arms seemed. He fought the thought of how easily Adam could lift him up; hold him up for a long period of time, up against a wall…

"Absolutely," Adam said.

"Unless my career suddenly flops…"

"You're still in that state of mind?" Adam asked; his face worried. "You're nominated for Best New Star and you're still afraid your career will fail?"

Kris gave a miniscule nod of his head as he stared at the floor. Adam closed the gap between them and placed his strong hand on Kris' shoulder. "You have nothing to worry about," Adam said in a voice almost as low as a whisper. "Hey, you hear me?" Adam said putting his finger under Kris' chin to direct him up to eye contact. "Everyone loves you."

Kris and Adam stood staring into each other's eyes for a couple seconds too long. "Alright," Adam said clapping Kris gently on the back, "I'm gunna go take a shower. Make yourself at home. Grab yourself something to eat, watch some TV. The place is yours. I'll be back in a bit."

The red leather sofa was unbelievably comfortable as Kris sank into it. He closed his eyes, ran his hands through his own short brown hair, and furrowed his expression in anger at himself. He couldn't believe he had allowed himself to show anybody his vulnerability. He was supposed to be Kristopher Donatello, fearless, confident, porn star. Not some scared little man pretending to be a fearless and confident. He had no idea what had prompted him to open himself up to Adam about his biggest fear, there was just some part of Kris that couldn't help trusting him; as if it came naturally.

Kris looked up at the ceiling as he heard the sound of Adam's shower starting. Suddenly, he was imagining in his mind a steamy bathroom, and through the thick fog was Adam slowly undressing. Each article of clothing Adam removed, more and more of his freckles were exposed. Adam stepped into the shower and Kris' fantasy was so vivid he could see each and every drop of water cascading down Adam's naked torso. Kris licked his lips. Adam's freckles seemed to get darker when wet, the stark contrast of dark freckles on pale skin was gorgeous. Kris imagined standing behind Adam, his arms wrapped around his body, his hands splayed wide on his freckled chest as he kissed the back of Adam's shoulders and neck. "You're so beautiful," he whispered into Adam's ear from behind. His heart fluttered in his chest when Adam turned his head just slightly to capture Kris' lips in a kiss.

Kris opened his eyes and shook his head banning any more images of Adam bathing from his mind. _Let's see what's on TV._

It was a little over half an hour later when Adam was ready and coming down the stairs to fetch Kris for the party. Kris saw Adam out of his peripherals and turned from the television to the stunning man walking toward him. His jaw almost dropped when he saw how flawless he looked. His face was full with make-up, his eyes lined heavily with black kohl, his hair quaffed so that it stood up in a perfect bouffant. He wore a very low cut dark-blue long-sleeved V-neck and nearly skin-tight black leather pants and black boots.

Adam said something but Kris couldn't quite process the words; he was too distracted by his manager's beauty. "What?" Kris said looking into Adam's eyes which he could now see were accented with bits of gold eye shadow.

Adam smiled. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Kris said standing up from the couch and turning the television off with the remote. "Yeah I'm ready. Wow, you look great."

"Thank you," Adam said, blushing. "Here," he threw a jacket at Kris; he caught it in his hands. "You can actually keep it," he said. "It's too small to fit me anymore."

Kris unfolded the jacket and saw it was black leather of incredible quality. The thing must've cost at least a couple thousand dollars. "Wow, thanks man!" He put the jacket on. Adam walked closer to Kris and adjusted his collar for him.

"It looks great on you," Adam said taking Kris in.

The jacket was a bit big on Kris but it fit him pretty well. "Thanks. I appreciate it, man. I'll be wearing it often."

Both men smiled at each other. Adam clapped. "Alright, let's hit it."

They were running a bit late to the party, so when they arrived at Falcon Studios the back parking lot was almost completely full. It took a few minutes for Adam to find a place for his black Lexus, but as soon as he stopped the car Kris was all but hopping out of the vehicle in excitement. They entered the mansion through the back door which led into the desolate kitchen. The party was being held in the main foyer at the front, so hopefully nobody would realize that Kris and Adam had arrived late. The walls throbbed with the sound of music diluted by the walls. Kris and Adam trekked through the manor making their way to the front. Each step they took the throbbing of the walls got stronger and stronger until Kris was pushing the door opened to the foyer and the music hit them both at full blast.

The foyer was crowded with many beautiful men. Some of them Kris recognized as scene partners, some he recognized as retired porn stars, but most of the men were strangers to Kris. _There can't be this many men working at Falcon… _But no matter if the men were friends, acquaintances, or strangers, Kris was certainly enjoying the view.

"Who are most of these men?" Kris asked speaking loudly over the music so Adam could hear him.

Adam smirked and leaned into Kris. "Most of the men are off the street. Derrick usually gets a few friends to scout local gay bars to invite the hottest ones to Falcon's anniversary parties. He'll probably be doing some scouting of his own for the company tonight. It's tradition for him to scout and hire new stars tonight."

Kris was suddenly a little jealous. _What if Derrick finds somebody better than me? _Almost as if on cue a petite twink-built man with short brown hair walked past in front of Kris. Kris looked the man up and down and tried to fight himself from grimacing. Adam seemed to have been able to read Kris' mind at that exact moment.

"Don't worry, Kris," he said placing his hand on the porn star's shoulder. "Nobody could replace you. Look…" he pointed up to the top of the staircase where the picture from Kris' very first audition photo shoot hung above all of the rest. "Nobody can and will ever compare to you. Not at Falcon, not anywhere…Alright?"

Kris lifted his gaze to Adam's and nodded a silent thank you before turning back to the crowd. _That's the second time today…what the hell is it with the sudden open vulnerability?_

The two men stood on the sidelines of the party for a few more minutes looking around for somebody else they knew. Out of nowhere Derrick popped out of the crowd near Kris and Adam with his arm around a very attractive young man.

"Kris! Sweetie! I've been looking all over for you!" he said. "This here is Brandon."

"Hey, man," Kris said shaking the slightly older man's hand. He was around twenty-five with short cropped black hair. "I'm Kris."

"Oh I know who you are," Brandon said with a smile. "Your name spreads like wildfire."

"Kris…" Derrick said with a mischievous smile. "I wanted to introduce you to Brandon because he used to work for us here at Falcon. But he won Best New Star four years ago, and when he won he got offered much better money and contracts and opportunities from other companies so he dropped us like a sack of old wet potatoes and split for the door…"

"It wasn't quite like that, Derri-"

"-Yes it was," Derrick interrupted.

Kris smirked holding back a laugh.

"So, Krissy. My question is, when you win Best New Star will you do the same thing to us? Would you just abandon your Falcon family?" he pouted.

"No," Kris said. "Definitely not."

"You promise?"

"Yes," he said with a chuckle. He looked up to Adam and asked the silent question on whether or not it was the right time. Adam nodded. It was a bit early in the party but Kris thought it was the best time as any. "In fact, Derrick, I have a little surprise for you."

"What is it sweetheart?"

Kris shrugged off his leather jacket, Adam helping him pull it off and held it for him. Kris brought up his left arm and lifted up the many-layered saran wrap bandage and flexed showing off his brand new tattoo.

"Is that?..."Derrick said after a couple seconds of staring. He fanned his hand in front of his face. His eyes were slowly accumulating tears. "Is that a Falcon?"

"Yeah," Kris said.

A tear slid down Derrick's cheek before he was gathering Kris into a tight hug, careful not to disturb the tattoo. "Thank you," he whispered into Kris' ear. He could barely hear it over the music. "Thank you so much."

"I just wanted to prove to you that I'm not going anywhere," Kris replied in the same hushed tone that Derrick had used.

Derrick kissed Kris' cheek. "I trust you."

"What is going on over here?" Kris and Derrick separated to be met with Julia. "Hold your arm up," she commanded.

Kris held up his arm, showing her his tattoo.

"Did you get that today?" she asked.

"Yeah…" Kris said hesitantly. Julia was acting a bit strange, party angry, party confused.

"The art looks familiar...Did…?" she looked up at Adam. He suppressed a smile and nodded.

"Xander did this?" she asked pointing at the tattoo and staring at Kris.

"Yes…" he replied. "He did an amazing job did-Ow!" Julia had smacked Kris' non-tattooed arm.

"You went and got your first tattoo and you didn't invite me?" she said looking back and forth between Kris and Adam. "You took him?" she asked Adam. He smirked holding back laughter and nodded again. "Assholes!" she said smacking Kris arm again and then Adam's. "I can't believe you two!...But really it is very beautiful. But still!" she groaned and walked away rolling her eyes.

"Don't mind her," Adam said seeing Kris looking put off. "She's not really mad. I've known her for almost half a decade. I know how she operates. Don't worry about it."

Kris nodded. "So that's what Xander was warning me about?"

Adam chuckled. "Yeah, yeah that was it."

"Well, I see someone needs to get laid," Derrick said watching Julia disappear back into the crowd. "Anyway, come on, Brandon." He wrapped his arm around the porn star again. "Let's go introduce you to some more people as the man who is too good for Falcon Studios."

"Derrick…" Brandon said.

"I'm kidding, sweetie, I'm kidding," he said walking off with the taller man before turning around to Kris and mouthing the words 'I'm not' causing Kris to laugh out loud.

Once Derrick was out of sight Kris turned to Adam. "So he seemed to really like the tattoo!" he said accepting the leather jacket again and putting it back on.

"Yeah, he was very flattered," Adam said. "So, how long do you plan on working here for Falcon, anyway?"

"I don't know," he replied. "Ideally…until my body starts to sag to the ground."

"So about three years?" Adam smirked.

Kris bit his lip and shook his head in a smile. "Julia was right. You are an asshole."

"Hey, she called you one too," he said.

"I don't think she was saying that I _am_ an asshole. I think she was saying that I have a_ nice _asshole," Kris smiled.

"No argument there…" Adam said before realizing what he had just said and turning his head so Kris couldn't see his blush. While Adam's head was turned Kris smiled the tiniest grin that only someone getting complimented by a crush could make. "I'm thirsty," Adam said quickly changing the subject. "Wanna go see what they have?"

"Yeah," Kris said, still smiling.

After squeezing through the room full of beautiful men, Kris and Adam found that at the other end of the foyer was an open bar with a very good looking male bartender.

"What can I get for you, sweetie?" the man asked Kris.

"I'll just have water, please," he said.

"Water? That's all?"

"Yeah, I'm under age," Kris said, a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, I'll make you a drink," he said flipping a bottle behind his back and catching it and beginning to pour.

"I really just want water," Kris said.

"Alright, whatever," the bartender said before nodding to Adam. "And for you sir? Would you like to try some of what I'm pouring?"

"Sure," he said. "What is it?"

"Peach schnapps," the man replied looking Adam up and down and licking his lips. Kris felt a regretful pang of jealousy watching the bartender looking at Adam that way. "Would you like to try it, baby?" he said. "If not I'll make you whatever you want. Your wish is my command," he winked.

Adam glanced over at Kris for a second. "You know what…." He turned back to the bartender. "I actually would just like some water as well."

"Alright," the man said sitting the bottle back onto the white marble bar and fixing Kris and Adam their glasses of water.

"Thank you," Kris said.

"Uh huh," the bartender said dismissing Kris before handing Adam his water. "Now, you come back and see me before the night is up. I get really flexible when I'm wasted," he winked again.

Adam didn't reply just accepted the water and turned to walk away. Kris soon caught up with him.

"Well, he was friendly," Kris said.

"More like disgusting," Adam replied almost under his breath.

Secretly, Kris breathed a sigh of relief that he wouldn't have to watch Adam go home with that ghastly man.

"Hey, Kris," a small shy voice said from behind him.

Kris turned to see Tony. "Hey, man. How've you been?"

"I've been great," he replied. "Hey, Adam."

"Hi, Tony," he said with a small polite smile.

Tony stared down at the floor.

"Well I guess I'll see ya'll later," he said before scuttling off through the crowd again.

"Poor thing," Adam said.

"I know," Kris replied. He began looking around the foyer people watching for a few seconds when the sight of something caught his eye. Derrick was in the corner on his cell phone beaming like he had just won the lottery. _I wonder what he's so happy about…_

Kris only had about a minute to be curious before Derrick was climbing to the top of the stairs, where the DJ tables had been set up, to make an announcement. The music was turned all the way down and Derrick was handed a microphone. Everyone in the foyer became silent and focused all their attention on the owner of the company.

"I have a little tiny announcement," Derrick said. "Not anything major, but something so exciting to me that I just couldn't hold it in another minute without bursting. Okay, Kris, Tony, Adam, Julia, and Sammy, do you guys remember when we went out to eat at that Olive Garden in deep SoCal after the on-location scene?"

Kris nodded, confused.

"Well do you remember our waiter, the handsome chap named Zane?"

"No fucking way," Sammy's voice said somewhere in the crowd.

It took everything in Kris not to laugh at loud at that moment.

"Oh yes, Samuel," Derrick said with a huge smile plastered on his face. "Oh yes. Zane just called me saying that he was very very much interested in the card that I left him that night and that he wants to come audition for me as soon as his schedule sees fit. So I'm flying him up on Wednesday to come in for an in-depth interview and photo shoot." Derrick began squealing with joy jumping up and down on his tippy toes.

Many people in the room were laughing; some of the men were calling out asking for an interview for themselves, and some men were clapping. Kris noticed Tony in the corner of the foyer by himself smiling at Derrick's news. Kris remembered the way Tony had looked at Zane that night and the way Zane had looked at him in return.

"So," Derrick said leaning down to take off his shoe. "I do believe somebody owes me a kiss on the foot," he said leaning up against the stair bar and sticking his foot out. "Samuel, I'm waiting. What was our deal? Get to kissin'."

The whole room erupted in a loud "Ooooooh!" as Sammy slowly walked up the stairs to meet Derrick at the top.

"I don't believe this," he said shaking his head. "He seriously called you?"

"Oh yes he seriously did," Derrick said sticking his tongue out playfully. "Come on," he flexed his toes out and lifted his foot a bit higher.

Kris and Adam chuckled.

Sammy closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss the top of Derrick's foot causing the room full of mostly men to explode in applause and laughter.

"Such soft lips, Sammy! Have you switched chap sticks?" Derrick said.

Sammy wiped his mouth. "God knows where your foot has been."

"Oh, hmm…I can tell you one place my feet _have_ been."

"Where?"

"Curled in ecstasy under your boyfriend's sheets!" Derrick stuck out his tongue playfully.

Sammy laughed and lunged forward to begin tickling the older man. Derrick was howling with laughter. "Stop! Stop!" he was doubled over as Sammy continued to tickle him. Kris was laughing watching his two bosses carry on in their usual banter.

Sammy stopped tickling and Derrick stood up straight.

"Wouldn't want you wetting your Depends, old man," he said.

"Get off the stage asshole," Derrick said playfully pushing at Sammy's shoulder.

Sammy chuckled as he walked down the foyer stairs to join the pool of men at the bottom.

"Alright," Derrick said clapping his hands together. "Since I'm up here, I guess I'll get this speech out of the way. Thank you all for coming to Falcon Studios' 20th anniversary celebration. I realize that most of you are around the age of twenty yourselves. So…way to make me feel like an old creep." The room echoed with laugher. "Anyway, I want to thank everybody here tonight, whether you worked here formerly, you work here now, or you plan to work here in the future. Without all of you this company wouldn't be a fucking thing." Derrick took a few seconds to look around the room and lock eyes with many of the men in the room individually, including Kris. "God, I remember the early days when I first started this company back in 1991. Back then gay pornography was not nearly as mainstream as it is now. The world was full of such homophobic douchebag prudes. Still is, but you know…The nineties was much worse for that stuff," he laughed.

"Oh God, I remember back then when the only way to watch the films was on VHS and the only way to order the tapes, were from gay adult magazines, and there weren't many of those back then either. Basically I started the business from scratch in my basement, hoping to make a few bucks off of selling a few videos. Yes, back then Falcon was one-hundred percent amateur," he laughed, along with a few other party guests. "I was the videographer and the director back then all on my own. I had no managers. No regulars. Just knowledge in cameras, video production and a lot of cute gay friends wanting to make a quick buck," he smiled remembering the memory.

"Somehow I made a video that was so good that it got picked up by one of the most popular gay magazines back then called Vulcan. I got a call from the publishers and they told me how much they loved the video, I to this day have no idea how they even got a hold of one of my films…Anyway they called me and asked what my studio name and address was to put in the ordering information junk for the video in the magazine. And at that point I had no idea what to call the studio, no earthly idea whatsoever. I up to that point wasn't even aware I really had a studio," he smiled. "Anyway, I sat and was wracking my brain still on the phone with the guy and that's when my cat at the time whose name was Falcon started using my leg as a scratching post. She always loved scratching on denim," he giggled. "Anyway she was scratching on me and I said 'Falcon, sweetie,' and began petting her soft calico fur. And the next thing I know the guy on the phone waiting for my studio name is saying 'Okay, Falcon? Falcon Studios?' and he sounded like he was writing it down," Derrick laughed loudly. "I was…I was going to speak up but Falcon Studios really had a ring to it. I fell in love with the name immediately so I kept the mistake."

"So, gradually more and more of my videos were getting picked up by Vulcan and other magazines. Falcon was getting more and more popular as the years went on. I could afford a real house for the business to work out of. I moved down to Los Angeles to do more professional filming. Slowly the business was really forming; I was getting regular clients, contract stars. I bought this mansion with the money Falcon earned when the website started in 2003...God how times flies. One second I'm in my basement; a nobody with a camera and a dream, and the next I'm the owner of one of the biggest gay pornography companies in the entire country," Derrick's eyes were beginning to well with tears again. "So I just…I want to thank each and every one of you who've helped Falcon become what it is. Twenty years strong," he picked up a drink that had been sitting on the DJ's mixing board and lifted it into the air. "And here's the twenty more." He, along with everyone in the room drank together.

The room erupted in yet another round of applause and Derrick took a few teary eyed bows before climbing down the stairs to join the party again.

"That was so interesting," Kris said longingly. "I wish I had been around to see Falcon all the way at the beginning and to watch it grow the way he described it."

"You really love this business, don't you?" Adam said.

Kris nodded. "I've been passionate about it since I was thirteen years old."

"It must mean a lot to you then," Adam said placing his hand on the middle of Kris' back and running it up and down and smooth black leather.

"It does. More than anything….You have no idea the things I've forced myself to sacrifice to stay in this business," Kris turned his head toward his manager. "You have no idea," his eyes ran up and down Adam before meeting blue again.

The two men stood in silence for a long period of time. The party full of horny, good looking men moved around them, but Kris and Adam stayed still, caught up in a moment.

"Kris!"

Kris and Adam snapped out of their trance with each other and turned toward their friends.

"Cody, hey!" Kris said. "What's up, Mitchell?"

"Hey, what's up, sexy? Hey, Lambert," Mitchell nodded in Adam's direction.

Adam smiled and shook his head.

"How've ya'll been?" Kris asked.

"We are perfectly perfect," Cody said. "In fact, we're more than perfect. We want you two to have these," he handed a fancy laminated piece of paper to Kris and one to Adam.

Kris looked down and soon realized it was a wedding invitation. Cody and Mitchell had set their wedding date for December 17th. The photo on the card was of Mitchell holding Cody, his big tree-trunk muscular arms wrapped around Cody's chest from behind. Both men were shirtless and Cody was looking back at Mitchell and their eyes were meeting. The only part of the photo that was in color were the green of Cody's eyes and the light brown of Mitchell's.

"This is beautiful," Kris said smiling.

"So you'll come?" Cody asked with excitement.

"Of course," he said. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"And you, Lambert?" Mitchell said with a smile.

Adam chuckled. "How many times have I demanded you call me Adam?"

"Ten million?"

"Ten million and one," Adam corrected. "And of course I'll be there."

The party continued on for a few hours, Kris and Adam stayed together the entire time, walking around, mingling with friends, acquaintances, and getting hit on by strangers. But neither Kris nor Adam showed any interest in their pursuers.

At some point near the end of the party Adam received a text.

"Your limo is out front," Adam told Kris.

Kris could literally feel the sinking of his heart at Adam's words. It was time for him to ride back apartment downtown.

"Would you like me to walk you out?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," Kris said. "Yeah, that'd be cool, man."

Kris and Adam made their way toward the front door of Falcon and walked down the stone steps toward the 'U' shaped driveway and sure enough, there was Kris' all too familiar limo. Once they reached the landing in front of the vehicle the two men turned toward each other.

"Thank you so much, man," Kris said. "…For taking me to get the tattoo and all. I had a great time today."

"Yeah, same here," Adam said. "I'd say let's do it again, but something tells me you're not too keen on getting another tattoo anytime soon."

Kris chuckled. "You're right on that one. That stuff really hurts."

"Just remember to use to lotions Xander gave you, it'll be fine," Adam said.

Kris nodded before looking into Adam's eyes. They both moved at the exact same moment, opening their arms for a hug and coming together like it was a well synchronized dance. Adam held Kris tight against him and Kris was terrified that Adam could feel how fast his heart was beating. Kris clung to Adam's shoulders and closed his eyes trying to memorize his beautiful manager's scent; a mixture of mint and coconut. Adam's hand ran back and forth across his back as the two men held each other. Kris could've sworn he heard Adam sigh. The hug was meant to be short and friendly but all at once it had become something so much more. Neither man could control their bodies by depriving it of the touch they'd both been craving for months.

Kris was the first to regain control of his body and was pulling out of the hug. He didn't look up at Adam, because he knew if he did he wouldn't have the strength to leave. He simply nodded his head. "Bye, man." He climbed into the limo without looking back. He closed his eyes and rest his head against the black leather seat as the vehicle began to move. He felt as if somebody had just ripped a part out of his being. He loathed himself for it but he couldn't help wishing he were still in Adam's arms. He shook his head willing away his thoughts. He scooted until he was lying sideways on the leather seat, he fashioned his arm into a pillow for his head as he lay down to sleep. He wouldn't be downtown for a few hours. Kris was drifting in and out of sleep for a couple minutes in the dark shaky limo before falling into a deep slumber. In his dream he could smell mint and coconut.


	20. Chapter 20

"Cut!" Sammy called across the set.

"Can I get some help?" Kris asked with a laugh as he attempted to rock himself up and out of the sex swing.

Two stage hands rushed forward to assist Kris out of the leather swing by offering their hands. Kris grabbed on and they pulled him out. "Thanks, man," Kris said addressing both of them once he was back on the ground. The blonde one handed Kris a moist towelette and robe. The brunette handed him a bottle of water. Once he was clean and clothed he joined Derrick and Sammy at the directors chairs in the corner of the room.

"Great, sweetie. As always," Derrick said. "How was Grayson?"

"He was so hot," Kris said with a smirk. "You've got to get me another scene with him. One of the best fucks I've had here so far."

"Will do, Krissy," Derrick giggled.

Kris took a swig of his water. "Where's Adam? Still out sick?" It took everything in Kris not to let his overwhelming worry for his manager show on his face.

"Yeah," Sammy said. "He called in again this morning."

_Damn. Again? _Kris hadn't seen Adam since the anniversary party almost a week and a half ago. Kris had participated in three scenes since then. Adam had been absent from all of them.

"Poor thing has been out for over a week," Derrick said with a pout. "I'm going to try to go by his house later today and take him some soup…or some porn. Maybe some soup and porn, that's what I like when I'm sick."

"Can I come with you?" Kris asked; hopeful.

"No, sweetie, I'm sorry," he replied. "If his sickness is contagious we can't risk you catching it right before the GAFA."

"I just hope he's going to be well enough in three days…" Kris said.

"Oh he will be," Derrick assured. "He wouldn't miss going to the GAFA for the world; especially when his client is nominated for Best New Star. He'll go to the awards on a gurney and wearing a surgeon's mask if he has to."

Kris smiled meekly and nodded.

_I hope so…I can't imagine going without him. Especially since it was all his hard work that got me nominated…_

As Kris headed to the showers his mind got to wandering on its favorite but undoubtedly forbidden subject; Adam. _God, I hope he's all right….Maybe I should call him and see how he's doing? Maybe I should ask my limo driver to take me to his house today…But Derrick said I wasn't supposed to see him. Forget Derrick! I need to make sure Adam is okay….Alright, what the hell?...Why do I care so much?...Shit!_

Kris reached the showers; he tossed his robe onto the nearest dry surface and headed toward a spigot, turned it on and stood underneath, erasing sweat and dried come. He kept his eyes closed as he stood under the heavy stream of water, relaxing. He closed off his ears with his fingers and the sound of the clear liquid pounding the top of his head was louder and all consuming; it chased away his thoughts for a while. He didn't remember how long he had been standing there deaf to the world when the near silence was broken by the sound of another man joining him in the shower. The man asked Kris a question; but he didn't hear it. Kris jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He removed his fingers from his ears and turned to face his friend.

"Tony," Kris said breathing ragged. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry," Tony said with a blush before standing under the spigot to Kris' right and turning it on.

Kris shot a wary glance at Tony before beginning to lather his body with the soap supplied on the rack hanging from the tap. The silence carried on for a while, neither man speaking. Kris slowly realized that if he was going to have a conversation he would need to start it.

"How was your scene?" Kris asked.

Tony had been filming a scene across the hall at the same time as Kris'.

"It was good," Tony smiled minutely. "How was yours?"

"So hot," Kris said. "Wish you could've seen it."

"Same here," Tony said.

The silence was soon back, the two men stood side by side alone under their individual spigots washing themselves for the longest time. Kris figured only a change of subject would get Tony talking. Tony came out of his shell eventually; he just took a bit of coaxing.

"How is Zane?" Kris asked.

Zane had moved to Los Angeles the week after his interview with Derrick. He had instantly staged a spot on the Falcon Studios team with his gorgeous looks and charm. Derrick had suggested Zane move in with and befriend a Falcon porn star to help him learn the ropes and get comfortable in a new town. Derrick suggested Tony. Kris thought this was a little odd, seeing as how Tony was shy around his own shadow. _Surely there's someone better qualified to teach Zane and make him better acquainted with the business; maybe Paul, or James…anybody but Tony. _But Kris suspected Derrick also saw the looks the two men had given each other at Olive Garden a while back. _Maybe he's trying to make another porn star romance like Mitchell and Cody…Great that's all I need._

Zane hadn't yet had his first scene yet. He still had around two weeks left of the initial month long waiting period Falcon required before the first scene. Until then he'd spent a lot of time home with Tony as his roommate. Kris figured they must have formed at least a friendship by now.

"He's…He's great," Tony said; his eyes now sparkling with a newfound passion.

"Yeah?" Kris said smiling that he was finally getting a reaction from him. "Is he scared for his first scene? Or excited?"

"A mixture of both, I think," Tony said. "Did you hear his first scene is going to be with me?"

"No way! Really? That's great, man," Kris said; lathering his left peck.

"Yeah," Tony smiled and blushed even harder. "I'm kind of excited for it."

Kris looked Tony up and down with a smile. "You're glowing."

"What?" Tony asked, his smile not fading for a second.

"You like him," Kris said. "Don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tony said with a chuckle; shaking his head.

"I can see it in your eyes," Kris replied. "They sparkle when you talk about him."

"Oh," Tony said. "Yeah…I guess so…I think I really like him…You're eyes sparkle when you're around Adam."

Kris' smile slipped from his face and he stood like a statue staring at the red and white checkered tile in front of him. He was struck deaf and dumb for a few seconds.

"How long have you two been together?"

"What?" Kris said snapping out of his stupor.

"I asked how long ya'll have been together…" Tony said again.

"Who?" Kris asked genuinely confused.

"You and Adam," Tony said.

"Adam and I aren't together…"

"Oh I thought…" Tony said. "I thought ya'll were. I could've sworn…The way you two act around each other. Ya'll are always together-"

"-Well we're not," Kris said. "Never have been. Never will be."

"Alright…" Tony said.

"I'm all clean," Kris said dropping the bar of soap back into the basket. "See you later, man."

Tony didn't even have time to say, "You too" before Kris was gone from the room.

_Damn it! Everyone can see it! Is it that obvious? Julia could see it, now Tony. God only knows who else. I bet they have bets on how long I make it until I hook up with Adam and give up my career. Well it won't happen. I'll never allow it! _

Kris was fully clothed and walking quickly through the mansion toward the front doors that lead to his limo. He stopped when he noticed a few new framed photographs lining the bottom of the inner foyer's walls, yet to be hung up. His eyes darted from one photograph to the next. The first was a fully nude picture of Paul; on the bottom of the photo were his name and the words 'Nominated for Best Top, 2011'. The next was a photo of Mitchell and Cody holding each other nude with a beautiful fake backdrop of the Garden of Eden behind them; a maple leaf covered both of the men's cocks. At the bottom of their photograph were their named and the words 'Nominated for Best Porn Couple, 2011'. And lastly, was a photo from Kris' shower photo shoot. His torso was facing sideways, his bottom half was facing the camera full on. His legs were spread just slightly and the water droplets coating Kris' body gave his body a sexy ethereal quality. The tiny white briefs were soaked all the way through showing the blush of pale skin through the thin fabric, creating the ultimate tease. His face was turned to the camera; a twinkle in his eye, a smirk on his lips. The bottom of the photograph read 'Kristopher Donatello, Nominated for Best New Star (and other prestigious titles), 2011.'

_That's who I am. Not some weakling who falls in love. I'm sexy and unstoppable Kristopher Donatello. Not some monogamous lap dog…_

Kris took one last look at the poster (knowing the next time he would see it would be in a smaller form being tossed at him by thousands of passionate die-hard fans begging for his autograph at the convention in three days) before turning and walking out the doors of Falcon and down to his limo.

That night, Kris was dressed in skin-tight and provocative clothing sitting on a bar stool at a gay club, scoping out the men for one that fit his taste. He had been waiting for this ever since he had gotten into the limo earlier that afternoon, counting down the minutes until he could find a man at a club to unwind with. Like always, he wouldn't be having sex with the man. Just using him as a heavy make out partner for a while, until he was aroused, then politely excuse himself, go home and pleasure himself.

_Aha!_ Kris smirked, stood up and began making his way through the crowd toward the man who had caught his eye. He grabbed the tall brunette man by the collar, forcing him to look down at him. Kris leaned up on his tip-toes and whispered something into the man's ear. The man smiled, nodded and allowed Kris to drag him into a dark corner of the club.

Kris' back was to the corner as he allowed the man to ravage him. The tall brunette picked Kris up like he weighed no more than a puppy and held him to the wall. He started by leaving heavy kisses up Kris' neck, making Kris' toes curl in his boots. He closed his eyes and arched his neck allowing the man to reach more of him. He moaned when the man reached down to cup Kris' cock in his palm and begin to rub him through the thin denim. The man's kisses were getting closer and closer to Kris' lips but Kris had no more patience left in him and was soon cupping the man's face and kissing the man on the mouth, hot and wet. The man moaned into the kiss. Kris rolled his hips creating more friction between his cock and the stranger's hand.

Kris opened his eyes for the first time since entering the corner with the man, he leaned back a few inches to take in the man's features and really look at who he was kissing up close. The man's hair was long, black, and shaggy. His eyes were a dark blue. Something about the man reminded Kris of…._Adam._ Suddenly, the world was standing still and all at once images of his previous club make out partners were flickering through his mind. All dark brown or black hair; all blue or greens eyes. They all resemble him…All of them.

Kris' grip on the man's shoulders slacked as he fought mentally with himself on whether or not to flee. He looked the man up and down, in the dark light of the club the man really looked like Adam. Slowly, his senses were coming back to him, he could once again hear the thumpa-thumpa of the music of the club around them and he could feel the man's hand still cupping his erection through his pants. Kris rolled his hips again, this time gently, testing the waters. He bit down on his lower lip as he felt the pressure against his cock become more intense. Suddenly, Kris was reaching behind the man's neck and pulling him back into another kiss. He didn't think about what he was doing, he was just allowing it to happen. He was enjoying it as he imagined Adam's mouth pressed against his; Adam's warm slippery tongue caressing against his…Adam's hand stroking his cock.

"Fuck," Kris said between kisses. He felt like he could come completely undone like this. He was mere seconds away. His thoughts were beginning to ripple and his mind was getting more and more hazy by the second. _No! _Kris pulled back and shoved the man's hand from his erection before commanding the man to put him down. He had caused a bit of a scene as a few nearby men turned to watch. Kris tried to rush away but the man caught his arm trying to ask what was wrong. Kris ripped himself from the man's hold and pushed his way through the crowd of men to the nearest exit. Not turning for a second to look back.


End file.
